Wege unserer Väter
by Snow Wh1te
Summary: Meine Version einer Fortsetzung zu "Promise of the Witch-King", begonnen, bevor "Road of the Patriarch" erschienen war, und kurz nach Erscheinen des Buches wieder aufgegeben. Sehr sehr "fluffy", und vermutlich alle Beteiligten schwer OOC, aber was soll's.
1. Langatmige Vorrede

**Der übliche Disclaimer...**

Mit dem Schreiben und der Veröffentlichung dieser Geschichte verfolge ich keinerlei kommerzielle Zwecke. Alle erkennbaren Figuren gehören R. bzw. dem Inhaber der Rechte an den Marken "Dungeons & Dragons" und "Forgotten Realms".

**... und eine unübliche Vorrede**

Als ich im Herbst 2005 Salvatore's "Promise of the Witch-King", das zweite Buch der "Sellswords"-Saga, gelesen hatte, konnte ich natürlich nicht ein Jahr auf die Fortsetzung warten. Ich mußte _sofort_ wissen, wie's mit Entreri und Jarlaxle weitergeht, und nachdem das zu diesem Zeitpunkt wahrscheinlich noch nicht mal der Autor so ganz genau wußte, blieb mir nichts anderes übrig, als selbst etwas zu schreiben.

Natürlich endete das ganze Unternehmen, sobald die echte Fortsetzung erschien (obwohl ich mit dieser Fortsetzung nicht wirklich glücklich war und bin). Trotzdem war während des Jahres davor eine für meine Verhältnisse recht umfangreiche Geschichte zusammengekommen. Ich werde sie ab heute hier so nach und nach einstellen, als Geburtstagsgeschenk an mich selber, und unvollendet, wie sie ist. Vielleicht gefällt sie ja doch jemandem.

Was ich vorausschicken muß: Viele der Personen, die bei mir auftreten, unterscheiden sich **sehr** von Herrn Salvatore's Version. Insbesondere Calihye (ich werde mit den Frauenfiguren bei R. einfach nicht warm), der ich ein bißchen mehr Charakter zu geben versucht habe (ganz ehrlich, ohne die Zusammenfassung von Kimmuriel und dem Magier Knellict hätte ich die Motivation der Dame in "Road of the Patriarch" wahrscheinlich noch nicht mal verstanden - ich war sehr dankbar, daß ein paar Figuren in der Geschichte Gedanken lesen können, denn ich kann's nicht), außerdem die Heldentruppe um König Gareth und besonders der Mönch Kane. Letzterer ist bei mir sehr viel mehr Dalai Lama als Kung Fu-Kämpfer, fürchte ich. Überhaupt ist die ganze Story wohl ziemlich ins Introspektive abgeglitten - das nur zur Vorwarnung.

Falls sich jemand tatsächlich dazu aufrafft, sich durch diese Story zu quälen, wünsche ich viel Spaß, und bedanke mich herzlich.

Snow, 11.03.08

Gepostet sind bisher

**Kapitel 1, Szene 1: **In der Arti und Jarl ein Königsschloß besichtigen

**Kapitel 1, Szene 2**: In der Baron Celedon und seine Nichte die Ereignisse aus "PotWK" noch einmal zusammenfassen

**Kapitel 1, Szene 3: **In der Arti, Jarl und Athrogate eine Audienz bei Gareth Drachenbann haben

**Kapitel 1, Szene 4: **In der Arti sich über Jarl und ein Baron, ein Herzog und eine Königin sich über Arti und Jarl wundern

**Kapitel 2, Szene 1: **In der zwei Drachen etwas Neues erfahren

**Kapitel 2, Szene 2:** In der ein Zwerg einem Magier bei der Arbeit zusieht

**Kapitel 2, Szene 3: **In der Entreri vom Regen in die Traufe kommt

**Kapitel 2, Szene 4**: In der Jarlaxle Schachfiguren sammelt

**Kapitel 2, Szene 5**: In der ein Mönch sich mit einem Vogel unterhält

**Kapitel 3, Szene 1: **In der Arti und Jarl zu tapferen Musketieren mutieren

**Kapitel 3, Szene 2**: In der ein Thronerbe ungewöhnlichen Besuch bekommt

**Kapitel 3, Szene 3: **In der Entreri beim Flötespielen erwischt wird

**Kapitel 3, Szene 4: **In der Arti und Jarl auf Patrouille gehen

**Kapitel 3, Szene 5: **In der ein Zauberer eine Warnung überbringt

**Kapitel 4, Szene 1**: In der ein Bäcker ein geschäftliches Gespräch führt

**Kapitel 4, Szene 2: **In der Entreri eine Schale Eintopf ißt

**Kapitel 4, Szene 3: **In der Piter McRuggle ganz tapfer sein muß

**Kapitel 4, Szene 4: **In der Celedon und Mirlyan einen Krankenbesuch machen

**Kapitel 4, Szene 5**: In der Jarlaxle und Entreri die Bekanntschaft eines Priesters machen

**Kapitel 5, Szene 1**: In der abgewartet und Tee getrunken wird

**Kapitel 5, Szene 2**: In der ein Psioniker eine neue Frisur hat und ein Zwerg ungehalten ist

**Kapitel 5, Szene 3**: In der Entreri Abschied nimmt und sich an etwas erinnert

**Kapitel 5, Szene 4**: In der Arti und Jarl mitten im Kasernenleben stecken

**Kapitel 5, Szene 5**: In der Arti und Jarl gleich zwei alte Bekannte wiedersehen

**Kapitel 6, Szene 1**: In der Arti und Jarl einen Ausflug machen

**Kapitel 6, Szene 2**: In der Arti Jarl auf einen Einkaufsbummel begleitet

**Kapitel 6, Szene 3: **In der eine Reise vorbereitet wird und Jarlaxle endlich - endlich! - Antwort auf eine wirklich wichtige Frage erhält

**Kapitel 6, Szene 4: **In der das malerische Darmshall erreicht wird


	2. Kapitel 1 Szene 1

**Kapitel 1**

"Du siehst aus, als hättest du die ganze Nacht nicht geschlafen", bemerkte Jarlaxle, der Dunkelelf, als sie sich ihrem Ziel näherten.

Der Mann neben ihm zuckte nur die Achseln.

"Du warst nicht einmal im Bett, nicht wahr?"

Artemis Entreri warf dem schwarzhäutigen Elfen, der auf einem starkknochigen braunen Wallach neben ihm ritt, von der Seite einen stummen Blick zu, in dem jemand, der den ehemaligen Attentäter gut kannte, die deutlichen Anzeichen notdürftig unterdrückter Mordlust hätte lesen können.

Jarlaxle kannte seinen menschlichen Gefährten gut genug.

"Aha, ich habe also recht. Schäm dich, mein Freund. Vor uns liegt eine Audienz beim mächtigen König des Landes, bei einer lebenden Legende, der, nach allem, was man hört, einen leibhaftigen Halbgott quer durch dessen eigene Domäne gejagt hat. Und du siehst aus, als hätte man dich gerade nach einer durchzechten Nacht aus der Taverne gezogen."

Entreri seufzte und verdrehte die Augen, wollte aber ganz gewiß nicht zugeben, wie nahe der Dunkelelf an der Wahrheit war. Sobald Entreri sich heute am frühen Morgen, vielleicht eine gute Stunde vor dem Aufbruch des Söldnerpaares vom Vaasa-Tor fort Richtung Süden, aus einem Schankhaus namens "Schlammige Stiefel und Blutige Klingen" in sein Zelt in der Nähe des Vaasa-Tores gestohlen hatte, hatte er zwar aus der Gewohnheit eines Mannes heraus, der möglichst jeden seiner Schritte zu verschleiern pflegt, auch seinen Schlafsack und die Decken zerwühlt, aber eigentlich nicht ernsthaft angenommen, seinen dunkelelfischen Partner mit einem so plumpen Manöver täuschen zu können. Wieder zuckte er nur die Achseln und zog es vor, in seinem Schweigen zu verharren. Er hatte nun wahrhaft keine Lust, sich mit dem notorisch wißbegierigen Drow auf eine Diskussion darüber einzulassen, wo er die Nacht verbracht hatte, und schon gar nicht über seine plötzliche, stürmische Begegnung mit der eigenartigen Halbelfe Calihye, die Entreri noch immer im Kopf herumging.

Seine eigenen, erst kürzlich entdeckten und noch kaum wirklich analysierten Regungen, was Frauen und überhaupt andere Personen als ihn selbst anging, waren ihm noch viel zu fremdartig und verdächtig, als daß er sie mit dem durchtriebenen Dunkelelfen hätte besprechen mögen.

Jarlaxle musterte seinen menschlichen Freund heimlich, aber eingehend. Irgendetwas war los mit ihm, entschied er rasch, aber irgendetwas war in letzter Zeit fast immer los mit ihm. Es hatte, allmählich, aber unaufhaltsam, zu wanken, zu bröckeln und zu brodeln begonnen hinter der unveränderlich steinernen Fassade gefühlloser Disziplin, zu der Artemis Entreri sich über vier Jahrzehnte seines Lebens hinweg ausgebildet hatte. Eine Entwicklung, die der Dunkelelf, wie alles andere auch, genauestens beobachtete, und von der er gerne zugab, daß er sie mit Freuden sah. Kunststück, hatte er doch nicht unwesentlich daran gearbeitet, diese Entwicklung überhaupt erst in Gang zu bringen. Jarlaxle meinte es, wenn er sich als Artemis Entreris Freund bezeichnete, damit so ernst, wie es einem Wesen seiner Rasse überhaupt möglich war, und er hatte sich, auch wenn er selbst kaum einen guten Grund dafür hätte angeben können, nun einmal in den Kopf gesetzt, den stoisch kalten Meuchelmörder in seinem Sinne zu reformieren, notfalls auch gegen dessen entschiedenen Willen.

Für den Moment beschloß er, daß der Mensch sich sein kleines Geheimnis bewahren durfte, wenn er schon glaubte, es haben zu müssen. Jarlaxle, der ehemalige Anführer der dunkelelfischen Söldnertruppe Bregan d'aerthe, hatte seine Gedanken im Moment auf größere Dinge gerichtet als die Frage, wo (oder - was für ein Gedanke! - vielleicht gar mit wem?) sein griesgrämiger menschlicher Partner eine weitere seiner schlaflosen Nächte verbracht haben mochte, und er sah ein, daß jetzt kaum der geeignete Zeitpunkt war, den reizbaren Entreri durch ein Palaver über einen derart sinnlosen Punkt zu verärgern. Sie standen immerhin unmittelbar vor einer vielleicht weichenstellenden Begegnung mit dem Herrscher von Damara, mit König Gareth Drachenbann in höchsteigener Person. Und der ewig intrigierende, planende und paktierende Dunkelelf war schon höchst gespannt, wie die sagenumwobene Figur des heroischen Paladinkönigs sich wohl in die Pläne einfügen würde, die er für die nähere Zukunft hatte - nicht zuletzt auch für den desillusionierten, richtungslosen Mann an seiner Seite.

"Wehe, du fällst vor Müdigkeit vom Pferd und zerreißt dir die Hosen", drohte er daher lediglich scherzhaft - natürlich ein irrwitziger Gedanke bei einem Reiter wie Entreri. "Ich warne dich, ich lasse dich sonst vor dem Palast stehen und behaupte, ich kenne dich nicht. Du magst mein Freund sein, Artemis, aber ich werde nicht deinetwegen einen schlechten Eindruck bei Seiner Majestät hinterlassen."

Das entlockte dem einsilbigen Meuchelmörder immerhin ein spöttisches Schnauben. "Wenn Seine Majestät so gnädig ist, zu geruhen, über deine schwarze Hautfarbe und spitzen Ohren wegzusehen, könnte ich wahrscheinlich auch verdreckt und in Fetzen vor dem Thron erscheinen."

Jarlaxle lachte leise in sich hinein. "Ah, mein Freund, ich denke, du unterschätzt den großen Helden von Damara. Verstehst du, ein wahrhaft gerechter Herrscher beurteilt sein Gegenüber niemals nach seiner Hautfarbe oder Herkunft, sondern nur nach seinen Taten und seiner Persönlichkeit. Und da steht nun einmal die meine", er deutete mit huldvollem Kopfneigen auf sich selbst und rückte sich dann neckisch den breitkrempigen, federgeschmückten Hut auf seinem kahlen Haupt zurecht, "schon auf den ersten Blick weit über deiner - vor allem so unrasiert und ungekämmt wie letztere derzeit ist." Wie um seine Worte zu unterstreichen, richtete er sich würdevoll im Sattel auf, strich sich sein weites, weithin leuchtendes Cape über die Schulter zurück und ließ es malerisch hinter sich her flattern, während gleichzeitig die plüschige Diatrymafeder sich im Wind bauschte - jeder Zoll an ihm ein vollendeter Aristokrat. Ein Eindruck, an dem nicht einmal die rote Augenklappe (heute zur Abwechslung einmal über dem linken Auge) wirklich etwas ändern konnte. "Was denkst du, würde er deinen Habitus mit meinem vergleichen, wen würde der König wohl als vertrauenswürdiger einstufen?"

"Dich", sagte der Meuchelmörder ohne zu zögern. "Aber nur, weil er dich nicht so gut kennt wie ich."

Jarlaxle lachte noch einmal heiter und scheinbar sorglos, und sei es nur, um den Menschen zu einem weiteren mißmutigen Knurren zu provozieren, ehe er Entreri erneut einer kurzen, amüsierten Musterung unterzog. Denn natürlich war auch der frühere Attentäter in Wahrheit weit davon entfernt "unrasiert und ungekämmt" zu sein. Ganz im Gegenteil. Man mußte den Mann schon so gut kennen und ein so guter Beobachter sein wie Jarlaxle aus Menzoberranzan, um überhaupt die winzigen Spuren einer durchwachten Nacht an ihm zu erkennen, denn die Bewegungen des kleingewachsenen Calishiten waren ebenso präzise, kontrolliert und leicht wie eh und je, die stahlgrauen Augen blickten rasch und scharf wie immer, und seine fein gemeißelten südländischen Züge, in deren sonnenbrauner Hauttönung ein kaum merklicher, aschefarbener Hauch von Grau davon erzählte, daß seit kurzer Zeit in den Adern des Menschen auch ein wenig von der Essenz eines Schattenwesens floß, lagen wie stets gefangen in einer Maske eisiger, überlegener Ruhe, die den Meuchelmörder nur höchst selten verließ. Während er sich in Wahrheit bereits der Mitte seines fünften Lebensjahrzehnts näherte, hätten die allermeisten Betrachter den Menschen vermutlich um zehn, wenn nicht fünfzehn Jahre jünger geschätzt.

Und, wie Jarlaxle nicht ohne heimlichen Stolz bemerkte, das Vorbild des Dunkelelfen - oder vielleicht auch eher sein beständiges Mahnen, Nörgeln und Spotten - hatte auf den Menschen abgefärbt. Seine Kleidung war zwar einfach, dunkel und zweckmäßig, wie der praktisch denkende Entreri es mochte, aber von durchaus gefälligem Schnitt, sein schwarzes Haar sauber gescheitelt und geschnitten, der schmale Oberlippenbart sorgfältig gestutzt. Zusammen mit der gelassenen Eiseskälte eines Mannes, der sich seiner exzellenten Fähigkeiten mit Dolch und Schwert bewußt war, eines Mannes, der zu oft gemordet hatte, um noch Skrupel zu kennen, und zu oft in Todesgefahr gewesen war, um noch allzuviel Energie an Dinge wie Furcht zu verschwenden, ergab sich daraus trotz Entreris geringer Körpergröße und schmaler Statur ein beeindruckendes, wenn nicht gar einschüchterndes Bild. Artemis Entreri verstand es, ohne ein Wort, ohne auch nur eine Geste oder einen Blick, der Welt mitzuteilen, daß hier jemand war, den man nur auf eigene Gefahr aus seiner totenähnlichen Ruhe aufstörte.

Diese unausgesprochene Drohung allein wäre für Jarlaxle vermutlich schon Anreiz genug gewesen, eben das zu probieren.

Sie hatten inzwischen die letzten Häuser des Dorfes Blutstein erreicht und zügelten ihre Pferde, um sich den Herrscherpalast, der hinter seinen schimmernden Mauern am Ende einer gepflasterten Straße aufragte, in Ruhe zu betrachten. Das Dorf (das diesen Namen nur noch aus Tradition zu tragen schien, denn mit der Anwesenheit des königlichen Hofs hatte es sich zu einer kleinen Stadt entwickelt, in dem sich Bauern, abgerissene Abenteurer auf dem Weg von und nach Vaasa und hochnäsige Hofschranzen ein farbenfrohes Stelldichein gaben) endete recht unvermittelt und schien die Wohnstatt der königlichen Familie über etliche Wiesen und abgeerntete Felder hinweg respektvoll von weitem zu beäugen. Hinter den Mauern des königlichen Palastes ragten die schneebekrönten Gipfel der Galenaberge in einen wie stets wolkenverhangenen nordländischen Himmel, eine dennoch majestätische Szenerie, deren Schönheit sich sogar einem Wesen des Unterreichs, wie Jarlaxle es war, erschließen mußte.

Auf den Zinnen der Burgmauern konnte man Wachen mit geschulterten Armbrüsten auf und ab marschieren sehen, die die beiden Reiter, die sich nun gemächlich näherten, sofort scharf ins Auge faßten; vor dem offenen Tor standen zwei weitere mit aufgepflanzten Hellebarden, die sie vor den Söldnern demonstrativ in einer zackigen Bewegung überkreuzten - obwohl sie, ihrer leichten Nervosität nach zu schließen, alle zweifellos genau wußten, daß heute ein echter Dunkelelf zur Audienz beim König geladen war. Einer von ihnen fragte, in betont barschem Ton, nach ihren Namen und ihrem Begehr.

"Einen wundervollen guten Morgen, meine Herren", grüßte Jarlaxle, schlug erneut seinen Mantel zurück, warf ein Bein schwungvoll nach vorn über den Sattelknauf und sprang leichtfüßig seitlich aus dem Sattel. Entreri tat es ihm, etwas weniger theatralisch, nach. "Mein Name ist Jarlaxle, und mein Gefährte hier nennt sich Artemis Entreri. Wir sind hier, weil Seine Majestät, der heldenhafte König Gareth Drachenbann von Damara selbst, uns die Ehre einer Audienz mit seiner erlauchten Person erwiesen hat."

"Man hat uns über Euer Kommen informiert", kam die reichlich steife Antwort, und die Hellebarden wurden zurückgezogen und gaben den Eingang frei. "Ihr findet den General Ehrenhalber Baron Dannaway Bridgestone Tranth im Vorzimmer zum Kleinen Audienzsaal. Wendet Euch an einen der Adjutanten."

"Selbstverständlich. Vielen Dank für Eure Hilfe."

Die Gefährten führten ihre Tiere am Zügel durch einen düsteren und ziemlich schmalen Torweg, dessen Steine die ganze aufgestaute Kälte eisiger damarischer Winter und unterkühlter Sommer ausstrahlten, und Entreri konnte sofort Dutzende von Augenpaaren auf sich gerichtet spüren, sobald sie den mit Kies bestreuten Vorhof des Palastes erreicht hatten. Auch wenn die meisten der erschrockenen Blicke sicher seinem schwarzhäutigen Gefährten galten und nicht ihm.

Dunkelelfen waren in ganz Faerun verschrien als Synonym für Blutgier und Grausamkeit. In Damara, einem Land, das sich nun schon seit langer Zeit zu einem relativ friedlichen Ort entwickelt hatte, in dem derart monströse Kreaturen sich kaum offen zu zeigen wagten, mußte das noch viel mehr gelten. Selbst wenn auf den ersten Blick kaum zu erklären war, wie ein so zierliches Wesen von unzweifelhafter äußerlicher Schönheit (und einer mindestens ebenso großen Eitelkeit, wie Entreri in Gedanken hinzufügte), für soviel Furcht und aufgeregtes Getuschel verantwortlich sein sollte.

"Ah, ich denke, das sieht nach dem Haupteingang aus", strahlte Jarlaxle, nachdem er einen abschätzenden Blick in die Runde geworfen hatte, und steuerte auf eine breite, marmorne Freitreppe zu, vor der eine überlebensgroße Statue Ilmaters darauf hinwies, daß der gottesfürchtige Herrscher von Damara noch immer ein Paladin vom Orden des Goldenen Kelches war. Wie nebenbei drückte der Drow im Vorbeigehen die Zügel seines Braunen einem zögernd näherkommenden Stallburschen in die Hand, ohne dem Jungen dabei freilich mehr als einen Seitenblick und ein beiläufiges Lächeln zu widmen - gerade genug, um freundlich und aufmerksam zu wirken, ohne sich jedoch durch zuviel Kontakt mit einem Bediensteten etwas in seiner Stellung zu vergeben. Der Dunkelelf schien sich in der Tat an diesem menschlichen Königshof so wohl zu fühlen wie ein Fisch im Wasser, sehr im Gegensatz zu Entreri selbst, dem das ganze Gerede über Vorzimmer, Adjutanten und Generäle ehrenhalber zutiefst suspekt war. In Calimhafen hatte der Meuchelmörder zwar als Leutnant im unmittelbaren Dienst der mächtigsten Gildenführer gestanden, aber das Zeremoniell dieser Gilden beschränkte sich üblicherweise auf ein paar wohlplazierte Drohungen, Dolchklingen oder Bestechungsgelder. Ganz offensichtlich war Jarlaxle, der früher in den Adelshäusern von Menzoberranzan ein und aus gegangen war, dagegen auch mit den feineren Nuancen höfischen Lebens wohlvertraut.

Nicht, daß Entreri von dieser Tatsache überrascht gewesen wäre. Die frustrierende Überlegenheit seines spitzohrigen Gefährten war etwas, an das er sich während der vergangenen Monate genügend hatte gewöhnen können.

Unmittelbar neben dem säulengetragenen Eingangsportal standen zwei spitznasige Lakaien in goldbestickten Livreen, die Jarlaxle aber ebenso ignorierten wie dieser sie. Stattdessen marschierte der Drow, als sei er hier zu Hause, munter drauflos tiefer in den Palast, durch eine recht belebte, zwei Stockwerke hohe Eingangshalle, die erfüllt war vom unaufhörlichen, undefinierbaren Summen zahlloser Stimmen, deren Echo von den umlaufenden Galerien herabwehte und sich unter den verzierten Spitzbögen des Deckengewölbes brach, in Richtung auf eine weitere breite Treppe am Ende des Saals. Auf dem Weg dorthin blieb er hin und wieder kurz stehen, um Entreri mit beifälligem Nicken auf eine besonders ansehnliche Statue oder eine Wandverzierung aufmerksam zu machen, sich höflich vor einer entgegenkommenden Dame im bodenlangen Kleid zu verneigen oder sich vor einem Herrn leicht grüßend gegen die Krempe seines Huts zu tippen. Die Antwort auf diese Gesten bestand üblicherweise darin, daß dem erschrockenen Höfling angesichts eines leibhaftigen Drow im königlichen Palast die Kinnlade herunterklappte und die Augen aus den Höhlen quellen wollten.

Entreri nahm an, daß sein Partner sich wahrhaft königlich amüsierte.

Am Kopfende der Treppe angelangt, sah Jarlaxle sich kurz um und schlug dann, ohne daß Entreri sich erklären konnte, wieso (es sei denn der Drow hatte irgendein neues magisches Spielzeug, das ihm den richtigen Weg ins Ohr flüsterte), zielsicher den Weg nach rechts ein, durch eine hohe, goldverzierte Flügeltür, die ein weiterer Bediensteter mit einer Verbeugung für sie aufhielt. Die beiden Söldner fanden sich in einem größeren Raum, dessen Wände mit bemalten Seidentapeten bespannt waren - und die Motive beinhalteten zu Entreris Leidwesen eine Menge detailliert gezeichneter Drachen aller Arten und Farben. Als hätte er noch an die verfluchten Biester erinnert werden müssen, mit denen er, seitdem er mit Jarlaxle unterwegs war, auf Schritt und Tritt zusammenprallte - nicht selten buchstäblich. Auf Konsolen und in Nischen standen bemalte Vasen, Schalen und ähnliche mehr oder minder dekorative Gegenstände, die für den Meuchelmörder bestenfalls ihres Materialwerts wegen interessant und von denen viele mit geschliffenen Steinen jenes rot gesprenkelten Kalzedons verziert waren, dessen geläufigerer Name der gesamten Region von Damara und Vaasa den Namen "Blutstein-Lande" eingetragen hatte.

Jarlaxle wendete sich mit freundlichem Lächeln an eine weitere hier herumlungernde Livree. "Wir suchen den General Ehrenhalber Baron Dannaway Tranth." Die Livree, an deren Kopfende ein dümmlich-blasiertes Gesicht nach Entreris Ansicht stumm darum bettelte, eingeschlagen zu werden, musterte den Aufzug der beiden Söldner kritisch, ehe sie zögernd auf Hüfthöhe zu einer ruckartigen Verbeugung einknickte, sich dann umdrehte und tänzelnd voranschritt, um eine weitere, kleinere Flügeltür vor den Söldnern zu öffnen. Entreri konnte sehen, wie Jarlaxles Lächeln sich angesichts des Lakaien zu einem bissigen Grinsen erweiterte, und widerstand seinerseits der Versuchung, dem hin und her schwarwenzelnden Diener einen Fußtritt zu verpassen, der ihn kopfüber in den Schreibtisch seines Herrn katapultiert hätte.

Denn immerhin, diesen Herrn hatten sie dank Jarlaxles instinktiver Kenntnis vom Aufbau verwinkelter herrschaftlicher Paläste offenbar bereits gefunden. Den beleibten, pausbäckigen Mann Mitte Fünfzig, der hinter besagtem Schreibtisch gerade bei einem zweiten Frühstück saß, hatte Entreri jedenfalls bereits am Vaasa-Tor kurz kennengelernt - nun, soweit ein herumzigeunernder Abenteurer einen vornehmen Herrn Baron, der ihnen die Einladung zur königlichen Audienz zu überbringen hatte, überhaupt kennenlernen konnte, natürlich. Der ehemalige Meuchelmörder, der sich buchstäblich aus der Gosse mit Klauen und Zähnen seinen Weg an die Spitze einer erbarmungslosen Hierarchie erkämpft hatte, gesegnet mit nichts als seinen eigenen Fähigkeiten, hatte seine Meinung über diesen jüngeren Bruder des Schwiegervaters von Gareth Drachenbann rasch gefaßt: Baron Dannaway Tranth war einer, dem der Name seines berühmten Verwandten sämtliche Türen geöffnet hatte, und der sich nie in einem wirklichen Wettstreit von Leistung oder Begabung hatte beweisen müssen.

Gut, daß Baron Dannaway Tranth nicht wußte, wie sehr diese Tatsache das Gerechtigkeitsempfinden des skrupellosen Attentäters störte. Er hätte wohl kaum noch eine Nacht ruhig schlafen können.

"Ah", sagte der Baron und wedelte die beiden Söldner herein, während er noch an einem kräftigen Bissen seines kalten Bratens kaute. "Da seid Ihr ja. Wird auch Zeit, wird auch Zeit."

In diesem Punkt war Entreri sich mit ihm allerdings einig. Er hatte noch keine zehn Minuten in diesem Schloß verbracht und jetzt bereits genug von all den arroganten Gesichtern und gepuderten Frisuren. Besser, sie brachten die ganze Angelegenheit - ohnehin kaum mehr als eine Formsache - rasch hinter sich.

Zumal er sich seit Betreten des Schlosses beobachtet wußte. Nicht alle der tatenlos herumstehenden Lakaien waren wohl so harmlos, wie sie aussahen, und ein eigenartiger Instinkt, ein unmerkliches Kribbeln auf der Haut, verriet dem mit scharfen Sinnen ausgestatteten Menschen, daß vermutlich auch mehrere Zauberer dabei waren, die Neuankömmlinge auszuspähen.

Kein beruhigendes Gefühl. Entreri haßte Magier. Mehr noch: sie machten ihm Angst.

"Wir bitten untertänigst, die Verspätung zu entschuldigen, Euer Wohlgeboren." Jarlaxle riß sich erneut in einer schwungvollen Verbeugung den federgeschmückten Hut vom Kopf und schwenkte ihn in großartiger Geste vor dem Baron hin und her. Entreri gestattete sich ein innerliches Seufzen, ehe er sich ebenfalls verneigte. "Der Weg war doch länger, als wir dachten."

"Ja, ja, unwichtig." Der Baron winkte erneut in einer jovialen Geste und deutete auf eine Tür im Hintergrund, während er selbst sich von seinem goldverzierten Sessel erhob und sich hastig ein paar Krümel von der Paradeuniform fegte. "Da hindurch, Ihr zwei. Euer Gefährte ist bereits vor einigen Minuten angekommen. Ich selbst werde nun gehen, um Euch beim König anzukündigen, also haltet Euch bereit."

"Gefährte?" wiederholte Entreri flüsternd und auf drow, als er neben seinem dunkelelfischen Partner in den benachbarten Raum schritt, bei dem es sich in Anbetracht der an den Wänden aufgestellten Stühle und Bänke wohl um ein weiteres Vorzimmer handelte. Seine Frage wurde aber sofort beantwortet angesichts der kleinen, breiten, schwarzbärtigen Figur, die beim Eintreten der beiden Söldner von einem samtbezogenen Sessel hopste.

"Ha! Ein schwarzer Elf im Königssaal, dahin komm ich doch allemal. _Bwahahaha!_"


	3. Kapitel 1 Szene 2

"Nun? Was haltet Ihr von ihnen?"

Der Mann, an den diese Frage gerichtet war, Sir Celedon Kierney selbst, trat von dem Wandspiegel zurück, durch den er eben einen forschenden Blick in das Vorzimmer der Audienzhalle geworfen hatte - ein magisches Ausspähen, das offenbar nicht unbemerkt geblieben war, wenn man das rasche, unbehagliche Zucken im Gesicht des dunkelhaarigen Menschen bedachte, das winzige wissende Lächeln um die Mundwinkel des Dunkelelfen, und den anschließenden kurzen Blickwechsel zwischen ihnen. Gut möglich, daß sie sich außerdem noch anderweitig verständigten, denn einige ihrer versteckten, kaum zu erkennenden Gesten und Fingerstellungen wirkten nicht zufällig, sondern wie ein fremdartiger Handzeichencode. Es war für Celedon Kierney kein Geheimnis, daß die Drow des Unterreichs sich mit solchen Handzeichen auf stumme Art unterhalten konnten.

Wenig war für Sir Celedon ein Geheimnis. Das war auch gut so, immerhin handelte es sich bei dem ehemaligen fahrenden Akrobaten und Taschendieb nicht nur um einen der alten Kampfgefährten des Königs, sondern auch um den aktuellen Leiter seines Geheimdiensts.

"Interessante Gestalten", antwortete er der jungen Frau, die in respektvoller Haltung neben ihm stand. "Und zweifellos keine Neulinge im Umgang mit solch gängigen Überwachungsmethoden. Ich bin Euch in der Tat dankbar, daß Ihr mich hinzugezogen habt - nicht daß ich annehme, Ihr würdet nicht auch alleine mit solchen Problemen fertig werden", fügte er lächelnd hinzu und zeigte dabei jenes charakteristische Grinsen, das den inzwischen an den Schläfen leicht grauhaarigen Halbelfen immer noch wie einen etwas zu groß geratenen Lausbuben wirken ließ, der soeben seinem Lehrer eine Handvoll Frösche in die Manteltasche gesteckt hatte.

Wie erwartet erwiderte die junge Frau das Lächeln ihres Vorgesetzten zwar leicht zögernd, aber am Ende doch herzlich. Und wie immer ähnelte sie, sobald ihre vollen dunklen Lippen sich zu diesem breiten Lachen verzogen, ihrem Vater, Celedons Vetter Riordan, verblüffend: ebenso strahlend gutaussehend, ebenso hochgewachsen und schlank, mit ebenso sonnenbraunen Zügen, in denen sich gerade noch genügend elfisches Blut bemerkbar machte, um ihnen einen Hauch Exotik zu verleihen, denselben dichten braunen Locken und abenteuerlustig blitzenden Augen und demselben mühsam gebändigten Übermut im Blick. Und wie immer begriff Kierney nicht, wie diese seine - nun streng genommen wohl Großnichte, aber bei dem Ausdruck kam er sich so überaus alt vor, daß er sie der Einfachheit halber lediglich seine Nichte nannte - wie diese seine Nichte also, die in jeder Hinsicht wie Riordan Parnells weiblicher - und deutlich jüngerer - Gegenpart erschien, sich für die redliche, aber nach Ansicht Celedons doch reichlich muffige Laufbahn eines Armeeoffiziers hatte entscheiden können, anstatt wie ihr Vater ein Barde zu werden.

Ach, in die Neun Höllen mit deinem Vorbild, Gareth Drachenbann, dachte er in heimlichem Spott. Man kann es mit der Tugendhaftigkeit ja auch übertreiben. Wo kämen wir hin, wenn die gesamte Jugend von Damara sich plötzlich zu Paladinen bekehren würde?

Nun, zumindest Celedon Kierney selbst würde allen Versuchungen dieser Art vermutlich heldenhaft widerstehen. Was in seinem Fall nicht über viele Versuchungen gesagt werden konnte.

"Also?" erkundigte er sich. "Was haben wir über sie?"

Die junge Frau wurde sofort wieder ernst und begann, durch einige Papiere zu stöbern, die vor ihr auf einem Schreibtisch lagen. "Mit wem soll ich beginnen, Euer Hoheit?"

"Ach, mit dem Zwerg." Celedon packte einen der Stühle, die in der Ecke auf Besucher warteten, zog ihn zu sich heran, setzte sich rittlings darauf und verschränkte grinsend die Arme auf der mit kostbaren Schnitzereien verzierten Lehne. "Einfach nur, weil ich es immer wieder so gerne höre."

"Athrogate", dozierte Mirlyan Sorrokev Parnell prompt. "Tauchte schon bald nach der Krönung König Gareths an der Grenze nach Vaasa auf und treibt sich seitdem mit Unterbrechungen am Blutsteinpaß und in Vaasa herum. Es handelt sich um einen Zwerg unbekannten Alters und unbekannter Herkunft, auch wenn manche Anzeichen darauf hindeuten, daß er ursprünglich aus Eisensporn kam und die dortigen Zwerge nur nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben wollen und die Verbindung deshalb leugnen. Was man ihnen nur nachfühlen kann."

"Ts, ts, ts. Mir scheint, Ihr laßt Eure persönlichen Gefühle in Eure Beurteilung einfließen, liebe Nichte. Wie unprofessionell."

"Verzeihung, Euer Hoheit."

"Es war ein Scherz, Mirlyan. Ich möchte den Kerl auch nicht in meiner unmittelbaren Nähe wissen. Oder in der Seiner Majestät. Bitte, fahrt fort."

"Athrogate war lange Zeit an der Spitze der Belohnungsliste für Monsterjagden in Vaasa und hat sich insofern sehr um die Befriedung des Landes verdient gemacht, aber das ist nur die eine Seite der Medaille. Daß er außerdem Beziehungen zu den Banditenhorden, vermutlich sogar zur Zitadelle der Assassinen unterhält, ist ein offenes Geheimnis; jedoch achten er oder doch seine Hintermänner sorgfältig darauf, daß ihm nie ein Verstoß gegen die Gesetze des Landes nachzuweisen ist. Er beherrscht eine höchst ungewöhnliche Fechttechnik, nämlich den beidhändigen Kampf mit zwei Morgensternen, scheint in der Tat für nichts als den Kampf zu leben, folgt keiner Regel als seiner eigenen momentanen Laune und ist, meiner Ansicht nach, eine Gefahr für jeden rechtschaffenen Bürger von Damara und Vaasa."

"Wohl gesprochen", nickte Kierney. "Obwohl Ihr bei Eurem Resümee seine schauderhaften Reime unterschlagen habt. Und die sind mindestens eine Erwähnung wert. Aber genug von diesem alten Bekannten. Was haben wir über diese beiden neuen Figuren?"

"Der Dunkelelf nennt sich Jarlaxle", sagte die junge Frau, indem sie ein anderes Papier aus dem Stapel zog. "Seine Herkunft ist weitgehend unbekannt; allerdings dürfte er sich schon eine ganze Weile an der Oberfläche aufhalten. Er scheint der verstorbenen Kommandantin Ellery einmal den Namen 'D'aerthe' als den seinen genannt zu haben, wie Zeugen bestätigten, auch wenn uns das nicht sonderlich weiterhilft. Aus der Herkunft seines Gefährten, der offenbar aus Calimhafen stammt, kann man wohl schließen, daß dort sein letzter längerer Aufenthalt gewesen sein muß. Er und sein menschlicher Partner sind vor etlichen Monaten in Heliogabalus aufgetaucht, vor mehreren Zehntagen dann wie so viele zwielichtige Abenteurer zu den Toren abgereist und haben sich unter den Monsterjägern so rasch einen Namen gemacht, daß Kommandantin Ellery sich entschloß, die beiden zu jener unglückseligen Expedition mitzunehmen, die sie letztlich das Leben kostete."

Celedon Kierney lächelte im Stillen über die herablassende Ausdrucksweise seiner jungen Verwandten. Vielleicht sollte er die hochfahrende junge Dame daran erinnern, daß nicht nur ihr momentaner Vorgesetzter, sondern letztlich sogar der erlauchte König selbst vor etlichen Jahren nichts als "zwielichtige Abenteurer" gewesen waren. Aber für solche Nicklichkeiten war im Moment keine Zeit, befand er.

"Der Mensch?" erkundigte er sich stattdessen.

"Nennt sich Artemis Entreri", kam die prompte Antwort. "Über ihn ist die Informationslage deutlich besser, wenn auch kaum erfreulich. Wir haben aus dem Süden und Westen Faeruns Berichte erhalten über einen berüchtigten Meuchelmörder dieses Namens. Sollte es tatsächlich derselbe Mann sein, würde es sich allerdings um einen ziemlich gefährlichen Gegner handeln."

"Ich bin fast sicher, daß es in der Tat derselbe ist", warf Kierney ein. "Die Beschreibung, die wir aus Calimshan erhalten haben, insbesondere die der auffälligen Waffen, stimmt exakt überein und läßt kaum einen anderen Schluß zu, es sei denn, jemand würde bewußt versuchen, den Mann zu imitieren. Und Kontakte mit Dunkelelfen scheinen bei ihm ebenfalls des öfteren bestanden zu haben, auch wenn die Berichte nicht immer ganz stimmig sind. - Wissen wir etwas über die Gründe, weshalb sie nach Damara gekommen sind?"

"Wenig", mußte die junge Frau etwas verlegen zugeben. "Wir vermuten, daß ihre Abreise aus Calimshan nicht ganz freiwillig erfolgt ist - offenbar gab es etliche Aufregung unter den dortigen rivalisierenden Diebesgilden, in die diese Figuren verstrickt waren. Wahrscheinlich sind sie geflüchtet und vielleicht eher zufällig hierher gelangt. Sie haben sich, bedenkt man ihre Herkunft und ihren Ruf, bislang auch erstaunlich wenig zuschulden kommen lassen. Ein paar Einbrüche, die mit ihnen zu tun haben könnten, und der ungeklärte Todesfall Feepun..."

"Hm?"

"Ein Tavernenbesitzer in Heliogabalus."

"Ah, der alte Kauz, der für die Schmale Börse als Hehler und Zuträger gearbeitet hat", nickte Kierney, und Mirlyan konnte nicht anders als staunen über das verblüffende Gedächtnis dieses Halbelfen, der offenbar, obwohl er einem landesweiten Netz von Spionen vorstand, immer noch die Zeit fand, sich persönlich um die häufig verwickelten Belange in der Hauptstadt zu kümmern, wo die Unterweltsgilde "Schmale Börse" schon länger Bestand hatte als in Damara die Monarchie. "Den haben die zwei auf dem Gewissen?"

"Das ist nicht sicher. Man hat sie kurz vor seiner Ermordung in der Taverne gesehen, das ist alles."

"Hm. Und sonst?"

"Es gab ein paar Kontakte zu zwei reichen Antiquitätenhändlerinnen, auch wenn nicht ganz klar ist, ob diese geschäftlicher oder eher romantischer Natur sind. Vor etlichen Zehntagen sind die beiden Subjekte dann nach dem Vaasa-Tor abgereist. Sie scheinen dort rasch Kontakte geknüpft zu haben, unter anderem mit den 'Kniebrechern' von Hobart Bracegirdle. Und eben mit Kommandantin Ellery." Die junge Frau verstummte erneut und kaute auf der Unterlippe.

"Nun kommt schon, Mirlyan, beißt Euch nicht die Zunge ab daran", spöttelte Celedon gutmütig. "Ihr haltet es für möglich, daß Ellerys Kontakte zu einem der beiden ein wenig gar zu... eng waren?"

"Es gibt in der Tat Anzeichen dafür", nickte die verlegene Frau. "Man hat sie und den Dunkelelfen des öfteren in Situationen angetroffen, die auf ziemliche Vertrautheit schließen ließen. Zumindest behaupten das manche Zeugen, aber..."

Der Halbelf lachte leise. "Nun, dann wird es wohl auch stimmen, nicht wahr?"

"Aber Eure Hoheit! Kommandantin Ellery Tranth Peidopare war immerhin eine entfernte Verwandte Seiner Majestät, und eine direkte Cousine Ihrer Majestät!"

"Und scheint offenbar experimentierfreudiger gewesen zu sein, als ich ihr bei ihrer angehenden Karriere als Paladin zugetraut hätte", schmunzelte Kierney trocken. Eigentlich fand er die strengen moralischen Ansichten der jungen Frau, vor allem angesichts der dauernden Avancen, die ihre unbestreitbare Schönheit ihr eintragen mußte, geradezu komisch. Immerhin war ihr Vater in seiner Jugend ein berüchtigter Schürzenjäger gewesen. Nicht viel anders als Celedon selbst, wie der Halbelf sich eingestand, der noch heute einem Flirt hie und da nicht abgeneigt war. Einer der vielen stürmischen, aber wenig langlebigen Beziehungen von Riordan Parnell war dann Mirlyan entsprungen - sie und ein knappes Dutzend ihrer ebenso offiziell anerkannten Halbgeschwister in ganz Damara. Celedon verzog die Lippen in einem etwas wehmütigen Lächeln, als er an die Kinder dachte, für die er selbst monatlich bezahlte und für die er, wenn er ehrlich war, darüber hinaus viel zu wenig Zeit und Gedanken aufbrachte. Er winkte ab, ehe seine Selbstbetrachtung gar zu kritisch werden konnte. - "Laßt es gut sein, Mirlyan. Sie war noch jung, nur wenig älter als Ihr selbst es seid, und sie hat Tag um Tag ihr Leben für den König und dieses Land riskiert. Wenn sie dabei ein wenig Vergnügen gefunden hat, dann gönne ich ihr das von Herzen, selbst wenn sie es in den Armen eines Drow gesucht hat." Er seufzte. "Schlimm genug, daß wir sie so früh verloren haben."

"Natürlich, Eure Hoheit", sagte Mirlyan betroffen und verwünschte sich insgeheim selbst, weil sie immerzu vergaß, daß in dem verwickelten Verwandtschaftsgeflecht des damarischen Adels natürlich auch ihr Vorgesetzter - und damit letztlich sogar sie selbst - familiäre Bande zu der verstorbenen Kommandantin gehabt hatte.

Celedon Kierney schien es ihr freilich nicht nachzutragen.

"Also, fassen wir zusammen", meinte er stattdessen, erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und schob ihn mit einer nachlässigen Bewegung wieder an seinen angestammten Platz. "Zwei zwielichtige Figuren, die sich vor der Unterwelt Calimhafens bis in die Blutsteinlande geflüchtet haben. Bisher haben sie offenbar mehreren Damen schöne Augen gemacht, uns einen stadtbekannten Hehler vom Hals geschafft, großartige Ergebnisse bei der Monsterjagd erzielt und waren in geradezu heroischer Art an der Rettung von Palishchuk beteiligt." Er grinste und breitete die Arme aus. "Was meint ihr? Zwei bußfertige Schurken auf dem Weg der Reue und Besserung?"

Mirlyan hatte das spöttische Schnauben schon ausgestoßen, ehe ihr klar wurde, wie ungehörig es gegenüber ihrem Vorgesetzten war. Kierney lachte natürlich nur.

"Ja, ganz meine Meinung." Er wendete sich wieder nach dem magischen Spiegel um, der ihm im Augenblick nur sein eigenes grinsendes Gesicht zeigte, widerstand jedoch der Versuchung, noch einmal einen Blick in das Vorzimmer zu werfen. "Wieviel wissen wir von dem, was in Vaasa vorgefallen ist?" Mirlyan suchte einen Moment nach Worten.

"Es begann wohl vor mehreren Zehntagen. Irgendwo in den Weiten der Tundra fand oder erstand der alte halborkische Händler Wingham einen geheimnisvollen magischen Folianten, von dem er schon bald vermutete, daß es sich um ein Relikt aus dem Besitz Zenghyis handeln könnte. Er brachte ihn zu seiner Nichte Arrayan nach Palishchuk. Diese Nichte, selbst angehende Magierin, konnte offenbar der Magie des Buches nicht widerstehen, öffnete es und setzte eine Kettenreaktion in Gang: Das Buch zwang sie, es an seinen angestammten Ort zu bringen, wo sogleich durch dunkle Magie ein gewaltiges Schloß aus dem Erdboden zu steigen begann - voller Fallen und schwarzmagischer Kreaturen. Wingham informierte Mariabronne den Wanderer, der auf Eilwegen zum Vaasa-Tor eilte. Kommandantin Ellery stellte unverzüglich eine Truppe aus Soldaten und Abenteurern zusammen und brach nach Palishchuk auf." Die Frau nahm einen neuen Stapel Papiere vom Tisch und fing an, ihn durchzublättern. "Nun, mir liegen Berichte vor von fast allen Überlebenden der Expedition..."

"Und ich habe sie alle gelesen", unterbrach Kierney plötzlich scharf und fuhr wieder zu seiner jungen Untergebenen herum. "Aber was wir wirklich wissen, ist nur das eine: Elf Leute sind vom Vaasa-Tor nach Norden aufgebrochen. Neun erreichten lebend Palishchuk. Neun gingen in Zenghyis Schloß hinein, und nur fünf kamen wieder heraus. Dem Erbe des Hexenkönigs zum Opfer fielen so fähige Leute wie Kommandantin Ellery, immerhin die Nichte der Königin und ein angehender Paladin, der Zwergenpriester Pratcus, der Magier Canthan Dolittle, und schließlich kein geringerer als Mariabronne der Wanderer, der fähigste Späher und Waldläufer, der je im Dienst des Königs gestanden hat. Mariabronne der Wanderer, eine Legende in ganz Vaasa!" Er warf die Hände in einer Geste der Frustration in die Luft. "Einer _unserer_ besten Leute, verdammt!"

Mirlyan schwieg und wartete ab, bis sich der Ärger des ab und an recht hitzigen Halbelfen gelegt hatte. Natürlich begriff sie den Grund für seine Reaktion. Wie viele ihrer Altersgenossen war auch sie aufgewachsen mit den sagenhaften Geschichten um Mariabronne den Wanderer, aber erst, seitdem sie zur Armee gegangen war und dort als Verbindungsoffizier bei ihrem entfernten Verwandten Celedon Kierney arbeitete, hatte sie begriffen, wie wichtig der scheinbar ziellos umherschweifende Waldläufer tatsächlich gewesen war: Mariabronne war eines der vielen wandernden Augen von "Spähsang" gewesen, jener im Verborgenen agierenden Organisation, die ihr Vater Riordan Parnell in den Anfangstagen von Gareth Drachenbanns Aufstieg begründet hatte und die inzwischen von Celedon Kierney zu einem weitverzweigten Netz ausgebaut worden war, das Informationen über beinahe alles und jeden zu beschaffen wußte. Mariabronne hatte den Kontakt in die weitgehend unzivilisierte Wildnis Vaasas aufrecht erhalten, zu den kleinen einsamen Gehöften, die so oft Ziel von Ork- und Banditenüberfällen wurden, zu den weniger bekannten Kalzedon-Schürfstätten, zu den abgelegenen Orten wie Darmshall und Palishchuk.

Ein Verlust, der nicht leicht zu ersetzen sein würde.

"Soll ich fortfahren, Hoheit?" erkundigte sie sich zögernd. Kierney seufzte.

"Natürlich. Verzeihung, liebe Nichte."

"Wie Ihr schon sagtet: Elf Leute brachen, unter Kommandantin Ellerys Befehl, vom Vaasa-Tor aus auf. Als sie Palishchuk erreichten, waren zwei von ihnen, ein Soldat der Krone und eine fahrende Abenteurerin, bereits gefallen, getötet durch Monsterangriffe unterwegs. Davis Eng, ein hochdekorierter Soldat und betraut mit der Verwaltung der Belohnungen für erlegte Goblins und Orks am Vaasa-Tor..."

"Ich kenne Davis", sagte Celedon. "Ein guter Mann, was er sagt, darf man glauben."

"Er wurde unterwegs so schwer verwundet, daß er ebenfalls in Palishchuk zurückbleiben mußte, mit ihm eine weitere Abenteurerin, eine Halbelfe namens Calihye..."

"Tüchtiges Mädchen", kommentierte Celedon wieder. "Und klug, wenn auch schwer einzuschätzen. Sie ist immer noch an der Spitze der Belohnungsliste, wie ich höre. Ich wollte sie schon vor einem Jahr für Spähsang gewinnen, aber sie hat sich nie überzeugen lassen."

"Wenn sie die Ehre nicht sieht, die darin liegt, dem König und dem Land zu dienen", sagte Mirlyan schroff, "dann hat Spähsang an ihr auch kaum viel verloren."

Celedon sah sie nachdenklich an, und ein bitteres Lächeln zuckte für einen Moment über sein Gesicht. "Ihr meßt die Menschen mit derselben Elle, die Ihr an Euch selbst anlegt", gab er zu bedenken. "Und damit werdet Ihr allzuoft irren, liebe Nichte. Nicht für jeden Menschen - oder Zwerg, Elfen oder Halbork - ist dasselbe Ding von Wert. Die wenigsten der Abenteurer, die für den König an der Befriedung Vaasas arbeiten und die deshalb mit Ehrungen überhäuft werden, tun dies aus so edlen Motiven, wie beispielsweise Mariabronne es tat. Sie tun es des Geldes wegen, das die Krone für die Ohren erlegter Goblins und Orks bezahlt, oder um sich von Verbrechen reinzuwaschen, deretwegen man sie in der Hauptstadt verurteilt hat, oder, so wie unser Freund Athrogate, auch einfach nur aus purer Lust am Schlachten. Ihr werdet weniger Enttäuschungen erleben, Mirlyan, wenn Ihr die Menschen so nehmt, wie sie nun einmal sind, und nicht so, wie sie nach den Begriffen der guten Götter sein sollten. - Aber genug davon, zurück zu der Halbelfe. Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, war Streit innerhalb der Mannschaft für ihr Zurückbleiben verantwortlich?"

"Es scheint, daß sie Artemis Entreri für den Tod der anderen Abenteurerin verantwortlich machte und ihm deshalb unverhohlen mit Rache drohte. Davis Eng hat uns einen etwas verworrenen Bericht abgeliefert über eine Szene, in der Entreri die Halbelfe daraufhin beinahe getötet hätte."

"Wobei wir der Fairneß halber hinzusetzen sollten, daß Eng zu diesem Zeitpunkt schwer verwundet war und möglicherweise unter Fieber-Halluzinationen litt."

"Ihr zweifelt an seinem Wort, Eure Hoheit?"

"Nicht einen Augenblick, jedoch andere könnten es tun, weswegen sein Wort vor Gericht vielleicht wenig Bestand hätte. Die Gruppe war also bereits stark dezimiert, als sie das Schloß überhaupt betrat. Sie erhielt aber Verstärkung durch zwei Halborks aus Palishchuk, nicht wahr?"

"Das ist richtig. Die beiden gehören ebenfalls zu den Überlebenden der Expedition, aber da sie in Palishchuk geblieben sind, stehen sie leider für eingehende Fragen nicht zur Verfügung. Somit sind die einzigen, die wir als Zeugen für die Vorgänge innerhalb des Schlosses haben..." Sie warf einen nachdenklichen Blick auf den Spiegel an der Wand, und Kierney ergänzte:

"Ein blutrünstiger Zwerg, ein calishitischer Meuchelmörder und ein Dunkelelf. Es wird interessant sein, was für einen Bericht sie über die Kämpfe um das Schloß abgeben." Er sah seine Nichte über die Schulter weg an. "Was meint Ihr: wie stehen sie wohl zueinander?"

"Der Mensch und der Zwerg verabscheuen einander", sagte Mirlyan ohne zu zögern und bewies damit einmal mehr, daß sie auch die sichere Menschenkenntnis ihres Vaters geerbt hatte. "Ich weiß nur nicht, ob es die bloße Rivalität zweier exzellenter Kämpfer ist, die beide beweisen wollen, daß sie der Beste sind, oder ob es tiefere Gründe dafür gibt."

Kierney lächelte zufrieden. "Und der Drow?"

Mirlyans attraktives Gesicht nahm einen verwirrten Ausdruck an. "Er ist mir, offen gestanden, ein völliges Rätsel. Jedenfalls entspricht er überhaupt nicht dem gängigen Bild, das man sich von einem mörderischen Dunkelelfen macht. Nach allen Berichten verfügt er über so gewaltigen Charme und Witz, daß er über kurz oder lang sogar die bockbeinigsten Monsterjäger am Tor für sich zu gewinnen wußte, und das trotz seiner Herkunft. Gleichzeitig hat er aber das Auftreten eines Mannes, der vor nichts zurückschreckt. Der einzige übrigens, der gegenüber seinem Charme völlig immun zu sein scheint, ist eben gerade sein vorgeblicher Freund, der Meuchelmörder. Viele, die die beiden kennengelernt haben, hatten den Eindruck, daß der Mensch den Drow eigentlich aus tiefstem Herzen haßt. Vielleicht ist es Druck oder magische Beherrschung, die ihn bei dem Dunkelelfen bleiben läßt. Und da ist noch etwas Merkwürdiges an den beiden..."

"Ja?" machte Celedon erwartungsvoll.

"Nun, während fast der gesamten Zeit, in der sie in Heliogabalus tätig waren, hätten sie eigentlich der Schmalen Börse in die Quere kommen müssen. Es ist ganz unvorstellbar, daß die Unterwelt der Stadt nichts von der Anwesenheit zweier so gefährlicher Männer wußte. Aber sie haben offenbar weder versucht, sie zu beseitigen, noch sie für ihre Zwecke zu rekrutieren."

"Und was schließt Ihr daraus?" erkundigte Kierney sich, der bereits ähnliche Überlegungen angestellt hatte, aber seiner Nichte gerne gönnte, diese laut zu formulieren.

"Daß die Schmale Börse offenbar Anweisungen erhielt, sich von dem Paar fernzuhalten. Und dafür kommen nur zwei Parteien in Frage: Die Zitadelle der Assassinen, oder die Partei Ree. Da letztere ziemlich ausgeschaltet sein dürfte, geht mein Verdacht stark in die erste Richtung."

"Meiner auch", stimmte der Halbelf zu. "Und ich würde ganz zweifellos annehmen, daß die beiden für die Zitadelle arbeiten, wenn da nicht eine Sache wäre."

"Der Bericht des Halborks Olgerkhan?" vermutete Mirlyan. "Mit Verlaub, Hoheit, aber es sind Angaben aus zweiter oder dritter Hand, die uns zur Verfügung stehen, über das, was er nach der Rückkehr der Gruppe aus dem Schloß erzählt haben soll. Und selbst, wenn sie stimmen sollten, so handelt es sich dabei um die Erzählungen eines Mannes, der zu dem Zeitpunkt, um den es geht, mehr tot als lebendig war, und um den Bericht eines Halborks zu allem Überfluß. Es ist ja bekannt, mit welchen Geistesgaben diese einfachen Kreaturen gesegnet sind - möge Ilmater sie schützen. Die Götter allein wissen, was dieser arme Mann sich vielleicht alles zusammengereimt hat."

"Und doch ist sein Zeugnis nicht ganz von der Hand zu weisen", widersprach Kierney und zog nach kurzem Stöbern eine weitere Rolle Pergament aus dem Papierstapel. "Er sagte nach der großen Schlacht ganz eindeutig, daß zu einem gewissen Zeitpunkt der Magier Canthan begann, die Halborkin Arrayan und auch Olgerkhan selbst zu attackieren, und daß der Meuchelmörder und der Dunkelelf ihnen zu Hilfe eilten. Dann ist von einem juwelengeschmückten Dolch die Rede, der sehr nach dem Entreris aussieht, und der offenbar einerseits das Leben aus dem bereits sterbenden Magier zog und andererseits den verwundeten Halbork heilte. Ging nicht von Artemis Entreri das Gerücht, er besitze einen vampirischen Dolch mit der Fähigkeit, die Lebenskraft seines Opfers auf den Träger zu übertragen? Und hatten wir nicht Canthan schon längst im Verdacht, ein Agent der Zitadelle zu sein?"

"Aber wieso sollte Entreri einen Magier der Zitadelle töten, wenn wir annehmen, daß sie mit der Zitadelle im Bund stehen?" fragte Mirlyan verwirrt, und ihr Vorgesetzter grinste und zuckte die Achseln.

"Ezellente Frage." Er überflog noch einmal die Pergamentrolle, warf sie dann achtlos zur Seite auf einen Stapel und fing stattdessen an, in Gedanken mit den Fingern rhythmisch auf seiner Tischplatte herumzuklopfen - eine Angewohnheit, die ihm, wie er behauptete, beim Denken half und mit der er, wie er wußte, bei Daueranwendung selbst einen grenzenlos geduldigen Paladinkönig im Dienst des Leidenden Gottes an den Rand der Weißglut treiben konnte. Seine junge Untergebene schien zu seinem Leidwesen dagegen gefeit, weswegen es ihm bei ihr viel weniger Spaß machte.

"Hätte die Zitadelle der Assassinen selbst Interesse an einem Schloß aus dem Erbe Zenghyis?" überlegte er laut. "Natürlich. Sie waren schon damals seine Verbündeten und träumen noch immer davon, die gesetzlosen Zeiten seiner Herrschaft wieder erstehen zu lassen. Würden sie sich die Ermordung eines ihrer Agenten gefallen lassen? Sicher nicht. Der Dunkelelf und sein Partner sollten eigentlich längst tot sein, so gesehen. Also muß es irgendeine Verbindung zur Zitadelle geben. Irgendetwas scheint Knellict und Timoshenko überzeugt zu haben, daß es lukrativer ist, die zwei am Leben zu lassen."

"Was also werden wir tun?" fragte Mirlyan. Celedon hob kurz die Schultern und verzog das Gesicht.

"Wir? Zunächst einmal nicht viel, auch wenn mein Bauch mir sagt, es wäre das Sicherste, die zwei in hohem Bogen aus dem Land werfen zu lassen - am besten zurück nach Calimshan oder ins Unterreich oder von mir aus in den Limbus. Aber stattdessen wird Seine Majestät ihnen natürlich, wie allen Abenteurern, die sich um das Reich verdient gemacht haben, eine Stellung in der Armee anbieten. Was uns vom Spähsang Gelegenheit geben sollte, die zwei etwas genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen." Er lächelte seine Untergebene an. "Was meint Ihr, Mirlyan - würde es Euch nicht gefallen, einmal wieder für eine Weile in der Hauptstadt zu sein? Und ein paar junge, vielversprechende Rekruten zu drillen, vielleicht?"

Das unvermittelt auftauchende, verschmitzte Grinsen der jungen Frau ließ ihre haselnußbraunen Augen fast schwarz werden vor Übermut.


	4. Kapitel 1 Szene 3

Artemis Entreris Laune war so ziemlich auf dem Tiefpunkt. Jarlaxles Anwesenheit ertragen zu müssen, war eine Sache. Dieses nervenaufreibend protzige Palastleben um ihn herum war eine andere. Aber der bloße Anblick des schwarzbärtigen Zwergs, der im Vorzimmer bereits gewartet hatte, genügte, um ihn in eine Stimmung zu versetzen, die Leib und Leben so ziemlich jedes Anwesenden im Umkreis einer Meile in akute Gefahr brachte.

Nicht, daß er sich das hätte anmerken lassen. Er lehnte, äußerlich scheinbar vollkommen ruhig, wenn nicht gar gelangweilt, mit verschränkten Armen an einem Mauervorsprung, direkt neben dem Wandspiegel, der dort hing, und damit hoffentlich im toten Winkel des Blickfelds aller Zauberer, die durch diesen Spiegel vermutlich gerade den Raum ausspähten. Lediglich seiner rechten Hand, die sich gemächlich über seinem eigenen Oberarm schloß und wieder öffnete, war anzusehen, was für eine Mühe es Artemis Entreri kostete, dem impertinenten Zwerg nicht sofort an die Gurgel zu gehen.

Athrogate schien ähnlich zu empfinden, auch wenn er sich weit weniger Mühe gab, das zu verbergen. Ebensowenig Mühe, wie er sich anscheinend mit seiner Toilette für die heutige Audienz am königlichen Hof gemacht hatte, denn er sah aufs Haar genauso aus wie an dem Tag, an dem er sich dem aufbrechenden Wagenzug Richtung Palishchuk angeschlossen hatte: Sein wildes schwarzes Haar war ungekämmt und zerzaust, der Bart zu zwei schwarzen Zöpfen gedreht, die ihm auf die breite Brust fielen und an ihren Enden mit edelsteinbesetzten Bändern geschlossen waren. Die funkelnden dunklen Augen verschwanden halb unter den buschigen Brauen, und unter den Abenteurern am Vaasa-Tor, wo Athrogates Name aus einer Unzahl Tavernenschlägereien wahrhaft berüchtigt war, ging hinter vorgehaltener Hand der Witz, daß der Zwerg zweifellos fliegen können würde, würde er nur endlich lernen, mit seinen gewaltigen Ohrmuscheln auch zu wackeln. Aus seiner verbeulten und abgetragenen Rüstung wuchsen wie Baumstämme zwei dicke, muskulöse und narbenbedeckte Oberarme, und die Füße, die viel zu groß und unförmig wirkten für ein Wesen, das selbst zwei so zierlichen Gestalten wie Jarlaxle und Entreri nicht einmal bis zur Brust reichte, steckten in einem Paar schwerer genagelter Stiefel, die so aussahen, als hätten sie mindestens ebenso viele Jahre auf dem Buckel wie ihr Träger und wären seit dem ersten Tag nicht ein einziges Mal gesäubert worden. Natürlich fehlten auch die beiden aus magischem Glasstahl gefertigten Morgensterne nicht, deren Griffe er wie stets überkreuzt auf dem Rücken trug, während die eigentümlich mattgrauen, mit gefährlichen Spitzen versehenen Köpfe an ihren Ketten hinter dem Zwerg her baumelten. Athrogate stapfte, die Daumen in Lederschlaufen an seiner Rüstung gehakt, vor Entreri auf und ab durch den Raum, schnaubte, schniefte, wischte sich mit dem Handrücken die Nase, untersuchte eingehend diverse im Zimmer herumstehende Vasen und Kunstgegenstände mit den Fingern (deren Nägel vor Dreck starrten, sah Entreri, und er schwor sich, daß er den Zwerg ohne Vorwarnung erdolchen würde, Schloß des Königs oder nicht Schloß des Königs, sollte Athrogate allen Ernstes versuchen, einige der wertvollen Blutsteine, mit denen viele Möbel verziert waren, aus ihren Halterungen zu brechen) und warf dabei dem Menschen, der jeden seiner Schritte mit Argusaugen verfolgte, höhnische Blicke zu.

"Pah", machte er schließlich, als nichts davon den Meuchelmörder aus seinem sturen Schweigen locken konnte, und deutete mit den Daumen über die Schulter auf seine beiden Morgensterne. "Eins hab ich deutlich im Gespür: Rummser und Wummser haben noch ne Verabredung mit dir."

Entreri hörte Jarlaxle schmerzlich die Luft zwischen den Zähnen hindurchziehen, ob nun über den Vers oder über die beiden lächerlichen Namen, mit denen der Zwerg seine kostbaren Waffen bedacht hatte, und richtete seine mühsam gebändigte Wut prompt auf den Dunkelelfen, der sich dankenswerterweise immer als Blitzableiter für Entreris Grimm anbot.

"Das Erste, was ich tun werde, ist, daß ich ihm die Zunge herausschneide."

Jarlaxle seufzte tief. "Bitte, bitte, meine Herren. Was soll denn das Gezänk unter alten Freunden und Kampfgefährten? Haben wir nicht gemeinsam, Seite an Seite tausend Gefahren im Schloß des Hexenkönigs gegenüber gestanden, am Ende keiner geringeren als einem wahrhaftigen Drachenleichnam? Und bedenkt doch, was für ein bedeutsamer Augenblick uns bevorsteht: Wir werden dem großen Helden von Damara in höchsteigener Person begegnen."

"Pah", schnaubte der Zwerg verächtlich, "weil da dann auch was bei is'." Die Tatsache, daß er in diesem Punkt auch noch mit dem Zwerg einer Meinung war, steigerte Entreris Laune nicht im mindesten, eher im Gegenteil. Jarlaxle schüttelte betrübt den Kopf, seufzte erneut, strich sich dann den Mantel glatt und erhob sich graziös von seinem Sitz. Anders als Entreri hatte er zuvor den zweifellos magischen Wandspiegel nicht etwa gemieden, sondern sich ganz demonstrativ mitten in dessen Blickfeld niedergelassen, die Beine elegant überkreuzt, sein Cape in malerischen Falten um sich geordnet und den breitkrempigen Hut neben sich auf einem eigenen Stuhl abgelegt, wo die Diatryma-Feder sich vor dem Hintergrund eines purpurnen Samtkissens irgendwie besonders üppig bauschte, als hätte sie urplötzlich an Volumen gewonnen. Als der Drow jetzt aufstand, trat er sogar direkt vor den Spiegel, stülpte sich seine Kopfbedeckung wieder auf den kahlen Schädel, zupfte an besagter Feder, seinem Gürtel, Mantel und seiner Augenklappe herum und fing an, sich in diversen Posen vor dem Spiegel zu bewundern.

"Ich weiß ja, lieber Athrogate", erklärte er dabei, während er sich von einer Seite zur anderen drehte, "daß Ihr hier zu Hause seid und daß für einen erfahrenen Abenteurer wie Euch solche Zeremonien sicher nichts Neues sind. Aber bedenkt bitte, daß Artemis und ich Fremde in Eurem Reich sind. Für uns ist es eine ungeheuer aufregende Angelegenheit, und wir wollen natürlich auf keinen Fall einen schlechten Eindruck an einem Königshof machen." Entreri setzte schon zu einem spöttischen Schnauben an, verkniff es sich aber, als Jarlaxle sich zu ihm umdrehte und offenbar Anstalten machte, auch am Hemdkragen seines Partners herumzunesteln. Ein starrer Blick aus stahlgrauen Augen, der das Wissen um tausend schmerzhafte Todesarten enthielt, ließ den Drow freilich innehalten und die Stirn runzeln.

"Artemis."

"Kümmere dich lieber um den da", sagte der Meuchelmörder mit angewidertem Kopfnicken in Richtung des Zwergs. "Der hat es nötiger. Nicht, daß man viel an seiner angeborenen Häßlichkeit ändern könnte."

"Pah", machte der Zwerg wieder und zwinkerte, was vermutlich lüstern aussehen sollte, aber nur grotesk wirkte. "Was brauch ich Zwirn für feine Kleider. Was in meiner Hose is, freut doch die Weiber."

Entreri ächzte und schüttelte angewidert den Kopf. "Ich wette, er hat sich nicht mal den Dreck von unserem Kampf gegen den Drachenkadaver abgewaschen."

"Baden macht die Haut dünn und die Rüstung rostig, hat mein Muttchen immer gesagt. _Bwahahaha!_"

Bevor Entreri Zeit hatte, darauf hinzuweisen, daß die meisten Leute ihre Rüstung ablegten, bevor sie in die Wanne kletterten, näherten sich glücklicherweise Schritte, und ein Diener riß mit einer stummen Verbeugung eine Flügeltür weit auf. Die drei tauschten einen kurzen Blick, dann setzte Jarlaxle sein strahlendstes Lächeln auf, streckte sich zu voller Höhe und schritt würdevoll Richtung Tür. Athrogate schnaubte, warf noch einen verdrießlichen Blick auf Entreri und stapfte dann mit möglichst großen Schritten voran, um sich absichtlich und geräuschvoll vor dem Menschen durch die Tür zu drängeln.

Entreri machte in Gedanken einen weiteren Strich auf der Liste der Gründe, warum der Zwerg dem Tode geweiht war, ehe er den beiden folgte.

* * *

Der Kleine Audienzsaal war eigens gebaut worden für Besprechungen, in denen Staatsgeheimnisse, private Belange der königlichen Familie oder andere Angelegenheiten zur Sprache kommen würden, die nicht für die Ohren der Öffentlichkeit bestimmt waren. Das hieß aber noch lange nicht, daß Anhörungen dort deshalb in irgendeiner Weise privat gewesen wären. Jarlaxle, der in Menzoberranzan genügend Besprechungen im innersten Kreis der Macht rund um die alte Mutter Oberin Baenre miterlebt hatte, wußte, mit wieviel direkt oder indirekt lauschenden Ohren man dabei üblicherweise zu rechnen hatte, und er nahm an, daß die Verteidigungsmöglichkeiten der uralten und gefährlichen Drow um einiges besser gewesen waren als die des menschlichen Paladins.

Kein Wunder, daß jemand wie Gromph Baenre sich üblicherweise nur in eigens kreierten außerplanaren Räumen mit ihm getroffen hatte.

So war es nur natürlich, daß in solchen arrangierten Audienzen nie etwas wirklich Wichtiges besprochen wurde. Sie waren ein einziges, sorgfältig inszeniertes Theater mit exakt festgelegten Rollen und Dialogen, und Jarlaxle war zu verliebt ins Drama an sich, als daß er eine solche Gelegenheit nicht in allen Einzelheiten genossen hätte. Er gestattete sich ein leicht bissiges Lächeln, als ein Herold beim Eintritt der drei Männer das Ende seines goldverzierten Stabes auf die polierten Marmorfliesen schlug und mit etwas näselnder Stimme verkündete:

"Die ehrenwerten Herren Artemis Entreri, Jarlaxle und Athrogate."

Die neuen Figuren auf dem _Sava-_Brett waren aufgestellt; nun würden sie den alten vorgestellt werden, und nicht lange, dann würden die Würfel wohl zum ersten Mal rollen.

Zudem war er wirklich überaus neugierig auf den berühmten Heldenkönig des Landes, dessen Loblied von jedem Kind auf der Straße und jeder Großmutter auf dem Dorf gesungen wurde. Und als er nun, seinen beiden Gefährten einen halben Schritt voraus, Athrogate zu seiner Rechten und Entreri zu seiner Linken, zwischen zwei Reihen Ehrengarde den kurzen Weg über den roten Teppich bis zu den Stufen des Throns zurücklegte, hatte er das Gefühl, daß der blondbärtige Monarch die drei Gestalten ebenso intensiv musterte wie Jarlaxle ihn.

Er sah in der Tat aus wie der Märchenkönig aus dem Bilderbuch, resümierte der Drow in Gedanken spöttisch: ein kurzer, blonder Vollbart umspielte ein breites, kantiges Gesicht mit leuchtend blauen Augen, das Offenheit und Autorität ausstrahlte. Groß und breitschultrig, wie er war, angetan mit einem weiten scharlachfarbenen Krönungsmantel, dessen weißer Hermelinbesatz ihm auf den Schultern lag, gab er auf dem steinernen, mit Kalzedonsplittern besetzten Thronsessel auch ohne Krone oder Reichsapfel eine wahrhaft königliche Figur ab. Das Gewand, das er darunter trug, war dagegen einfach und dunkel, fast schwarz - möglicherweise trug er Trauer im Andenken an seine nahe Verwandte Ellery. Das Symbol des Weinenden Gottes, das ihm an einer feinen Goldkette um den Hals hing, leuchtete auf dem dunklen Stoff. Gareth Drachenbanns Alter war schwer zu schätzen; nach den Erzählungen mußte er eigentlich mindestens um die Fünfzig sein, wirkte aber dank seiner kraftvollen Haltung und der dichten, noch kaum mit Grau durchsetzten Locken um einiges jünger. Er hatte die Ausstrahlung eines Mannes, der es gewohnt war zuzupacken, eines Mannes, der in den zehn Jahren seit seiner Krönung die Notwendigkeiten höfischer Zeremonien und diplomatischer Gepflogenheiten durchaus eingesehen hatte und täglich mit ihnen umzugehen pflegte, der aber im Grunde seines Herzens bei allem taktischen Verhandlungsgeschick doch ein alter Kämpfer und Haudegen geblieben war, dem der Kampf mit dem Schwert gegen das Böse als weit natürlicher erschien als der Krieg der Worte.

Vielleicht war es einfach so, daß er für alle anderen Belange stets die Unterstützung geschickter Berater und Vertrauter besessen hatte, mutmaßte der Drow und ließ den Blick seines einen freien roten Auges kurz über die übrigen Versammelten huschen, die hinter und neben Gareths Thron der Dinge harrten, in erster Linie natürlich zu der Person auf dem zweiten, etwas kleineren Thronsessel rechts neben dem des Herrschers. Sein erster Gedanke war, daß Kommandantin Ellery, hätten Entreris Dolch und ihre eigene Dummheit ihrem Leben nicht verfrüht ein Ende gesetzt, auch in den kommenden Jahren wohl weiterhin eine überragend schöne Frau geblieben wäre. Denn die vielleicht vierzigjährige Frau neben Gareth, die ebenfalls Trauerkleidung angelegt hatte und sich beim Näherkommen der drei Geladenen mit dem rechten Ellbogen leicht auf die Armstütze des Throns in Richtung ihres Gatten lehnte, um ihm etwas zuzuraunen, sah in der Tat aus wie eine um zehn Jahre ältere Version ihrer gefallenen Cousine, mit demselben dichten rotbraunen Haar, demselben herzförmigen Gesicht und derselben Unmenge von Sommersprossen, die sich von ihrem Stupsnäschen bis auf die frischen, fast mädchenhaften Wangen verteilten. Sie hatte sogar denselben leichten Anstrich von hochmütiger Herablassung, geboren aus dem Bewußtsein hoher Abkunft und machtvoller Stellung. Eine Haltung, die Jarlaxle, dem hauslosen Ausgestoßenen, im Unterreich von beinahe allen Seiten zuteil geworden war und die ihn zu seiner eigenen Verblüffung noch immer zu verärgern vermochte.

Aber Jarlaxle hatte Jahrhunderte Zeit gehabt, Techniken zu entwickeln, wie er mit Dingen, die an etwas in seinem Innersten rührten, an das er nicht rühren wollte, umgehen konnte.

Sie erreichten die Stufen des Throns, und Jarlaxle riß sich den Hut vom kahlen Haupt und fiel in eine tiefe Verbeugung, in die er alle Eleganz seiner elfischen Rasse legte und bei der er gleichzeitig den Hut in so weitausladender Geste durch die Luft schwenkte, daß die bauschige Feder Athrogate ums Haar in der Nase kitzelte. Links neben ihm verneigte sich Entreri: stumm, in einer selbstverständlichen Leichtigkeit, als sei er selbst von Adel und von Kindesbeinen an solche Empfänge gewöhnt, und dabei mit wie immer nicht zu deutender Miene, auch wenn Jarlaxle Anzeichen von tief sitzendem Mißtrauen und vielleicht sogar einem Hauch Unsicherheit an dem Menschen zu bemerken glaubte - ersteres ein grundlegender Bestandteil von Entreris Seelenleben, letzteres eher ungewöhnlich (und sicher etwas, das der Mann nie zugeben würde, schon gar nicht gegenüber seinem dunkelelfischen Partner). Rechts neben ihm schnaufte der Zwerg kurz auf, wütend über die Belästigung durch die Vogelfeder, als ihm der Hut des Drow fast ins Gesicht klatschte, dann warf er einen finsteren Blick in die Runde, knurrte, zuckte gelangweilt die Schultern und verbeugte sich schließlich ebenfalls, wenn auch entschieden weniger tief und ehrerbietig als die anderen beiden.

Sie verharrten einen kurzen Moment in ihrer Haltung, ehe die kräftige Stimme des Monarchen sie anredete:

"Seid mir willkommen, werte Herren. Bitte erhebt Euch."

Die drei richteten sich auf, und Jarlaxle spürte einen Augenblick lang den Blick des blondbärtigen Mannes direkt auf sich gerichtet. Eine eigentümliche Empfindung, etwas wie eine Brise, die gleichzeitig kühl und warm war, lief durch sein Inneres, ein Gefühl, als habe eine sanfte Hand einen Vorhang angehoben und dahinter geblickt. Es dauerte nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, dann glitt der Blick des Königs weiter zu Entreri und von dort zu Athrogate, die er beide ebenso blitzartig musterte. Jarlaxle tauschte einen kurzen Seitenblick mit seinem menschlichen Partner und konnte sehen, daß die Augen des Meuchelmörders sich unheilverkündend verengt hatten. Ganz unzweifelhaft hatte Gareth Drachenbann gerade einen Zauber auf seine Besucher gewirkt, und Jarlaxle erinnerte sich, daß man Paladinen nachsagte, sie könnten wie Priester in die Seelen anderer Wesen schauen, um deren Gesinnung zu ergründen. Inwieweit der Paladin bei ihm selbst Erfolg gehabt hatte, konnte der Drow nicht sagen - bisher hatte er noch wenig Gelegenheit gehabt, seine diversen magischen Besitztümer, von denen nicht wenige ein solches Ausspähen verhindern sollten, gegen den mächtigen Gefolgsmann einer guten Gottheit zu testen. Artemis dagegen verfügte nicht über solche Verteidigungsmöglichkeiten, und Jarlaxle wußte aus Erfahrung, wie unberechenbar sein Partner werden konnte, wenn er sich hilflos fühlte.

Wie auch immer das Ergebnis der magischen Charakterprüfung aussah, Gareth Drachenbann ließ sich in seinem Verhalten nichts davon anmerken. Sein Tonfall blieb gleichmäßig ernst, aber freundlich.

"Im Namen meiner Gemahlin und in meinem eigenen sage ich Euch Dank für Euer Kommen. Ihr habt Euch mit Euren Taten um dieses Land verdient gemacht, auch wenn der Sieg, den Ihr so heldenhaft erfochten habt, für meine Familie und das Reich schmerzhafte Verluste brachte."

Im sicheren Bewußtsein, daß seine beiden griesgrämigen Gefährten ihm längst automatisch die Rolle des Sprechers zugewiesen hatten, deutete Jarlaxle neuerlich eine Verbeugung an. "Daß der Ruf an Euren Hof an uns erging, ehrt uns über Gebühr, Euer Majestät. Bitte nehmt unser zutiefst empfundenes Beleid über den Tod Eurer teuren Verwandten entgegen. Und neuerlich unseren Dank, denn nicht im Traum wagten wir zu hoffen, daß uns die Ehre zuteil werden würde, nicht nur einer, sondern sogar beiden Majestäten der Blutstein-Lande von Angesicht gegenüberzutreten." Er wechselte den Hut in die linke Hand, um die rechte frei zu haben und sie wie in Andacht auf sein Herz zu legen, während er eine weitere tiefe Verbeugung vor Christine Drachenbann vollführte.

Die Königin war, zumindest dem Anschein nach, unempfänglich für Schmeichelei. "Kommandantin Ellery war meine direkte Cousine", erklärte sie, in einem Tonfall, der über distanzierte Höflichkeit nicht hinaus ging. "Selbstverständlich habe ich ein Interesse an den unmittelbaren Umständen ihres Todes."

"Dann seid versichert, Eure Majestät", sagte Jarlaxle, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, "daß Eure erlauchte Verwandte noch im Tode dazu beitrug, das Schloß Zenghyis von den Ausgeburten des Hexenkönigs zu befreien, und daß es eines wahrhaft furchterregenden Gegners bedurfte, um sie überhaupt zu bezwingen."

* * *

Entreri hätte seinen Partner am liebsten schlagen mögen für diese Aussage, die nicht den Hauch einer Lüge enthielt und doch die Wahrheit vollkommen verschleierte. Ja, Ellery hatte in der Tat noch im Tod gegen die Kreaturen gekämpft, die in dem riesigen Schloß, das sie erforschten, auf Schritt und Tritt zum Leben erwachten. Genau genommen sogar noch nach ihrem Tod, denn Jarlaxle hatte einen kürzlich erworbenen, mit nekromantischer Magie durchdrungenen Edelstein benutzt, um ihre Leiche sowie die des toten Waldläufers Mariabronne und die des vermaledeiten Magiers Canthan und - eher als Nebeneffekt - eine ganze Armee vor langer Zeit gefallener Soldaten wieder zu kurzer, untoter Existenz zu erwecken und gegen jene Kreatur zu schicken, die als "König des Schlosses", wie der Drow es so poetisch formulierte, in einer Höhle tief unter dem Gebäude lauerte: ein gigantischer, nahezu skelettierter untoter Drachenkadaver.

Und der furchterregende Gegner, der Ellery zuvor getötet hatte, war niemand anderes gewesen als Entreri selbst.

Denn wie fast jeder in der Gruppe der neun Personen, die das Schloß betreten hatten (ausgenommen eigentlich nur der biedere Zwergenpriester und der von Grund auf ehrenhafte Waldläufer), so hatte auch Ellery ihr Geheimnis und ihre eigenen Motive gehabt: Sie hatte mit Canthan und Athrogate im Bund gestanden und, sei es aus Opportunismus, übertriebenem Ehrgeiz oder fehlgeleiteter Sorge um ihr Land, wohl schon seit langer Zeit als Spionin für die Zitadelle der Assassinen gearbeitet, jene Geheimorganisation, die von einem verborgenen Stützpunkt in Vaasa aus operierte und sowohl die Aktionen streunender Banditen als auch die Unterwelt in Damara kontrollierte.

Natürlich würde Jarlaxle den Teufel tun und diese Tatsache dem Heldenkönig und seiner Gattin auf die Nase binden. Schon gar nicht nun, da die Zitadelle ihn und Entreri gleichsam als Ersatz für Ellery und Canthan angeworben hatte. Und so war die Geschichte von der Erforschung des Schlosses, die der Drow auf Aufforderung Gareths hin in farbigen Bildern und lebhaften Gesten zu erzählen begann, denn auch ein dichtes Gespinst aus Halbwahrheiten und Verdrehungen, gewoben mit der Sorgfalt eines talentierten Heuchlers und dargebracht mit der Überzeugungskraft und Leidenschaft eines Barden. Selbst Entreri begann ums Haar, an einigen seiner eigenen Erinnerungen irre zu werden, so logisch und geschickt stellte sein Partner die scheinbaren Zusammenhänge dar. Natürlich ließ er einige Details aus, etwa die Tatsache, daß Ellery versucht hatte, Jarlaxle zu töten, bevor Entreri dazu kam und sie - was er nicht einmal beabsichtigt hatte - erdolchte. Oder die, daß Canthan und Athrogate in der Zwischenzeit dabei waren, die beiden Halborks Arrayan und Olgerkhan zu attackieren, die sie, nicht ganz zu unrecht, für die Entstehung des Schlosses verantwortlich machten. Was Canthan am Ende das Leben kostete und Entreris vampirischem Dolch ein weiteres Opfer bescherte (sehr zu seinem Leidwesen brauchten sie den Zwerg noch im Kampf gegen den Dracolich, sonst hätte Entreri ihn freudig in Jarlaxles tragbarem Loch verhungern lassen, in das Athrogate gestürzt war).

In der weisen Annahme, daß der Paladin einer durch und durch guten Gottheit wahrscheinlich nicht allzu freundlich auf Nekromanten zu sprechen war, verschwieg Jarlaxle auch jegliche Erwähnung des Steins, der menschliche Leichen zu animieren vermochte, und ließ die Zuhörer stillschweigend in dem Glauben, Ellery, Mariabronne und Canthan wären bei ihrem Kampf gegen den Drachenleichnam noch am Leben gewesen. Und Athrogate und Entreri konnten beide freimütig bestätigen, daß sie alle drei tatsächlich noch im Kampf gesehen hatten, Ellery, wie sie mit ihrer mächtigen Streitaxt furchtlos auf den Rücken des untoten Drachen sprang und auf ihn einzuhacken begann, Mariabronne, der mit seinem Schwert Bayurel auf das Monster losging, und Canthan, der auf der Galerie stand und einen Zauber nach dem anderen gegen den riesigen Leichnam sandte.

"Wie sind sie gestorben?" fragte eine tiefe, fast grobe Männerstimme unvermittelt von rechts neben dem Thronsitz des Königs. Sie gehörte einem stämmigen, wettergegerbt wirkenden Mann, der Ende fünfzig oder Anfang sechzig sein mochte, aber so aussah, als fürchte er trotz seiner Jahre weder Tod noch Drow. Er trug die vornehmen Gewänder des Hochadels, aber irgendwie erschien er mit seinem wilden, mühsam gebändigten Bart, der einmal schwarz gewesen sein mochte und inzwischen mit vielen weißen Strähnen durchzogen war, wie jemand, dem rauhes Leder und grober Pelz sehr viel lieber waren als Samt und Seide. Jarlaxle wendete sich höflich nach ihm um und verneigte sich leicht, ehe er antwortete:

"Ihr werdet verstehen, daß in einem solch schrecklichen Getümmel wie dem, in das wir uns geworfen fanden, ich nicht bei allen unseren armen Gefährten wirklich sicher sein kann. Jedoch Kommandantin Ellery...", er verstummte und warf einen zögernden Blick auf die Königin. Gareth Drachenbann legte eine Hand leicht auf die seiner Gemahlin.

"Fahrt fort, guter Mann. Ihre Majestät hat genügend Schrecken mit eigenen Augen gesehen, um die Wahrheit zu hören."

Oder das, was Jarlaxle dafür ausgab, dachte Entreri bissig.

"Ich bin ziemlich sicher, daß ich sah, wie die widernatürliche Bestie die Kommandantin mit den Fängen packte."

Königin Christine barg für einen Moment das Gesicht in der Hand.

"Aye", bestätigte Athrogate ungefragt und setzte brummend hinzu: "Mitten durch hat er se gebissen, der verdammte Wurm. Hab ich genau gesehen, obwohl der dämliche Halbork gemeint hat, er muß sich auf mich drauf werfen, der Trottel. Und vorher, der Mariabronne. Den hat das Vieh mit so nem Säurestrahl erwischt. Is' nich' viel von ihm übrig geblieben, würd' ich meinen. Naja." Er hob kurz die Schultern. "Spart man sich immerhin die Beerdigung."

Der Schwarzbärtige machte bei Erwähnung von Mariabronnes Namen einen hastigen Schritt nach vorn, als sei er kurz davor, sich auf den Zwerg zu stürzen und könne sich gerade noch selbst bremsen.

"Ich warne Euch, Zwerg: Habt ein wenig mehr Achtung vor einem Mann, in dessen kleinem Finger mehr Anstand und Ehre lag als in Eurer gesamten Gestalt!"

Entreri musterte den Unbekannten überrascht. Bisher war diese ganze Audienz genau das sinnlose Theaterstück gewesen, das Jarlaxle prophezeit hatte, aber der zornige alte Schwarzbart schien entschlossen, die gesamte Inszenierung durcheinander zu bringen. Er hielt sich wie ein mächtiger alter Kämpe, und auch wenn der disziplinierte, stoische Meuchelmörder tendentiell eher Verachtung aufbrachte für Menschen, die ihre Gefühle derart offen zeigten, so hatte er bei diesem Mann doch eher den Eindruck, daß der Schwarzbärtige sich lediglich in seiner Position sicher genug wähnte, um sich nicht mit diplomatischer Vorsicht aufhalten zu müssen.

Er war der Ansicht, daß etwas an der Sache stank, und das würde er sagen, zur Not auch den Göttern ins Angesicht.

Der König wendete kurz den Kopf nach dem Sprecher und runzelte die Stirn, aber es war ein anderer Mann, in ähnlichem Alter wie Gareth Drachenbann und der Schwarzbart, ein Halbelf mit schulterlangem braunem Haar, das er hinter die spitz zulaufenden Ohren zurückgekämmt hatte, der ihm antwortete, noch ehe der König den Mund öffnete.

"Durchlaucht", sagte er mit Betonung, und eine langfingrige Hand legte sich kurz auf die Schulter des Schwarzbärtigen. Entreri hatte das sichere Gefühl, daß die beiden sich, wenn sie sich außerhalb des höfischen Lebens begegneten, nicht mit Adelstiteln und Höflichkeitsfloskeln abzugeben pflegten. "Wir alle wissen, wie nahe Euch Mariabronne der Wanderer gestanden hat. Jedoch ich bin sicher, daß unser zwergischer Freund keine Ehrverletzung seines Gefährten im Sinn hatte."

"In Mielikkis Namen, Celedon!" knirschte der Schwarzbart, und Entreri erriet aus dem Namen der Gottheit, daß auch dieser Mann zu den Waldläufern zählte, und fühlte sich gleichzeitig unangenehm an einen gewissen verhaßten Dunkelelfen erinnert, der sich ebenfalls dieser Göttin verbunden gefühlt hatte. - "Du weißt so gut wie ich, daß etwas an dieser Sache faul ist, und ich werde nicht einfach so tun, als wäre nichts gewesen. Es geht um Mariabronne, verdammt. Mariabronne!"

"Ich weiß es gut, Euer Durchlaucht", erklärte der Halbelf wieder, und die beiden klaren Augen in seinem seltsam eckigen Gesicht, das mit den breiten Schläfen und dem spitzen Kinn sehr an den Kopf eines Fuchses erinnerte, blitzten den erzürnten Menschen eindringlich an. "Und um die Umstände seines Todes zu ergründen und sein Lebenswerk zu ehren sind wir hier. Aber haltlose Vorwürfe gegenüber jenen Leuten, die in seiner letzten Stunde bei ihm waren, bringen uns doch nicht weiter, so sehr ich und sicher auch Seine Majestät Eure Trauer und Eure Erregung verstehen können."

Es sah so aus, als wolle der Schwarzbart noch einmal wütend widersprechen, aber ein neuerliches Aufblitzen in den hellen Augen hielt ihn wohl davon ab. Er grummelte, wendete sich ab und starrte mit frostiger Miene ins Leere. Gareth Drachenbann sah ihn nachdenklich von der Seite an, ehe er sich wieder den drei Männern vor seinem Thron zuwendete.

"Ich bitte Euch, werte Herren, die Erregung des Herzogs von Soravia zu verzeihen. Mariabronne der Wanderer war in vieler Hinsicht wie ein Sohn für ihn und wurde von ihm zweifellos ebenso geliebt."

"Dann laßt mich versichern, Euer Durchlaucht, wie sehr wir mit Euch trauern und den Schmerz um Euren Verlust teilen", erklärte Jarlaxle pflichtschuldigst. Entreri sah, wie es auf dem wettergegerbten Gesicht des Herzogs gequält zuckte, als habe der Dunkelelf mit seinen Worten eine Klinge, die in einer frischen Wunde steckte, gerade noch einmal extra schmerzhaft herumgedreht. Aber auch der alte Waldläufer konnte sich beherrschen, wenn es sein mußte; er wendete sich kurz in die Richtung des Drow und verbeugte sich, wenn auch stumm. Und seine schmalen Augen glitzerten im wortlosen Versprechen blutiger Rache, sollte er je herausfinden, daß die drei Überlebenden des Getümmels in irgendeiner Weise für den Tod Mariabronnes verantwortlich waren.

Was sie nicht waren, dachte Entreri. Seinen unzeitigen Tod hatte der Wanderer nun wirklich nur seiner eigenen Dummheit und seinem Leichtsinn zu verdanken gehabt, als er sich von der Gruppe trennte und ein halbes Dutzend Dämonen auf einmal bekämpfen zu müssen glaubte. Anders als vorher Athrogate war der ehemalige Meuchelmörder freilich zu klug, um seine Gedanken laut zu äußern.

"Wir haben vom Tod der Kommandantin und vom Tod des Wanderers gehört", fuhr der König fort und richtete seinen forschenden Blick auf Entreri, der bisher am wenigsten gesagt hatte. "Wißt Ihr etwas über das Schicksal des Magiers Canthan Dolittle?"

Allerdings, dachte der Meuchelmörder höhnisch. Die hinterhältige kleine Ratte hat deine ach so ehrenhafte Nichte auf meinen Drow-Partner angesetzt und diesen verwünschten Zwerg auf mich, während er selbst versucht hat, Arrayan zu töten. Und es ist ihm nicht gut bekommen. - Laut sagte er, so sachlich, wie ihm angesichts seiner eigenen Erinnerungen möglich war:

"Während des Kampfes gegen den untoten Drachen sah ich Canthan auf der Galerie stehen, hoch über dem Höhlenboden, auf dem wir kämpften. Von dort schleuderte er seine Zauber. Der Drache jedoch reckte sich und schnappte mit dem Maul nach ihm. Er erfaßte ihn vom Kopf bis zur Hüfte, hob ihn hoch und zermalmte ihn mit den Zähnen." Das Schaudern, das den Meuchelmörder bei den letzten Worten überlief, brauchte er nicht zu spielen. Der Gedanke an die abgebissenen Beine des Magiers, die aus gewaltiger Höhe auf den Höhlenboden krachten, während die Fänge des Dracolichs den Oberkörper des Mannes in einen blutigen Brei verwandelten, ließ ihm noch jetzt die Haare zu Berge stehen, und das Wissen, daß es nicht wirklich Canthan, sondern nur dessen von Magie belebte Leiche gewesen war, machte das Bild nicht weniger schrecklich.

"Aye", mischte sich Athrogate wieder ein, der wohl Angst hatte, zugunsten Entreris übersehen zu werden. "Und der Pratcus, der Priester, der war uns ja unterwegs schon abhanden gekommen. Armes Schwein, ist in 'ner Speerfalle hängengeblieben."

"Ihr habt wahrhaft Entsetzliches erlebt", nickte Drachenbann, "und Euer Gegner hatte bereits einige Eurer Gefährten getötet, Gefährten, an deren Mut und Tatkraft kein Zweifel bestehen kann. Es ist fast ein Wunder zu nennen, daß es Euch am Ende dennoch gelang, die Bestie zu besiegen."

Eine schwarzfingrige Hand legte sich auf Entreris Schulter. "Das haben wir allein der Kaltblütigkeit und dem Todesmut meines klugen Gefährten zu verdanken", sagte Jarlaxle mit dramatischer Gestik. "Er war im Besitz eines mächtigen magischen Dweomers, der eine gewaltige Feuersäule vom Himmel fallen ließ und dem Drachenleichnam endlich sein unheiliges Leben raubte. Jedoch da er den Zauber auf so engem Raum einsetzen mußte, wäre er um ein Haar selbst von den Flammen verzehrt worden."

Und wieder ließ Jarlaxle ein winziges Detail unerwähnt. Nämlich daß der Drow sich, unmittelbar bevor Entreri die silberne Drachenstatue einsetzte, bereits in einen Rauchschwaden verwandelt hatte und in eine Felsspalte davongeglitten war, um Entreri und die bereits kampfunfähigen anderen beiden ihrem Schicksal zu überlassen.

Nach Entreris Ansicht war es kein ganz unwichtiges Detail.

Erneut richteten die klaren blauen Augen des Paladinherrschers sich auf Entreri, und erneut hatte der Meuchelmörder das Gefühl, als blickten sie ihm tief bis in seine Seele. Es machte ihn wütend, daß jemand vielleicht tatsächlich die Macht haben könnte, alle Mauern und Wälle, die er in über drei Jahrzehnten rund um sein Inneres aufgetürmt hatte, mit einem einzigen Blick zu durchdringen, vielleicht die ganze Leere und Öde zu entblößen, die hinter diesen Wällen lag, und gleichzeitig konnte er sich nicht wirklich dazu durchringen, die Reaktion des Königs in völliger Gleichgültigkeit hinzunehmen. So wenig er je auf Schmeichelei oder Komplimente gegeben hatte - die, wenn auch zurückhaltende, Anerkennung, die aus dem Nicken des Monarchen sprach, ließ etwas in dem Meuchelmörder in erfreuter Überraschung zusammenzucken.

"Ihr seid ein mutiger Mann, Artemis Entreri. Mutig und entschlossen. Zwei Eigenschaften, die allerhöchste Beachtung verdienen, mindestens ebenso wie Eure Begabung mit dem Schwert."

Entreri verneigte sich. "Ihr gewährt mir unverdientes Lob. Es war eine Tat der Verzweiflung, nicht der Kühnheit."

"Und bescheiden zu alledem", strahlte der Halbelf, der zuvor den Herzog beruhigt hatte, aus dem Hintergrund. "Eine Mischung, die fast zu gut ist, um wahr zu sein." Die kleine Spitze entging dem aufmerksamen Meuchelmörder natürlich nicht.

"Pah", machte der Zwerg. "Verdammtes Glück war's, reiner Dusel, und mehr nich'. Mit so 'nem Feuerdings da schafft's doch jeder. Aber vorher, da is' er gehüpft wie'n Hase, der Mensch!"

Das neidvolle Murren bewirkte ein kurzes, amüsiertes Zucken im blonden Bart des Monarchen, aber es hielt nicht lange vor.

"War mit dem Ende der unheiligen Kreatur der Zauber dann gebrochen?" erkundigte sich Gareth Drachenbann.

"Vollkommen", nickte Jarlaxle. "Das Schloß, in dem wir zuvor auf immer neue Monster gestoßen waren, war sofort tot, und wie wir bei unserer Rückkehr nach Palishchuk hörten, verschwanden auch die Gargoyle, die den Ort angegriffen hatten, im selben Augenblick, in dem der Drache fiel. Wir kehrten also aus der Höhle zurück in die obere Ebene, in den Raum, in dem das Buch lag, mit dem alles Unheil begonnen hatte, und konnten es nun, da der König des Schloßes tot war, ohne Schwierigkeiten vernichten." Natürlich nicht, bevor der Dunkelelf sich nicht aus dem Buchrücken einen weiteren Edelstein herausgebrochen hatte, diesmal einen, der den Geist eben jenes Drachenleichnams enthielt, dessen materielle Gestalt er und die anderen gerade ein Stockwerk tiefer vernichtet hatten.

Vielleicht ahnte Gareth Drachenbann, daß der Drow ihm eine Kleinigkeit verschwieg, denn der Blick, mit dem er Jarlaxles ebenholzfarbenes Gesicht musterte, dauerte länger und länger. Am Ende aber nickte er erneut.

"Ich sage Euch neuerlich meinen Dank, werte Herren, im Namen des ganzen Landes von Damara, und auch im Namen der Stadt Palishchuk und des gesamten Landes Vaasa, die zwar nicht zu meinem Herrschaftsgebiet gehören, als deren Schutzherren wir Damarer uns aber nun seit dem Fall des Hexenkönigs immer wieder erwiesen haben. Ihr habt durch Mut und Erfindungsreichtum eine gewaltige Gefahr abgewendet, die mit Sicherheit weit mehr bedroht hätte als nur den Ort Palishchuk oder selbst die öde Tundra von Vaasa. Die Krone von Damara erlaubt sich deshalb, den von Kommandantin Ellery ausgelobten Sold für das Unternehmen noch einmal nachträglich aufzustocken." Jarlaxle fiel in ein breites Grinsen, als er sich bei dieser Ankündigung elegant verneigte, und Entreri dachte, daß sein goldgieriger Partner die Begeisterung in diesem Punkt wohl nicht zu spielen brauchte. "Euer heldenhafter Einsatz ist umso mehr zu loben, als zumindest zwei von Euch fremd in diesem Land sind", fuhr der König fort, "und ihm oder mir zu keinerlei Treue verpflichtet. Die Krone versucht ein Auge zu haben auf Männer, die, wie Ihr, ihren Wert bereits erwiesen. Und so ist es nun ein weiteres Angebot, das an Euch ergeht, Artemis Entreri und Jarlaxle - und natürlich auch an Euch, Athrogate, obwohl ich fürchte, daß Eure Antwort ebenso ausfallen wird wie die letzten Male: Tretet ein in die Armee des Königs von Damara, leiht mir Euren Arm und Euren Mut auch weiter, wie Ihr es bereits getan, und macht dieses Land zu dem Euren."

Jarlaxle richtete sich aus seiner Verbeugung auf, breitete die Arme aus und sagte mit jener treuherzig-schlauen Miene, die ihm das Vertrauen der Männer eintrug und Frauen scharenweise in sein Bett brachte: "Euer Majestät, seht uns an. Wie Ihr selbst sagtet, Artemis und ich sind Fremde in Eurem Land, Ausgestoßene und Flüchtlinge in unseren Heimatländern. Zweifellos habt Ihr in Eurer Weisheit längst herausgefunden, wie es um mich und meinen Freund hier steht. Wir haben keinen Ort, den wir unser Eigen nennen, und keine Zuflucht, die uns Schutz gewähren würde. Ihr, in Eurer grenzenlosen Güte, gewährt uns beides. Wie könnte unsere Antwort anders als ja lauten?"

Vor allem, ergänzte Entreri in Gedanken, da Erzmagier Knellict von der Zitadelle der Assassinen eben diese Antwort von uns erwartet.

"Ich bin sehr erfreut über Eure Entscheidung", nickte der König und sah dann den Zwerg an. "Meister Athrogate?"

"Nee, nee." Eine mit schwarzen, nietenbesetzten Lederbändern umwickelte Hand winkte heftig ab. "Nich' böse sein, Majestät und alles, aber das is nix für Meinesgleichen, sowas. Rummser und Wummser hier, die wollen was zu tun kriegen, nich' in ner muffigen Kanzlei sitzen und Soldlisten abschreiben, was?"

Wieder zuckte es kurz um die Mundwinkel Drachenbanns. "So leid es mir tut, auf einen Mann Eures Kalibers verzichten zu müssen, so hatte ich doch nichts anderes erwartet. Ich bin sicher, wir werden dennoch bald wieder von Euch hören."

"Da drauf könnt Ihr aber einen lassen."

Diesmal zuckte es auf dem Gesicht der Königin, wenn auch weniger amüsiert.

"Ich bitte um Verzeihung, Euer Majestät, aber dürfen wir wohl erfahren, in welcher Weise Ihr uns einzusetzen gedenkt?" meldete sich Jarlaxle erneut. "Wir kennen bisher noch recht wenig von Eurem schönen Land. Werdet Ihr uns in der Nähe behalten, wo Ihr zweifellos am notwendigsten Leute braucht, hier an den Toren und an der Grenze zur Wildnis von Vaasa?"

Wieder dauerte der Blick, den der König in Jarlaxles Gesicht warf, um eine Winzigkeit länger, als notwendig gewesen wäre. "Das wird sich finden", sagte Gareth dann. "Jedenfalls werdet Ihr nicht als einfache Rekruten aufgenommen werden, das darf ich Euch versichern. Baron Kierney?"

Es war der Halbelf von vorher, der auf diese Anrede antwortete. "Ich dachte daran, unsere beiden vielversprechenden Neuzugänge erst einmal in die Hauptstadt zu schicken", sagte er heiter und ließ den Blick von Entreri zu Jarlaxle gleiten und wieder zurück. "Da können sie ein Gespür bekommen für ihren neuen Dienst, und auch für die Probleme, die auf sie zukommen werden. Außerdem beschwert sich Sir Brellan ständig, daß er seine Paladine vom Tempeldienst abziehen und für simple Heeresdienste bereitstellen muß, und wir wollen unsere Heiligen Krieger doch nicht sinnlos in irgendwelchen Kämpfen verschleißen, wenn sie auch Hymnen singen könnten.Und glaubt mir, Ihr beiden, wenn Ihr erst einmal die Flamme des heiligen Zorns von Sir Brellan Starav kennengelernt habt, kann Euch nie wieder ein Drache schrecken, ob nun lebendig, tot oder untot."

Der kurze, mehr resignierte als pikierte Blick, der vom König zu seinem Berater glitt, verriet Entreri viel über das enge Vertrauensbündnis, das zwischen beiden bestehen mußte, damit der Halbelf sich gegenüber seinem Herrscher, der immerhin selber ein Paladin war, einen derartigen Tonfall herausnehmen durfte.

"Nun, ich hoffe, damit ist Eure Frage beantwortet, edler Drow." Jarlaxle verbeugte sich stumm. "Ich danke Euch nochmals für Euer Kommen und Eure Leistung, und ich hoffe, daß Ihr mit dem Segen Ilmaters und aller guten Götter in diesem Land eine freundliche, wohlgesonnene Heimat finden werdet."

"Man erwartet Euch in zwei Zehntagen in der Hauptstadt", fügte Celedon Kierney aus dem Hintergrund an. "Meldet Euch bei Oberst Mirlyan Sorrokev Parnell."

Es folgten die üblichen belanglosen Abschiedsworte, und die drei Abenteurer waren entlassen.


	5. Kapitel 1 Szene 4

"Zumindest ein einträglicher Vormittag", bemerkte Jarlaxle in seiner Muttersprache und wog mit zufriedener Miene das Säckchen Gold in der Hand, das einer der Kanzleischreiber des Königs den beiden Söldnern gerade überreicht hatte. "Der König ist ein großzügiger Mann. Hoffentlich ist der restliche Sold, den wir in seinen Diensten erhalten werden, ebenso gut."

"Du hast immer noch vor, diese Idee durchzuziehen?" Entreri nahm die Zügel seines Pferdes, das soeben von einem Stallburschen herbeigeführt wurde, in Empfang, ohne hinzusehen, und stellte den Fuß in den Steigbügel. Im Grunde genommen wußte er noch nicht einmal, wovon er sprach, wenn er "diese Idee" sagte. Alles, was sein ständig tüftelnder und taktierender Partner bisher hatte verlauten lassen, war, daß er fand, das Land Vaasa sei reif dafür, gepflückt zu werden.

Bis zu einem gewissen Grad mußte Entreri ihm recht geben. Das riesige Gebiet nördlich von Damara, bestehend aus nichts als Tundra, Fels und Schnee, bevölkert von ein paar Waldläufern, Jägern, Schürfern, Halborks und Zwergen und ansonsten voller Goblins, Orks, Eisriesen und schlimmeren Kreaturen, war seit dem Fall Zenghyis bar jeglicher zentralen Macht, die so etwas wie Ordnung in die endlose Wildnis hätte tragen können. Natürlich gab es im Süden davon Gareth Drachenbann, der von seinem Thron in Damara aus ganze Massen von Abenteurern über die Grenze schickte mit dem Auftrag, die wilden Kreaturen des Landes auszurotten und Vaasa für die Besiedlung durch Menschen vorzubereiten.

Entreri fragte sich, ob ein Mann von der offenkundigen Intelligenz eines Gareth Drachenbann tatsächlich an seinen eigenen Traum glaubte. Denn die unendlichen Weiten des unfruchtbaren Landes und die tiefen Schluchten und Höhlen der Galena-Berge bargen und gebaren immer neue Horden von Monstern, zu viele, als daß jemals mit einem Erfolg der Menschen gerechnet werden konnte. Der Meuchelmörder schüttelte den Kopf. Vermutlich war es der rigide Glaube an den unabwendbaren Sieg des Guten (was auch immer das sein mochte) über das Böse (was auch immer das sein mochte), das den Paladinkönig daran hinderte, diese simple Tatsache einfach zur Kenntnis zu nehmen.

Dann gab es da natürlich noch die Zitadelle der Assassinen. Sie sahen sich als die heimlichen Herrscher des Landes, aber auch sie taten letztlich nicht mehr, als sich an den wenigen Brocken zu bereichern, die andere der Tundra abgerungen hatten. Sie überfielen Versorgungskarawanen auf dem Weg zu den abgelegenen Ortschaften und ab und an auch die weniger befestigten dieser Ortschaften direkt, plünderten in raschen Überfällen die Lager der Blutsteinminen, forderten Schutzgelder und kontrollierten wohl auch die Diebesgilden im südlich gelegenen Damara. Aber letztlich waren sie auch nicht mehr als Schmarotzer, die sich zudem ständig vor dem Zugriff der Damarer verborgen halten mußten, und gewiß keine Herrscher, die dem Land eine vielleicht harsche, aber immerhin stabile Ordnung zu geben versucht hätten. Das Prinzip, nach dem die Zitadelle arbeitete, war Chaos, nach Entreris Eindruck, und ihre Ziele beschränkten sich darauf, einen Zustand möglichst hoher Gesetzlosigkeit zu halten, der ihnen erlauben würde, zu tun und lassen, was sie wollten.

Andererseits - war von jemandem wie Jarlaxle, der offenbar als nächstes vorhatte, sich zum Herrscher des Gebiets aufzuschwingen, in welcher Weise auch immer, denn etwas anderes zu erwarten als Chaos? Feiner strukturiertes Chaos vermutlich, aber dennoch. Beharrlichkeit mochte zu Jarlaxles Tugenden zählen. Beständigkeit gewiß nicht.

Der Drow hatte den Seitenblick, mit dem Entreri seinen durchtriebenen Compagnon gestreift hatte, als dieser ebenfalls in den Sattel kletterte, offenbar bemerkt. "Was habe ich jetzt wieder angestellt, mein Freund?" lachte er breit, während die beiden nebeneinander ihre Tiere zum Tor lenkten. "Daß ich derartig offenen Zweifel verdiene?"

"Du bist Jarlaxle", sagte der Meuchelmörder trocken, und der Drow grinste entwaffnend.

"Wirklich, Artemis. Wann wirst du mir endlich glauben, daß ich nur dein Bestes im Sinn habe? Das alles paßt uns doch großartig. Wir haben zwei Zehntage Zeit, um unsere Angelegenheiten zu ordnen, und wir wollten doch ohnehin nach Heliogabalus, um mit unseren bezaubernden beiden Drachendamen zu reden und sie davon in Kenntnis zu setzen, daß unser Arbeitsverhältnis sich gerade ein wenig geändert hat."

"Noch mehr Drachen", murmelte Entreri wenig begeistert.

"Ah, ich bin recht zuversichtlich, daß sie uns für eine Weile mit großem Respekt behandeln werden. Zumindest so lange, bis sie herausgefunden haben, was es mit dem Stein aus Zenghyis Buch auf sich hat.Und vergiß nicht: Wir stehen nun im Vertrauen der Krone."

"Und im Dienst der Armee."

Jarlaxle lachte. "Also das ist es. Dir schmeckt der Gedanke an frühes Aufstehen und Kasernendrill nicht!"

"Unfug. Ich verstehe nur nicht, inwiefern es uns weiterbringt. Wir werden also für König Gareth die Stadt Heliogabalus bewachen und für diesen verfluchten Knellict spionieren. Herrliche Aussichten. Ich wüßte nicht, womit ich meine Tage lieber verbrächte."

"Ich denke, das weißt du wirklich nicht, mein Freund", sagte Jarlaxle nicht ohne Spott. "Denn wenn es anders wäre, würdest du mir nicht hinterher laufen wie ein Hündchen, nicht wahr?" Sie hatten das Tor inzwischen passiert, aber dieser bissige Satz des Drow ließ Entreri sein Pferd so scharf parieren, daß es in den Hinterbeinen einknickte. Er starrte den Drow wortlos an, und dieser Blick enthielt mehr Mordlust als sämtliche Kreaturen von Vaasa aufbringen konnten.

"Es tut weh, die Wahrheit zu hören, ja?" sagte Jarlaxle wie beiläufig. "Aber ich habe dir gesagt, daß ich dein Freund bin, Artemis. Und dir zuliebe werde ich auch deine Muse spielen. Auf uns warten Abenteuer, Aufgaben und Prüfungen in rauhen Mengen. Warum sollte deine große Lebensaufgabe nicht auch darunter sein? Wenn du nur endlich anfangen würdest, etwas zu deiner Lebensaufgabe zu machen, mein Freund."

"Etwas, das du für mich auswählst, meinst du."

Der Drow hatte sein Tier nicht gezügelt und mußte sich im Sattel umdrehen, um dem noch immer haltenden Entreri ins Gesicht schauen zu können. "Bin ich nicht so gut wie jeder andere, wenn du selbst es nicht vermagst?" Er winkte gutmütig. "Nun komm schon, mein Freund. Du hast mit Idalias Flöte ein mächtiges Instrument erhalten, um dir auf dem Weg weiterzuhelfen, der vor dir liegt. Aber nun hör nicht auf, ihn zu gehen, und bleib nicht auf halber Strecke stehen." Er grinste. "Vor allem nicht vor dem Tor des königlichen Palastes, wo bestimmt ab und an Leute aus und ein wollen."

Entreri seufzte, fluchte leise und trieb sein Tier an, um zu seinem Partner aufzuschließen. Jarlaxle strahlte, und Entreri funkelte ihn wütend an.

"Wenn sie uns zum Latrinenputzen einteilen, ersäufe ich dich in der Jauche!"

"Das glaube ich kaum, mein Freund. Wir sind immerhin angehende Helden, nicht wahr? - Ich frage mich, was für Uniformen sie uns geben werden. Ich hoffe einmal, es ist etwas halbwegs Kleidsames; manche Staaten stecken ihre Soldaten ja in so absonderliche Rüstungen, als hofften sie, die anrückenden Feinde würden sich bei ihrem Anblick zu Tode lachen."

"Ist das nicht genau der Zweck, den du mit deinem Hut verfolgst?"

"Schäm dich, Artemis. Mein Hut hat nicht nur modischen Schick, sondern ist zudem ein perfekter Ausdruck meiner Persönlichkeit."

"Das hätte ich nun allerdings nicht besser ausdrücken können. Schade, daß du ihn als Soldat des Königs nicht wirst tragen dürfen."

Jarlaxle lächelte. "Abwarten, mein Freund. Abwarten."

* * *

"Du verlangst verdammt viel von einem alten Waldläufer, Celedon!"

Die Stimme des schwarzbärtigen Herzogs von Soravia war noch immer so volltönend und laut, daß sie mühelos jegliche Tavernenschlägerei hätte übertönen können. Seine breite, schwielige Hand knallte zur Unterstützung des Gesagten auf die Tischplatte von Celedons Schreibtisch, und einige Stapel Akten und Pergamente gerieten bedrohlich ins Wanken.

"Ich glaube, die drei haben während der Audienz schon ganz genau verstanden, daß du sie nicht magst, Olwen", bemerkte Kierney etwas spitz. "Es gibt überhaupt keinen Grund, ihnen auch noch hinterher zu brüllen. Außerdem sind zwei von ihnen gerade zum Tor hinaus."

Olwen Waldfreund, Herzog von Soravia, ließ einen Laut hören, der wie das Knurren eines mißgelaunten Braunbären klang, aber wohl eine Entschuldigung vorstellen sollte. Kierney sah ihn grinsend an.

"Einen Diplomaten werden wir aus dir nicht mehr machen, fürchte ich."

"Hatte ich auch nie vor zu werden. Aber bei allem, was recht ist, Halbelf - bei dem Pack soll einem rechtschaffenen Mann nicht die Galle überkochen? Und ihr schwarwenzelt auch noch um sie herum und schmiert ihnen Honig ums Maul... ich dachte schon, Gareth würde diesem Dunkelelfen noch die Glatze kraulen!"

"Gareth ist der König, Olwen", erinnerte Celedon amüsiert. "Er kann nicht immer so, wie er will."

"Na, dafür ist man dann König, daß man sich so ein Gelichter wie diese Kerle nicht vom Hals schaffen kann!"

"Ich vermute, das ist der Nachteil daran, Recht und Gesetz in einer Gegend einzuführen", spöttelte Kierney. "Die Leute erwarten dann irgendwie, daß man sich auch daran hält. Und Tatsache ist nun einmal, daß sie sich, so wenig man ihnen trauen kann, bisher nichts haben zuschulden kommen lassen. Im Gegenteil."

"Die Sache mit dem Schloß stinkt zum Himmel, Celedon!"

"Gewiß, aber..."

Der Halbelf unterbrach sich, als die Tür zu seinem Büro von einem Diener weit aufgestoßen wurde, und beide Männer sprangen hastig auf und verneigten sich, als Königin Christine eintrat, gefolgt von einer Gesellschafterin und einer Kammerzofe.

"Danke, Baronin", wendete sie sich an erstere. "Ich bin sicher, gegenüber diesen beiden Herren ist eine Anstandsdame nicht vonnöten. Bitte erwartet mich im Vorzimmer. Ihr ebenfalls, Kitralina." Sie wartete, bis die beiden Frauen den Raum verlassen hatten, ehe sie den Männern nachlässig winkte, sich aufzurichten.

"Eure Majestät", sagte Kierney scherzend. "Entweder Ihr unterschätzt mit Eurer letzten Bemerkung Eure Wirkung auf das andere Geschlecht, oder Ihr habt mich und den Herzog gerade in unserer Männlichkeit beleidigt."

"Spart Euch das Schäkern, Baron Kierney", sagte Christine, raffte ihre weiten Roben und ließ sich auf einem der Sessel vor dem Schreibtisch des Halbelfen nieder, woraufhin auch die beiden Herren ihre Plätze wieder einnahmen. "Der König hat mich gebeten, bei Euch nach dem Rechten zu sehen und sicherzustellen, daß der Herzog keine Dummheiten macht." Sie legte die Stirn in Falten, als müsse sie überlegen. "Wartet, ich glaube, seine genauen Worte waren: 'Wenn dieser alte Brummbär von einem Holzfäller glaubt, mir Schwierigkeiten machen zu müssen, dann werde ich ihm...' Nun, ich glaube, Ihr könnt Euch selbst ausmalen, lieber Olwen, welchen Körperteil Seine Majestät Euch aufzureißen versprach."

Wie erwartet nahm der schwarzbärtige Herzog diese deftige Ankündigung nicht etwa krumm, sondern im Gegenteil zum Anlaß für schallendes Gelächter.

"Na, da bin ich ja schon froh, daß der edle Herr doch noch weiß, wie man in Damara redet. Seid so gut, Eure Majestät, und richtet ihm von mir aus, daß er seine zwei neuen Soldaten mal besser von Soravia fernhalten soll. Wenn ich sie oder diesen Zwerg bei irgendetwas erwische, und sei es noch so eine Kleinigkeit, dann mache ich sie einen Kopf kürzer. Persönlich."

"Der Herzog ist der Ansicht, wir hätten das ohnehin schon tun sollen", erläuterte Kierney genüßlich, und die Königin seufzte.

"Bei oberflächlicher Betrachtung möchte man ihm beinahe recht geben. Es ziehen schon genügend zwielichtige Gestalten durch Damara, als daß wir noch nötig hätten, welche aus dem Unterreich bei uns einzuführen. Aber sei es, wie es sei. Ihr werdet ein Auge auf sie haben, Celedon?"

"Mehr als eines, Majestät. Ich stimme dem Herzog in seinem Mißtrauen durchaus zu."

"Ja, jetzt auf einmal, Spitzohr." Der Herzog starrte finster zu seinem langjährigen Freund hinüber. "Wenn ihr nur gründlich gesucht hättet, hättet ihr bestimmt einen Grund gefunden, den Kerlen was anzuhängen. Wetten, daß du nicht mal ihre Taschen untersucht hast? Sie haben unter Garantie in dem Zenghyi-Schloß was mitgehen lassen."

"Natürlich haben sie das. Das wären ja die ersten Abenteurer, die nicht plündern!" Kierney lächelte, stand auf und fing an, durch den Raum zu schlendern. "Aber denkst du wirklich, daß sie es einfach so mit sich herumschleppen? Wenn es um Wertgegenstände ging, haben sie die sicher längst zu Geld gemacht. Und wir wollen ja in erster Linie herausfinden, was hinter allem steckt."

"Aber auch Ihr hegt Verdacht gegen sie?" vergewisserte sich Christine. "Die Geschichte des Dunkelelfen wirkte ja durchaus plausibel."

"Zu plausibel", sagte Celedon. "Es waren zunächst viele Kleinigkeiten, die mir zu denken gaben und mich weiter nachforschen ließen. Warum hat man Mariabronnes Bogen so weit weg von der letzten Kampfstätte gefunden? Es war seine bevorzugte Waffe, und sie hätte ihm erlaubt, den Drachen aus der Distanz anzugreifen. Stattdessen scheint er sich buchstäblich auf ihn gestürzt zu haben, gewiß todesmutig, wie wir ihn kannten, aber... nun, ich hätte ihn für klüger gehalten, und ebenso Ellery. Wer, der noch bei Sinnen und nicht lebensmüde ist, springt einem Drachenleichnam auf den Rücken?"

"Hm", brummte der Herzog. "Also hast du dein bißchen Verstand doch nicht komplett verloren."

"Danke für dein freundliches Urteil, alter Brummbär. Ein weiterer Punkt ist, daß die Überlebenden des Kampfes sogar erstaunlich wenig geplündert zu haben scheinen. Wir haben zwar verlauten lassen, daß das Schloß leer gewesen sei, aber die Wahrheit ist, daß es ein paar richtige Schatzkammern gab, offenbar weitgehend unangetastet. Haben wir es hier tatsächlich mit so edelmütigen Charakteren zu tun, daß sie alle Schätze für den König liegen ließen, oder haben sie ganz einfach nur etwas viel Wertvolleres an sich gebracht und konnten sich leisten, auf schnödes Gold und Silber zu verzichten? Warum war der Dunkelelf so sehr darauf bedacht, das Buch, das den Bau des Schloßes in Gang gesetzt hatte, zu vernichten? Wäre von einem Angehörigen seiner Rasse, der schwarze Magie ja nichts Fremdes ist, nicht eher zu erwarten, daß er sich einen solchen Gegenstand zunutze machen würde? Den Göttern sei's geklagt, wieviele vorgeblich _gute_ Magier sich von derartigen Artefakten in Bann schlagen lassen." Er warf einen skeptischen Blick auf die Königin. "Und mein letzter Punkt betrifft Ellery."

"Heute scheint ja alle Welt darauf aus, mich zu schonen", kommentierte Christine Drachenbann spöttisch. "Erst ein Dunkelelf und nun noch mein eigener Berater. Sprecht Euch aus, Baron, ich darf Euch versichern, daß ich noch immer nicht zu Ohnmachtsanfällen neige."

"Ich habe Ellerys Leiche vor ihrem Begräbnis untersuchen lassen", sagte Celedon. "Wie Freund Athrogate uns in seiner unnachahmlich zartfühlenden Weise wissen ließ, hatte der Dracolich ihren Körper in der Tat buchstäblich in zwei Hälften gebissen. Aber wir haben noch genügend von der oberen Hälfte ihres Torsos gefunden, damit ich etwas sehr Interessantes feststellen konnte."

"Mach's nicht so spannend, Halbelf."

"Ellery hatte eine winzige Wunde im Rücken. Ein schmaler Stich, viel zu schmal und geradlinig, um von einer Pranke oder einem Zahn zu stammen, der präzise durch eine Nahtstelle ihrer Rüstung zwischen ihren Rippen hindurch ging und tief genug war, um vielleicht gerade eben das Herz zu erreichen."

"Tödlich?" fragte die Königin mit angehaltenem Atem.

"Wenn der Stich das Herz tatsächlich erreichte, ja", bestätigte Kierney. "Absolut tödlich."

"Und die Waffe?" knurrte der Baron, der ganz so aussah, als würde er die Antwort schon kennen. Der Halbelf zuckte die Schultern.

"Nun, es _könnte_ ein Rapier gewesen sein, vielleicht. Ich glaube eher, es war ein schmaler, gerader Langdolch."

"Und zwar einer mit ein paar grünen Juwelen am Knauf. Um genau zu sein, der, der an Entreris Gürtel hängt", fuhr der Herzog von Soravia auf. "Verdammt nochmal, Celedon!"

"Noch wissen wir nicht, was passiert ist", beharrte Kierney. "Ich habe sie Mirlyan Parnell anvertraut, und wir werden sie nicht aus den Augen lassen, bevor wir über sie herausgefunden haben, was herauszufinden ist."

Nicht einmal der mit viel Vorstellungskraft gesegnete Celedon Kierney konnte sich ausmalen, auf was für ein Rätsel er sich da gerade eingelassen hatte.


	6. Kapitel 2 Szene 1

**Kapitel 2**

"Du hast uns also belogen, Drow", stellte die hochgewachsene Frau, der eine wahre Flut rotgoldenen Haares offen über beide Schultern fiel, in erfreulich sachlichem Ton fest. Selbst ein nüchterner Betrachter wie Entreri mußte zugeben, daß sie in ihrem grünseidenen, an einer Seite bis fast zur Hüfte geschlitzten Kleid geradezu hinreißend aussah - für jeden zumindest, der nicht um ihre wahre Natur wußte.

Und außerdem natürlich für Jarlaxle, der sich um diese Natur vermutlich nicht im mindesten scherte, solange nur die Optik stimmte.

Die Frau saß - oder vielmehr sie lag halb, gestützt auf den rechten Ellenbogen, die endlosen Beine leicht angewinkelt - auf einem länglichen Ottomanen, der mit burgunderroter Seide bespannt war, und ihre zierlichen Füßchen, deren Nägel in einem ähnlichen Farbton schimmerten wie die kupferfarbenen Locken, ruhten am unteren Ende des Möbelstücks auf einem mit Goldfäden durchwirkten Kissen. Gleich rechts von ihr brannte in einem offenen Kamin ein Feuer, das den beiden Söldnern, die eben aus dem ungleich rauheren Klima der Galenas zurückgekehrt waren, unverhältnismäßig warm erschien für das zwar herbstlich kühle, aber noch immer gemäßigte und sogar trockene Wetter hier in Heliogabalus. Ilnezharas strahlend blaue Augen glitten in schlecht verhohlenem Zorn zwischen Entreri und Jarlaxle hin und her.

"Nun, strenggenommen habe ich das nicht", korrigierte der Dunkelelf lächelnd. "Als wir vor etlichen Zehntagen, bevor Ihr uns hinauf zu den Toren sandtet, in Eurem Auftrag jenen Turm hier in der Nähe erkundet hatten, fragtet Ihr mich, was geschehen sei. Ich sagte, wir hätten ein Buch gefunden, das sowohl für die Entstehung des Turmes als auch für die Verwandlung des Magiers, der das Buch geöffnet hatte, in einen lebenden Leichnam verantwortlich war. Und ich sagte, daß wir das Buch zerstört hätten, und damit auch den Leichnam und den Turm. Das war die reine Wahrheit, verehrte Dame."

"Aber du hast uns verschwiegen, daß du und dein nichtswürdiger Partner euch einen Edelstein aus dem Buch angeeignet hattet!" fauchte Ilnezhara, und in der Art und Weise, wie sich dabei ihre Stimme hob und beinahe dröhnend wurde, konnte man ihre wahre Natur schon recht deutlich ablesen: die eines riesigen Kupferdrachens, der über die Fähigkeit der Gestaltwandlung verfügte.

"Wir waren dumm", sagte die zweite Frau im Raum, oder vielmehr der zweite Drache. Ilnezharas Schwester Tazmikella nahm, wenn sie als Mensch erschien, die Form einer Frau Mitte fünfzig an, und ihre Stimme war stets ein wenig heiser und entbehrte den verführerischen Unterton des jüngeren Drachens.

Nicht, daß der bei Entreri noch gewirkt hätte. Er hatte Ilnezhara einmal in ihrer wahren Gestalt gesehen und hatte kein Verlangen danach, diese Erfahrung zu wiederholen.

"Das waren wir wirklich", gab Ilnezhara zu. "In dem Moment, in dem wir sahen, daß der magieabweisende Handschuh des Bauern", die abfällige Kopfbewegung, die dieses Wort begleitete, galt dem Meuchelmörder, "zerstört war, hätten wir wissen sollen, daß dies nur der unmittelbare Kontakt mit einem unglaublich mächtigen magischen Gegenstand bewirkt haben konnte. Du hast ihn benutzt, um den Stein aus dem Buch zu brechen, nicht wahr?"

Entreri sah Jarlaxle an und zuckte die Achseln. Tazmikella runzelte die Stirn.

"Das hätte dich sehr wahrscheinlich mehr kosten können als nur deinen Handschuh, Mensch."

"Er hält was aus", strahlte Jarlaxle. "Tatsache ist, daß dieser Stein - der übrigens die Form eines menschlichen Schädels hat - die Kraft besitzt, menschliche Verstorbene zu untotem Leben zu rufen. Faszinierend, nicht wahr?" Die Drachenschwestern sahen ihn mißtrauisch an, als der Drow sich gemütlich einen Sessel vor den Kamin zog, sich darauf niederließ, die Hände im Nacken verschränkte und die Absätze seiner Stiefel neben Ilnezharas bloßen Zehen auf dem Kissen ablegte.

"Ihr beiden wagt sehr viel", knurrte Tazmikella - der deutliche Warnlaut eines gereizten Drachen. Jarlaxle zuckte nur die Achseln.

"Weniger, als Ihr denkt, meine Dame. Denn seht Ihr, dank dessen, was Ihr mir über die Zusammenhänge zwischen einem Buch der Erschaffung, dem dazugehörenden Gebäude und seinem Bewohner erklärtet, war es mir und Artemis diesmal möglich, unseren Fehler, den wir bei der Eroberung jenes Turmes begingen, zu vermeiden. Statt das Buch zu attackieren (wozu wir ohne den magieabweisenden Handschuh ohnehin nicht mehr die Möglichkeit hatten), wußten wir nun, daß wir nur den König des Schloßes, den Dracolich, zu töten brauchten, um das Gebäude von Monstern zu leeren und das Buch selbst schutzlos zu machen."

"Und das habt Ihr", sagte Tazmikella, halb lauernd, halb verwirrt. "Ihr habt einen wahrhaftigen Drachenleichnam besiegt."

"Ich muß Euch neuerlich Dank sagen", grinste der Drow und holte kurz die silberne Drachenstatuette hervor, mit deren Hilfe Entreri dem untoten Drachen den Garaus gemacht hatte. "Euer Geschenk erwies sich als außerordentlich wirkungsvoll."

"Also konntet ihr an das Buch heran!" rief Ilnezhara aufgeregt. "Ein wahrhaftiges Buch Zenghyis! Wo ist es?"

"Zerstört", sagte Jarlaxle beiläufig. Er langte nach einem Pokal, der mit mehreren anderen auf einem Beistelltisch stand, und goß sich aus einer gläsernen Karaffe Rotwein ein. "Möchtest du auch, Artemis?"

Ilnezhara gab den übereinandergeschlagenen Stiefeln des Drow einen so heftigen Tritt, daß sie vom Ottomanen rutschten und Jarlaxle die ganze Behendigkeit seiner Rasse aufwenden mußte, um sich nicht den Inhalt der Karaffe, die er noch immer in der Hand hielt, frontal über sein feinseidenes Hemd zu schütten. "Also wirklich, meine Dame..."

"Zerstört?" zürnte die kupferhaarige Frau. "Du hast einen derart wertvollen magischen Gegenstand einfach zerstört? Wir schicken euch beide nach Vaasa, beschenken euch mit Artefakten, deren Macht ihr kaum wirklich einzuschätzen vermögt, und ihr zerstört, was zu finden und zu sichern ihr beauftragt wart?"

"Ich hielt es für das Beste", sagte Jarlaxle seelenruhig, stellte die Füße wieder auf den Ottomanen und nippte an seinem Wein. Entreri war angesichts der beiden erzürnten weiblichen Dachen inzwischen weit davon entfernt, noch ruhig zu sein. Seine Hände lagen längst in Griffweite seiner Waffen.

"Bedenkt doch", erläuterte der Dunkelelf lächelnd. "Das erste Buch Zenghyis, das wir im Turm fanden und das den aus Edelstein geschnittenen menschlichen Schädel enthielt, hatte die Macht, einen Menschen zu einem lebenden Leichnam, einem Lich zu verwandeln. Dieses zweite Buch, das für die Entstehung des Schloßes verantwortlich war, hatte außerdem einen untoten Drachen erstehen lassen." Er sah in treuherziger Besorgnis von einer Frau zur anderen. "Durften wir so eine Gefahr etwa weiterhin existieren lassen? Durften wir riskieren, das Buch zu Euch zu bringen, wo vielleicht auch Ihr von seiner Macht überwältigt worden und zu Drachenleichnamen verwandelt worden wäret?"

"Wir haben unsere Möglichkeiten, uns gegen Zenghyis Macht zu schützen", zürnte Ilnezhara. Jarlaxle legte den Kopf schief und sah sie an.

"Ah, aber dachte das nicht auch der arme Magier Herminicle, ehe er in einen Leichnam verwandelt wurde und sich in einem Turm des Hexenkönigs eingesperrt fand? Dachte das nicht auch die arme Halborkin aus Palishchuk, als ihr Onkel, der fahrende Händler, ihr das mächtige Buch zur Untersuchung brachte? Hätten wir den Drachenleichnam nicht bezwungen, so wäre sie zweifellos gestorben."

"Du vergleichst unsere Macht mit der eines armseligen Menschen oder Halborks?" fragte die Frau fassungslos.

"Jede Macht ist wirkungslos, wenn spezielle Maßnahmen gegen sie getroffen werden", erläuterte der Dunkelelf. "Sagte ich nicht, daß das Buch im Schloß offenbar speziell für Drachen angefertigt war?" Er stellte die Füße wieder auf den Boden, beugte sich nach vorn und sah der Frau ins Gesicht. "Oder vergaß ich etwa zu erwähnen, daß der Stein, den ich aus dem Buchrücken dieses zweiten Buches brach, ehe ich es zerstörte, die Form eines Drachenschädels besitzt?"

Das ließ beide Frauen zurückzucken.

"Willst du etwa andeuten, Drow", sagte Tazmikella atemlos, "daß dieser zweite Edelstein vermag, einen Drachen in einen Drachenleichnam zu verwandeln?"

Jarlaxle hob nachlässig die Schultern und nippte wieder an seinem Pokal. "Ich wünschte, ich wüßte es. Aber es wäre nur logisch, nicht wahr?" Er lächelte überlegen, während er das Gefäß zur Seite stellte. "In jedem Fall halte ich es vorerst für das Sicherste, wenn ich die Steine behalte. Denn solange wir nicht einen weiteren finden, der die Form eines Drowschädels besitzt, bin ich wohl derjenige von uns vieren, der am gefahrlosesten mit ihnen umgehen kann." Entreri musterte seinen Partner schweigend und wartete darauf, daß der Drow seinen größten Trumpf ausspielen würde. Aber noch schien Jarlaxle sich darauf zu beschränken, zu bluffen.

Ilnezhara sah sich ein wenig ratlos nach ihrer Schwester um. Tazmikella hatte die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen verengt. Die ältere Drachin war, wie Entreri schon früh erkannt hatte, aufgrund ihrer praktischen Denkweise weit weniger leicht zu beeindrucken als die dramatisch veranlagte Ilnezhara.

"Humbug", sagte sie mit verächtlicher Handbewegung. "Wir könnten Gefolgsleute zu Dutzenden anheuern, mächtige Priester und Magier darunter, um die Steine zu untersuchen. Es hat einen viel tieferen Grund, Jarlaxle, weshalb du diesen Stein nicht an uns weitergeben willst. Du willst ihn für dich, weil er irgendeinen Wert für dich besitzt, noch in ganz anderem Maß als der Schädel der Totenbeschwörung."

Jarlaxle grinste entwaffnend und legte eine Hand auf die Brust.

"Weh mir, ich bin entdeckt. Wer könnte aber auch bestehen vor Eurer Weisheit, meine Damen?"

"Spotte nicht", grollte Tazmikella. "Ahnst du auch nur, wie nahe du am Rand der Vernichtung entlangschreitest, Drow? Sag uns, was es mit dem Drachenstein auf sich hat!"

"Wie Ihr befehlt, meine Dame. Wißt Ihr vielleicht, was ein Phylakterion ist?"

"Ein Seelengefäß", sagte Ilnezhara tonlos. "Der Behälter, in dem eine Kreatur - eine Kreatur, die verblendet genug war, Leben und Atem freiwillig aufzugeben für eine fluchbeladene, widernatürliche Existenz als Untoter - die Essenz ihres Wesens aufbewahrt. Willst du etwa damit sagen..."

Jarlaxle lächelte beinahe schelmisch. "Ich soll Euch Grüße bestellen von einer gewissen Dame Urshula, die, wie ich höre, in vergangenen Tagen mit Euch bekannt war."

Der Name ließ beide Drachen fast bis an die Wand des kleinen Zimmers zurückweichen. Tazmikella zog die Lippen fast unmerklich in die Höhe - ein Zähnefletschen wie bei einem Hund, der vor Schreck zum Angriff übergeht.

"Urshula die Schwarze."

"Sie starb", sagte Ilnezhara im Tonfall einer Beteuerung, als müsse sie es sich selbst einreden. "Gareths Truppen töteten sie nach dem Fall des Hexenkönigs, irgendwo hoch oben in Vaasa!"

"Sie töteten ihre materielle Hülle", korrigierte Jarlaxle. "So wie mein Freund Entreri sie vor wenigen Tagen zum zweiten Mal tötete. Aber Ihr wißt gut, daß man ein untotes Wesen nicht einfach dadurch auslöschen kann, daß man Knochen und Hautfetzen zermalmt, in denen ohnehin ohne die Hilfe mächtiger Magie längst kein Leben mehr wäre. Ein Leichnam, auch ein Drachenleichnam, wird weiter existieren, solange das Phylakterion mit seiner Essenz existiert." Er grinste breit. "Und Urshulas Phylakterion besitze nun ich."

"Der Stein", hauchte Ilnezhara. Tazmikella faßte sich weit schneller.

"Zerstöre ihn!" rief sie und packte Jarlaxle an den schmalen Schultern. "Ich beschwöre dich, Jarlaxle. Urshula war zu Lebzeiten ein mächtiger schwarzer Drache, und nun, in ihrer untoten Form, ist sie stärker denn je! Im Krieg gegen den Hexenkönig war es eine ganze Armee von Soldaten, die zu ihren Füßen fiel, ehe es einigen wenigen gelang, ihre sterbliche Hülle auszulöschen. Aber sie fanden das Seelengefäß nicht, und offenbar hatte Zenghyi Vorkehrungen getroffen, ihr eine Rückkehr zu ermöglichen. Weißt du, wieviel Unglück sie über dieses Land bringen könnte, sie allein?"

"Ich kann es mir ausmalen", nickte Jarlaxle trocken. "Ich hoffe, König Gareth könnte es gegebenenfalls auch."

"König..." Es war mit Sicherheit ein seltenes Ereignis, wenn es nicht nur einem, sondern gleich zwei ausgewachsenen Kupferdrachen auf einmal die Sprache verschlug.

"Du würdest nicht wagen", knurrte Tazmikella, "dich gegen den Beschützer dieses Landes zu stellen."

"Ich mich gegen ihn? Aber gewiß nicht", strahlte der Dunkelelf. "Und ich hoffe einmal, er wird nicht so unklug sein, sich gegen mich zu stellen."

Ilnezharas ohnehin schon riesige Augen weiteten sich noch einmal. "Du bist wahnsinnig, Jarlaxle."

"Ach, wenn Ihr wüßtest, teure Ilnezhara, wie oft man mich das schon genannt hat."

"Ich sage es ihm dreimal täglich", warf Entreri bissig ein. Jarlaxle grinste ihn an und tippte sich kurz an den Hut dabei, als bedanke er sich für ein Kompliment.

Die Bemerkung ließ Tazmikella sich zu dem Menschen umwenden, und Entreri sah, daß ihre Schultern, die etwas zu breit und vierschrötig wirkten für eine menschliche Frau, tatsächlich zitterten. "Und die Pläne deines Gefährten haben deine Zustimmung, Artemis Entreri? Das kann ich nicht glauben. Dir sind solch hochfliegende Träume fremd, und das ist nicht immer von Nachteil. Denkst du, deshalb gaben wir dir Idalias Flöte, deren Macht du zweifellos inzwischen herausgefunden hast? Es ist ein Instrument, das die Herzen öffnet und dem, der es spielt, erlaubt, die verborgenen Schätze zu sehen, die in seinem Inneren liegen. Laß mich nicht glauben, daß es dies ist, Artemis Entreri, was du dabei entdeckt hast!"

Vielleicht hatte die Drachin gedacht, den Menschen durch die Erinnerung an die zaubertätige Flöte, die er zum Geschenk erhalten hatte, milder zu stimmen, aber falls, so bewirkte sie bestenfalls den gegenteiligen Effekt. Die Drachenschwestern (und auch Jarlaxle, der wohl von Anfang an gewußt hatte, welche Wirkung das Instrument auf den Geist seines Kameraden haben würde) hatten Entreri im Unklaren über die wahren Kräfte der Flöte gelassen, und die Erwähnung des Artefakts hinterließ bei dem Meuchelmörder allenfalls das bittere Gefühl, benutzt und manipuliert worden zu sein.

"Und wenn dem so wäre", entgegnete er kalt, "was würde es Euch interessieren? Euer Ziel habt Ihr erreicht - ich habe die Flöte gespielt. Ist es meine Schuld, wenn das, was sie in meinem Inneren geweckt hat, nicht nach Eurem Geschmack ist?"

"Du mußt mir glauben, Artemis Entreri, daß es nicht unser Wunsch war..." Tazmikella verstummte, als sie dem Blick des Menschen begegnete, einem Blick schwer und kalt wie Blei, der ihr ganz klar mitteilte, daß jedes weitere Wort verschwendeter Atem wäre.

Wenn es darum ging, entweder den hochfliegenden Plänen seines durchtriebenen Drow-Partners zu vertrauen oder den Beteuerungen zweier potentiell tödlicher Drachen, stand die Entscheidung des Meuchelmörders von vornherein fest.

Artemis Entreri vertraute grundsätzlich nur sich selbst.

"Was hast du vor, Dunkelelf?" fragte Ilnezhara in den stummen Blickwechsel hinein. Jarlaxle strahlte sie an.

"Ich bin noch nicht wirklich sicher, bezaubernde Ilnezhara. Ich denke, vorerst genügt es mir, Euch wissen zu lassen, daß ich Zugang besitze zu einem derart mächtigen Verbündeten wie Urshula der Schwarzen. Ich möchte meinen, diese Tatsache allein sollte uns hinausheben über all die anderen Helfer und Agenten, die für Euch beide tätig sind, nicht wahr?" Sein Blick wurde für einen Augenblick so kalt, daß er mühelos selbst den Entreris in den Schatten stellte. "Und uns von den lästigen Pflichten eines Laufburschen befreien."

"Erpressung", stellte Tazmikella nüchtern fest. Jarlaxle zog eine angewiderte Grimasse.

"Ach, das ist so ein häßliches Wort..."

"Was willst du, Jarlaxle?" fragte Ilnezhara gerade heraus. "Gold, Silber, Schätze?" Sie legte den Kopf etwas schief und musterte den Drow unter langen Wimpern hervor. "Sonstige... Gefälligkeiten?"

Der Dunkelelf zeigte wieder sein entwaffnendes Grinsen und breitete die Arme aus. "Ich glaube nicht, meine Schöne, daß eines von beidem mich wirklich zufrieden stellen würde. Andererseits würde ich es sehr begrüßen, solltet Ihr etwa beides dennoch versuchen wollen." Er sah von einer Frau zur anderen. "Was wir zunächst in erster Linie brauchen, sind Informationen. Woher stammten die beiden Bücher der Erschaffung? Wer hat sie gefunden? Sind noch mehr aufgetaucht? Wer könnte ein Interesse an ihnen haben? Welche Kenntnis habt Ihr von den Vorgängen rund um den Hexenkönig, seine damaligen Verbündeten und ihre Gegner?" Er erhob sich abrupt und rückte seinen gefiederten Hut auf dem kahlen Kopf zurecht. "Aber all das sind Fragen, für deren Beantwortung Ihr Euch werdet besprechen wollen, und zudem solche, mit denen es überhaupt keine Eile hat. Artemis und ich werden für die nächste Zeit hier in Heliogabalus bleiben, in Diensten des Königs, um seine Hauptstadt vor böswilligen Bedrohungen aller Art zu verteidigen." Er ließ einen nachdenklichen Blick von einer Schwester zur anderen gleiten. "Ich denke, es wäre für uns alle von Vorteil, wenn er und ich nicht gezwungen wären, eines Tages herauszufinden, daß sich zwei Drachen in der Gestalt zweier angesehener Antiquitätenhändlerinnen in der Stadt eingeschlichen haben. Selbst wenn es sich bei diesen Drachen um Kupferne, also dem allgemeinen Urteil nach um freundliche Drachen handeln sollte, würde der Magistrat doch zweifellos ungehalten auf eine derartige Täuschung reagieren."

"Vor allem", fügte Entreri hinzu, "falls diese beiden Kupferdrachen irgendwelche Feindseligkeiten gegenüber Soldaten der Krone planen sollten."

"Wir haben verstanden", sagte Ilnezhara kühl. "Wir werden mit unseren Agenten und Kontaktleuten in Impiltur konferieren."

"Wunderbar", strahlte Jarlaxle und tippte sich zum Abschied grüßend an den Hut. "Meine Damen. Ihr werdet zweifellos feststellen, daß unsere Geschäftsbeziehung sich auch weiterhin als überaus gewinnbringend erweisen wird." Die Schwestern antworteten nicht auf diesen Satz, und die beiden Söldner verließen das Turmzimmer mit einer kleinen Verbeugung.

* * *

Entreri wartete, bis sie das Portal des Turms hinter sich hatten - nicht ohne einen mißtrauischen Blick auf die vier riesigen marmornen Figuren zu werfen, die anstelle von Säulen das geschwungene Vordach trugen und mit denen er bei seinem ersten Besuch in Ilnezharas Turm bereits einen heftigen Kampf ausgefochten hatte. Aber die Figuren blieben unbelebt und tot. 

"Warum hast du sie nicht stärker unter Druck gesetzt?" fragte er auf drow, in der Hoffnung, von etwaigen heimlichen Lauschern dann nicht verstanden zu werden. Jarlaxle grinste nur.

"Ich bin so ungern unhöflich gegenüber Frauen", antwortete er in derselben Sprache. "Vergiß nicht, _abbil_, die Frauen in Menzoberranzan beantworten Unhöflichkeiten üblicherweise mithilfe ihrer Schlangenkopfpeitschen. Außerdem war es ja nicht notwendig."

"Jetzt werden sie anfangen, gegen uns zu paktieren", widersprach der Meuchelmörder. Jarlaxle zuckte die Achseln.

"Das hätten sie doch ohnehin. Wie auch immer, sie werden einige ihrer Ressourcen anzapfen müssen, um sie gegen uns zu stellen."

"Und was haben wir davon?"

"Wir finden heraus, wie diese Ressourcen aussehen."

* * *

"Was nun?" fragte Ilnezhara, ihre Stimme überhaupt nicht mehr geheimnisvoll und verführerisch, sondern hart und zischend, als sie das fremdartige Idiom ihrer Art verwendete. 

Tazmikella seufzte. "Wir müssen handeln."

"Wie?"

Die Pupillen in den Augen der älteren Drachin verengten sich gefährlich, als sie mit angewidertem Gesicht in die knackenden und prasselnden Flammen des Kaminfeuers starrte. "Heißt es nicht, der Feind deines Feindes sei dein Freund? Ich habe nie viel von diesem Spruch gehalten, aber vielleicht... vielleicht bietet ein neuer Feind für unsere beiden übermütigen Helden uns zumindest eine Ablenkung."


	7. Kapitel 2 Szene 2

Es kam selten vor, daß Athrogate nervös war. Aber als er jetzt in dem schmalen, länglichen Höhlengewölbe stand und unruhig von einem Bein aufs andere trat, während er darauf wartete, daß der Mann in den purpurnen Roben eines Erzmagiers sich zu ihm umdrehte, da half kein Lügen und Leugnen: Er war nahe dran an einem Gefühl, dessen bloße Existenz der Zwerg ansonsten bei sich selbst schlichtweg für unmöglich hielt und das kleinere Geister als er wohl Furcht genannt hätten.

Man sah dem Raum kaum noch an, daß er einmal nur ein natürlicher Riß im blanken Fels gewesen war. Seitdem Erzmagier Knellict ihn zu seinem zeitweiligen Büro erklärt hatte, hatten seine Wände sich scheinbar geglättet, gewaltige Basalt-Säulen, in denen ein düsteres Feuer zu flackern schien, standen an seinen Längsseiten Spalier, auf einer Vielzahl schmiedeeiserner Dreifüße rundum sorgten Kohlebecken für etwas stickige Wärme und einen leicht brenzligen Geruch, und der unebene Felsboden hatte sich zu einem Mosaik verwandelt, in dem sich Pentagramme und andere magische Symbole mit zwergischen Runen und detaillierten Bildern unheimlicher Opferszenen abwechselten. Athrogate verstand nicht viel davon. Er hatte sich Zeit seines Lebens mehr auf seine Muskeln verlassen als auf seinen Kopf (auch wenn letzterer gar nicht mal so schlecht funktionierte, wie seine Gegner oft anzunehmen schienen, sagte er sich gelegentlich selbstzufrieden), und die Möglichkeiten, die einem wahrhaften Erzmagier mithilfe seiner Kunst zur Verfügung standen, überstiegen bei weitem seine Vorstellung. Aber er nahm an, daß es ein dichtes Geflecht aus echtem Luxus und mächtiger Illusionsmagie war, die die Höhle derart verwandelt hatten, und auch wenn er nichts davon verstand, so war er doch beeindruckt.

Wenn nicht gar eingeschüchtert. Jedenfalls ließ er weder einen seiner typischen Knüttelreime noch sonst einen Laut hören, solange der Erzmagier mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt schien. Worum genau es sich bei diesen Dingen handelte, konnte der Zwerg natürlich nicht wirklich sagen. Alles, was er sah, war, daß der bärtige, eher breite als großgewachsene Mensch murmelnd etwas von einer Schriftrolle ablas, dann die Hände in einem komplizierten Muster durch die Luft bewegte, als webe er einen unsichtbaren Teppich, und schließlich das brüchige Pergament, zusammen mit einem bläulichen Pulver und etlichen getrockneten Kräutern, auf die Kohlen eines der Räucherbecken warf.

Zischende Flammen stiegen empor, züngelten einen Augenblick wild in die Höhe, ehe sie wieder in sich zusammenfielen und eine leicht grünliche Färbung nahmen. Der Erzmagier starrte lange und intensiv auf die Kohlen, ohne etwas zu sagen.

Niemand, der noch für die Zitadelle arbeitete, mit Ausnahme vielleicht des "Großvaters" Timoshenko, wußte genau, wie alt Knellict war oder wie sein vollständiger Name lautete. Die meisten menschlichen Magier benutzten, sobald sie eine gewisse geistige Stärke erreicht hatten, die ihnen hoffentlich erlauben würde, relativ gefahrlos mit den Substanzen umzugehen, diverse Tinkturen und Tränke, um den natürlichen Alterungsprozeß zu verzögern. Nur zu verständlich nach Meinung Athrogates, wenn man bedachte, daß dieser hochbeinigen Rasse sonst ja nur klägliche sieben bis acht Jahrzehnte zur Verfügung standen, eine Zeitspanne, nach der sich ein jugendlicher Zwerg in den Augen seiner älteren Nachbarn vielleicht gerade mal so halbwegs die Hörner abgestoßen hatte.

Der Zauberer sah also aus wie ein Mann um die Sechzig, aber so hatte er nach allem, was Athrogate gehört hatte, auch schon vor dreißig Jahren ausgesehen, als er noch einer der mächtigsten Gefolgsleute des Hexenkönigs Zenghyi gewesen war. So mächtig in der Tat, daß selbst dem unheimlichen Herrscher des damaligen Vaasa angesichts seines eigenen Beraters bange wurde und er die erstbeste Gelegenheit benutzte, den Erzmagier zu seinen Verbündeten, der Zitadelle, fortzuloben. Und während Zenghyi selbst von Gareth Drachenbann und seinen Kumpanen gestürzt worden war, hatten der Erzmagier und die Zitadelle überlebt. Seitdem regierte Knellict als graue Eminenz hinter dem Thron Timochenkos. Während der nominelle Anführer der Assassinen sich selten wirklich sehen ließ, mischte sein Stellvertreter sich gerne unters Volk und wagte sich hin und wieder in Verkleidung sogar bis in damarisches Territorium, ungeachtet der sensationell hohen Belohnungen, die dort auf seinen Kopf ausgesetzt waren.

"Aha", machte er nun, nachdem das grüne Glühen im Kohlenfeuer allmählich erloschen war, und strich sich mit braunen, gepflegten Händen nachdenklich über seinen sorgfältig gestutzten Kinnbart. "Interessant." Er wendete sich nach Athrogate um, und der Zwerg fühlte sofort so etwas wie Alarmbereitschaft in sich aufsteigen. Die scheinbare Ruhe und Gelassenheit dieses Menschen waren ziemlich trügerisch, wußte er.

"Helft meiner Erinnerung ein wenig nach, Athrogate: was hat uns die Schmale Börse gleich wieder über die beiden Damenbekanntschaften unserer neuen Spione berichtet?"

"Hm? Ihr meint den Drow und seinen Kumpel, ja? Und die zwei Händlerinnen?"

Der Erzmagier seufzte. "Ja, ich spreche von Jarlaxle und Entreri und diesen beiden angeblichen Antiquitätenhändlerinnen. Was haben unsere Leute von der Schmalen Börse über die beiden berichtet?"

Der Zwerg hob die breiten Schultern, und die beiden Köpfe seiner Morgensterne, die er wie immer geschultert hatte, schlugen mit einem dumpfen Singen wie von einer Glocke gegeneinander. "Naja, daß sie halt mit Bildern und Möbeln und all so'm alten Krempel handeln. Sie hab'n sich ja mal gedacht - also, die von der Schmalen Börse, natürlich -, daß sie die zwei vielleicht ma'n bißchen ins Visier nehmen, nicht wahr? Also, von wegen Schutzgelder und so. Ist dann aber nix draus geworden, weil sie sich gedacht haben, bei den Händlern und Kaufleuten is auf Dauer mehr verdient."

"Und abgesehen von eventuellen Verdienstmöglichkeiten hat die Schmale Börse sich natürlich nicht weiter für die zwei Frauen interessiert", sagte der Zauberer und seufzte. "Typisch. Wozu bezahlen wir diese Idioten in Heliogabalus überhaupt?"

Athrogate zuckte erneut die Achseln, weil er sich das auch nicht erklären konnte. Er hatte sich zwar in den Reihen der Schmalen Börse schon vor langen Jahren einen Namen als Schläger und Auftragsmörder gemacht, ein Ruf, der den Magier Canthan von der Zitadelle auf ihn aufmerksam gemacht hatte. Inzwischen fungierte der Zwerg als eine Art Verbindungsmann zwischen beiden Institutionen, was manchmal dazu führte, daß er sich keiner von ihnen mehr so wirklich zugehörig fühlte. Andererseits waren derartige persönliche Verpflichtungen ein Thema, über das Athrogate ohnehin selten nachzudenken pflegte. Solange eine von beiden Gruppen ihm eine Möglichkeit bot, seine Morgensterne einzusetzen und ein paar Schädel einzuschlagen, war er zufrieden, und wenn diese Aufträge ausblieben, dann tötete er eben für die Damarer ein paar Vaaser Monster und war es auch.

Von den Verhandlungen, die über seinen Kopf hinweg zwischen der Zitadelle und der Schmalen Börse abliefen, verstand er nichts und wollte er auch nichts verstehen, und heimlich hielt er sie für verschwendete Zeit und rausgeschmissenes Geld. Aber er hielt es für klüger, den Satz nicht laut zu äußern. Immerhin war es Knellict, der das Bündnis mit der Diebesgilde in Damara eingegangen war.

"Jedenfalls ist es schon erstaunlich", fuhr der Magier fort, "so möchte man meinen, daß eine bloße Händlerin in einem einsamen alten Turm außerhalb der Stadt haust und sich dort auch mit unseren beiden neuen Freunden trifft. Und daß sie diesen Turm offenbar mit so vielen magischen Schilden gesichert hat, daß nicht einmal meine Spähzauber sie so ohne Weiteres zu durchdringen vermögen - zumindest nicht auf diese Entfernung."

Athrogate fuhr sich mit der Hand in den wilden Bart und knetete mit kurzen runden Fingern jene Stelle, an der nach menschlichem Ermessen seine Unterlippe liegen mußte. "Vielleicht war'ns gar nicht die zwei Weiber", schlug er vor. "Vielleicht war's der schwarze Elf. Canthan hat's mir ein paarmal gesagt, bevor er in die Neun Höllen gefahren is, daß ich mich vor dem Elf und seinen Zaubertricks in acht nehmen soll."

"Dummheit", schnarrte Knellict ungehalten. "Jeder, der auch nur ein wenig von Magie versteht, sollte sofort merken, daß der Drow bestenfalls ein Amateur in der Kunst ist. Er scheint über eine Vielzahl mehr oder minder mächtiger zaubertätiger Gegenstände zu verfügen und ist wohl recht geschickt dabei, sie einzusetzen, das will ich ja gern zugeben. Aber irgendwann müssen ihm seine Spielzeuge auch einmal ausgehen, und dann steht er verteidigungslos da. Und sein menschlicher Freund..."

Der Zwerg schnaubte verächtlich. "Nur so'n windiger kleiner Schwertfechter. Hab ich schon Dutzende erledigt, solche von der Art. Canthan hat gesagt, ich soll ihn mir vorknöpfen, und ich war auch schon dabei, wenn da nicht der dämliche Drow mit seinem dämlichen Loch..."

"Ja, Athrogate, Ihr habt uns die Geschichte bestimmt ein Dutzend mal berichtet."

"Is ja auch wahr. Aber den Kerl kauf ich mir noch. Hab's ihm schon gesagt, daß er demnächst mal dran is, und da kann er rumfuchteln mit seinen zwei Salamimessern wie er will." Der Gedanke an diesen Rivalen, der da so plötzlich aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht war, ließ Athrogate für den Moment sogar vergessen, vor wem er stand. Knellict sah ihm starr ins Gesicht, und der erregte Zwerg beruhigte sich so schnell, als hätte sich ein Wind gelegt. "Tschuldigung."

"Ich würde Euch raten, Athrogate", sagte der Magier ernst, ohne den Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen, "Eure Gegner nicht zu leicht zu nehmen - sofern es Gegner sind. Artemis Entreri und der Drow Jarlaxle arbeiten im Moment für uns. Oder werden doch für uns arbeiten, sobald sie sich einmal in Heliogabalus eingefügt haben. Schade, daß man sie dorthin geschickt hat und nicht in der Nähe des Hofes behält, dort hätten sie uns nützlicher sein können."

"So blöd is' der alte Drachenbann gar nicht", wagte der Zwerg einzuwerfen. "Hat sich schon gesagt, daß er den zweien nicht trauen kann. Sollten wir auch nicht tun, das."

"Danke ergebenst für Euren Rat", spottete der Magier, um dann die Stirn zu runzeln und ins Leere zu starren, während er sich das Bild der beiden neuesten Spione seiner Organisation vor sein inneres Auge rief. "Der Mensch... irgendetwas ist merkwürdig an ihm. Und das Schwert - er sagte, es vermöge einem Feind die Seele zu entreißen, ja?"

"Prahlerei, nix weiter. Meint wahrscheinlich, damit kann er mich einschüchtern. Ha, daß ich nicht lache."

"Nesseril", murmelte Knellict, ohne auf die Verwünschungen des Zwergs zu achten. "Sollte er Verbindungen zu derart uralter Magie haben? Zeichen gibt es ja genügend, daß einige der Nachfahren jenes Volks aus den Schatten zurückgekehrt sind."

"Ich besorg ihm'n schattiges Plätzchen, wenn Ihr wollt", versprach Athrogate eifrig. "Sechs Klafter tief unter 'nem frischen Grabstein."

"Nehmt Euch nicht zuviel vor, und vor allem zettelt keine sinnlosen Auseinandersetzungen an, Zwerg. Wir warten vorerst ab, bis die beiden sich in ihrer neuen Stellung eingerichtet haben, dann nehmen wir wieder Kontakt auf. Ich will die beiden irgendwann hier sehen, Auge in Auge, wo ich sie genauer unter die Lupe nehmen kann."

"Hier?" Athrogate vergaß vor Staunen, den Mund zuzumachen. "Ihr wollt zwei Neulinge echt hierher bringen?"

Der Magier warf ihm einen verdutzten Blick zu, ehe er begriff und zu lachen begann. "O ich bitte Euch. Ihr dachtet doch nicht wirklich, dieser kleine Schlupfwinkel wäre von Bedeutung, Athrogate? Nur weil wir zur Zeit die Hauptstreitmacht unserer Truppe hier versammelt haben und Ihr den Ort bisher noch nicht kanntet, handelt es sich noch lange nicht um die geheime Zitadelle."

"O. Ach so. Dachte ja nur..."

"Überlaßt das Denken besser denen, die den Kopf dafür haben. Wie auch immer, wir müssen der Schmalen Börse Bescheid geben, ein Auge auf diese Damenkontakte der beiden zu halten. Dahinter steckt mehr als nur Liebhaberei für alte Bilder oder junge Brüste."

Athrogate grinste breit. "Die von der einen wären's aber schon wert..." Er fing sich einen mehr als nur sprechenden Blick ein und verstummte unverzüglich.

* * *

In die Stille fielen die Geräusche von Schritten, zeternden Stimmen und klirrenden Waffen oder Rüstungen. Knellict runzelte die Stirn und drehte sich mit einer Miene zu jenem Torbogen um, der in die benachbarte Höhle führte, die für die Näherkommenden nicht viel Gutes versprach. Als er sah, daß das anrückende halbe Dutzend struppiger und unrasierter Männer (ein Halbork und ein Zwerg darunter), zwei sich heftig wehrende Gestalten mit sich schleppte, zog er freilich interessiert eine Braue nach oben.

"Ah, Ihr bringt Gäste, Vartain", wendete er sich an den vordersten der Männer, an dessen grimmiger Miene und besonders wildem und ungewaschenem Aussehen man ablesen konnte, daß er sich als Anführer des Trupps betrachtete. Der Strolch salutierte stumm und in geradezu militärischer Korrektheit. Athrogate war nicht im mindesten verblüfft. Knellict und Timoshenko führten über ihre Gruppe handverlesener Auftragsmörder ein strenges Regiment, und jeder einzelne Angehörige der Zitadelle war, trotz des häufig heruntergekommenen Äußeren, ein exzellenter Kämpfer und den beiden Anführern strikt ergeben.

Nicht, daß sie noch eine große Wahl gehabt hätten. Jeder dieser Männer (und der wenigen Frauen in der Zitadelle) hatte sich schon vor langer Zeit außerhalb von Recht und Gesetz gestellt. Die unberührten Weiten der Tundra und die zerklüfteten Felstäler der endlosen Galena-Berge waren die einzige Zuflucht, die ihnen noch blieb. In den zivilisierteren Gebieten, namentlich in Damara, suchten Kopfgeldjäger und Abenteurer zusammen mit den Truppen von Gareth Drachenbann nach ihnen. Nur die Zitadelle und die Zähigkeit und Schlauheit der beiden Anführer schützte alle diese Ausgestoßenen vor der Entdeckung. Und selbst, falls einer der Männer einmal mit dem Gedanken gespielt haben sollte, die Truppe zu verlassen, so hatte es doch in den letzten Jahren keiner von ihnen wirklich getan.

Sie wußten schließlich alle gut, was Verrätern oder Überläufern blühte.

"Wir haben sie in der Nähe des Eingangs geschnappt", sagte Vartain. "Spione, wahrscheinlich."

"Mit Sicherheit", nickte der Erzmagier gelassen, als sei diese Tatsache sowohl selbstverständlich als auch nicht im mindesten beunruhigend.

"Spione hier in unseren Gebieten", meldete sich Athrogate, eine Hand schon erhoben, um nach dem Griff des ersten seiner Morgensterne zu greifen. "Hätte gar nix dagegen, sie umzunieten."

"Schnauze, Zwerg", sagte Knellict im selben gelassenen Ton, und Athrogate zuckte zusammen und ließ die Hand hastig wieder sinken.

Der Magier näherte sich, die Hände auf dem Rücken verschränkt, gemächlich den beiden Gefangenen, die inzwischen offenbar die Sinnlosigkeit ihres Widerstands eingesehen hatten und mit verbissenen Mienen geradeaus starrten, bemüht, dem Blick des Magiers auszuweichen. Es waren ein Mann und eine Frau, letztere fast vollständig unbewaffnet und bekleidet nur mit Hemd und Hose aus einfachem Tuch und einem Paar vorn offener lederner Sandalen, obwohl selbst in den Tälern der Galenas der Herbst die Nächte bereits kühl und frostig machte. Ein dünner Umhang gegen Wind und Regen war das einzige Zugeständnis an die Witterung, das sie sich zu erlauben schien. Sie hatte ihr Haar, das wohl von dunkelblonder Farbe gewesen sein mußte, fast vollständig kahl geschoren, ohne daß dies dem Reiz ihres auffallend hübschen, zarten Gesichts irgendwie Abbruch getan hätte; allenfalls betonte es noch den vollendeten Schwung von Brauen und Lippen und die eng am Kopf anliegenden, kleinen Ohrmuscheln. Die Stelle eines Gürtels vertrat ein zusammengedrehter Baststrick, zwei weitere wanden sich von der Hüfte abwärts um ihre Beine und banden die flatternden weiten Hosenbeine enger an ihre dünnen Schenkel. Wenn man von einem Messer, das wohl mehr Werkzeug als Waffe war, einmal absah, war sie vollkommen waffenlos.

Auch ohne das auf ihrem Hemd aufgestickte Symbol einer Rose hätte Knellict bei diesem Habitus natürlich gewußt, woran er war.

"Ein Mönch", stellte er fest, und in seiner Stimme sammelte sich Hohn. "Wißt Ihr, meine Liebe, vielleicht könnt Ihr mir endlich einmal eine Frage beantworten, die mich schon ewig beschäftigt: Wie nennt man einen weiblichen Mönch eigentlich? Mönchin? Ein sprachlicher Widerspruch in sich. Nonne? Trifft wohl den Kern der Sache nicht ganz. Ordensschwester? Kaum besser." Er wartete schmunzelnd, aber die junge Frau antwortete nicht. Sie drehte lediglich den Kopf in seine Richtung, um sich den Sprecher zu betrachten, und zwar so intensiv, als wolle sie das Bild dieses Mannes in ihr Gedächtnis einbrennen. Dann wendete sie sich entschieden wieder ab und richtete den Blick ins Leere.

"Ich nehme einmal an, Ihr kommt vom Kloster der Gelben Rose?" erkundigte der Zauberer sich in spöttischer Freundlichkeit. "Ein weiter Weg; ihr werdet Euch doch unseretwegen keine Blasen gelaufen haben? Oder seid Ihr Spione im Dienste des wandernden Großmeisters?"

Wieder erhielt er keine Antwort. Die Frau stand vollkommen unbewegt, beinahe wie in Trance oder tiefer Meditation, so als habe sie all ihre Sinne vollständig nach innen gerichtet. Dafür regte sich ihr Gefährte, ein junger Mann in der ledernen Kleidung eines Jägers oder Waldläufers, und machte eine Bewegung, als wolle er sich schützend vor sie stellen, sobald der Zauberer sich ihr näherte. Durch ein in die Luft gemaltes magisches Symbol, begleitet von einigen unverständlichen gemurmelten Silben in einer fremden Spreche, stoppte Knellict ihn so vollkommen, als sei der Waldläufer unvermittelt zu Stein erstarrt: die Sohlen seiner Lederstiefel wirkten wie am Boden festgewachsen, und der junge Mann selbst ließ unvermittelt die Schultern hängen und zeigte einen verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck, als habe ein gewaltiges Gewicht ihn getroffen und betäubt.

"Netter Junge, den Ihr da mitgebracht habt", fuhr Knellict an die Frau gewendet fort, so ungerührt als sei nichts geschehen. "Aber doch wohl kaum ein Mitglied Eures Ordens? Laßt mich raten - aus Vaasa? Oder nein - aus Soravia. Ein Mann des Herzogs, ja?"

Die Frau rührte sich nicht, offenbar vollkommen unbeeindruckt von allem, was rund um sie geschah. Es war zweifelhaft, wieviel davon sie tatsächlich wahrnahm.

"Nun, Mädchen", seufzte der Zauberer und wendete sich achselzuckend ab, "wenn Ihr Euch nicht mit mir unterhalten wollt, dann seid Ihr für mich leider vollkommen nutzlos." Er fuhr beim letzten Wort mit wehenden Roben wieder zu der Gefangenen herum, streckte die Hand aus und rief ein einziges, unverständliches Wort. Die Frau, als sei sie urplötzlich aus einem Schlaf erwacht, hatte den winzigen Moment, da der Magier ihr den Rücken zuwendete, offenbar benutzen wollen, hatte sich losgerissen und war in Angriffshaltung auf Knellict zugestürzt.

Die Lanze schwarzen Lichts, die aus den Fingerspitzen des Magiers brach, traf sie mitten im Sprung. Sie schrie nicht, sie brach nicht zusammen und stürzte auch nicht zu Boden.

Sie löste sich einfach auf. Hauchfeiner dunkler Staub hing einen Augenblick lang wie eine grob menschenähnlich geformte Wolke in der Luft, ehe er allmählich zu Boden sank und sich in dunklen Schleiern auf den blank polierten Steinchen des Mosaikbodens absetzte.

Selbst die Männer der Zitadelle, jeder einzelne von ihnen ein hartgesottener Mörder, standen einen Moment fassungslos, als das Leben dieser jungen Frau so beiläufig und endgültig ausgelöscht wurde. Mehrere Kehlen schluckten trocken, und selbst Athrogate wich ein Stück nach rückwärts und tat sein Bestes, dort mit der Wand zu verschmelzen, auch wenn er nicht recht verhindern konnte, daß er immer wieder von einem Bein aufs andere trat. Vartain räusperte sich schließlich.

"Verschwendung, Herr", wagte er zu bemerken. "Sie war nicht häßlich; ich bin sicher, meine Männer hätten noch Verwendung für sie gefunden, bevor wir sie töten."

Knellict lachte hart. "Sie hätte wahrscheinlich die Hälfte von Euch kastriert und die andere Hälfte mit bloßen Händen zu Krüppeln geschlagen. Wann werdet Ihr endlich lernen, diese Kampfmönche nicht zu unterschätzen? Mystra sei's geklagt, Ihr habt sie doch wirklich oft genug zu Gegnern."

"Mai-Ylitt!" rief in diesem Moment der andere Gefangene, als es ihm endlich gelang, seine momentane Betäubung abzuschütteln. Er starrte mit entsetzt geweiteten Augen auf die Stelle, an der seine Gefährtin eben noch gestanden hatte, dann sah er fassungslos auf den Magier, offenbar für den Augenblick zu geschockt, um einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, nicht einmal einen so simplen wie den an Rache.

Menschen waren schon seltsame Geschöpfe, dachte Knellict. Vor allem die einfacheren Gemüter unter ihnen.

"Tut mir leid, mein Junge", lächelte er den Waldläufer bissig an. "Unter anderen Umständen hätte ich für deine kleine Freundin ja vielleicht eine Aufgabe gehabt. Spionin, Attentäterin, etwas in der Art. Aber diese Mönche... Mönchinnen... wie auch immer, haben sich in der Vergangenheit als erstaunlich resistent gegenüber magischer Beeinflussung erwiesen. Das frustriert mich, wie du sicher begreifst." Er strich sich über den Bart und lächelte erneut. "Waldläufer hingegen..."

In einer abrupten Bewegung berührte er die Stirn des jungen Mannes mit den Fingerspitzen. Der Gefangene wich zurück und wehrte sich verbissen gegen den Griff seiner Wärter, die ihn grob an seinem Platz hielten. Als die Hände des Magiers die Schläfen des Jägers umfaßten, zuckte der Gefangene zusammen wie unter plötzlichem Schmerz, sein Rückgrat versteifte sich und bog sich unmerklich rückwärts wie unter gewaltiger Spannung, aber kein Laut war zu hören.

Knellict hatte die Augen in Konzentration geschlossen; seine Lippen bewegten sich in lautlosem Murmeln. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, ehe der Magier die Lider wieder öffnete und seinen Gefangenen überlegen ansah.

"Wie ich vermutet hatte. Ein Mann des Herzogs. Er sollte es allmählich besser wissen, als uns ein halbes Kind mit der Bildung eines Waldschrats auf die Fährte zu setzen. Oder hast du dich den Spionen des Klosters aus eigenem Antrieb angeschlossen? Naja, nicht so wichtig." Er machte ein paar Schritte in den Raum bis zu seinem mit Runen verzierten Schreibtisch, von dem er sich scheinbar wahllos eine Schriftrolle griff.

"Wichtig ist nur, daß du für mich eine Botschaft ins Kloster der Gelben Rose bringen wirst. Eine, die Großmeister Cantoule gewiß begreifen wird."


	8. Kapitel 2 Szene 3

Er sah sie fast sofort, sobald er die Tür zu seiner und Jarlaxles Wohnung hinter sich geschlossen hatte. Es war mehrere Tage nach ihrer Ankunft in der Hauptstadt und dem Gespräch mit den beiden Drachenschwestern, das bei Entreri ein eigentümlich unbehagliches Gefühl hinterlassen hatte. Er hatte, wie üblich, nicht den Hauch einer Idee, was Jarlaxle vorhaben mochte, und er war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob der Drow selbst es bereits wußte. Manchmal kam sein Partner ihm vor wie ein Barde, der noch dabei war, sein Instrument zu stimmen, hier eine Saite ein wenig lockerer ließ, dort eine ein wenig anzog, ganz nach Lust und Laune, um dann mitten im Spiel das Lied zu improvisieren, das er von sich gab. Für Entreris Geschmack waren es ein bißchen viel unklare Posten auf einer Rechnung, die sie beide, sollte sie am Ende nicht aufgehen, jederzeit mit dem Leben bezahlen konnten, wie er Jarlaxle einschätzte. Und zu behaupten, daß Artemis Entreri es nicht mochte, im Dunkel zu tappen, wäre eine ähnliche Untertreibung gewesen wie zu sagen, daß er Drachen nicht besonders schätzte.

Die zwei Söldner hatten bei ihrer Rückkehr ihre frühere, im ersten Stock eines leicht heruntergekommenen Wohnhauses gelegene Mietswohnung noch frei gefunden und sie wieder bezogen, nachdem man ihnen bei ihrem Antrittsbesuch in der königlichen Garnison zu Heliogabalus erläutert hatte, daß von den höher gestellten Soldaten der königlichen Armee nicht unbedingt erwartet wurde, auch außerhalb ihres Dienstes in der Kaserne zu nächtigen. Eine Neuigkeit, über die vermutlich niemand erleichterter war als Artemis Entreri. Für den mißtrauischen ehemaligen Meuchelmörder, der Zeit seines Lebens allein gewesen war und für den die bloße Gesellschaft anderer bereits potentielle Bedrohung bedeutete, war es zu Beginn ihrer gemeinsamen Reisen schwierig genug gewesen, sich daran zu gewöhnen, ein Zimmer mit seinem Partner zu teilen. Und Jarlaxle war immerhin ein Elf, somit also ein Wesen, das nicht wirklich schlief (denn den seltsamen visionären Trancezustand, in den der Drow gelegentlich für ein paar Stunden verfiel, konnte man kaum als Schlaf bezeichnen) und deshalb auch nicht im Schlaf herumstrampelte, aufschrie, prustete, keuchte oder schnarchte, oder was sonst noch in einem Schlafsaal von mehreren Dutzend Soldaten einen rechtschaffen müden Meuchelmörder um seine wohlverdiente Nachtruhe bringen mochte.

Der Hauptgrund für seine instinktive Erleichterung war aber vermutlich, daß Artemis Entreri im Augenblick das Gefühl hatte, als entgleite ihm allmählich endgültig der sichere Boden seiner Überzeugungen, auf dem stehend er drei Jahrzehnte lang erfolgreich überlebt hatte. Seit er, getrieben von einer uneingestandenen Sehnsucht nach etwas, das er nicht einmal beim Namen nennen konnte, angefangen hatte, auf der Treibholzflöte des Mönches Idalia zu spielen, schien er immer weniger zu wissen, woran er mit sich selber war. Und auch wenn er inzwischen immerhin sich selbst gegenüber zugab, daß seine bisherige Existenz, das bloße Streben nach Kontrolle, Perfektion und simplem Überleben ihm nicht genügte, daß die schmerzende Leere in seinem Innern sich zu recken und ihn zu verschlingen drohte bis zu dem Punkt, an dem er sich nichts wünschte als seinen eigenen Dolch gegen sich selbst zu richten und dieser Farce, die sein Leben war, endlich ein gnädiges Ende zu setzen, so ängstigte ihn dennoch der Gedanke, was genau Idalias Flöte in ihm wachrufen könnte.

Es war nicht Artemis Entreris Art, sich auf Gedeih und Verderb in unbekanntes Terrain zu wagen - vor allem nicht, wenn sich nicht sagen ließ, ob von dort überhaupt ein Weg zurück führte.

So gesehen hätte die Anwesenheit der Frau, deren tiefschwarzes Haar er schon von der obersten Stufe der Treppe erspähte, ihn noch mehr verstören sollen. Sie tat es auch, bis zu einem gewissen Grad. Aber der Meuchelmörder sah ein, daß es wenig würdevoll gewesen wäre, sich den Anschein zu geben, als habe er sie nicht bemerkt, zumal sie auf ihn zu warten schien. Und so stieg er die Stufen hinunter, die von seiner Wohnungstür hinab auf die Gasse führten, überquerte den kleinen gepflasterten Platz, der sich daran anschloß, und ging zu ihr hinüber. Sie sah ihm mit unbewegtem Gesicht entgegen, halb auf der Ecke einer steinernen Viehtränke sitzend, die Hände locker und doch angriffsbereit zu beiden Seiten ihres schmalen Körpers, das Haar zu einem strengen Pferdeschwanz im Nacken gebunden. Die Narbe, die quer über ihr fein geschnittenes Gesicht führte und ihre Unterlippe spaltete, leuchtete rot und zornig.

"Darf ich mich jetzt in meiner Männlichkeit geschmeichelt fühlen?" fragte er spöttisch, als er vor ihr stehenblieb und sie beide mit einem kurzen Kopfnicken die Gegenwart des anderen gewürdigt hatten.

"Wenn deine Männlichkeit das nötig hat", kam ihre trockene Antwort.

Er schnaubte amüsiert, lehnte sich dann neben sie an ein Hauseck und beobachtete wie sie schweigend die Leute, die auf dem unebenen Kopfsteinpflaster vorbei gingen. Die meisten hasteten mehr als sie schritten und warfen immer wieder bedenkliche Blicke in den grauen Himmel, über den ein ziemlich frischer Wind dunkle Wolkenfetzen jagte. Es sah nach Regen aus.

"Parissus hatte ein paar Freunde in der Stadt", sagte Calihye nach einer Weile. "Ich bin hier, um ihnen Bescheid zu geben."

"Verstehe", sagte Entreri. Die Erwähnung von Parissus machte ihn eigentümlich befangen. Die Frau, offenbar eine enge Freundin der schwarzhaarigen Halbelfe, die gerade neben ihm saß, war Teil jener Truppe gewesen, die das Schloß des Hexenkönigs hatte erkunden sollen, aber sie war schon während der Reise nach Palishchuk bei einem Scharmützel gegen geflügelte, säurespuckende Schlangenkreaturen ums Leben gekommen. Calihye hatte Entreri für ihren Tod verantwortlich gemacht - zu unrecht, denn es war eigentlich ein Unfall gewesen, als die bereits schwer verwundete Parissus vom Wagen stürzte, den der Meuchelmörder lenkte. Die Halbelfe hatte es nicht wahrhaben wollen, hatte ihm sogar offen gedroht, ehe sie die Truppe verließ, und Entreri war, getreu seiner Maxime, nie einen Feind in seinem Rücken zurückzulassen, heimlich umgekehrt, um sie zu töten. Er tat es letztlich nicht. Rückblickend wußte er, daß es die fremdartigen Instinkte waren, die die Melodien von Idalias Flöte in ihm geweckt hatten, die ihn am Ende davon abbrachten, zuzustoßen, und der Gedanke verwirrte, ängstigte und ärgerte ihn gleichermaßen.

"Und vielleicht bin ich nebenbei auch hier, um deiner Männlichkeit zu schmeicheln", fügte sie mit einer Grimasse hinzu, als er verstummte. Sie sagte es spöttisch, aber er hörte die Unsicherheit hinter diesem vordergründigen Tonfall, das leise Beben in der Stimme und die unausgesprochene Frage.

Entreri musterte sie mit unbewegter Miene von der Seite. Dieses fein geschnittene Profil mit den spitz zulaufenden Ohrmuscheln und hohen Wangenknochen, die auf ihr elfisches Blut hindeuteten, und den schmalen, mißtrauischen Augen unter geraden schwarzen Brauen. Ihre Iris war blau, aber im Moment, beim schwindenden Licht und nahenden Regen, wirkten sie dunkel und grau. Etwas heller als seine eigenen, aber sonst den seinen vermutlich nicht einmal unähnlich, nahm er an.

Oder vielleicht wollte er auch nur, daß es so war.

Er nahm an, daß sie eine Antwort von ihm erwartete, auch wenn sie ihn nicht einmal ansah, und er lauschte in sich hinein. Das tat er oft, in letzter Zeit, und Selbstbetrachtung war eine Tätigkeit, die ihm nicht lag, in der er sich nie geübt hatte und die er sogar drei Jahrzehnte lang sorgfältig vermieden hatte. Und nun fühlte er sich, als versuche er, mit einer Pinzette unter schweren Schutt- und Mauerbrocken nach Schätzen zu stochern. Sein Inneres war eine Wüste, öde, leer und tot bei oberflächlicher Betrachtung wie die mörderische Calim, und bei genauerer erfüllt von zu vielen Sandstürmen, Luftspiegelungen und im Staub verborgenen Skorpionen, als daß Entreri sich je dessen sicher hätte sein können, was er wirklich sah. Wie erwartet, fand er auch jetzt dort nur ein chaotisches Sammelsurium widersprüchlichster Empfindungen, an vorderster Front der eindeutige Gedanke, daß dies hier falsch war, falsch, absurd und gefährlich, daß er dabei war, sich ohne Deckung auf eine offene Fläche hinauszuwagen, die sich jederzeit unter seinen Füßen öffnen konnte wie eines der bodenlosen Sumpflöcher in Vaasa, um ihn gänzlich zu verschlingen. Und gleich dahinter lauerte im Zwielicht etwas, das er nicht wirklich Angst nennen wollte sondern lieber Unbehagen, geboren aus tief verwurzeltem Mißtrauen und einem Leben, das aus nicht viel anderem bestanden hatte als Ärger und Gewalt. Und wieder dahinter - was?

Nun, ein Teil von ihm, so stellte er fest, war zunächst einmal tatsächlich geschmeichelt, daß die Frau - die ohne die entstellende Narbe eine der schönsten gewesen wäre, die er je gesehen hatte - ihn aufgesucht hatte. Entreri registrierte diesen ungewohnten männlichen Stolz, der sich selbstzufrieden in einem Winkel seines Inneren zu räkeln und zu strecken schien, mit Argwohn. Er kannte so etwas von Jarlaxle. Es gefiel ihm nicht an sich selbst. Das Zusammensein mit einer Frau war für den praktisch denkenden Meuchelmörder bisher nie mehr gewesen als körperliche Notwendigkeit, ein Instinkt, den er nun einmal mit allen anderen Lebewesen teilte und der ab und an nach Befriedigung verlangte. Aber aus diesem momentanen Anflug von Stolz sprach mehr, oder zumindest steckte darin der Same eines Pflänzchens, das jederzeit aufkeimen konnte und das Entreri nach kurzem Nachdenken als eine Art Besitzdenken identifizierte: Sie war zu _ihm_ gekommen, nicht zu jemand anderem.

Dieser Gedanke verwirrte ihn nun erst recht. Denn dahinter stand unausgesprochen das Eingeständnis, daß da in der Tat etwas sein könnte an dieser Frau, das sie unterschied von den zahllosen anderen, die in Entreris Denken ihren Platz hätten einnehmen können. Die Idee von Zweisamkeit, ob nun in einer Institution wie der Ehe oder anderswie, war ihm jedoch vollkommen fremd, und die Vorstellung, einen anderen Menschen haben, besitzen zu wollen wie die Paschas ihre zahllosen Frauen und Sklavinnen im Harem, stieß ihn sogar ausgesprochen ab. Und trotzdem grollte eben dieser Gedanke, wenn auch in abgeschwächter, fremdartiger Form, im Moment heiser in seinem Inneren vor sich hin und forderte außerdem eine Wiederholung der Ereignisse auf dem Fußboden des "Schlammige Stiefel und Blutige Klingen", um Entreris Anspruch zu festigen. - Anspruch? Anspruch auf was, fragte sich der verdutzte Mann. Gab es denn etwas, das er von ihr wollte, abgesehen von einem weiteren kurzen Sinnestaumel in den Laken?

Nun, Laken, kommentierte Entreris innere Stimme bissig, wären ja immerhin schon eine Verbesserung verglichen mit den rauhen Holzdielen eines Tavernenschankraums.

Lange konnte er seinen Zynismus nicht beibehalten, nicht bei einem weiteren Blick auf die stumme schwarzhaarige Halbelfe neben ihm, die noch immer nicht zu ihm hinsah, sondern die Passanten beobachtete, als gebe es nichts Wichtigeres. Denn wie er es auch drehte und wendete, es gab etwas, das er von ihr wollte, auch wenn er nicht recht wußte, was es war. Es war ebenso unbestimmt und unverständlich wie sein plötzlicher Gedanke, daß ihrer beider Augen einander ähneln könnten, und noch während er darüber nachgrübelte, ahnte er schon, daß es eines dieser Dinge sein würde, an deren Existenz er nicht einmal glaubte und deretwegen die Menschen sich scharenweise selbst belogen.

Wie lange hatte er über die bodenlose Dummheit der anderen den Kopf geschüttelt. Aber war er selbst etwa immun dagegen? Hatte nicht eine simple Flöte aus grauem Treibholz ausgereicht, ihn rosarote Träume träumen zu lassen von einer Zukunft neben Arrayan?

Einen Moment lang genügte diese Erinnerung, die Erinnerung an seine eigene Dummheit, um ihn zu der Überzeugung zu bringen, es sei das Beste, einfach aufzustehen, sich zu verabschieden und zu gehen. Er blieb, reglos gelehnt an den rissigen Mauerverputz eines weiteren Gebäudes von Heliogabalus, das wohl schon bessere Tage gesehen hatte. 'Du und ich, altes Haus', dachte er, 'aber zumindest hast du keine dunkelelfischen Partner, die dir magische Flöten unterschieben und darauf bestehen, dir mit Problemen zu helfen, von denen du selbst nicht einmal wußtest, daß du sie hast...' Er war unfair, gab er in Gedanken zu, aber es tat gut, seine ganze momentane Gefühlsverwirrung einfach auf Jarlaxle schieben zu können. Was hatte der Drow zu ihm gesagt? Die Flöte erlaube ihm lediglich, hinter die Mauern zu blicken, die er um seine Emotionen aufgetürmt hatte. Mehr bewirke die Magie ihrer Lieder nicht.

Wollte Entreri wirklich wissen, was hinter diesen Mauern lag?

Und wie paßte Calihye in all das?

Er sah sie wieder an, dieses schöne bleiche Gesicht, entstellt, versteckt hinter der zornigen roten Narbe, die es teilte, und er begriff, so instinktiv, daß sein Verstand Mühe hatte, es in klare Gedanken zu fassen. Aber so vieles an dem stummen, verbissenen Schweigen, dem abgewendeten, unbewegten Gesicht der Frau und den schmalen, mißtrauischen Augen erschien ihm mit einem Mal schmerzhaft vertraut. Er sah die Zweifel dahinter, die Angst und die Fragen, all dieselben unbeantworteten Fragen.

Der Wind fegte durch die Gasse und trieb einen ersten Tropfen Nässe in Entreris Gesicht. Er rümpfte die Nase, und die Frau sah ihn an.

"Ich glaube", sagte sie, "allmählich müssen wir uns entscheiden, ob wir uns unterhalten wollen oder nicht. Wenn wir uns weiter anschweigen, werden wir bald ziemlich naß sein."

Entreri warf einen Blick über die Schulter. "Unsere Wohnung ist da hinten", fühlte er sich verpflichtet zu sagen.

"Ich weiß. Ich habe es in der Kaserne gehört."

Der Meuchelmörder verzog mißmutig die Lippen. Daß plötzlich so viele Leute über sein Kommen und Gehen Bescheid wußten, behagte ihm gar nicht.

"Dein Partner zu Hause?" erkundigte sie sich. Er nickte, und sie bewegte leicht den Kopf hin und her. "Es wäre mir lieber, wenn ich ihm jetzt nicht begegnen müßte."

Er wußte nicht wieso, aber er war vollkommen mit ihr einer Meinung. Wahrscheinlich hatte es wieder mit diesem seltsamen Besitzdenken zu tun. Irgendetwas in ihm weigerte sich vehement, ihre Gegenwart mit jemand anderem zu teilen, und mit Jarlaxle zuallerletzt.

Der Dunkelelf, darüber machte Entreri sich keine Illusionen, bedeutete Ärger. Ärger, den der Meuchelmörder nicht zu kontrollieren vermochte, und Ärger, der gar zu leicht auch Unbeteiligte mit sich reißen konnte.

"Meine Wohnung ist nicht besonders weit", sagte sie wieder. "Wenn du magst, kann ich dir zeigen, wo."

Die eine Hälfte seines Wesens heulte auf vor Horror und schalt ihn auf dem gesamten Weg einen Narren. Die andere schwieg, aber es war ein recht zufriedenes und erwartungsvolles Schweigen.

Der Weg war länger, als Entreri gedacht hatte, und die letzten paar hundert Schritt sprinteten die beiden nebeneinander vor dem einsetzenden Regen davon, ehe sie das schützende Vordach erreichten, unter dem ein paar Steinstufen zur Eingangstür führten. Calihye zog einen Schlüsselbund aus dem Gürtel und sah den Mann an.

"Wenn du jetzt zurückgehst, wirst du patschnaß werden", stellte sie fest.

"Und wenn ich hierbleibe?"

Sie drehte sich um, trat auf ihn zu und packte den Kragen seines Kapuzenmantels. "Dann könntest du zumindest schweißnaß werden", sagte sie mit rauchiger Stimme. Ihre Lippen blieben leicht geöffnet, und Entreri faßte sie rauh um die Taille, zog die Frau an sich und küßte sie grob. Er spürte sie den Kuß erwidern, spürte, wie ihre Arme um seinen Nacken glitten und eine Hand sich in sein Haar krallte.

Aber vor allem spürte er das Beben, das winzige, fast unmerkliche Beben, das ihren gesamten Körper überlief und das mit dem Regen und der Kühle nichts zu tun hatte.

Sie löste sich von ihm, entriegelte die Tür und öffnete sie.

"Calihye", sagte er, noch auf den Stufen. Sie drehte sich um, und ihre Augen wirkten jetzt sehr groß und blau. - "Hast du ein Bett?"

"Ein..." Diesmal hatte er sie tatsächlich verblüfft. Sie starrte ihn an. "Natürlich habe ich ein Bett, was ist das denn für eine Frage?"

"Gut. Ich bin ein alter Mann. Mir tut jetzt noch der Rücken weh seit dem 'Schlammige Stiefel und Blutige Klingen'."

Sie lachte. Der Laut erzeugte irgendwo in Artemis Entreri einen seltsamen Widerhall, der den mißtrauischen Meuchelmörder beinahe überzeugte, er habe die richtige Entscheidung getroffen.


	9. Kapitel 2 Szene 4

Es wunderte Jarlaxle zwar, daß sein menschlicher Partner nicht von seinem Spaziergang zurückkehrte, als der Himmel, der sich schon seit Stunden unheilvoll in düstere Wolken gehüllt hatte, seine Schleusen endlich öffnete. Aber allzu lange dachte er nicht darüber nach. Er wußte, daß er den eigenbrötlerischen Menschen nicht zu sehr gängeln durfte, wenn er es sich nicht völlig mit ihm verderben wollte, also war es ratsam, ihm hin und wieder seinen Willen zu lassen. Zuckerbrot und Peitsche, dachte Jarlaxle grinsend, war bei seinem Partner die erfolgversprechendste Methode. Abgesehen davon gab es in der damarischen Hauptstadt wohl nichts, was den Meuchelmörder hätte in ernste Schwierigkeiten bringen können. Ein Artemis Entreri konnte auf sich selbst aufpassen.

Vermutlich war Entreri einfach nur in einer Taverne eingekehrt und wartete nun, bis der Regen nachließ. Vielleicht geriet er ja in eine Kneipenschlägerei und konnte seine aufgestaute Frustration an ein paar bedauernswerten Damarer Säufern auslassen. Oder er lief, getrieben von seiner periodisch wiederkehrenden Rastlosigkeit, vielleicht noch immer durch die Gassen der Stadt, zu versunken in seine düsteren Gedanken, um den strömenden Regen zu bemerken, der ihn von Kopf bis Fuß durchnäßte, oder sich viel darum zu kümmern. Mit ein bißchen Glück würde er sich eine gehörige Erkältung einfangen, und Jarlaxle würde für ein paar Tage einen noch schlechter gelaunten Meuchelmörder zur Gesellschaft haben als ohnehin schon.

Der Gedanke gefiel dem Drow so gut, daß er es beinahe schade fand, wie abgehärtet der Mensch gegen das Klima hier im Norden zu sein schien. Bis jetzt hatte er ihn zwar schon verletzt erlebt, sogar schwer verwundet, aber noch nie krank. Ein Jammer. Es hätte Jarlaxle großen Spaß gemacht, den Krankenpfleger für einen griesgrämigen verschnupften Patienten zu spielen. Und sich dabei vermutlich dreimal täglich von der Spitze eines juwelenverzierten Dolches bedroht zu sehen. Er seufzte, aber der Laut endete in einem verschmitzten Glucksen. Artemis Entreri hatte viele Eigenschaften, deretwegen Jarlaxle seine Gesellschaft genoß, aber die vermutlich amüsanteste war paradoxerweise seine permanent mürrische Stimmung. Sie machte diesen intelligenten Menschen, der ansonsten so voller Überraschungen und Rätsel stecken konnte, in mancher Hinsicht erfreulich berechenbar.

Aus Jarlaxles Sicht war es exakt die richtige Menge Verläßlichkeit. Mehr wäre langweilig gewesen, weniger gefährlich. Dem bitteren Zynismus und der ewig sauertöpfischen Miene eines desillusionierten menschlichen Meuchelmörders seinen mindestens ebenso unverwüstlichen patentierten Charme entgegenzusetzen war, in gewisser Weise, eine mindestens ebenso große Herausforderung wie der Kampf gegen heroische Paladinkönige oder untote Drachenleichname. Zumal Jarlaxle diesen rätselhaften Menschen, der in mancher Hinsicht dunkelelfischer sein konnte als der schlimmste Drow und der den ehemaligen Söldnerführer mit seinen gelegentlich aufblitzenden bizarren Ansichten vor immer neue Rätsel zu stellen vermochte, wirklich schätzen gelernt hatte in all den Jahren, seitdem er ihn in Calimhafen angeworben hatte, damit er gegen Drizzt Do'Urden antreten sollte. Es ließ Jarlaxle nicht gleichgültig, mitanzusehen, wie der Mensch sich quälte, seitdem ihm wirklich die ganze Leere und Sinnlosigkeit seines Daseins bewußt geworden war. Manchmal fragte er sich, ob es nicht gnädiger gewesen wäre, ihn gewähren zu lassen in jenem Augenblick der vollkommenen Verzweiflung, als der Meuchelmörder sich hatte in Drizzt Do'Urdens Klingen stürzen wollen.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, dachte er, dieser einfache Ausweg war für die Feiglinge und Dummköpfe. Ein Artemis Entreri war aus anderem Holz geschnitzt, ganz wie Jarlaxle selbst. Und der Drow würde ihm, das stand für ihn fest, am Ende dabei helfen, sich selbst zu finden.

Natürlich nicht aus Selbstlosigkeit, obwohl das Schicksal seines Freundes ihm durchaus am Herzen lag. Ein Verbündeter von der Schläue und Schlagkraft eines Artemis Entreri, gefesselt an den Drow durch nichts als seine eigenen uneingestandenen Wünsche, war ein weit wertvollerer Schatz als Gold und Silber. Jarlaxle gluckste amüsiert und ein wenig hilflos bei diesem Vergleich. Er bezweifelte, daß Entreri ihn besonders mögen würde. Der Mensch war viel zu klug, um die Manipulation, das Spiel mit Entreris verborgenen Sehnsüchten, das Jarlaxle da spielte, nicht als solche zu begreifen.

Aber es war nun einmal, was Jarlaxle tat, und wie er dachte. Der findige Drow hatte über Jahrhunderte hinweg mit dieser Taktik überlebt, und inzwischen sammelte er solche Beziehungen (oder "Freundschaften", wie er es nannte) wie die zu Entreri aus reinem Selbstzweck und mit mindestens ebenso großer Leidenschaft wie seine diversen magischen Spielzeuge. Nicht einmal er selbst konnte sagen, was von beidem ihm wichtiger war.

Eines aber wußte er gewiß: Gegenüber der Taktik Entreris, der sein Überleben darauf aufgebaut zu haben schien, möglichst nichts zu wünschen und niemanden zu brauchen, war die seine, nämlich möglichst von allem und jedem in seiner Umgebung gebraucht zu werden, bei weitem die bessere. Und zu dieser Überzeugung würde er auch noch den unwilligen Menschen reformieren, das hatte er sich fest vorgenommen. Es würde Artemis Entreri zu einem zufriedeneren Charakter und einem noch besseren und gefährlicheren Kämpfer machen, und somit zu einem noch wertvolleren Bestandteil in Jarlaxles Sammlung von Freunden, in der der Meuchelmörder ohnehin schon einen ganz besonderen Rang einnahm.

* * *

Als habe der Gedanke an seine ausgeprägte Sammelleidenschaft ihn an etwas erinnert, fing der Drow an, an einem der Goldknöpfe seiner Weste herumzunesteln, der ihm prompt in die Handfläche sprang. Auf ein Kommandowort hin begann der Knopf seine Form zu ändern, sich zu wölben und zu verlängern, bis er sich zu einem Beutel gewandelt hatte, dessen Verschnürung der Drow grinsend aufzog. In diesem außerdimensionalen Behältnis, das Kimmuriel ihm erst kürzlich angefertigt hatte, verstaute Jarlaxle die wertvolleren unter seinen Spielzeugen und Schätzen - unter seinen unbelebten Schätzen, korrigierte er sich spöttisch, auch wenn der Versuch, Artemis Entreri in diese Tasche zu stopfen, zweifellos amüsant gewesen wäre. So lagerten darin zum Beispiel das Paar magischer Ringe, mit deren Hilfe es zwei Wesen möglich war, ihre Lebenskraft miteinander zu teilen. Olgerkhan und Arrayan hatten sie benutzt, um die zunehmend schwächer werdende Halborkin während der Erkundung des Zenghyi-Schlosses am Leben zu halten, und durch einen kleinen Trick war es Jarlaxle gelungen, sie an sich zu bringen. Der magische Beutel enthielt natürlich auch die neuesten und wertvollsten Erwerbungen der Drow, nämlich die beiden aus Juwelen geschnittenen, etwas unter faustgroßen Schädel, der eine der eines Menschen und der andere der eines Drachen. Er ließ die Hand kurz über letzteren gleiten und verspürte unverzüglich einen leisen Sog um seine Fingerspitzen, ein wortloses Bitten oder eine Erinnerung daran, daß der Geist Urshulas, der in diesem Stein hauste, herausgelassen zu werden wünschte.

Jarlaxle lächelte. Um sich mit dem Drachenleichnam zu beschäftigen, dafür wäre später noch immer Zeit. Vorerst war Urshula selbst körperlos allein durch ihre bloße Existenz wertvoll genug für ihn, ein nettes kleines Druckmittel, das er von Zeit zu Zeit einzusetzen plante. Aber jetzt ging es ihm um etwas weit Harmloseres.

Er fand die erste der Figuren und zog sie heraus, die weiteren folgten unverzüglich. _Sava_, oder wie die diversen an Schach erinnernden Strategiespiele bei anderen Völkern auch heißen mochten, hatte Jarlaxle schon immer fasziniert. Allerdings weniger des Spiels selbst wegen, dessen Regeln ihm in allen Varianten, selbst der chaotischen Version des Unterreichs, als viel zu steif und grob erschienen, um die vielfältigen Verflechtungen, die zwischen Figuren in einem Konflikt herrschten, tatsächlich nachahmen zu können. Aber die Möglichkeiten, die sich dabei boten, ein einfacher Goblin-Bauer, der eine Mutter Oberin am Weitergehen hindern konnte, ein mächtiger Magier, der sich durch einen simplen Bogenschützen bedroht sah, und ein Springer, der eine Turmfestung ins Wanken brachte, all dies sprach Jarlaxles Charakter ebenso an wie die Kunstfertigkeit, mit der Handwerker über und unter der Erde diese jeweiligen Figuren gestalteten.

Und so hatte er seit Jahrhunderten ein buntes Sortiment von Schach-, _Sava_- und sonstigen Figuren zusammengetragen, jede einzelne ein echtes kleines Kunstwerk für sich. Ihre Größte variierte, auch wenn er Figuren nicht mochte, die viel länger als sein Finger waren, und ebenso taten es die Materialien: Obsidian, Elfenbein, verschiedenste Metalle, dunkles und helles Holz, bemalte Keramik und Porzellan mit Verzierungen in Gold und Silber gaben sich ein buntes Stelldichein mit altertümlichen Knochen- und Hornschnitzereien. Allen Figuren gemeinsam war, daß sie Einzelteile darstellten, meist schon alt zu dem Zeitpunkt, als Jarlaxle sie erwarb, irgendwelche Überreste, deren komplettes Set lang schon verlorengegangen war, und manche von ihnen - Jarlaxles Lieblingsstücke natürlich - waren sogar magischer Natur.

Er holte ein Spielbrett vom Sims über dem Kamin und fing grinsend an, seine über Jahrhunderte erworbenen Fundstücke darauf zu gruppieren. Er hatte das Brett (zusammen mit einem Set langweiliger Holzfiguren, von denen er nicht mehr wußte, wo er sie zum letzten Mal gesehen hatte), unter umständlichem Feilschen vor etlichen Zehntagen bei einem Händler erstanden, den er ablenken sollte, während Entreri im Nebenzimmer eine leider unverkäufliche goldene Statuette an sich brachte, die Ilnezhara ihrem Hort zuzuführen wünschte. Ein- oder zweimal hatte er seinen menschlichen Partner danach sogar zu einer Partie überreden können. Natürlich war dem Meuchelmörder der vergnügliche Aspekt des Spiels vollkommen fremd; er sah darin in erster Linie eine Möglichkeit, das eigene Denkvermögen zu schulen und die Art und Weise kennenzulernen, wie andere Leute ihre Vorgehensweise planten. Wie viele kluge Männer haßte er die Würfel, die in die Drow-Variante des Spiels eine typische Prise Zufall und Überraschung einbringen sollten, aber er war ein exzellenter Stratege und konnte die Züge seiner Gegenspieler meist präzise vorherberechnen.

Jarlaxle wußte noch aus Menzoberranzan, daß der Mensch, der dort die Spielregeln des chaotischen _Sava_ recht schnell gelernt hatte, kein schlechter Spieler war. Er hätte sogar beinahe einmal ein Remis gegen einen der Waffenmeister von Melée-Magthere errungen, einen bekannt überragenden _Sava_-Spieler, wenn einer der Spione, die Jarlaxle dem Menschen hinterher geschickt hatte, nicht eingeschritten wäre. Natürlich konnte ein Ausbilder an der Kämpferakademie von Menzoberranzan in den Augen eines Drow unmöglich unentschieden spielen gegen ein so niederes Wesen wie einen bloßen Menschen, selbst wenn das Ganze in einem Hinterzimmer einer rauchigen Spelunke von Braeryn stattfand, die selbiger Waffenmeister offiziell selbstverständlich nie besucht hatte, und selbst wenn es sich um den vergleichsweise umgänglichen Ryld Argith handelte, dem die Sache vermutlich selbst sogar ziemlich egal gewesen wäre. Jarlaxles Leute zettelten, bevor irgendjemand von den übrigen Gästen sich genötigt sah, dem Menschen durch einen Dolchstoß in den Rücken klarzumachen, wo sein Platz war, eine allgemeine Rauferei in der Stube an, in deren Verlauf das Brett umgestoßen wurde und sowohl Argith wie Entreri sich ihrer Haut lange genug mit Waffen erwehren mußten, um das Spiel zu vergessen.

Nun, Jarlaxle hätte es mit seinem Selbstbild zweifellos vereinbaren können, gegen den schlauen Menschen eine Partie zu verlieren, aber auch gegen ihn hatte Entreri nie besser als unentschieden gespielt. Und Jarlaxle glaubte zu wissen, warum: Der Mann spielte klug, aber ohne Ziel. So gut er darin war, die Pläne seiner Gegner zu lesen und zu vereiteln, so wenig schien er selbst fähig, eine Strategie für sein eigenes Spiel zu entwerfen. Entreri packte das Spiel ganz genau so an, wie er sein Leben anpackte: einzig darauf bedacht, Gefahren abzuwehren, die auf ihn zukamen, ohne je zu wagen, etwas Größeres zu wollen, und ohne sich selbst andere Freuden zu gestatten als die - wie er selbst inzwischen zugab - kurzfristige und eitle Genugtuung darüber, den Zug eines Gegners vereitelt zu haben. Jarlaxle seufzte und wog eine seiner Figuren in der Handfäche. Es war ein aus Onyx geschnittener Krieger, ein Schwertkämpfer, den Jarlaxle wegen der Bewaffnung mit Schwert und Langdolch und wegen seiner bitterbösen Miene heimlich "Artemis" getauft hatte. Er grinste die dunkle Figur schelmisch an und stupste ihr mit einem Fingernagel scherzhaft vor die Brust.

'Warte nur ab, mein Freund', versicherte er dem düster dreinblickenden Kämpfer in Gedanken. 'Wenn du mir nur endlich genug vertrauen würdest, um dir helfen zu lassen. Aber am Ende wirst du es mit all deinem Mißtrauen nicht verhindern können. Du brauchst mich, weil du außer mir niemanden hast, der dir helfen könnte. Und daß du Hilfe brauchst, das weißt du, oder du wirst untergehen, zugrunde gehen an dir selbst. Mit deiner Methode hast du es weit gebracht, das gebe ich zu. Ohne die Begegnung mit Drizzt Do'Urden hättest du es vielleicht bis zu deinem Tod geschafft, ohne dir je bewußt zu werden, was für enge Grenzen du dir damit selbst gesetzt hast, und wie sehr du dich nach dem sehnst, was außerhalb dieser Grenzen liegt. Die Zeitspanne, die euch Menschen gesetzt ist, ist kurz genug, damit ihr es vielleicht tatsächlich schafft, euch ein Leben lang selbst zu belügen.'

Aber auch an dieser Zeitspanne mochte sich manches geändert haben von dem Moment an, als Artemis Entreri seinen vampirischen Dolch in den Rücken eines Schattenwesens jagte und damit einen Teil von dessen Lebenskraft in sich aufnahm. Jarlaxle vermutete, daß die regenerative Essenz des Umbranten sich bei seinem Freund in mehr äußerte als nur der leicht ins Graue spielenden Hautfarbe. Mit Sicherheit hing Entreris scheinbare Alterslosigkeit damit zusammen, die Art und Weise, wie er buchstäblich mit den Schatten verschmelzen konnte (obwohl er zugegebenermaßen schon vorher gut darin gewesen war), sein schärferes Sehvermögen im Dunkel und wahrscheinlich auch zum Teil seine nächtliche Rastlosigkeit und sein schlechter Schlaf. Heimlich hoffte Jarlaxle noch auf mehr, auf einige zusätzliche gewonnene Jahre, die sein Freund sich zu seiner so kurzen Lebenszeit hinzu addieren dürfte, aber ob diese Hoffnung berechtigt war, das würde wohl die Zukunft erweisen müssen.

Falls er recht hatte, erhöhte es in jedem Fall die Chancen, daß er den Menschen doch noch in seinem Sinne reformieren könnte. Denn stur, wie Entreri nun einmal sein konnte (in seiner Ahnenreihe mußte einmal ein Zwerg gesteckt haben, anders ließ sich dieser Starrsinn nicht erklären), hätte er Jarlaxles mal verstohlenen, mal deutlichen Schubsern in die richtige Richtung sonst wohl tatsächlich bis zum Ende seiner Tage widerstanden.

Aber wenn es eines gab, das Jarlaxle konnte, dann war es, andere zu motivieren. Mochte Artemis auch nicht wissen, was er mit seinem Leben anstellen sollte - Jarlaxle konnte Visionen entwickeln für ganze Hundertschaften.

Der Drow setzte den finster dreinblickenden Schwertkämpfer schmunzelnd auf ein Feld und, nach kurzem Suchen, mangels Alternativen einen schwarz bemalten, aus Holz geschnitzten elfischen Bogenschützen daneben. Dann plazierte er direkt gegenüber einen elfenbeinernen weißen König, dessen Krone in Gold glänzte, und ließ das schwarze Paar drohend davor Aufstellung nehmen.

"Schach, Gareth."


	10. Kapitel 2 Szene 5

Der Wind pfiff eisig auf dem Hochplateau im Norden der Galenas, aber der Mann, der im Schneidersitz auf einem Felsblock saß, schien es nicht zu bemerken. Er trug ein graues Hemd und graue Leinenhosen, beides abgetragen und vielfach geflickt. Seine Füße waren im Moment nackt, die einfachen Riemensandalen lagen sauber aufgereiht neben ihm auf dem Boden, zusammen mit den beiden letzten Besitztümern des einsamen Wanderers: einem kummen Wanderstab und einem aus grobem Sackleinen gefertigten Rucksack.

Es war noch früh am Morgen, und der Wind hatte in der Nacht die ersten Schneeflocken von den Gipfeln mitgebracht. Einzelne fegte er noch immer über den öden Platz, in kurzen, mit Regen vermischten Schauern, eisig genug, um selbst einen abgehärteten Reisenden frösteln zu machen. Kane der Wandermönch, oder Großmeister Kane, wie man ihn noch immer nannte, war sich der Kälte und Feuchtigkeit zwar bewußt, aber zu tief versunken in seinen Meditationen, um ihnen Beachtung zu schenken. Nicht weniger als vier Stunden am Tag verbrachte er damit, sich in sich selbst zu versenken, zusätzlich zu vier Stunden körperlichen Trainings in waffenlosen Kampftechniken, das nach Ansicht der meisten Mönchsorden nur eine andere Form der Meditation darstellte. Eine selbst auferlegte Pflicht, die Kane längst nicht mehr als solche verstand.

Wer einmal begriffen hatte, daß die wahre Grenze zur Welt nicht außen, sondern innen lag, für den war es keine mühselige Notwendigkeit mehr, zu versuchen, sie zu überschreiten, sondern pure, stille Freude. Eine Freude, die aus der allumfassenden Schönheit des Geistes kam, der diese Welt in ihren tausend Farben, Facetten und Melodien mit jedem Herzschlag neu gebar. Wer einmal auf dem Inneren Pfad so weit gegangen war wie Kane, der hatte längst verstanden, daß die winterlich eisigen Flocken, die mit den feuchten Windstößen von den Gipfeln herabfegten und auf seinen nackten Sohlen schmolzen, in ihrem Prinzip nichts anderes waren als wärmende Sonnenstrahlen und Vogelgezwitscher im Frühling: Ausgeburten seiner Sinne, ein buntes Kaleidoskop von Farben, Lauten und Empfindungen, voller Schönheit, voller Würde, aber doch nichts, das Kanes Wesen im entferntesten zu berühren vermochte.

Langsam, unendlich langsam beugte der Mönch, noch immer mit geschlossenen Augen auf dem Boden sitzend, sich nach vorne und streckte die Arme aus, bis seine Handflächen, parallel nebeneinander auf dem rauhen Fels aufgesetzt, den Boden berührten. In einer fließenden Bewegung, die seine mageren und ausgemergelten Glieder nicht die geringste Anstrengung zu kosten schien, hob er seinen Körper über seinen Kopf und ging in den Handstand. Die langen grauen Haarsträhnen, dunkel von Regen und Nässe, fielen ihm über Gesicht und Schultern. Er verharrte eine lange Weile in dieser Haltung, noch immer in konzentrierter Meditation, dann verlagerte er sein Gewicht, nahm die linke Hand vom Boden und führte den Arm an den Körper. Auf einer Hand stehend, wartete er erneut, griff mit seinem Geist hinaus über die Grenzen, die sein Körper ihm setzte, und zwang diesen Körper, ihm dabei zu folgen. Seine Hand wölbte sich, bis sein Gewicht nur noch auf den Fingerspitzen lastete, dann nur noch auf dreien, dann nur noch auf der Spitze seines gestreckten Zeigefingers.

Kerzengerade verharrte der alte Mönch in dieser unmöglichen Haltung, anstrengungslos und doch in vollkommener Spannung, gleichzeitig hochkonzentriert und frei von jeglichen Gedanken. Akrobaten und Schlangenmenschen hätten viel darum gegeben, eine solch vollendete Beherrschung des eigenen Körpers zu erlernen, doch für Kane war es nichts als eine Übung, ein bloßes äußerliches Hilfsmittel zur wirklichen Vervollkommnung in seinem Inneren. Der frühere Großmeister des Klosters der Gelben Rose war auf diesem Pfad vermutlich weiter fortgeschritten als jeder andere Mönch in Damara, vermutlich sogar als jeder im gesamten Norden. Er wußte, daß über die absolute Verinnerlichung, die er anstrebte, gleichzeitig ein Einswerden mit dem Äußeren verbunden war, daß ein Geist, der die Schranken in seinem Inneren durchstoßen hatte, allumspannend und allumfassend war, und aller Vorgänge in der Welt - in den Welten - anstrengungslos und unbewußt gegenwärtig.

Und so störte es ihn weder in seiner Konzentration noch in seinem Gleichgewicht, als der kleine Vogel sich in unmittelbarer Nähe seines noch immer nur auf einen Zeigefinger gestützten Körpers niederließ. Kane lächelte leise und öffnete die Augen, um das Tier, kopfüber, wie er noch immer stand, zu betrachten. Der Vogel (eine rotbrüstige Singdrossel, die hier oben in den Bergen gar nicht heimisch war, soweit der Mönch wußte) legte das Köpfchen ein wenig schief und lugte aus dunklen runden Augen interessiert zurück; vermutlich reichlich verwundert über das eigenartige Gebahren des großen Zweibeiners.

"Willkommen, gefiederte Freundin", sagte der Mönch halblaut. "Du mußt einen weiten Weg hinter dir haben herauf auf die Gipfel. Ist dir sehr kalt?"

Zur Antwort tschilpte der Vogel einmal laut und fast ein wenig empört, während er gleichzeitig gegen die Kälte die Federn aufplusterte. Kane schmunzelte.

"Ich verstehe. Man hat dich gebeten, einen Auftrag zu erledigen, aber das Klima hier oben in den Bergen wohl zu erwähnen vergessen, wie? Zieht dein Volk nicht üblicherweise während der Wintermonate sogar gen Süden?"

Diesmal pfiff die Drossel eine ganze Reihe dunkler Flötentöne. Die Möglichkeiten des Mönchs, sich mit Tieren und anderen lebenden Geschöpfen zu verständigen, waren ein wenig anders geartet als die entsprechenden magischen Fähigkeiten von Druiden und Waldläufern. Es handelte sich um ein intuitiveres Verständnis und erlaubte Kane nicht unbedingt, ganze Sätze oder Kausalzusammenhänge aus den Informationen herauszufiltern, die das Pfeifen des Vogels ihm vermittelte. Aber er verstand die Bilder von warmen Gegenden südlich des Mondsees und die sehnsüchtigen Triller im Gezwitscher der Drossel, auch die Erinnerungen an Todesangst und an gewaltigen Schmerz im linken Flügel, als die Steinschleuder eines übermütigen Zweibeinerkindes nach einem beweglichen Ziel suchte, und dann die weit freundlicheren Gedanken an zwei große warme Hände, einen geschienten Flügel, eine Sitzstange in einer warmen Stube und einen Napf mit leckeren Körnern, so lange, bis die Verletzung ausgeheilt war, und seitdem auch weiter, weil inzwischen der Winter schon hereingebrochen und es für den weiten Flug nach Süden zu spät war. Kein Wunder, daß das dankbare Tier sich bereit erklärt hatte, für seinen Wohltäter den Flug in die Galenas auf sich zu nehmen. Und es hatte lange nach dem Wandermönch suchen müssen.

"Tut mir leid, kleine Freundin." Kane brach seine Meditation ab, stützte sich wieder auf seine zweite Hand und ließ sich gemächlich wieder auf die Füße fallen, ehe er sich aufrichtete und sich das nasse Haar aus der Stirn schüttelte. "Ich schätze die Einsamkeit, deshalb bin ich meist schwer zu finden. Wenn du möchtest, kann ich dich aber für den Rückweg ein wenig stärken. Teilst du dir mein Frühstück mit mir?"

Das brachte enthusiastische Zustimmung seitens des gefiederten Boten. Kane suchte für sich und das Tier eine halbwegs windgeschützte Stelle, wo er sich auf den Boden niederließ, ein Stück altbackenes Brot aus seiner Packtasche zog und einen Teil davon für den Vogel aufkrümelte. Während die Drossel hungrig die Gaben verzehrte, tschilpte und flötete sie nach und nach auch die Botschaft heraus, deretwegen ihr Wohltäter - der breite Zweibeiner mit der lauten Stimme und dem schwarzen Bart, der die Wälder in den nördlichen Ebenen von Damara behütete - sie überhaupt zu Kane geschickt hatte. Und so sehr Kane sich freute, von seinem alten Gefährten Olwen Waldfreund zu hören, so ahnte er doch schon, daß es nichts Gutes sein konnte, was den Herzog von Soravia dazu trieb, den Mönch in dessen Zurückgezogenheit aufzuspüren.

Er behielt recht. Noch eine ganze Weile, nachdem die Drossel, gefüttert und ausgeruht, sich wieder auf den langen Heimweg gemacht hatte, saß Kane in Gedanken im Windschatten der Felsen und grübelte, was er tun sollte.

Es war lange her, daß er das Kloster der Gelben Rose verlassen und seinen Rang als dessen Großmeister aufgegeben hatte. Er hatte alles getan, seinen Nachfolger so gut auszubilden, wie ihm möglich war, und er war der festen Überzeugung, daß Cantoule der richtige Mann an diesem Platz war. Aber er ahnte und fürchtete, daß Cantoule selbst sich dessen weit weniger gewiß war und daß er sich gegenüber dem Namen seines berühmten Vorgängers noch immer wie ein blutiger Novize vorkam, wie jemand, der sich stündlich und täglich beweisen und mit einem unerreichbaren Vorbild messen mußte. Vermutlich war das der Grund, warum Kane von den Neuigkeiten durch Olwen Waldfreund erfahren hatte und nicht durch einen Sendboten des Klosters.

Oder hatten auch sie nach ihm gesucht? Hatte Olwen ihn nur einfach früher erreicht?

Wie auch immer der Effekt seiner Einmischung auf den aktuellen Vorsteher des Klosters sein mochte, Kane wollte Gewißheit. Es hatte nicht zuletzt auch mit der Person dieses Vorstehers selbst zu tun: Kane mochte es nicht, einen seiner Schützlinge attackiert zu sehen, so lange er diesen Schützling auch bereits in die Selbständigkeit entlassen hatte.

Er griff nach seinem Wanderstab und hob seinen Ranzen auf die Schulter. Das Gepäckstück war so leicht, wie es nur sein konnte, denn die Habseligkeiten des wandernden Mönchs beschränkten sich auf das Allernotwendigste, mit einer Ausnahme. Aber auch der dünne Webteppich, der seinen kostbarsten Besitz darstellte, paßte zusammengerollt leicht in die Tasche und wog beinahe nichts. Dennoch beschloß der Mönch, auf den fliegenden Teppich zu verzichten - ein derart auffälliger Einzug im Kloster war nicht, was er anstrebte. Eher im Gegenteil.

Gemächlich setzte er sich wieder auf die Erde, schloß die Lider und konzentrierte sich. Das Bild des Klosters der Gelben Rose erstand vor seinem Inneren Auge, scharf und frisch, und Kane schickte seinen Geist auf die Reise zu diesem Ziel. In Augenblicken durchquerte er Täler, überschritt eisige Gipfel und zwängte sich durch schmale Felsspalte, ehe der Teil von Kane, der körperlos und nicht an die Zwänge der Materie gebunden war, tatsächlich vor dem südlichen Hang jenes Berges stand, auf dem das Kloster lag.

Wie immer, wenn er das Kloster sah, durchflutete den Mönch eine Welle von Wärme, Sehnsucht und Dankbarkeit. Dieser Ort hatte den elterlosen Waisen aufgenommen, ihn genährt und erzogen und seinem Leben Sinn und Richtung gegeben. Hier hatte der junge Kane erfahren, was es hieß, Grenzen gesetzt zu bekommen (denn die Regeln des Ordens waren streng, gerade für Novizen), und was es bedeutete, Grenzen zu durchbrechen. Hier hatte er, als jüngster Mönch seit Menschengedenken, den Ritt auf dem Remorhaz absolviert, hier hatte er sich in Kampftechniken und spirituellen Studien geübt. Hier hatte er Freunde, Geschwister und Väter gefunden.

Er ließ die Wärme eine Weile in sich quellen und genoß die stille Wiedersehensfreude, ehe er tat, wozu er gekommen war: Mit einem einfachen Gedanken holte er seinen Körper, der noch immer mit geschlossenen Augen auf einem Hochplateau weit im Norden saß, an jenen Ort nach, an dem ihm sein Geist bereits vorausgegangen war. Als Kane die Augen öffnete, saß er im Schutz einiger überhängender Felsen auf dem naßkalten Boden am Südhang unterhalb des Klosters, vor ihm der schmale, steinige Pfad, der sich in steilen Serpentinen zum Eingang hinauf wand. Der Mönch sprang behende auf die Füße, rückte sich die Tasche auf der Schulter zurecht, stützte sich auf seinen krummen Stab und machte sich an den Aufstieg.

Die ersten Bewohner des Klosters traf er bereits ein gutes Stück unterhalb des Tors. Es waren zwei Novizen, Jungen um die zehn oder zwölf, die mit einem Handkarren zu einem in die Höhlen geschlagenen Lagerraum losgeschickt worden waren, um Feuerholz oder irgendwelche Materialien für die Küche zu holen. Und wie alle Jungen auf diesem Gang nutzten sie die paar unbeaufsichtigten Momente, in denen sie ihren Lehrern entkommen waren, zu einer übermütigen Balgerei, die ihnen oben im Kloster strenge Strafen eingetragen hätte. Entsprechend erschrocken starrten sie den abgerissenen Wanderer denn auch an, der sie dabei überraschte und auf dessen Hemd undeutlich noch in gelber Stickerei jene Rose zu erkennen war, die ihn ebenfalls als Mönch auswies. Der eine der beiden war ein kleiner, wieselflinker Bursche mit dem breiten und gutmütigen Gesicht eines Bauernsohnes, aber hellen und aufgeweckten Augen, der andere von größerer Statur und selbstsicherem Auftreten, ein kleiner Adelssproß vielleicht, dessen Familie wohl der Ansicht war, ein Mönch vom legendären Orden der Gelben Rose würde sich in der Verwandtschaft gut machen. Er rümpfte ein wenig die Nase über die vielfach zerfetzten und geflickten Kleider des alten Mannes ihm gegenüber, hatte aber die Anstandsregeln des Klosters immerhin schon so weit verinnerlicht, daß er sich seinen Abscheu nicht weiter anmerken ließ.

Kane kannte keinen der Novizen des Klosters mehr, vermutlich auch einen guten Teil der jüngeren Mönche nicht. Er lächelte, um den Jungen klarzumachen, daß er vorhatte, ihre Rauferei nicht weiter zu kommentieren. "Ilmaters Segen", grüßte er. "Wäret ihr beiden wohl so freundlich, einen alten Mann zum Kloster zu begleiten und mich dort beim Großmeister der Blüten anzumelden?"

Die zwei Jungen tauschten einen raschen Blick. Beim Großmeister Cantoule persönlich? Zwar hatten beide den Leiter des Klosters und Vorsteher des Ordenshauses gewiß schon häufig gesehen, und vielleicht hatte er, was er gerne tat, auch schon einmal eine ihrer Unterrichtsstunden besucht und sich persönlich von ihren Fortschritten überzeugt. Gewiß hatte er bei der einen oder anderen Gelegenheit schon einmal das Wort an sie gerichtet. Aber daß zwei Novizen von sich aus zum Großmeister vordringen durften, um einen fremden Gast bei ihm anzukündigen, war eine Idee, die den zweien sichtlich zu gefallen schien.

"Gern, Herr", nickte der kleinere der beiden denn auch sofort. "Wir laufen gleich voraus. Was sollen wir denn sagen, wer gekommen ist?"

"Sagt ihm, sein Freund Kane würde ihn gerne besuchen", antwortete der alte Mönch, und den beiden Jungen fiel synchron die Kinnlade auf die Brust.

* * *

Natürlich wurde es nun doch nicht der bescheidene, heimliche Einzug, den Kane sich gewünscht hätte, aber er hatte wirklich nicht damit gerechnet, daß selbst so jungen Angehörigen des Klosters sein Name noch etwas sagen würde. Wer auch immer sich von den Mitgliedern des Ordens von seinen Pflichten freimachen konnte, und so gut wie sämtliche Gäste, eilten nun natürlich sofort zum Tor, um den ehemaligen Großmeister gebührend willkommen zu heißen, kaum waren die zwei aufgeregt rufenden und winkenden Novizen in den ersten Vorhof der gewaltigen Klosteranlage gerannt, und von den alten Kräutergärten bis hinauf zu den Turmzimmern der hier studierenden Magier verbreitete die Neuigkeit sich in Windeseile. Eine kleine Ewigkeit, so schien es Kane, war er mit nichts anderem beschäftigt als damit, Hände zu schütteln, vertraute Gesichter zu begrüßen und den schüchternen Neugierigen, die sich im Hintergrund zusammendrängten und den berühmten Mönch von weitem beäugten, durch ein Lächeln die Scheu zu nehmen.

Es dauerte, bis sich der aktuelle Großmeister sehen ließ, um den ehemaligen willkommen zu heißen, und als er es endlich tat, konnte Kane dem winzigen Schmunzeln, das um die schmalen Augen des mageren kleinen Mannes lag, deutlich anmerken, daß Cantoule ihm lediglich seinen triumphalen Einzug nicht hatte verfrüht schmälern wollen. Die übrigen Umstehenden machten ihm so eilig und ehrerbietig Platz und bildeten eine Gasse für ihn, ohne daß der Großmeister sich auch nur hatte bemerkbar machen müssen, daß Kane sich in seiner Meinung nur noch einmal bestätigt sah: Cantoule war ganz eindeutig der richtige Mann auf diesem Platz und füllte seine Position aus, so gut einer es nur konnte.

Sie umarmten einander stumm, dann wendete der kleinere Cantoule sich nach den dichten Trauben der Neugierigen um und bat sie in liebenswürdigem Ton, wieder an ihre Pflichten zu gehen und dem ehrwürdigen Vater Kane Gelegenheit zu geben, sich von seiner Reise zu erholen. Die Menge löste sich auf ohne ein einziges Murren, die Mönche stumm und gehorsam, die Novizen und Scholare mit gelegentlichen Blicken zurück über die Schulter, und die Besucher aus den Gästehäusern unter aufgeregtem Geplapper und vielerlei Mutmaßungen, daß Kanes Anwesenheit wohl mit "dem Anschlag" zu tun haben mußte.

"Und? Hat sie das?" erkundigte Cantoule sich beiläufig, während er neben dem anderen Mönch die Treppe zu seinen Privaträumen hinauf stieg. Seine Augen blinzelten ein wenig verschmitzt dabei, aber Kane konnte sehen, daß dahinter eine Menge ungestellte Fragen lagen.

"Olwen hat mir eine Drossel geschickt", sagte er.

"Das arme Tier. Wir haben den Jungen übrigens noch hier, falls du ihn sehen willst."

"Erzähl mir erst, was geschehen ist", sagte der ältere Mönch. "Ich hätte gerne noch eine andere Zusammenfassung als das Resümee eines halb erfrorenen Singvogels."

Cantoule öffnete eine Tür, hinter der eine Zelle lag, die sich in nichts von der jedes anderen Mönches unterschied: Eine harte Holzpritsche, eine härene Decke mit einem einzelnen weißen Leintuch, ein Strohsack als Kopfkissen, ein Eimer für die Notdurft, ein Schemel für Besucher. Lediglich eine goldene Statuette mit dem Symbol Ilmaters verriet, daß es die Zelle des Klostervorstehers war. Der kleingewachsene Mann mit dem runden Gesicht und dem schütteren Haar winkte Kane, sich zu setzen.

"Es war vor ein paar Tagen. Ein junger Waldläufer kam ins Kloster, den wir flüchtig kannten. Einer von Olwens Leuten namens Kelliv Peshel, ein guter Spurensucher und Späher. Er kam in letzter Zeit oft..." Cantoules Gesicht wurde gleichzeitig heiter und traurig. "Er hatte sich mit einer unserer jüngeren Schwestern angefreundet. Sagt dir der Name Mai-Ylitt noch etwas?" Kane schüttelte nur den Kopf, und Cantoule ließ den seinen ein wenig hängen. "Eine talentierte Kämpferin, deren Leistungen uns mit großem Stolz erfüllten, auch wenn ich sicher bin, daß sie nicht mehr lange in unserem Kloster geblieben wäre. Kelliv Peshel hat ihr den Hof gemacht, mit einer Ausdauer, die bewundernswert war, und ich bin sicher, sie war kurz davor, seiner Werbung nachzugeben und mit ihm nach Soravia zu gehen. Sie redete mich sogar einmal darauf an und fragte mich um Rat." Er verstummte.

"Was hast du ihr geantwortet?"

Cantoule hob hilflos die Schultern. "Was hätte ich schon antworten sollen? Daß sie sich Zeit lassen solle, ihren Schritt gründlich überdenken, daß sie noch jung sei und keine übereilten Entscheidungen treffen müsse. Daß sie jedoch Ilmater auch auf andere Weise dienen könne als hier im Kloster, und daß sie ihr Herz prüfen solle, was ihr wichtiger sei."

"Ein guter Rat."

"Gut?" Er sah Kane abrupt an. "Ich hätte ihr sagen sollen, sie soll sich den Burschen schnappen und mit ihm eine Familie gründen und ein Dutzend Kinder haben, Ilmater sei's geklagt! Dann würde sie vielleicht noch leben, und der arme Peshel..." Er brach ab, als er den gutmütig-tadelnden Blick seines früheren Lehrmeisters sah, und grinste in einer Weise, bei der dreißig Jahre auf einmal von ihm abzufallen schienen. "Ich muß lernen, mein Temperament zu kontrollieren?" nahm er dem älteren Mönch das Wort aus dem Mund, und Kane schmunzelte.

"Es stünde einem Mönch deines Alters ganz gut an, ja."

"Zumal einem Großmeister." Cantoule verzog schmerzlich den Mund, sagte aber nichts weiter dazu. "Mai-Ylitt also blieb bis auf weiteres im Kloster. Sie gehörte schon lange zu den 'Wanderern', und Peshel schloß sich ihr, mit dem Wissen seines Herzogs, auf vielen ihrer Wege an." Kane wußte natürlich, daß die 'Wanderer' eine Gruppe von Mönchen waren, die das Kloster zu ausgedehnten Streifzügen durch die Galenas verließen. Im weitesten Sinne gehörte auch Kane zu ihnen. Sie zogen von einem Bergdorf zum nächsten und verdienten sich ihr Brot durch Betteln oder mit einfachen Arbeiten, immer auf der Suche nach neuen Gerüchten, nach Spuren und Anzeichen von Feinden. Insbesondere suchten sie nach der verborgenen Zitadelle der Assassinen.

"Wir waren etwas erstaunt, als Peshel allein, ohne Mai-Ylitt zum Kloster kam, aber nicht besonders. Er sagte, er bringe Nachrichten aus Soravia und verlangte mich zu sprechen."

"Und da griff er dich an?" fragte Kane.

"Unverzüglich", nickte Cantoule. "Er hatte einen Dolch im Ärmel verborgen. Ein täppischer und ungeschickter Versuch zwar, aber er traf uns zugegebenermaßen unvorbereitet."

Kane besah sich seinen früheren Schützling. Der kleine alternde Mann wirkte zwar mager und fast schwächlich, sah aber nicht so aus, als habe er kürzlich irgendwelche Verletzungen davongetragen. Prompt lächelte Cantoule.

"Nicht so unvorbereitet, daß ich nicht einem Dolch ausweichen könnte, natürlich. Dann brauchte es nur noch einen Handkantenschlag, den mir der frühere Großmeister der Blüten einmal beigebracht hat."

"Schön, daß er zu etwas nutze war. Hast du den armen Jungen getötet?"

Cantoule schüttelte den Kopf, mit einem deutlichen Ausdruck der Erleichterung. "Betäubt, und es scheint, als habe die Ohnmacht den Beherrschungszauber, den Knellict auf ihn gelegt hatte, gebrochen. Oder vielleicht waren es auch die Unmengen von Zaubern, mit denen unsere hiesigen Priester und Magier den armen Kerl behandeln zu müssen glaubten. Jedenfalls hat er, bis auf eine Kleinigkeit, wieder vollkommen das Gedächtnis wiedererlangt."

"Und was war geschehen?"

Cantoule berichtete es ihm. Kane spürte vage Trauer über das verfrüht ausgelöschte Leben einer jungen Frau, die er nie gekannt hatte, und noch deutlicher Mitgefühl für den armen jungen Mann, der ihren Tod hatte mitansehen müssen und dann beinahe noch zum willenlosen Werkzeug bei einem Mordversuch eingesetzt worden wäre. Vor allem aber wurde ihm eines klar: Die beiden jungen Menschen hatten, zu ihrem Pech, den geheimnisumwitterten Knellict persönlich aufgespürt.

"Eine Warnung", sagte Kane. "Der Anschlag auf dein Leben war eine Warnung. Knellict konnte nicht ernsthaft annehmen, daß du dich von einer so simplen Attacke übertölpeln lassen würdest. Aber Kelliv und Mai-Ylitt waren ihm, ob beabsichtigt oder nicht, zu nahe gekommen."

"Und nun rate einmal, woran Kelliv Peshel sich beim besten Willen nicht mehr erinnern kann."

Kane verzog bitter den Mund. "An den Ort, an dem er mit Mai-Ylitt zuletzt war."

"Nicht einmal an das ungefähre Gebiet. Er muß tagelang ziellos durch die Berge gelaufen sein, ehe er hier ankam."

"Noch wahrscheinlicher ist, daß er auf magischem Weg teleportiert wurde." Kane stand auf und fing an, mit großen Schritten auf und ab zu gehen. Sein strähniges langes Haar wippte bei jeder Bewegung. "Oder Soldaten der Zitadelle haben ihn herbegleitet und ihn unterwegs versorgt. Aber wenn sein Gedächtnis verändert wurde, dann muß es doch eine Möglichkeit geben, den Zauber rückgängig zu machen. Was sagen unsere Priester und Magier dazu?"

"Viel", lächelte Cantoule trübe. "Sie haben den armen Jungen mit mehr Magie aller Schulen überschüttet als Staub in unseren Bibliotheken liegt. Den Zauber gebrochen hat bis jetzt noch keiner."

"Emerald", sagte Kane eifrig und wirbelte wie ein aufgeregter Schuljunge zu seinem Kollegen herum, "Emerald könnte uns helfen!" Cantoule sah ihn gleichermaßen forschend und amüsiert an.

"Wer muß jetzt sein Temperament kontrollieren?" lächelte er, und der ältere Mönch schmunzelte ein wenig beschämt. Cantoules Lächeln wurde noch ein wenig breiter, aber auch zweifelnd. "Denkst du denn wirklich, daß es die Sache wert ist? Der Junge ist in keiner guten Verfassung. Die Ruhe im Kloster tut ihm gut, allein schon, weil es ihn an Mai-Ylitt erinnert und ihm hilft, mit seiner Trauer besser fertig zu werden. Eine Reise so weit nach Süden, vor Anbruch des Winters, zu den Zentauren..."

"Es muß etwas geschehen", sagte Kane energisch. "Wir dürfen diesen Schlag nicht einfach hinnehmen." Und noch während er es sagte, spürte er den Mißklang in seinen eigenen Worten. Denn war das nicht genau die Lehre Ilmaters, der er wie alle Mönche vom Orden der Gelben Rose sich verschrieben hatte? Den Schlag tatsächlich hinzunehmen, ausdauernd und geduldig, und im Weg durch das Leid den Weg aus dem Leid dieser Welt zu finden? Kane wußte, daß dem so war, und er wußte auch, was ihn zu seinem uncharakteristischen Ausbruch getrieben hatte. Nicht nur, daß Cantoule angegriffen worden war, sein ehemaliger Zögling und noch immer sein Freund.

Der Feind war ins Kloster gelangt.

Paradoxerweise war für Kane den Wandermönch, der die engen Gefilde des Klosters schon früher öfter verlassen hatte als vielleicht jeder andere Großmeister des Ordens, der ihre Beschränkungen stets als zu hemmend für seinen Geist empfunden hatte, das Kloster der Gelben Rose ein Fels, an dem niemand zu rütteln wagen durfte. Hier war der Ort der Ruhe, der Heimkehr, selbst wenn er ihn in Jahren nicht mehr besucht hatte. Hier war alles, was der elternlose Waisenjunge je an Zuhause kennengelernt hatte.

"Verzeih", bat er leise. "Ich fürchte, ich werde eine lange Weile meditieren müssen, um wieder zur Ruhe zu kommen", seufzte er, und um Cantoules Augen bildete sich erneut das dichte Geflecht verschmitzter Lachfältchen.

"Nachdem ich weiß, was bei dir eine normale Weile ist, würde ich gerne in einem Zehntag wieder einen Termin mit dir vereinbaren, wenn es dir recht ist", spöttelte er. Dann wurde er abrupt wieder ernst. "Ich denke nicht, daß es vorerst Sinn macht, den Jungen weiter zu quälen. Wenn ich dich um einen Gefallen bitten darf, dann gib ihm noch ein oder zwei Tage hier, um sich von Mai-Ylitt zu verabschieden. Und dann... denkst du, der König sollte es wissen?"

"Olwen wird ihn bereits benachrichtigt haben", vermutete Kane. "Aber wenn er dazu bereit ist, dann würde ich ihn tatsächlich gerne mit mir nehmen zu den Toren. Soweit ich weiß, residiert Gareth immer noch dort und wird wohl auch den Winter über dort bleiben. Es besteht eine gute Chance, daß dann auch Mor Kulenov in Dorf Blutstein zu finden ist. Wenn jemand außer Emerald eine Chance hat, die Magie eines Knellict zu brechen, dann doch wohl der Hofzauberer von Gareth Drachenbann."

"Gut, fragen wir den Jungen", nickte Cantoule und hob rigoros die Hand, als Kane sich sofort zur Tür bewegen wollte. "Morgen. Und du bist dir doch klar darüber, daß wir, selbst wenn Kulenov den Zauber aufheben kann, keine Chance mehr haben, Knellict tatsächlich aufzuspüren?"

Natürlich wußte Kane das. Der Erzmagier der Zitadelle war nicht so dumm, an einem Ort sitzen zu bleiben, an dem seine Verfolger ihn schon beinahe gestellt hatten. Die 'Wanderer' und die Spione des damarischen Geheimdienstes Spähsang, die häufig Hand in Hand zusammenarbeiteten, hatten schon längst die These aufgestellt, daß die angebliche geheime Zitadelle entweder gar nicht existierte, daß es sich in Wahrheit um eine Vielzahl stetig wechselnder Stützpunkte handelte oder, und das war wohl die wahrscheinlichste Möglichkeit, um einen außerplanaren Ort, geschaffen von Knellict selbst und zugänglich nur durch magische Portale, die gewiß durch mächtige Magie verborgen und geschützt waren. Aber selbst wenn Knellict sich und seine Leute längst wieder dorthin zurückgezogen hatte, so konnten sie doch vielleicht Spuren hinterlassen haben. Spuren, denen man folgen und die man auswerten konnte.

Denn auch das war Ilmaters Auftrag. Das Böse aufzuspüren und einzudämmen, in derselben hartnäckigen Gelassenheit und Opferbereitschaft, mit der ein Anhänger des Weinenden Gottes alle anderen Schicksalsschläge ertrug. Damit die Welt vielleicht eines Tages ein besserer Ort sein würde.

"Morgen", stimmte er zu, als er Cantoules Blick immer noch auf sich gerichtet spürte. Von irgendwo tief in den Hallen des Klosters ertönte ein dumpfer Gong. Der amtierende Großmeister der Blüten schmunzelte mit leicht schief gelegtem Kopf zu dem weit größeren Kane hinauf.

"Gut. Wenn du mich dann jetzt entschuldigst? Wie du dich vielleicht erinnerst, beginnt in wenigen Minuten die Abendandacht im Kapitelsaal. Zu der du übrigens herzlich eingeladen bist. Wir brauchen ohnehin noch einen Lektoren für die heutige fällige Passage aus den Büchern."

Kane verdrehte die Augen. "Ich wußte, es gab einen Grund, warum ich dieses Amt nicht weiter haben wollte."


	11. Kapitel 3 Szene 1

**Kapitel 3**

Er sah die Klinge des Breitschwerts in einem waagrechten Hieb auf sich zu kommen und duckte sich blitzschnell ab. Die Waffe fegte eine Handbreit über seinem Kopf durch die Luft. Anstatt wieder aufzuspringen und die nächste Attacke zu erwarten, blieb er in der Hocke, warf die Beine zur Seite und schwang sie nach vorn, um seinen Gegner zu Fall zu bringen. Dieser hatte das Manöver wohl erwartet, denn er lachte triumphierend, als er in die Höhe sprang, um der Scherenbewegung zu entgehen, und faßte zeitgleich den Griff seines Schwerts mit beiden Händen, um es hoch über den Kopf zu heben, woran sich dann mit Sicherheit ein Hieb schräg abwärts auf den ungeschützt am Boden kauernden Feind anschließen würde, der den Kampf entscheiden mußte.

Außer, daß Entreri gar nicht ernsthaft damit gerechnet hatte, den anderen mit der Beinschere zu treffen. Stattdessen gab die scheinbare Attacke ihm genügend Schwung, um sich, noch immer am Boden kauernd, blitzschnell um die eigene Achse zu drehen, so daß er seinem Gegner nun zu allem Überfluß den Rücken zuwendete. Noch während der Andere in der Luft war, sprang er auf und rammte seinen Ellenbogen entschieden nach hinten.

Er hatte die Attacke perfekt getimt, und er traf den Mann exakt zwischen die Beine. Das triumphierende Lachen veränderte sich für einen Moment zu einem spitzen Quieken, ehe der Soldat, unter halb scherz- und halb schmerzhaftem, ungläubigem Stöhnen zwei, drei Schritte rückwärts machte und sich dann auf den Boden fallen ließ und sich dort demonstrativ krümmte. Das hölzerne Übungsschwert polterte neben ihm auf den Boden der Trainingshalle. Rundum wurde, zumindest von den männlichen Zusehern, mitfühlendes Zischen laut, ehe ein allgemeines Gelächter einsetzte.

"Verdammt, Entreri", keuchte der Getroffene atemlos, wenn auch lachend. "Wo hast du den dreckigen Trick gelernt?"

Das hätte Jarlaxle allerdings auch gerne gewußt. In Calimhafen, nahm er an, da alles, was er über seinen menschlichen Partner wußte, darauf hindeutete, daß dieser schon seit seiner Kindheit in dieser Stadt gelebt hatte - wohl als völlig auf sich gestelltes Waisenkind auf der Straße. Und ja, es mochte in den Hurenvierteln der Stadt auch eine gute Methode sein gegen einen Feind, der größer und stärker als man selbst war und der versuchte, einen Jungen auf die Knie zu zwingen...

Natürlich zuckte der Meuchelmörder selbst nur die Achseln auf diese direkte Frage. "Das willst du gar nicht wissen, Raunir", gab er sogar zurück, und Jarlaxle war kurz davor, sich die Augen zu reiben: Das war doch nicht etwa fast ein Lächeln, das da um die Mundwinkel seines Partners zuckte? Er grinste zu ihm hinüber, um ihm klarzumachen, daß er den Lapsus durchaus bemerkt hatte, und prompt verfinsterte sich die Miene des Mannes wieder. Natürlich wurde Jarlaxles Grinsen darüber noch ein wenig breiter.

Der Drow gratulierte sich im Stillen zu der Idee, sich der königlichen Armee anzuschließen. Selbst als er und Entreri sich für zwei Zehntage von einer Bande schauderhaft schlechter Straßenräuber hatten aufnehmen lassen, hatte er sich nicht so gut amüsiert - und sein griesgrämiger Freund ganz offensichtlich auch, soweit er dazu überhaupt in der Lage war.

Jarlaxle streckte die Beine von sich, verschränkte die Hände hinter dem Nacken, lehnte sich mit dem Kopf gegen die Wand und beobachtete in stiller Erheiterung die kleine Szene, die sich vor ihm abspielte. Er saß auf einer niedrigen Holzbank in einer der Fechthallen, die zur Kaserne von Heliogabalus gehörte, rund um ihn seine neuen Kameraden, deren Truppe der Dunkelelf und sein menschlicher Partner zugeteilt worden waren. Die beiden neu angeworbenen Soldaten der damarischen Armee hatten rasch festgestellt, daß die Regeln dieser Truppe bei weitem nicht so rigide waren, wie sie hätten sein können. Ihr Trupp bestand aus gut zwei Dutzend Männern und Frauen beinahe jeden Alters und jeder Herkunft, durchweg Abenteurer wie Jarlaxle und Entreri selbst, und so manch einer, vermutete der Drow, mit ähnlich zwielichtiger Vergangenheit. Offenbar waren die Zuständigen zu der Einsicht gelangt, daß man Leute, die zum Teil jahrzehntelang auf eigene Faust und nach ihren eigenen Gesetzen gelebt hatten, nur schwer in das strenge Reglement der Armee würde einfügen können. Sie stellten die betreffenden Leute stattdessen zu Sondereinheiten zusammen, kleineren, milizähnlichen Verbänden, die oft zu besonderen Aufgaben - Spionage, das Aufspüren von Feinden, Patrouillen in unwirtlichen Gebieten - über Land geschickt wurden.

Einer solchen Gruppe, die allerdings momentan in Heliogabalus eher ruhigen Wachdiensten nachging, hatte man also auch Entreri und Jarlaxle zugeteilt. Der Umgangston innerhalb der Mannschaft war das, was man so schön als "rauh, aber herzlich" bezeichnete, und der Dunkelelf wurde zwar anfangs mit einer Menge scheeler Blicke bedacht, brauchte aber nur einen Bruchteil seines Charmes auszuspielen, um die ersten Vorurteile zu überwinden. Natürlich hatte sich die Heldentat, die die beiden Neuzugänge in Vaasa begangen hatten, bereits bei den meisten ihrer neuen Kameraden herumgesprochen, und entsprechend neugierig waren diese denn auch bereits auf die zwei gewesen. Auch was die Führung der Truppe anging gab es, zumindest, soweit es Jarlaxle betraf, keinen Grund zu klagen: Meistens waren es junge Offiziere, Ritter der Krone oder angehende Paladine, denen man Gelegenheit geben wollte, sich bei der Führung eines Trupps alter Abenteurer ihre ersten Sporen zu verdienen. Die Tatsache, daß der Offizier ihrer Truppe nicht nur jung, sondern außerdem auch noch weiblich und überaus attraktiv war, tat der Sache aus Jarlaxles Sicht ganz gewiß keinen Abbruch.

Natürlich - nur eitel Sonnenschein war die Angelegenheit naturgemäß auch nicht. Dazu prallten zu unterschiedliche Charaktere innerhalb der Mannschaft aufeinander, und Jarlaxle, ehemaliger Anführer einer ganzen Söldnertruppe, der er war, beobachtete diese Spannungen mit gewaltigem Interesse.

"Ihr solltet Euch schämen", knurrte prompt einer der übrigen Soldaten, ein langer, schlaksiger Kerl, dessen dünnes, kantiges Gesicht nur einen einzigen Ausdruck zu kennen schien, und der sah mit den abschätzig nach unten gebogenen Mundwinkeln ganz so aus, als habe er in etwas ziemlich ekelhaft Schmeckendes gebissen. Von ihm ging das Gerücht, er habe eigentlich Priester des Tyr werden wollen, sei aber aus unerfindlichen Gründen abgelehnt worden. Nun, es hätte seine ewig sauertöpfische Miene erklären können. "Das war ein schändliches und unehrliches Manöver!"

"Ach, beiß dir doch sonstwohin, Mulhony", bellte ein anderer zurück. Es war einer der Doubier-Brüder, Vermac oder Trawl, und daß einer der beiden graubärtigen Vaaser überhaupt einmal den Mund aufmachte, bewies, wie sehr ihnen die Art des vorherigen Sprechers gegen den Strich ging.

"Ich sage nur die Wahrheit."

"Und ich hab von Anfang an gesagt, Entreri schafft ihn auch ohne Waffen", warf Jetta Gordanev inzwischen lachend ein, die neben Jarlaxle auf einer niedrigen Bank unter einem Wandregal voller hölzerner Übungswaffen saß. Die Frau, die ungefähr in Entreris Alter sein mochte, hatte in ihrer ganzen Art etwas von einem weiblichen Zwerg: relativ breit, ohne dick zu sein, mit stämmigen Armen und Beinen und einem runden Gesicht, das von zwei fast armdicken roten Zöpfen eingerahmt wurde und dessen Wangen sich beim Lachen in neckische Grübchen legten. Glücklicherweise fehlte ihr zur wirklichen Zwergin der Kinnbart, und sie war, obwohl sie Jarlaxles Höhe nicht ganz erreichte, doch um ein gutes Stück größer. Als sie jetzt sprach, mußte sie dazu den abgekauten Stiel ihrer Tabakspfeife aus dem Mund nehmen und schwenkte das Gerät prompt in die Richtung des Getroffenen, der noch immer auf dem Boden lag. "Aber ich hätte ja wenigstens gedacht, es dauert länger, als ich brauche, um mir die Pfeife anzuzünden."

In das allgemeine Gelächter fiel das Geräusch energisch nahender Schritte, und Jarlaxle konnte sehen, wie auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite der Halle der alte Graubart Karol Dor, so etwas wie der heimliche Anführer der Truppe, unter leisem Seufzen die Augen verdrehte.

"Entreri!" Die hochgewachsene Gestalt von Oberst Mirlyan Sorrokev (von der jeder wußte, daß ihr vollständiger Name eigentlich Sorrokev Parnell lautete und daß sie die uneheliche, aber offiziell anerkannte Tochter eines alten Kampfgefährten von König Gareth war) schoß mit wallendem dunklem Lockenhaar und auf den Fliesen hallenden Stiefelabsätzen aus dem Flur, der zu ihrem Büro führte, in die Übungshalle. In seiner Ecke verschränkte Gregad Mulhony in selbstgerechter Vorfreude die Arme.

"Was sollte das?" schnauzte die Offizierin.

Der Meuchelmörder drehte sich in mühsam gebremster Ungeduld zu ihr um. "Übungskampf?" bot er spöttisch an. Die Frau, die gut einen halben Kopf größer als er war, baute sich mit drohend blitzenden Augen vor ihm auf.

"Kommt mir nicht so! Das war ein absolut schändliches, unfaires Manöver, und..."

"Und wirkungsvoll", ergänzte Entreri, hinter seiner kalten Fassade bereits wieder erzürnt genug, um seine Vorgesetzte zu unterbrechen. Glücklicherweise war diese ihrerseits so zornig, daß sie es, wie jedesmal, überhörte. Dor tauschte wieder einen Blick mit dem Drow und grinste breit hinter dem Rücken der beiden Streitenden. Derartige Wortgefechte, von der Seite Mirlyans hitzig, von der Seite Entreris in knapp gezügelter Wut, lieferten die beiden sich inzwischen fast täglich.

Unter anderen Umständen hätte Jarlaxle deswegen um Leib und Leben der Frau gebangt. Aber sein menschlicher Partner war, für seine Verhältnisse, in letzter Zeit erstaunlich umgänglich.

"Und unwürdig eines Soldaten der königlichen Armee!" fuhr die Oberste den Meuchelmörder weiter an. "Ihr seid keine dahergelaufenen Abenteurer und Gossenschläger mehr. Diese Armee steht unter dem Schutze Ilmaters und der Führung der Paladine vom Goldenen Kelch. Selbst wenn die Kampfesregeln und Ehrenvorschriften Torms nicht für Euch gelten, so sollten sie Euch doch ein leuchtendes Beispiel sein." Sie drehte sich zu Sevellin Raunir um, der noch immer am Boden lag und von dort aus dem Streit mit bereits wieder sichtlich vergnügter Miene lauschte. "Ihr hättet Euren Kameraden ernsthaft verletzen können."

"Hätte ich", nickte Entreri. "Wenn ich gewollt hätte. Ich habe ihn aber kaum berührt."

"Was?" lachte der Blonde und krümmte sich prompt wieder theatralisch. "Ich bin ein Wrack! Um ein Haar, und es wäre vorbei gewesen mit meiner Manneskraft." Jarlaxle stimmte in das allgemeine Gelächter ein. Jeder wußte, wie man derartige Behauptungen von dem übermütigen Burschen zu nehmen hatte. Sevellin Raunir war Mitte zwanzig, groß und breitschultrig und wohl das seltene Ergebnis einer Verbindung zwischen einer Damarerin und einem der wandernden Barbaren aus den Stämmen im Norden. Angeblich war er eine Zeitlang als Akrobat und Feuerschlucker mit einer Gruppe reisender Schausteller gezogen, hatte sich als Jäger und Fallensteller herumgetrieben und sich, wie viele, auch als Monsterjäger an der Grenze nach Vaasa versucht. Er hatte zweifellos genügend Kraft und Fertigkeit, um mit dem schweren Schwert zu anderthalb Händen umzugehen, selbst wenn er sich gegen einen so außergewöhnlichen und erfahrenen Fechter wie den Calishiten nicht halten konnte. Vor allem aber war er jemand, der Spaß verstand, ständig einen Witz oder ein Scherzwort auf den Lippen hatte, kaum eine Beleidigung krumm nahm und überhaupt kein Problem damit hatte, das Ziel einer Spötterei zu sein.

Jarlaxle nahm an, daß es selbst einem Zyniker wie Artemis Entreri schwer fiel, den fröhlichen Kerl nicht zu mögen.

"Da hättest du wohl kaum viel verloren", spottete Fallide Hervensteen, die zweite Frau in der Gruppe, eine schlanke braunhaarige Kämpferin mit der Figur einer Tänzerin, Tätowierungen auf beiden Oberarmen und den saftigen Flüchen eines Fuhrknechts. "Würdest wahrscheinlich nicht mal den Unterschied merken."

"He, wie wär's mit ein bißchen Mitgefühl?" jammerte Sevellin, der noch immer keine Anstalten machte, sich vom Boden zu erheben. "Der Calishit hätte mich fast getötet - oder doch einen ziemlich wichtigen Teil von mir. Wie wär's mit ein bißchen Trost und Zuwendung?" Neben Jarlaxle nahm Jetta wieder die Pfeife aus dem Mund.

"Könnt' ich schon machen, Jungchen, aber sieht ja so aus, als würde da bei dir nicht mehr viel laufen..."

Mirlyan warf einen resignierten Blick in die Runde. "Ihr treibt mich in den Wahnsinn. Ihr alle, Ilmater sei's geklagt. Wenn Sir Brellan wüßte, was es an Geduld und Mühe kostet, Euch zügellose Vagabunden zu ehrenhaften Soldaten zu machen, würde er meinen Sold verdreifachen." Sie seufzte. "In Ordnung. Euer Dienst für heute ist beendet. Die neuen Wachlisten sind morgen früh fällig, doppelte Ausführung. Dor, Ihr sorgt dafür, daß die Ausrüstung wieder an ihren Platz kommt. Und wehe, einer von Euch wagt es, sich von Entreri diesen schmutzigen Trick abzuschauen."

"Zeig' ihn uns später", meldete Fallide sich grinsend und hinter vorgehaltener Hand in deutlich vernehmbarem Bühnengeflüster. "Gibt da 'nen Kerl in Goliad, an dem ich den gern ausprobieren würde..."

"Herzschmerz, Hervensteen?" erkundigte Raunir sich angelegentlich. Zu Jarlaxles wirklicher Überraschung machte Entreri zur selben Zeit einen Schritt auf ihn zu, hielt ihm wortlos die Hand hin und zog ihn in die Höhe. Der Blondschopf sprang so leichtfüßig auf, daß deutlich zu merken war, daß Entreri ihn kaum sonderlich schmerzhaft getroffen haben konnte.

"Ah, da können wir uns ja zusammentun, meine Liebe", seufzte Jarlaxle theatralisch mit bezeichnendem Seitenblick auf Mirlyan, die noch immer wie eine frustrierte Hühnermutter inmitten eines Haufens eigensinniger Küken stand. "Da unsere bezaubernde Befehlshaberin es ja für unter ihrer Würde hält, mit einem einfachen Soldaten ein Glas Wein zu trinken." Er machte ein so treuherziges Gesicht, daß selbst die aufgebrachte Oberste sich ein Lachen nicht ganz verkneifen konnte. Sie drehte sich halb nach Entreri um.

"In Ordnung, um Jarlaxles willen möchte ich mir diesen schmutzigen Trick vielleicht doch genauer anschauen."

"Wenn Ihr mir versprecht, ihn wirklich anzuwenden, gern. Ihr werdet aber genau zielen müssen..."

"Wie grausam. Jeden Tag brecht Ihr mir aufs Neue das Herz", klagte der Dunkelelf grinsend und schob sich den gefiederten Hut in den Nacken. "Wenn ich mich eines Tages vor Verzweiflung in die Schwerter unserer Feinde stürzen werde, dann wird es Eure Schuld sein. Aber dann ist es zu spät. Laßt Euch erweichen und macht einen einsamen Mann glücklich."

"Von Eurer Einsamkeit spricht in der Tat die halbe Garnison", konterte die Oberste knapp. "Ach, was sage ich, die halbe Stadt. Und falls Ihr nicht allesamt sofort verschwindet, werde ich das als freiwillige Meldung für zusätzlichen Wachdienst interpretieren. Also seht besser zu, daß Ihr fortkommt." Sie warf einen auffordernden Blick in die Runde und deutete zur Ausgangstür der Halle, ehe sie wieder in ihr Büro davonschritt.

Die Bemerkung hatte größere Wirkung als alle übrigen Ermahnungen zuvor. Jetta sprang neben dem Drow von der Bank, und Karol Dor erhob sich ebenfalls und deutete auf Sevellin.

"Ihr habt die Dame gehört, Leute. Raunir, bring dein Schwert in den Wandschrank, Mulhony und Hervensten, seht zu, daß Ihr aus den Uniformen kommt, wenn Ihr nicht Wache schieben wollt."

"Wer hat Lust, einem einsamen Schwerverwundeten noch ein Bier auszugeben?" stellte Sevellin, kaum hatte er seine Übungswaffe in die Halterung gesteckt, die Frage aller Fragen.

"Was du säufst, zahlst du selber", kam die barsche Antwort von Fallide, "aber ich bin dabei."

"Dienstfrei muß gefeiert werden", kommentierte sogar Dor. "Was ist mit euch beiden, Schwarzer?" Der Graubart hatte seinen Kampfhammer ebenfalls zurück in ein Regal gebracht und schloß dieses mit geübten Griffen ab, während er über die Schulter Jarlaxle ansah. Der legte nur wieder die Hand aufs Herz.

"Selbstverständlich komme ich mit. Schließlich muß ich meinen Liebeskummer ertränken."

Dor schnaubte einmal und richtete seinen Blick auf den zweiten Teil des seltsamen Gespanns. "Entreri?" Wie erwartet, kam ein angedeutetes Kopfschütteln als Antwort.

"Ach, komm, Entreri", neckte Jetta. "Sevellin hat sich mindestens ein Bier verdient auf den Schrecken." Es gab nicht viele Leute, die es wagten, zu versuchen, jemanden wie Entreri zu überreden, wenn dieser seine Ansicht einmal kundgetan hatte. Die stämmige Rothaarige war eine der wenigen, die dies ungestraft tun durften, auch wenn sie sich ihrer Sache dabei wenig sicher zu sein schien. Jarlaxle notierte nicht zum ersten Mal mit Interesse, daß ruhige, eher mütterliche Typen - wie Jetta oder die Halblingsfrau Dwahvel Tiggerwillies, zum Teil auch Arrayan - es ein wenig leichter hatten, zu Entreri durchzudringen, als andere. An Entreris Ablehnung änderte es freilich nichts.

"Schon was vor", sagte der Meuchelmörder knapp. Jarlaxle stupste sich den Hut auf dem Kopf zurecht und grinste.

"Wie heißt sie?" fragte er wieder einmal. Alles, was als Antwort kam, war eine rüde Geste im Handzeichencode der Dunkelelfen. Der Drow lachte. "Ach, komm schon, Artemis, ich bin immerhin dein Freund."

Ein zweifelnder Blick flog über Entreris linke Schulter, und eine Braue schob sich spöttisch in die Höhe. Jarlaxle warf sich seinen Mantel über.

"Ich warne dich, ich werde dir auch nie wieder etwas über meine Angelegenheiten erzählen."

"Schwör's mir."

"Nun sei doch nicht so, mein Freund, ich will doch nur ihren Namen wissen..."

Ein ungewohntes Grinsen breitete sich über die Züge des Meuchelmörders. "Wer sagt, daß es nur eine ist?"

Sevellin pfiff durch die Zähne, und auch die übrigen, die den inzwischen zur Gewohnheit gewordenen Hakeleien zwischen den beiden eigenartigen Neuzugängen mit Vergnügen lauschten, brachen in Gelächter aus. Jarlaxle machte einen entsetzten Schritt zurück, schob sich seine Augenklappe auf die Stirn und starrte den Menschen aus zwei weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

"Artemis, ich bin schockiert! Schockiert, sage ich. Jetzt werden sie dich bestimmt nicht mehr bei den Paladinen haben wollen!" Das brachte neues Gelächter. "Und, wieviele sind es denn, und wie heißen sie?"

"Es sind drei", sagte Entreri. "Und sie heißen Feder, Tinte und Wachliste. Weil du es bist, würde ich sogar teilen..."

"Zuviel des Guten", lehnte der Drow, wie nicht anders zu erwarten, ab. Die endlosen Listen mit den Namen der Wachhabenden abzuschreiben und zu vervielfältigen war eine der ungeliebtesten Tätigkeiten überhaupt. Entreri marschierte in Mirlyans Schreibstube, von wo er kurz darauf mit einem Packen Pergamente unter dem Arm und einer wenig begeisterten Miene wieder zurückkehrte.

"Farbe?" fragte er Jarlaxle, während er die Papiere kurz zur Seite legte, um sich seinen Mantel überzuwerfen.

"Gold", sagte der Drow, und Entreri verzog das Gesicht, ehe er sich mit einem kurzen Nicken in die Runde in die hereinbrechende Nacht verabschiedete

"Was soll das eigentlich immer?" fragte Sevellin Raunir neugierig. "Jedes Mal, wenn er geht oder du gehst, fragt einer den anderen nach einer Farbe. Ist das ein Spiel? Wettet ihr auf irgendwas?"

"So etwas Ähnliches", schmunzelte der Dunkelelf, im festen Wissen, daß sein menschlicher Freund, sollte er vor Jarlaxle zu Hause sein, eine ganz bestimmte silberne Drachenstatue über ihrer Türschwelle anbringen und diese anweisen würde, jeden, der nicht vor dem Eintritt die korrekte Farbe nannte, in einer gleißenden Feuersäule zu versengen.

"Ich finde es schade, daß er einen so wenig an sich ranläßt", sagte Sevellin und drückte die Tür auf. Aus dem Kasernenhof wehte ihm ein eisiger, mit Regen vermischter Wind entgegen. Entreri war schon spurlos in der hereingebrochenen Nacht verschwunden.

"Ist ein ziemlich verschlossener Kerl", nickte Karol Dor. Der Blonde grinste und sah erst Jetta, dann Fallide an. Letztere hatte sich bei Jarlaxle eingehängt und strich sich das Haar aus dem Gesicht, das der Wind ihr in die Stirn wehte.

"Muß sich wohl eine von euch Damen hergeben und Entreri aus der Reserve locken", neckte er, und die zwei Frauen lachten.

"Wenn Jarlaxle recht hat, dann sind wir da ja eh schon zu spät dran", spottete Jetta über ihre qualmende Pfeife weg. Fallide warf dem Drow von der Seite einen Blick zu.

"Hat er wirklich ein Mädchen?"

"Ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung", antwortete der Dunkelelf ehrlich, dessen Hut irgendwie trotz der immer heftiger werden Windböen auf seinem kahlen Kopf saß wie festgewachsen. "Aber ich würde meinen rechten Arm darauf verwetten, daß er heute noch ein bißchen mehr vorhat als Wachlisten abzuschreiben, und daß er dabei weibliche Gesellschaft haben wird."

"Zu dumm", knurrte die Frau. Jarlaxle lachte.

Er war schon mehr als einmal versucht gewesen, Entreri bei dessen in letzter Zeit häufigen Alleingängen hinterherzuschleichen. Er hatte es letztlich immer unterlassen, im wesentlichen aus zwei Gründen. Erstens war es selbst für einen Dunkelelfen nicht gerade einfach, unbemerkt hinter einem Artemis Entreri herzuspionieren, und der Meuchelmörder achtete peinlichst darauf, bei seinem Kommen und Gehen so flink und unauffällig wie möglich zu sein, und gab alleine schon durch dieses Verhalten deutlich zu verstehen, daß er keinerlei Begleitung wünschte. Jarlaxle hatte keine Lust, einen seltenen Unsichtbarkeitszauber oder -trank an die Sache zu verschwenden, nur um dann von dem mißtrauischen Menschen vielleicht doch bemerkt, kreuz und quer durch die Stadt gelotst und am Ende wohl gar noch abgehängt zu werden.

Und der zweite Grund war, daß Jarlaxle, ein Menschenkenner wie nur irgendeiner, instinktiv ahnte, daß sein Freund vorerst noch nicht dazu bereits war, mit irgendjemandem über die Angelegenheit zu sprechen und daß er jede Einmischung unweigerlich als Verrat auffassen würde. Artemis Entreri, dieser eingefleischte Einzelgänger und Misanthrop, hatte durch das Spiel auf der Flöte eines lange verstorbenen Mönches gelernt, und das vielleicht zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben, seine eigenen Fragen und Wünsche zu hören. Darunter wohl auch der Wunsch, jene Dinge zuzulassen, nach denen ein Teil von ihm verlangte. Wer auch immer die Frau sein mochte, mit der er sich offenbar in schöner Regelmäßigkeit zu treffen begonnen hatte - was Artemis Entreri im Moment durchmachte, war in erster Linie ein Lernprozeß. Jarlaxle konnte sich gut ausmalen, wie fremdartig und gefährlich dem Menschen seine eigenen Regungen vorkommen mußten, wenn man bedachte, daß sein bisheriges Leben von nichts als Selbstschutz und an Paranoia grenzendem Mißtrauen geprägt gewesen war.

Dennoch fand er die Tatsache, daß hier offenbar mindestens noch eine weitere Frau gewesen wäre, die Entreri gern über seine emotionalen Hürden hinweg geholfen hätte, höchst amüsant. Er legte einen Arm um Fallides Taille und hängte sich mit dem anderen bei Jetta ein. Keiner der beiden schien es unlieb zu sein.

"Meine Damen", grinste Jarlaxle breit, "wenn ich Euch einen Rat geben darf: Haltet Euch an das, was leichter zu erreichen ist. Daß nur die schwer zu erringenden Erfolge wirklich süß sind, ist ein weit verbreiteter Irrtum. Und was meinen armen Freund Artemis angeht: So effizient, wie er üblicherweise arbeitet, nehme ich an, er wird die Wachlisten wohl der Einfachheit halber gleich nebenbei abschreiben..."


	12. Kapitel 3 Szene 2

Vlademir Ree krampfte die Finger um das abgegriffene braune Leder zusammen, in die die alte Chronik Damaras gebunden war, die vor ihm auf dem Schreibtisch lag. Da stand es, schwarz auf weiß, eindeutig für jeden, der des Lesens mächtig war.

Die Thronfolge in der Monarchie von Damara, vererbt in der _männlichen _Linie.

Vlademir Ree besaß für einen Mann seines Alters erstaunlich viele historische Werke. Bei einem jungen Adligen Mitte zwanzig hätte man erwartet, weit mehr Bände über Jagd und Vergnügung, vielleicht noch Reisebeschreibungen und Abenteuererzählungen zu finden. Aber in Rees privaten Räumen stapelten sich im wesentlichen Abhandlungen über die jüngere und ältere damarische Geschichte, insbesondere über die Dynastie Blutfeder, die drei Jahrhunderte das Land in Frieden beherrscht hatte, aber mit dem Tod ihres jüngsten Sproßes in der Schlacht von Goliad gegen den Hexenkönig Zenghyi erloschen war. Ree war, auch wenn das außer wenigen engen Vertrauten kaum jemand wußte, eine wahre Koryphäe auf diesem sehr speziellen Sektor. Er konnte aus dem Gedächtnis heraus binnen weniger Minuten einen kompletten Stammbaum der Familie Blutfeder erstellen, angefangen vom Staatsgründer Feldrin bis hin zu jenem unglücklichen König Virdrin, mit dem die direkte Linie erlosch.

Ein solcher Stammbaum lag im Moment auch vor ihm. Auch dieser war mit leichter Hand aus dem Stegreif gezeichnet, Namen und Daten in so winzigen, flüchtigen Lettern, daß ein anderer als Ree sie kaum zu entziffern vermocht hätte. Immer wieder zweigten Seitenstränge von der Hauptlinie ab, früh verstorbene Brüder, verheiratete Prinzessinnen, unehelich geborene, aber anerkannte und nachträglich geadelte Bastardsöhne. Alle diese Nebenlinien erloschen früher als die Hauptlinie, mit zwei wichtigen Ausnahmen: Die Linie des Hauses Tranth, und die Linie des Hauses Ree.

Ein Zeigefinger, der dunkel war von frischen Tintenflecken, fuhr diese letzten beiden Stränge nach, die über den Tod des letzten Blutfeder-Königs hinausreichten. Es gab nichts daran zu rütteln, daß die Linie Tranth näher am Thron gestanden hatte als die Rees. Aber auch der Name Tranth war inzwischen kurz vor dem Aussterben. An männlichen Trägern gab es nur noch die beiden Brüder Tranth, deren einer der derzeitige Befehlshaber der Blutsteintore und deren anderer der frühere Baron von Blutstein, der Vater von Christine Drachenbann war. Beide waren alt, und das war das Wichtigste: Beide hatten keinen männlichen Erben.

Und diese Tatsache machte niemand anderen als Vlademir Ree, Sohn von Dimian und Neffe von Tarkos Ree, zu demjenigen mit den größten Ansprüchen auf den verwaisten Thron von Damara.

Nun, verwaist natürlich nur nach Vlademirs Ansicht. Nach Ansicht der meisten, wenn nicht aller anderen Damarer hatte das Land natürlich einen König. Aber die Ansprüche von Gareth Drachenbann leiteten sich einzig und allein daraus ab, daß er Christine Tranth geheiratet hatte, die einzige Tochter des damaligen Barons von Blutstein. Und dieses verfluchte, Druidenmagie praktizierende Weib hatte nicht mehr Anrecht auf den Thron als jede dahergelaufene Bäuerin! Es zählte einzig und allein die _männliche_ Linie! Aber natürlich waren sie alle großzügig über diese Kleinigkeit hinweggegangen, die Herren Herzöge, Grafen und Barone, als es darum ging, Gareth, den großen Helden, den Sieger über Zenghyi, diesen ach so noblen, herunzigeunernden Tugendbold mit seinem Gerede von Recht und Ordnung, auf den Thron zu setzen. Auf einen Thron, der nach geltendem Recht nur der Familie Ree zugestanden hätte.

Aber dieser Tage hatte Vlademir das Gefühl, als hätten selbst sein Vater und Onkel den Kampf aufgegeben. Lange Zeit hatte es sogar so ausgesehen, als würde Dimian Ree, Vlademirs Vater, selbst die Herrschaft über die Baronie Morov verlieren. Er hatte ein wenig zu offen mit den Leuten Zenghyis paktiert für den Geschmack der dreckigen Hungerleider von der Straße, die unter Gareth plötzlich den Ton anzugeben schienen, und die Tatsache, daß Dimians Bruder Tarkos die berüchtigte Unterweltsgilde Schmale Börse leitete, trug nicht gerade zur Besänftigung der Gemüter bei. Am Ende mußten beide Brüder gute Miene zum bösen Spiel machen: Dimian mußte zähneknirschend seine Zustimmung zur Krönung von Drachenbann geben, wollte er seinen Rang als Baron behalten, und Tarkos, dem der Spähsang auf den Fersen war, mußte seine Unternehmungen extrem einschränken und konnte sich letztlich überhaupt nur halten, weil er sich der Unterstützung der Assassinenzitadelle versicherte - ein zumindest zweischneidiges Schwert. Heutzutage hatten beide graues Haar und wirkten verbittert und müde.

Müde genug, damit ein tatkräftiger Sohn und Neffe, obwohl er offiziell bisher weder Baron noch Herr der Schmalen Börse war, die meisten Dinge selbst in die Hand nehmen konnte.

Die mit schwerem Schnitzwerk verzierte Eichenholztür ins Kontor öffnete sich knarrend. Ungehalten sah Vlademir von seinen Schriften auf.

"Habe ich dir nicht gesagt, ich will nicht gestört werden, Garrachin?"

"Bitte untertänigst um Verzeihung, Euer Hoheit", krächzte die heisere Stimme seines alten Leibdieners, in einem höflich-herablassenden Tonfall, wie ihn sich nur ein Dienstbote aneignen konnte, der bereits länger im Haus war als seine jugendliche Herrschaft überhaupt auf der Welt. Alleine für diesen Ton hätte Vlademir ihn hinauswerfen mögen. Natürlich ging das nicht. Der alte Kauz wußte viel zu viel über die dunklen Geschäfte der Familie. - "Aber der Herr Flosak wäre noch einmal da. Und er hat einen Gast mitgebracht."

"Und hast du ihnen nicht gesagt, daß ich keinen von diesen Verrückten noch einmal unter meinem Dach sehen möchte?"

"Doch, Herr. Aber sie ließen sich nicht abweisen."

Mit anderen Worten, sie hatten den Alten ausreichend bestochen. Wie auch immer. Vlademir fügte sich in sein Schicksal.

"Laß sie eintreten."

Sehr im Gegensatz zu seinem springlebendigen Namen sah Lukash Flosak, mit seiner hageren Gestalt und seinem bleichen, eingefallenen Gesicht, aus dem ein Paar erschreckend hellblauer Augen funkelte, ganz so aus, als sei er nicht nur ein Anhänger seiner irrsinnigen "Religion", sondern vielmehr schon eines ihrer Produkte. Wäre da nicht der eindeutige Beweis in Form von Atmung und Körperwärme gewesen, so hätte Vlademir Ree den Mann in der Tat für einen durch Magie reanimierten Leichnam gehalten. Der Mann an seiner Seite wirkte dagegen geradezu erschreckend lebendig: Ein wenig kleiner als der hochaufgeschossene Flosak und von dunkler, sonnenbrauner Hautfarbe, trug er über weiten, purpurroten Pumphosen, doppelt gegürtet mit einer leuchtenden Schärpe und einer locker darüber liegenden Gürtelkette aus alten Goldmünzen, ein goldverbrämtes, flatterndes Hemd aus einem Stoff, der nur teuerste amnitische Seide sein konnte. Der fast bodenlange, aus feinen Pelzen gearbeitete Mantel stand vorne offen, vermutlich, um den sichtlich bewegungsfreudigen Mann nicht unnötig einzuschränken, und das Paar feinlederner Stiefel darunter war über und über mit fremdartigen Symbolen in bunten Farben bestickt. Das auffallendste Kleidungsstück war aber zweifellos der riesige Turban, den der Südländer auf dem glatten schwarzen Haar trug, und dessen ineinander verschlungene rote und gelbe Stoffbahnen über der Stirnseite durch ein gewaltiges Juwel zusammengehalten wurden, das beständig die Farbe zu wechseln schien.

Dieser großzügig, schon fast protzig zur Schau gestellte Reichtum weckte naturgemäß sofort Vlademirs Interesse, um nicht zu sagen seine Gier. Und während er ursprünglich vorgehabt hatte, diesen verkommenen Narren Flosak von seinen Wachen unsanft hinausbefördern zu lassen, war er nun fast geneigt, sich seinen Irrsinn noch einmal anzuhören, nur um in der Zwischenzeit die mit Unmengen von kostbaren Steinen besetzten Griffe der beiden Krummdolche genauer begutachten zu können, die in bestickten Samtscheiden aus der seidenen Schärpe um die Mitte des unbekannten Südländers herausragten.

"Eure Hoheit", grüßte Flosaks lispelnde Stimme artig. "Es ist eine gewaltige Ehre, noch einmal von Euch empfangen zu werden."

"Das ist es allerdings", sagte Vlademir, ohne ihn auch nur anzusehen, erhob sich aus seinem Sessel, ging um seinen Schreibtisch herum und ließ sich lässig und halb abgewendet auf dem Rand der Tischkante nieder, während er von einem nahen Beistelltisch eine lederne Reitpeitsche zur Hand nahm und sie während des Gesprächs eingehend begutachtete. "Um nicht zu sagen, es ist sogar unverschämtes Glück. Ich war nach unserem letzten Zusammentreffen an und für sich mit Euren Narreteien fertig."

"Eure Hoheit!" Flosak rang die Hände. "So viele haben schon dasselbe gesagt, und doch, am Ende haben sie sich alle der schrecklichen Schönheit des Unausweichlichen gebeugt. Begreift Ihr nicht, Hoheit? Es ist das Schicksal der Welt, es ist uns vorherbestimmt! Wollt nicht auch Ihr dereinst unter den ersten Dienern sein, wenn die unsterblichen Drachen über Faerun herrschen?"

"Ihr verwechselt unsterblich mit untot", sagte Vlademir angewidert. "Und einem Kriecher wie Euch mag es allerdings als ein begehrenswertes Schicksal erscheinen, Diener und Sklave einer allmählich verwesenden Kreatur zu sein. Ich zähle mich nicht zu Euresgleichen, Flosak."

"Aber, Hoheit, es ist geweissagt! Das Ende der Herrschaft der Menschen wird kommen, und nur die untoten Drachen werden..."

"Bitte, teurer Flosak", mischte der Fremde sich mit breitem Lächeln ein. "Vielleicht wäret Ihr so freundlich, mich ein paar Worte mit Seiner Hoheit wechseln zu lassen."

Vlademir richtete den Blick auf den Unbekannten und musterte ihn betont abschätzig vom Kopf bis zu den Füßen. "Und wer, wenn ich fragen darf, seid Ihr? Auch einer dieser Narren, die Drachen zu Drachenleichnamen machen wollen, um sie danach auf andere Wesen loszulassen?"

"Nun, in gewisser Weise, edler Herr, in gewisser Weise." Der Akzent des braunhäutigen Mannes klang nach Erzählungen aus schwülfeuchten Dschungelwäldern und dem Gewühl südländischer Basare. "Wenn Ihr mir zunächst gestattet, mich vorzustellen? Mein Name ist Azir-Drak Shandozul, und ich bin ein Priester der Dunklen Dame."

Ree riß die Augen auf. "Ein - ein Priester Tiamats?"

Shandozul neigte ehrfürchtig das Haupt. "So lautet ihr neunmal geheiligter Name."

"Verdammt und ausgespien von allen Gerechten", hielt Ree dagegen. Der Priester lächelte breit.

"Deshalb werdet Ihr wohl verstehen, daß ich ihre Abzeichen in diesen Landen nicht offen tragen kann." Er fixierte Vlademir mit kalten schwarzen Augen. "Und andererseits werdet Ihr ebenfalls begreifen, weshalb ich gerade Euch auswählte, um meine Identität preiszugeben."

"Ihr haltet mich also für einen ehrlosen Halunken?" fragte Ree drohend. Sein Gegenüber zuckte nicht mit der Wimper.

"Ich halte Euch für jemanden, der ein gutes Geschäft zu schätzen weiß", gab er zurück. "Und zwar ungeachtet der Tatsache, von wem ihm der Vorschlag dazu gemacht wird."

"Ihr seid überaus unverschämt", knurrte Vlademir lauernd. Der andere zuckte die Achseln.

"Falls Ihr das so empfindet, tut es mir leid. Es lag nicht in meiner Absicht. Aber ich hatte den Eindruck, Ihr wäret ein Mann, mit dem man frei und offen reden kann, ohne all den...", er streifte Flosak mit einem Seitenblick, "... manchmal ermüdenden Pathos religiösen Eifers."

Vlademir legte die Peitsche zur Seite. "Nehmen wir an, ich wäre, was auch immer Ihr von mir haltet. Dann würde ich Euch in erster Linie ersuchen, mir zu erklären, was ein Priester Eurer Kirche bei den Verehrern untoter Drachen zu suchen hat. Immerhin versucht der Drachenkult Eure geschuppten Lieblinge davon zu überzeugen, sich freiwillig der Umwandlung zu einem lebenden Leichnam zu unterziehen. Ich dachte, die Kirche von Tiamat und der Drachenkult wären sich spinnefeind?"

"Das mag für weite Bereiche Faeruns auch gelten", gab Shandozul zu. "Jedoch hat sich dabei gerade in letzter Zeit vieles geändert. Versteht Ihr, der Kult der untoten Drachen ist stark zersplittert, in kleine Zellen, und bei weitem nicht alle haben die Möglichkeit, einen Geheiligten - also einen Dracolich - zu erschaffen. Gerade solchen Zellen mangelt es dann oft an spiritueller Führung. Und wer stünde dem Kult untoter Drachen da schon näher als die Herrin der lebenden Drachen?"

Auch eine Möglichkeit, dachte Ree trocken. Die Kirche der bösen Drachen unterwandert den rivalisierenden Kult untoter Drachen.

"Und was gewinnt Ihr damit?" - Der Südländer lächelte erneut und zeigte dabei blitzend weiße Zähne.

"Wertvolle Verbündete natürlich." Und als der damarische Adlige einen zweifelnden Blick Richtung Lukash Flosak schickte, fügte er hinzu: "Laßt mich nicht annehmen, Ihr wäret nicht in der Lage, die gewaltige Macht religiöser Ergebenheit als solche zu begreifen, Hoheit. Wir tun dies, nicht wahr, Herr Flosak?"

In die eingesunkenen Augen des hageren Mannes trat ein hektisches Glitzern. "Niemand kann unsere Ergebenheit anzweifeln. Wir werden alles tun, um den Anbruch der neuen Zeit zu bewerkstelligen. Wir sind die Auserwählten, die den Geheiligten bis in alle Ewigkeit dienen werden."

Vlademir Ree war ohnehin schon der Überzeugung gewesen, Flosak habe schlicht und ergreifend den Verstand verloren, aber nun wich auch sein letzter Zweifel. Der Mann war ein sabbernder Idiot, zu verrückt, um gefährlich zu sein. Der Südländer allerdings...

"Könnt Ihr nun begreifen, weshalb der Kirche von Tiamat daran gelegen ist, alle Verehrer der Geschuppten unter ihrem Dach zu vereinen?" erkundigte Shandozul sich, noch immer lächelnd.

Das konnte der Damarer allerdings. Ein paar Dutzend solcher Narren wie Flosak, dachte Ree, die bereit waren, für ihre hirnverbrannte Idee durchs Feuer zu gehen und die sich gegebenenfalls als willige Märtyrer ihrer Sache opfern würden, wären vermutlich in der Lage, die halbe Stadt auszuhebeln unter der richtigen Führung.

"Ich kann begreifen, was für Vorteile Eure Kirche darin sieht, sollte es ihr gelingen, sich diese Organisation einzuverleiben."

"Bitte, bitte, drückt das nicht so grob aus. Von Einverleiben ist gar keine Rede. Im Gegenteil. Wir üben lediglich unsere seelsorgerische Pflicht aus und kümmern uns um eine Gruppe leidenschaftlich ergebener Seelen, deren Glaube dem unseren gar nicht so unähnlich ist, wie wir des öfteren meinten. Es kann eben ab und zu notwendig sein, über den eigenen Schatten zu springen und ungerechtfertigte Vorurteile zu vergessen."

Was vermutlich bedeutete, daß zumindest dieser Priester überhaupt kein Problem damit hatte, sich notfalls mit einem Drachenleichnam zusammenzutun, falls das seinen Zwecken dienlich war. Obwohl der Gedanke sowohl an lebende wie an untote Drachen ihn anwiderte, konnte Vlademir diesem Opportunismus eine gewisse Bewunderung nicht vorenthalten.

"Und zu einer ähnlichen Einstellung versucht Ihr demnach wohl auch mich zu überzeugen?"

"Laßt es mich so ausdrücken, Euer Hoheit", lächelte Shandozul mit seinem seinem seltsamen, halb singenden und halb zischenden Akzent. "Wir sind absolut sicher, daß Ihr die Vorteile, die ein gelegentliches gemeinsames Vorgehen unserer Organisationen mit sich bringen würde, in ihrem Wert richtig einzuschätzen wüßtet. Und unsere Organisation ist sich wohl bewußt, daß wir uns besser in die in diesem Land bereits vorherrschenden Strukturen eingliedern, anstatt etwa - unbeabsichtigt - anderen mit älteren Rechten in die Quere zu kommen."

"Wohl gesprochen." Ree musterte den Südländer noch einmal vom Turban bis zu den Stiefelspitzen. "Und inwiefern, denkt Ihr, könnten unsere Interessen sich berühren? Um es konkret auszudrücken, welche Vorteile sollte ich mir davon versprechen, Eure... Organisation in meinem Hoheitsbereich zu dulden?"

"Ich halte Euch in erster Linie für eines", sagte der Priester. "Für einen Geschäftsmann. Sinn und Zweck jedes Geschäfts muß die Maximierung der Gewinne sein, nicht wahr? Ich denke, hier läge die erste Gemeinsamkeit zwischen uns. Drachen, ob nun lebendig oder in einem Zustand jenseits von Tod und Leben, haben im allgemeinen einen stets auf Mehrung ihres Besitzes ausgerichteten Sinn. So gehört auch zu den wichtigsten Aufgaben unseres Kults die Beschaffung von Kostbarkeiten, vor allem edlen Steinen hoher Qualität, um sie den hehren Geschuppten als Opfergaben darzubringen."

"Mir scheint das eher Anlaß für Konflikte als für freundschaftliches Miteinander", kommentierte Ree spöttisch. "Oder glaubt Ihr, daß mein Onkel, als dessen Stellvertreter ich mich betrachte, großes Interesse daran hat, seine mühsam erwirtschafteten Habseligkeiten in den unersättlichen Schlund eines Drachen zu werfen?"

"Selbstverständlich nicht. Aber seid versichert, daß die Verehrer der geheiligten Dracoliche sich gegenüber ihren Unterstützern stets großzügig gezeigt haben." Shandozul breitete die Arme aus und strahlte den Damarer an. "Eure Hoheit. Sehe ich aus wie jemand, der seine Schulden nicht bezahlen kann? Wir alle wären notfalls bereit, unsere letzten Kupfermünzen für unser Ziel aufs Spiel zu setzen, aber das ist im allgemeinen überhaupt nicht notwendig. Im Gegenteil. Die Anhänger unseres Glaubens prosperieren mit dem Segen und nicht selten auch der tatkräftigen Hilfe der Geheiligten und anderer... Geschöpfe, die unserem Kult nahe stehen." Er zwinkerte. "Denkt Ihr nicht auch, daß bei so manchen Verhandlungen mit eher unwilligen Partnern die bloße Erwähnung eines leibhaftigen Drachen dem Gespräch eine positive Richtung geben kann?"

Ree verzog fast gegen seinen Willen den Mund zu einem Schmunzeln. "Ein gutes Argument. Ich darf also davon ausgehen, daß Eure Organisation uns gegebenenfalls nicht nur finanziell, sondern auch mit Soldaten unterstützen könnte?"

"Eure Hoheit, eben deswegen bin ich hier. Um Euch diese Unterstützung anzubieten, wenn Ihr im Gegenzug geruhen wollt, unsere Anwesenheit nicht als Affront gegen Euch und Eure Interessen aufzufassen, denn das ist sie in der Tat nicht. Wir wissen, daß gewisse Geschäfte, die im Schatten getätigt werden, der Erlaubnis des Herrn dieser Schatten bedürfen, und sind jederzeit bereit, Euch für Euer Entgegenkommen und Eure Duldung finanziell zu entschädigen. Darüberhinaus ist unsere Organisation, wie Ihr vielleicht wißt, weit verzweigt und verfügt über Mitglieder aus beinahe allen Gesellschaftsschichten, die uns mit einer Fülle an Informationen über alles Wissenswerte versorgen. Sicherlich könnte es von Vorteil sein, falls Ihr gelegentlich einmal die Erkenntnisse Eurer eigenen Spione mit unseren Informationen vergleicht."

"Großzügig, großzügig." Vlademir musterte den Priester argwöhnisch. "Und darf ich fragen, was genau Ihr Euch dafür als Gegenleistung erwartet? Meine Duldung ist eine Sache, aber Eure aktive Zusammenarbeit hat doch mit Sicherheit einen Preis."

Shandozul breitete erneut die Arme aus und verneigte sich elegant. "Ihr seid ebenso scharfsinnig, wie man Euch mir geschildert hat. In der Tat, Eure Hoheit, es gäbe da etwas, an dem wir Interesse hätten. Eine kleine Bitte, die für jemanden in Eurer Position, ausgestattet mit so vielen Möglichkeiten, vermutlich kaum der Rede wert sein dürfte."

"Nun sprecht schon."

"Wie Ihr wißt, verehrt der Drachenkult untote Drachen, die sogenannten 'Geheiligten' als zukünftige Herren der Welt. Und auch wenn meine eigene Göttin dieser Anschauung zwiespältig gegenübersteht, habe ich mich doch entschlossen, der hiesigen Kultzelle zu helfen. Aus sicherer Quelle habe ich nun erfahren, daß sich in der Tat ein Geheiligter, wenngleich in körperloser Form, in der Stadt befindet."

"Ein Drachenleichnam?" Ree riß die Augen auf. "Hier in der Stadt?"

"Nun, in gewisser Weise. Es handelt sich um ein Phylakterion, ein Seelengefäß, in dem sich der Geist eines untoten weiblichen Drachen aus der Zeit des Hexenkönigs Zenghyi befindet. Dieses Gefäß - ein Stein in Form eines Drachenschädels offenbar - ist im Besitz eines Dunkelelfen, der sich hier in der Stadt aufhält."

Ree sah den braunhäutigen Mann an und fiel eine Weile in Schweigen.

"Es gibt nur einen Dunkelelfen in Heliogabalus", gab Vlademir dann vorsichtig zurück. "Ein neuer Soldat in der Armee des Königs, der wohl irgendeine Heldentat begangen hat, um zugelassen zu werden. Er ist in der Stadt bekannt wie ein bunter Hund. Und der Kerl sollte im Besitz eines solchen Seelengefäßes sein?"

"Allerdings, Hoheit. Vermutlich hat er es sich irgendwo in Vaasa angeeignet, und nun hält er den Geist der Geheiligten gefangen."

"Die Geheiligte muß wiederhergestellt werden", mischte sich Flosak zum ersten Mal wieder ein. "Der Drow ist ein Ungläubiger, und seine Absichten sind höchst zweifelhaft. Wir werden einen neuen Körper für die Geheiligte finden, auf daß sie aufs Neue in unserer Welt wandeln kann."

"Ich verstehe", sagte Vlademir gedehnt. Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich hektisch. Die Personen des Drow und seines menschlichen Gefährten, zwei noch recht neuen, aber auffälligen Figuren im Spiel, waren ihm durchaus ein Begriff. Weit besser sogar, als Shandozul ahnen konnte - schließlich gehörten nicht nur die verrückten Verehrer untoter Drachen zu den Geschäftspartnern der Schmalen Börse. Er setzte ein Lächeln auf. "Ich nehme an, Ihr wünscht, daß wir den Dunkelelfen liquidieren?"

"Falls das notwendig ist", gab der Priester mit einem Achselzucken zurück. "Aber es wäre vermutlich die sauberste Lösung. Für uns zählt einzig und allein, daß das Phylakterion in den Besitz des Drachenkults gelangt."

"Wie Ihr wünscht." Ree deutete eine kleine Verbeugung an, die der Südländer sofort und elegant erwiderte. "Ich werde sehen, was ich für Euch tun kann."


	13. Kapitel 3 Szene 3

Eine blasse Sonne blinzelte träge durch das Geflecht der Zweige jenseits der gewaltigen Heliogabaler Mauern. Abendlicher Dunst stieg aus dem braunen Schilfgestrüpp, das die Ufer jenes Flußes säumte, den die Einheimischen noch immer stur Beaumari nannten, auch wenn sein offizieller Name inzwischen Pelauvir lautete. Der Wind hatte sich bis auf eine schwache Brise fast gelegt, aber die Luft war kühl und roch nach Schnee. Unter Entreris Sohlen raschelte fauliges Herbstlaub.

Auch wenn Jarlaxle es nicht lassen konnte, Entreri permanent mit der Liebschaft aufzuziehen, die er ihm unterstellte, und sich einfach nicht verkneifen konnte, den Meuchelmörder jedes Mal, sobald dieser sich anschickte, den Drow alleine zu lassen, nach der unbekannten Dame auszufragen, so lag er häufig doch falsch mit seinen Annahmen. Mindestens ebenso viele von Artemis Entreris Alleingängen führten ihn hierher, hinaus vor die Stadt, fort von den Menschenmassen und dem seltsam bedrängenden Gefühl, ein Teil von etwas geworden zu sein. Das ständige Zusammensein mit Anderen war etwas, das Entreri, ein Einzelgänger von Kindheit an, nicht kannte, und er war noch immer nicht sicher, ob er es lernen wollte.

Die neuen "Kameraden", die sein Status als Soldat von Damara ihm aufzwang, waren zwar großteils überraschend erträglich, aber dennoch fühlte Entreri sich ein wenig so, als habe man ihn mit einem Ruderboot auf einem Ozean ausgesetzt, und immer häufiger wurde ihm alles zuviel. So nutzte er die wenige dienstfreie Zeit meistens, um jeder Gesellschaft zu entfliehen - vor allem der eines gewissen Dunkelelfen und seinem niemals stillstehenden Mundwerk. Sein häufiges einsames Umherwandern, entweder in der Stadt oder vor den Toren, half ihm wieder ein wenig zu seiner inneren Balance zurückzufinden - oder zu dem, was Idalias Flöte davon übrig gelassen hatte.

Natürlich lag der Drow mit seinen Mutmaßungen nicht völlig falsch. Viele der Spaziergänge, die Entreri eigentlich vollkommen ohne Absicht unternahm, führten ihn früher oder später an einem ganz bestimmten, von einem schmalen Schindeldach vor dem Wetter geschützten Eingang vorbei. Manchmal starrte er die Tür an, fluchte leise und drehte sich um, um fortzugehen. Manchmal läutete er. Manchmal war Calihye gar nicht zu Hause, manchmal ließ sie ihn ein.

Er war selbst nicht schlüssig, wie er die Beziehung zwischen sich und der Halbelfe nennen sollte. Entreri hatte in seinem bisherigen Leben zwei Arten von Frauen gehabt: echte und inoffizielle Huren. Unter den ersten Begriff faßte er die Prostituierten Calimhafens, aber auch die Haremsweiber der Paschas und Gildenführer, zu denen er Zugang gehabt hatte. Beide verdienten sich ihr Geld mit ihrem Körper, und auch wenn Entreri zugab, daß es eine Doppelmoral darstellte, die Dienste dieser Huren in Anspruch zu nehmen und sie gleichzeitig zu verachten, so war es doch genau, was er fühlte. Der zweite Typus waren die etwas zu grell geschminkten, etwas zu aufgeputzten Weiber in den Schenken, gelangweilte Ehefrauen oder abenteuerlustige Bürgerstöchter, die sich mit billigem Fusel den Mut antranken, sich dem eisigen Calishiten zu nähern, dessen stahlgraue Augen sie in ihrer schweigenden Verachtung geradezu herauszufordern schienen.

Oberflächlich betrachtet fiel Calihye wohl unter letzteren Begriff, wenn man die unverblüme Art bedachte, in der sie den ehemaligen Meuchelmörder verführt hatte, aber der Mann weigerte sich vehement, das so zu sehen. Etwas an ihr paßte nicht ins Bild, und es war dieses Etwas, das dazu führte, daß Entreri immer wieder vor dem Haus mit dem Schindelvordach landete.

Das mißtrauische Zögern in ihren blauen Augen, die nie wirklich verraten wollten, was die Frau dachte. Die leise Verwunderung, wann immer der Mann wieder an ihre Tür pochte, und die wortlose Selbstverständlichkeit, mit der sie beide im Bett landeten, als wüßten sie beide nicht, was sonst miteinander beginnen.

Das verzweifelte Hinauszögern des einen Moments, der sie beide bei ihren Liebensspielen gleichermaßen zu ängstigen schien, wenn es hieß, die Kontrolle endgültig aufzugeben und sich dem eigenen Körper zu überlassen, nichts mehr tun und denken zu können.

Hilflos zu sein. Schutzlos. Ausgeliefert einem anderen.

Es war etwas, das Artemis Entreri, so viele Frauen er gehabt haben mochte in den vier Jahrzehnten seines Lebens, bisher nicht gekannt hatte, und es erschütterte und erschreckte ihn in einer Tiefe, von der er nicht einmal gewußt hatte, daß seine Seele sie besaß.

Heute war einer dieser Tage, an denen Entreri zwar durch einmaliges Ziehen an dem zerfaserten alten Strick, der an der Hauswand herabhing, im Inneren des Gebäudes eine Glocke zum Schellen gebracht hatte, aber niemand hatte geöffnet. Eine Nachbarin, eines dieser alten Weiber, die nur noch für Klatsch und Tratsch zu leben schienen, hatte ihn unter ihrem Kopftuch hervor zahnlos angegrinst. Die junge Dame sei ausgegangen. Er hatte ihr durch ein Kopfnicken gedankt und sich davongemacht, war ziellos durch die Gassen geschlendert bis zum nördlichen Stadttor und hinaus auf die freie Fläche vor der Stadt, weg von der selbst im Winter belebten Uferstraße in eine der stilleren Ecken, wo kahle Bäume und braunes Gestrüpp am Rande eines dahindümpelnden Baches vor sich hin schwiegen. Er saß auf einem aus dem Schlick starrenden Felsen und musterte schweigend die Szenerie, die vor ihm lag. Von der Straße kamen entfernt die Rufe von Fuhrleuten und das Knarren der schweren Ochsenkarren. Saatkrähen kreisten über den abgeernteten Feldern, ihr heiseres Krächzen eine deutliche Warnung vor dem drohenden Winter. Was die Herbstregen an Blattwerk und Grasland noch nicht zu fauligem Braun verfärbt hatten, das hüllten die Abendnebel in einen grauen Schleier.

Die Trostlosigkeit des Bildes ließ ihn an jenes andere Land denken, das er dank Jarlaxles Unternehmungslust kürzlich kennengelernt hatte, an Vaasa, Damaras nördlichen Nachbarn. Dort mochte der Winter schon in ganzer Härte hereingebrochen sein, und die Halborks von Palishchuk, Arrayan und ihr Verlobter Olgerkhan unter ihnen, würden sich gegen Schneestürme und Orkangriffe verbarrikadieren. Entreri hatte eine seltsame Verbundenheit mit diesem Land gespürt, in seiner ganzen Öde und Gefährlichkeit. Vielleicht hatte Jarlaxle recht, daß er sich davon an sich selbst erinnert fühlte. Vielleicht erinnerte es ihn auch an seine Heimat, allen klimatischen und kulturellen Unterschieden zum Trotz. Denn das lärmende, gärende, beinahe an sich selbst erstickende Leben, das in den Städten Calimshans herrschte und in dem Entreri sich sein Überleben gesichert hatte, war nur eine Seite seines Heimatlandes. Die andere war die Calim, eine Sandwüste ebenso unfruchtbar und lebensfeindlich wie die Tundra von Vaasa.

Aber, auch das hatte er deutlich gespürt: wirklich tot war diese Tundra nicht, ebensowenig wie es die Calim war. Aus den zahllosen Klüften der umliegenden Berge quollen jedes Jahr Horden von Goblins, Orks und Ogern ins Ödland, Eisriesen und sogar Drachen nannten Vaasa ihr Zuhause, und unter der Oberfläche, verborgen in verschütteten Höhlen, den Ruinen zerfallener Festungen und magischer Türme, warteten vermutlich Hunderte weiterer Kreaturen schwarzer Magie aus der Zeit Zenghyis darauf, daß eine ahnungslose Seele sie entdeckte und freisetzte. Entreri wußte nicht wirklich, was genau Jarlaxle bezweckte bei seinem Plan, dieses Land unter seine Kontrolle zu bringen, und er wußte nur zu gut, daß er auf Fragen keine Antwort erhalten würde. Aber er hatte sich vorgenommen, jede Handlung seines dunkelelfischen Partners genau zu beobachten, um notfalls einzuschreiten.

Jarlaxle war vermutlich so etwas wie ein chaotisches Genie, dachte der Mensch. Mit Sicherheit hatte er Jahrhunderte kommen und gehen sehen, und der Schatz von Erfahrungen, den er in dieser Zeit gesammelt hatte - und sein noch viel größerer Schatz an magischen Spielzeugen -, ließen es manchmal so aussehen, als könne nichts den listigen Dunkelelfen noch überraschen. Jarlaxle war unantastbar. Allen immer einen Schritt voraus. Immer im Besitz eines weiteren obskuren Zauberdings, das er aus dem Ärmel oder dem Hut zog. Jarlaxle hatte die Antwort auf alle Fragen. Die ständige Überlegenheit seines Partners ließ den Menschen sich unbedeutend fühlen und machte ihn nicht selten so wütend, daß er ernsthaft darüber nachdachte, dem Drow seinen Dolch zwischen die Rippen zu stoßen und das frustrierende Gefühl endlich loszuwerden, nichts als ein Klotz am Bein des Dunkelelfen zu sein, ein weiteres Spielzeug, das Jarlaxle zu seinem eigenen Amüsement eine Weile mit sich herum schleppte.

Aber Entreri wußte auch, wo die Schwäche des Drow lag. Er hatte es erlebt, hatte ihn ausmanövriert gesehen und nahezu hilflos den Einflüsterungen Crenshinibons ausgeliefert. Es waren diese Erinnerungen, an denen er sich festhielt. Die Stärken des ehemaligen Meuchelmörders waren seine Fähigkeit zur Konzentration, seine Disziplin, sein Wille. Natürlich besaß auch Jarlaxle diese Eigenschaften, sogar in gewaltigem Maß, aber dennoch, das wußte Entreri, nicht im selben Maße wie der Mensch.

Entreri wäre, falls er es für notwendig erachtete, bereit gewesen, alles aufzugeben. Alles, inklusive das eigene Leben. Er war es, weil er sich nie erlaubt hatte, etwas genügend zu schätzen, um nicht notfalls darauf verzichten zu können, ohne auch nur mit der Wimper zu zucken. Denn bedeutete Angst nicht letztlich stets eine Angst vor Verlust? Vor Schmerz? Wenn es nichts gab, das ihm Schmerzen bereiten konnte, so bedeutete es notwendigerweise auch das Ende der Angst vor diesem Schmerz.

Aber galt das noch? Entreri dachte an den Moment, ehe sie in die Höhle des Drachenleichnams hinab gestiegen waren. Jarlaxle hatte ihn, sanft aber bestimmt, dazu gezwungen. Und der Mensch hatte Angst gehabt. Wirkliche, erbärmliche und schauderhafte Angst um sein Leben.

Seit wann war das Leben etwas, an dem Entreri dermaßen hing?

Er seufzte und rieb sich das Gesicht mit beiden Händen. Wieder einmal hatte er schlecht geschlafen. Er begriff nicht, woher seine derzeitige Rastlosigkeit rührte. Viel Schlaf hatte er nie benötigt, aber zur Zeit wälzte er sich oft Stunden nur unruhig auf seinem Lager hin und her. Es half ein wenig, wenn er versuchte, sich körperlich zu erschöpfen, sei es durch zusätzliche Übungskämpfe mit den Soldaten in der Kaserne oder durch die weit angenehmeren Übungen mit Calihye, aber letztere hatte er ja nicht angetroffen, und die ersteren stellten einen Schwertkämpfer wie Entreri kaum vor große Anforderungen.

So war ihm nichts geblieben als ein langer Spaziergang, um seiner Ruhelosigkeit davonzulaufen, aber als er den einzelnen Felsen erreichte, der sich am Rande des Bachlaufs förmlich zum Sitz anbot, dämmerte ihm, daß die Lösung vermutlich auf anderem Weg zu suchen war.

Und allen Bedenken zum Trotz, und obwohl er Jarlaxle heimlich verdächtigte, ihm die Flöte nur deshalb untergejubelt zu haben, damit sie eben jene bedingungslose Disziplin und eiserne Willenskraft schwächen sollte, in denen der Mensch den Drow zu übertrumpfen in der Lage war, holte Entreri Idalias Flöte unter seinem grauen Wintermantel hervor, setzte sie an die Lippen und begann zu spielen.

Es war eine andere Melodie als die, die er in Vaasa gespielt hatte. Einfach und schmucklos auch sie, aber dunkler, weicher, auch trauriger. Wie auch schon beim ersten Lied war Entreri nicht sicher, ob er selbst die Tonfolge gefunden hatte oder ob die Flöte ihn die Melodie aufgrund irgendwelcher Zauberkräfte gelehrt hatte - vermutlich war beides irgendwie richtig. Wenn Jarlaxle recht hatte - und wann hatte der Drow das nicht? -, dann bestand die Magie des Instruments einzig darin, einen Weg zum Herzen dessen zu finden, der es spielte.

Das Lied endete auf einer langen, dunklen Note, die eigenartig fragend und sehnsuchtsvoll in der dunstigen Abendluft stand, ehe sie verklang. Wie immer hatte die Flöte Entreri so in ihren Bann geschlagen, daß er sich von den Klängen wie fortgetragen fühlte, losgelöst aus dem Hier und Jetzt. Es bedurfte des lauten Knacken eines dürren Zweigs unter der Sohle eines Frauenschuhs, damit dem Meuchelmörder klar wurde, daß er nicht allein war.

Er fuhr erschrocken herum, eine Hand schon am Dolch, und da stand sie, in Reisekleidung, das schwarze Haar streng zurückgebunden und einen Ausdruck abgrundtiefer Überraschung auf dem vernarbten Gesicht. Der Mann begriff sofort, daß sie unbeabsichtigt auf ihn gestoßen war. Vielleicht war sie auf der Straße gewesen und durch die leisen Flötenklänge angelockt worden, und nun stand sie vor Verblüffung wie angewurzelt im Gestrüpp. Mit Sicherheit war ihr derzeitiger Liebhaber der Letzte gewesen, den Calihye zu finden erwartet hatte.

Was Entreri nicht verstand, war Calihyes Gesicht. Die Frau weinte.

Wie viele Männer konnte der Meuchelmörder es nicht ausstehen, wenn Frauen bei jedem Anlaß anfingen zu heulen. Er fühlte sich unwillkürlich an die Worte des inzwischen toten Zwergenpriesters Pratcus erinnert, der, als Calihyes Freundin Parissus im Sterben lag, schon vorab um Verständnis dafür gebeten hatte, daß "diese Halbelfen halt einmal nahe am Wasser gebaut" hätten.

Aber noch bevor er mehr tun konnte, als ärgerlich die Brauen zusammen zu schieben, und bevor er sich zu der bissigen Frage durchringen konnte, ob er denn tatsächlich so schauderhaft gespielt hätte, überraschte die Frau ihn erneut, indem sie hastig auf ihn zustürzte, sein Gesicht mit beiden Händen umfing und anfing, es mit wilden Küssen zu bedecken.

Entreris Ärger wich grenzenloser Verblüffung. Er verstand gar nichts mehr, außer daß Calihye schließlich und endlich mit ihren Lippen seine fand und sich förmlich an ihnen festsaugte, während sie sich heftig an ihn klammerte und ihre Hände in wilder Suche über seinen Körper gleiten ließ. Gerade als er beschloß, daß alle Fragen nach dem Grund dieses plötzlichen Gefühlsausbruchs Zeit hatten für später, und er schon begann, mit den Augen nach einem halbwegs trockenen und geschützten Fleck zu suchen, auf dem er seinen Mantel ausbreiten konnte, ließ sie ihn ebenso abrupt los, wie sie sich auf ihn gestürzt hatte, wich einen Schritt von ihm fort und schaute ihn noch einmal mit so ungläubiger Miene an, als sehe sie ihn zum ersten Mal. Sie lächelte ein ziemlich schiefes Lächeln, schniefte dabei und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken die Nässe von den Wangen, ehe sie sich wortlos umdrehte und davon eilte.

"Was in allen Neun...", setzte der verdutzte Meuchelmörder an, aber er vollendete den Satz nicht. Stattdessen starrte er noch einen Moment in Richtung des Stadttors, wohin Calihye gelaufen war, bückte sich dann und hob Idalias Flöte vom feuchten Boden auf, die er bei Calihyes vorheriger Attacke unwillkürlich hatte fallen lassen. Er säuberte das graue Holz der Flöte mit den Fingern von Erde und fauligem Laub und musterte es dann mißmutig.

So wenig er das seltsame Instrument hätte missen mögen: Der Umgang mit ihm war frustrierender als alles, was Artemis Entreri sich hätte vorstellen können.


	14. Kapitel 3 Szene 4

"Das war ein Befehl, Soldat!"

Mirlyan Sorrokev Parnell hatte es selten nötig, die Stimme zu erheben. Sie stand üblicherweise mit der ihr anvertrauten Truppe ehemaliger Abenteurer in jenem Verhältnis, das bei Männern und Frauen dieses Schlags am besten zu funktionieren schien: dem eines ranghöheren Kumpels, dessen Anordnungen die nominellen Untergebenen höflich in ihre Planungen miteinbezogen, ehe sie am Ende doch taten, was sie wollten. Aber hin und wieder, so fand sie, war es notwendig, ihre leicht verschrobenen Soldaten daran zu erinnern, daß sie immer noch mit einem Offizier sprachen.

Nicht, daß es viel gefruchtet hätte.

"Selbstverständlich, Oberste", nickte der penetrant höfliche Dunkelelf vor ihr und zeigte beim Lächeln so strahlend weiße Zähne, daß es Mirlyan fast blendete. "Und Ihr wißt, daß für mich ohnehin jeder Eurer Wünsche ein Befehl wäre."

Mirlyan unterdrückte mit Mühe den Impuls, die Augen zur Zimmerdecke zu verdrehen, und fixierte die zierliche schwarzhäutige Gestalt stattdessen mit finsterer Miene.

"Warum weigert Ihr Euch dann, ihn auszuführen?"

"Aber das tue ich nicht", sagte der Drow in kindlicher Entrüstung. "Ich erlaube mir lediglich, darauf hinzuweisen, daß die Ausführung Eures Befehls für unsere Truppe mehr Nach- als Vorteile bringen würde."

"Da is' was dran", murmelte Karol Dor.

"Ich weiß nicht", spottete Entreri aus dem Hintergrund. "Es wäre auf jeden Fall eine Erleichterung für unsere Augen." Er fing sich dafür einen gespielt ärgerlichen Blick und ein Grinsen seines dunkelelfischen Freundes ein, aber aus der ganzen Körperhaltung des Calishiten ließ sich ablesen, daß er im Grunde die Widerspenstigkeit seines Kollegen unterstützte.

Mirlyan seufzte und bereute im Nachhinein, nicht von Anfang an strenger mit der Truppe gewesen zu sein. Aber dem Rat älterer Kollegen folgend, die schon länger mit solchen Abenteurergruppen zu tun hatten, hatte sie ihren Leuten, deren Führung sie erst kürzlich übernommen hatte, erlaubt, jene kleinen Spleens und Ticks zu behalten, die ihnen von früheren Kommandeuren offenbar zugestanden worden waren. Da war Jettas Pfeife, die die Frau selbst auf Patrouillen mitzuführen - und nicht selten sogar zu rauchen - pflegte, da war das Vorrecht der Zwillinge Doubier, nur gemeinsam Wache zu schieben, weil, wie sie behaupteten, kein anderer die Regeln jenes seltsamen Kartenspiels beherrsche, mit dem sie sich die Zeit vertrieben. Da war das bronzene Abzeichen Tyrs, das Mulhony sich mithilfe von Schnüren auf dem Stirnkranz des damarischen Lederhelms zu befestigen pflegte, und das seltsame Gehänge aus Wolfszähnen, das Raunir sich auf der linken Schulter seines Armeemantels hatte festnähen lassen. Da waren Dutzende höchst unsoldatischer Haar- und Barttrachten und beinahe an jeder Uniform irgendein persönliches Merkmal, das auf eine individuelle Eigenart des Trägers hindeutete. Und wenn Mirlyan ehrlich war, so hätte es ihr nicht gleichgültiger sein können, wie ihre Leute gekleidet waren, solange sie ihren Dienst erfüllten. Diesmal aber hatte sie einschreiten wollen.

Sie warf einen grimmigen Blick auf das anstößige Kleidungsstück in den dunklen Fingern des Mannes vor ihr.

"Jarlaxle. Ich habe Euch doch erklärt, daß zu dieser Mission auch ein gewisses Maß an Heimlichkeit gehört. Und nehmt es mir nicht übel, aber Eure übliche Kopfbedeckung erscheint mir dafür reichlich unpassend."

"Aber ich _brauche_ diesen Hut", beteuerte der Dunkelelf treuherzig und tätschelte zärtlich die weitausladende Krempe. "Er ist sozusagen Teil meiner Persönlichkeit."

"Autsch", sagte Jetta und grinste über ihre schon wieder qualmende Pfeife hinweg. "Da dran würde ich an deiner Stelle aber was ändern."

"Der Hut ist zu auffällig", beharrte Mirlyan. "Ich habe mich ja überreden lassen, Euch zu erlauben, ihn im normalen Dienst zu tragen. Aber dies ist kein normaler Dienst. Wir haben von einem unserer Spitzel einen Hinweis auf ein Treffen der Schmalen Börse erhalten, und ich will nicht, daß die Kerle gewarnt werden, weil Ihr glaubt, Eure Persönlichkeit derart augenfällig auf dem Kopf tragen zu müssen."

"Mit Verlaub, Oberste", mischte Dor sich wieder auf seine ruhige Art ein. "Aber wenn es darum geht, müßten wir Jarlaxle ganz zu Hause lassen. Ich meine, ein Dunkelelf wird Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen, ganz egal, was er auf dem Kopf hat."

"Und das geht unmöglich", kam ihm Raunir zu Hilfe. "Jarlaxle ist nach Entreri der beste Fechter bei uns."

Jarlaxle entging nicht, wie von Entreri bei diesen Worten ein ungläubiger Blick zu dem jungen Sevellin hinüber glitt. Für den Meuchelmörder war es vermutlich unvorstellbar, daß jemand die Überlegenheit eines anderen so vollkommen neidlos und selbstverständlich anerkennen konnte, wie Raunir es gerade getan hatte.

"Es steht zu erwarten, daß es zum Kampf kommt", hielt Mirlyan dagegen. "Dann will ich meine Leute ordentlich gerüstet wissen, und nicht mit einem solchen Filzdeckel auf dem Kopf."

Jarlaxle lachte heiter. "Ich ziehe diesen Deckel jedem Eurer Helme vor", versicherte er der Frau, und Entreri meldete sich erneut in etwas ungeduldigem Tonfall.

"Der Hut ist magisch", bestätigte er, was sich vermutlich ohnehin schon jeder gedacht hatte. "Er schützt den Drow sicher besser als irgendetwas, das diese Armee ihm zur Verfügung stellen könnte. Und was Karol Dor gesagt hat, ist richtig. Wir waren so oft auf Patrouille in der Stadt, daß die Leute sich längst an Jarlaxle gewöhnt haben."

"Stimmt", grinste Sevellin prompt. "Sogar die Gassengören laufen ihm nicht mehr hinterher."

"Und die Leute kennen auch seinen Hut", fuhr Entreri fort, "nachdem Ihr ihm ja erlaubt habt, ihn bisher zu tragen." Sein Tonfall ließ deutlich erkennen, daß er mit dieser Entscheidung seiner Vorgesetzten wie üblich nicht einverstanden war. "Falls überhaupt, so würden wir bestenfalls Verdacht dadurch erregen, wenn er plötzlich stattdessen mit einem schweren Kampfhelm herumlaufen würde. Und Verdacht erregen wollen wir ja nicht."

Mirlyan seufzte und gab sich geschlagen. "Also schön. Ihr könnt Euren Hut aufbehalten. Immerhin ist es finster und wir werden hoffentlich nicht zu vielen Leuten begegnen. Jetzt geht und macht Euch fertig, Antretren in zehn Minuten."

* * *

Jarlaxle mußte beinahe grinsen, als er wenig später, angetan mit der grau-roten Uniform Damaras, aber immer noch seinen breitkrempigen Hut auf dem kahlen Schädel, unter einem der stolz im Winde flatternden Drachenbanner im zugigen und nur von etlichen Fackeln erleuchteten dunklen Kasernenhof stand, zwischen Entreri und Jetta Gordanev. Im Geiste verglich er diese neue Truppe, der er nun angehörte, mit den Elitetruppen des Hauses Baenre, der ersten Familie von Menzoberranzan, in denen die Krieger der Einheiten streng nach Körpergröße und sonstigen äußerlichen Merkmalen ausgewählt und stundenlang im Gleichschritt und im Ausführen synchroner Manöver gedrillt wurden, um einen möglichst großen Eindruck von Konformität und Geschlossenheit zu erzielen. Daneben wirkten die gut drei Dutzend Männer und Frauen auf dem Hof wie eine willkürliche Ansammlung von Straßenganoven.

Aber Jarlaxle war weit davon entfernt, den Wert einer solchen verschworenen Truppe zu unterschätzen - immerhin hatte er in Menzoberranzan eine ähnliche Truppe von Ganoven (und zwar in gewissem Sinne buchstäblichen, nämlich von Ausgestoßenen und Hauslosen) unter dem Namen Bregan d'aerthe zu Glanz und Glorie geführt.

Mirlyan schritt aus dem Hauptgebäude herüber, eine schlanke, hochgewachsene Gestalt, der der Wind malerisch an Mantel und Haar zerrte, während die Fackeln sie in einen rotgoldenen Lichtschimmer hüllten. Das Grinsen des Dunkelelfen wurde noch ein wenig breiter, als er den Anblick der bildschönen Frau genoß, vor allem, weil von seiner rechten Seite gleichzeitig ein Paar stahlgrauer Augen einen entnervten Blick in seine Richtung schoß. Sein Partner, dachte der Drow erheitert, war in seinem Denken manchmal von geradezu naiver Simplizität: ein Feind war für ihn ein Feind, basta. Und Jarlaxles Gegenargument, daß es sich doch aber um einen überaus _attraktiven_ Feind handelte, prallte bei dem starrsinnigen Menschen auf taube Ohren.

Es war für die beiden neuen Soldaten der damarischen Armee nicht schwer gewesen, zwei und zwei zusammenzuzählen: Mirlyan Sorrokev Parnell war die uneheliche Tochter eines gewissen Riordan Parnell und eine entfernte Kusine von Celedon Kierney - der eine der Begründer und der andere der derzeitige Leiter des damarischen Geheimdiensts, der den schönen malerischen Namen "Spähsang" trug. Warum gerade sie, fast zeitgleich mit dem Eintritt der beiden Neuzugänge, das Kommando über die Truppe übernommen hatte, lag auf der Hand: Sie hatte Jarlaxle und Entreri zu überwachen.

Nur sah Jarlaxle nicht ein, inwiefern das ein Grund sein sollte, ihre offenkundige Schönheit nicht zu würdigen.

Im Moment wirkte sie angespannt, fast ein wenig nervös, aber es war doch in erster Linie erwartungsvolle Spannung. Sie baute sich vor ihrer Truppe auf, die sie zwei Stunden nach Mitternacht hatte zu einem Sondereinsatz zusammentrommeln lassen.

"Dies ist keine normale Patrouille, Leute", sagte sie, nicht übermäßig laut, aber sehr deutlich, und Jarlaxle konnte sehen, wie es in ihren dunklen Augen funkelte dabei. "Wir haben einen Tip bekommen. Es scheint, daß die Schmale Börse eine größere Zusammenkunft abhält, auch wenn wir nicht wissen, worum es geht. Es könnten Schmuggler oder Waffenschieber sein, aber ebensogut ist es eine bewaffnete Bande von Raufbolden auf dem Weg, Ärger zu machen, oder sogar eine Falle, die man uns gelegt hat." Sie sah die leicht krumme Linie ihrer aufgestellten Recken entlang. "Wir tappen ziemlich blind in diese Sache hinein, also zeigt, was Ihr wert seid. Ich erwarte exakte Befehlsausführung, keine Dummheiten und keine Extratouren. Wenn wir Erfolg haben, könnten wir vermutlich einige Leute der Schmalen Börse auf einen Streich erwischen, das würde der Unterwelt dieser Stadt einen empfindlichen Schlag versetzen. Und vergeßt nicht: Wenn möglich, brauchen wir möglichst viele von ihnen lebend." Diesmal glitt ein warnender Blick in Entreris Richtung. "Es geht nicht darum, die kleinen Fische auszumerzen, sondern an die Hintermänner heranzukommen. Noch Fragen? - Gut, alle weiteren Befehle vor Ort."

Der Weg durch die Stadt gestaltete sich als relativ ereignislos, obwohl trotz der späten - oder eher frühen - Stunde noch erstaunlich viele Passanten im Licht von Laternen auf den Straßen unterwegs waren. Es lagen naturgemäß viele Truppen in der Hauptstadt; die Leute waren an den Anblick marschierender Soldaten gewöhnt, selbst zu solcher Uhrzeit und sogar, wie Jarlaxles Kameraden spöttisch immer wieder vermerkten, an den eines dunkelelfischen. Mirlyan hatte den Trupp dennoch aufgeteilt, um kein Aufsehen wegen ihrer Kopfzahl zu erregen; Karol Dor führte die eine Gruppe durch eine Seitengasse, während Mirlyan und der Rest auf der Hauptstraße blieben. Sie hatte ihre beiden "speziellen" Schützlinge natürlich in ihrer Nähe behalten und beobachtete mit einer Mischung aus Erheiterung und Ungeduld, wie der eine der beiden sich in unregelmäßigen Abständen beim Anblick bestimmter junger Damen, die gerade nach der Sperrstunde eine Wirtsstube verließen, unter schwungvollen Verbeugungen im Gehen den Hut vom Kopf riß, den Gassenjungen eine lange Nase drehte und dazwischen laufend mit breitem Strahlen in Richtung offenbar zahlloser Bekannter grüßte. Es war nicht unbedingt in ihrem Sinn, daß der lebenslustige Drow die Patrouillengänge mehr als Ausflüge denn als Dienstpflicht und die Kämpfe, in die sie hin und wieder gerieten, als eine Art spielerische Körperertüchtigung anzusehen schien. Aber es war sein ganz übliches Verhalten, und wie Entreri zuvor angemerkt hatte, wollten sie ja nicht auffallen.

Sie warf einen forschenden Blick auf den zweiten Teil des seltsamen Pärchens. Der Calishit hielt sich wie üblich an der Spitze des Trupps und ließ seine dunklen Augen unablässig von einer Seite der Straße zur anderen gleiten. Mirlyan hatte den Verdacht, daß sie, sollte sie den Mann jetzt anhalten und ihn fragen, ohne das geringste Zögern eine exakte Beschreibung jeder einzelnen Person würde erhalten können, an denen sie in den letzten Minuten vorbeigekommen waren, vermutlich inklusive Kleidung, Augenfarbe und einer ungefähren Einschätzung ihrer Gefährlichkeit. Bei den bisherigen Unternehmungen hatte sie Entreri gern als Späher eingesetzt und würde es wohl auch heute tun; es gab keinen Besseren für diese Aufgabe. Irgendwie schaffte der Mann es, trotz Uniform und seiner hier im Norden untypischen Erscheinung, vollkommen mit der Menge zu verschmelzen, und seine Lautlosigkeit und Fähigkeiten beim Schleichen durch die Schatten waren so überwältigend, daß Mirlyan übernatürliche Einflüsse vermutete.

Wenn sie ehrlich war, so waren beide Männer ihr unheimlich. Die permanenten Flirtversuche des Dunkelelfen waren ihr zu Beginn bestenfalls peinlich gewesen, dann ein demütig zu ertragendes Ärgernis, das ihr die Götter aufgebürdet hatten; inzwischen aber ahnte sie längst, daß System dahinter steckte. Es würde dem Drow vermutlich sehr gut in den Kram passen, würde sie ihn unbewußt als jemanden einstufen, der zwar anderen den letzten Nerv kosten konnte, ansonsten aber harmlos war.

Harmlos war dieser Drow mit der verwegenen Augenklappe, dem unbeschreiblichen Hut und seinen ungezählten Marotten ganz gewiß nicht. Er kam Mirlyan vor wie einer, der gewohnt war, so viele Masken übereinander zu tragen, daß er längst vergessen hatte, wie sein wahres Gesicht darunter aussah. Vielleicht machte ihn das noch gefährlicher als seinen menschlichen Partner. Jarlaxle gab seinem Gegenüber das Gefühl, man könne ihm bis zu einem gewissen Grad vertrauen - und er brauchte das wohl nicht zu spielen, weil er es vermutlich sogar selber glaubte. War es diese Fehleinschätzung gewesen, die Ellery das Leben gekostet hatte?

Mirlyan versuchte sich ständig selbst an den Tod dieser nur wenig älteren Frau zu erinnern. Es war notwendig, damit sie nicht vergaß, in was für Gesellschaft sie sich befand. Jeder einzelne dieser beiden Männer war ein unkalkulierbares Risiko, mit dem einen Unterschied, daß Entreri diese Tatsache quasi auf die Stirn geschrieben stand, während Jarlaxle sie geschickt zu verbergen wußte. Sie waren hochintelligent, durchtrieben, argwöhnisch in einem Maß, das an Paranoia grenzte, vermutlich völlig ohne Skrupel und zu allem Überfluß brandgefährlich im Nahkampf.

Sie erreichten die gewaltigen Stadtmauern von Heliogabalus. Zwei gelangweilte Posten an einem Tor salutierten hastig beim Anblick der Obersten; Mirlyan grüßte nachlässig zurück. Einer nach dem anderen verschwanden die Soldaten durch die Pforte in einem der Wallgänge. Es war ein beliebter Einstieg, denn die Gänge, die die breiten Mauern durchzogen und von Turm zu Turm führten, waren an mehreren Stellen über Treppen mit den Abwasserkanälen und den sonstigen Kellersystemen verbunden, die hier wie überall eine magische Anziehungskraft auf Schmuggler, Diebe und sonstiges lichtscheues Gesindel auszuüben schienen. Sogar mit Werratten war Heliogabalus seit einigen Jahren geplagt, eine Tatsache, die Entreri in grimmige Zufriedenheit versetzt hatte, als sie während einer Patrouille zum ersten Mal auf die widerlichen Mensch-Ratten-Hybriden getroffen waren. Der Calishit war in eine Art kaltblütigen Blutrausch verfallen, eine völlig leidenschaftslose, maschinenartige Mordlust, angesichts derer Mirlyan um ein Haar Mitleid verspürt hätte mit den quiekenden, verzweifelt fliehenden Werratten. Der Drow hatte nur leise gelacht über das schwer verborgene Entsetzen der Frau und ihr geraten, den Mann gewähren zu lassen. "Je mehr von ihnen Ihr ihn umbringen laßt, desto fügsamer ist er später", sagte er mit einem Glitzern in seinem einen Auge, und fügte nach kurzem Zögern hinzu. "Vielleicht."

Nun, heute war ein anderer Tag, und auch wenn sie jederzeit auf eine Auseinandersetzung gefaßt war, hoffte Mirlyan doch inständig, daß es noch nicht derjenige war, an dem sie die Klinge mit den beiden Männern kreuzen mußte. Heimlich nahm sie freilich an, daß das nur noch eine Frage der Zeit war.

Über eine schmale, schlüpfrige Treppe stiegen sie hinunter in die unterirdisch angelegten Verbindungsgänge, eine weitere führte sie nach etlichen Minuten noch eine Etage tiefer, und die Luft wurde schneidend kalt und gleichzeitig stickig. Karol Dor wartete mit seiner Gruppe bereits am vereinbarten Treffpunkt, einem Kreuzungspunkt zweier Tunnel, und seine Leute reihten sich lautlos wieder ein.

Mirlyan sah sich um. Ein paar trübe Fackeln beleuchteten die Gänge, die näher am Einstieg waren, weil hier noch regelmäßig Wachen patrouillierten, aber vor ihnen zogen sich die endlosen stockfinsteren Gänge, die das Revier der Schmalen Börse waren. Sie fing einen wortlos fragenden Blick Entreris auf und nickte. Der Calishit huschte lautlos davon ins Dunkel, und Mirlyan gab Sevellin Raunir flüsternd Befehl, einen parallelen Seitengang zu erkunden. Eigentlich hätte sie Jarlaxle als weiteren Späher losschicken müssen, denn der Drow hatte aufgrund seiner Herkunft aus dem völlig lichtlosen Unterreich naturgemäß die besten Augen im Finstern und ließ sich außerdem durch solche Kleinigkeiten wie klimpernden Goldschmuck und leuchtend farbenfrohe Hüte nicht davon abhalten, von einem Moment auf den anderen praktisch unauffindbar zu werden, und er hatte vermutlich noch feinere Sinne als sein menschlicher Kumpan. Aber ihre Klugheit riet Mirlyan, wenigstens einen der zwei stets im Auge zu behalten.

Langsam, quasi mit weit vorgeschobenen Fühlern, rückten die damarischen Soldaten durch die finsteren Tunnel vor, weit leiser und heimlicher, als man dies von regulären Truppen für möglich gehalten hätte. Das Gluckern von langsam fließendem Wasser und ein zunehmend widerlicher Geruch verrieten, daß sie sich Teilen der eigentlichen, noch in Betrieb befindlichen Kanalisation näherten - nicht unbedingt Mirlyans Lieblingsaufenthalt. Hin und wieder zeigte eine brennende Fackel an einer Kreuzung mehrerer Tunnel einen weiteren Kontrollpunkt der Stadtwachen an, aber dieser geringe Lichtschein, der nach allen Seiten noch ein wenig in die Tunnel vordrang, war alles, was die Soldaten an Orientierungsmöglichkeit besaßen.

Sevellin stieß von links wieder zu ihnen und meldete im Flüsterton, der Gang sei frei. Entreri hatte zwei-, dreimal Zeichen an den Wänden hinterlassen, die besagten, daß keine Gefahr drohe, tauchte aber ansonsten erst wieder auf, als er an einer Kreuzung auf die Truppe wartete. Er trat so urplötzlich neben Mirlyan aus den Schatten, als sei er aus dem Boden gewachsen, und die Oberste mußte sich zusammenreißen, um sich ihr Erschrecken nicht anmerken zu lassen. Sie winkte den Leuten, anzuhalten, als sie undeutlich im Zwielicht Entreris warnende Geste ausmachen konnte.

"Was?" wisperte sie. Der Calishit machte ein bedenkliches Gesicht.

"Schmale Börse", gab er ebenso leise zurück. "Auf einem kleinen erhöhten Platz zwei Abzweigungen weiter. Ungefähr ein Dutzend Leute, leichte Bewaffnung."

"Erwarten sie uns?"

"Sieht nicht so aus. Sie scheinen etwas zu bewachen, und ich habe sie weitläufig umrundet, die näheren Gänge sind leer."

"Aber?"

"Aber etwas gefällt mir nicht", wisperte der Mann ärgerlich. "Ein eigenartiger Geruch. Verfault."

"Wir sind in der Kanalisation, mein Freund", mischte Jarlaxle sich ein. Selbst seinem Flüstern war das Grinsen noch anzumerken. Mirlyan konnte es wegen der Dunkelheit nicht genau sehen, aber Entreri wendete zumindest den Kopf und fixierte den Drow vermutlich mit einem seiner berüchtigten durchdringenden Blicke. Das eine sichtbare rote Auge des Dunkelelfen glitzerte vor Vergnügen.

"Können wir sie einkreisen?" erkundigte Mirlyan sich. Entreri überlegte kurz, dann nickte er.

"Drei Gruppen."

"In Ordnung. Dor und Gordanev führen die eine, die Doubiers die andere. Teilt Euch auf. " Sie drehte sich wieder nach dem Calishiten um. "Wie lange braucht Ihr, um sie in Stellung zu bringen?"

"Gebt mir zehn Minuten."

"Ab mit Euch."


	15. Kapitel 3 Szene 5

Die Situation gefiel Entreri nicht, sie gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht. Es war mehr als nur der seltsame Geruch, der ihn argwöhnisch werden ließ, und trotz seines spöttischen Kommentars schien Jarlaxle diese Bedenken zu teilen. Zumindest schloß Entreri das aus den versteckten Handzeichen, die die Frau, die seit neuestem Entreris Befehlshaber war, im Zwielicht vermutlich noch nicht einmal bemerkt hatte.

_Zu einfach_.

Entreri stimmte dieser Einschätzung von ganzem Herzen zu. Nicht nur, daß er von Jugend an mehr Zeit in unterirdischen Gängen verbracht hatte, als ihm lieb war, und deshalb die dort vorherrschenden Ausdünstungen durchaus einschätzen konnte - diese mittelmäßig bewaffneten Männer, Schmuggler, Diebe, Raufbolde oder was sie auch waren, saßen im Licht zweier trüber Laternen, die sie zwischen sich aufgestellt hatten, buchstäblich wie auf dem Präsentierteller, eine Beute, die geradezu darum bettelte, geschlagen zu werden.

Irgendetwas konnte daran nicht stimmen.

Er fluchte leise abwechselnd auf sich selbst und auf Jarlaxle, der ihn immer wieder zu solch dämlichen Aktionen überreden konnte, während er erst die eine, dann die andere Gruppe auf Schleichwegen in die beiden anderen Tunnel führte, von denen aus sie die Leute der Schmalen Börse in die Zange nehmen konnten. Sevellin Raunir, der bei der letzten Gruppe war, hielt sich an seiner Seite und grinste übermütig. "Ich bleib in deiner Nähe, wenn's recht ist", wisperte er. "Da dürfte mir am wenigsten passieren."

Nicht, solange du nicht versuchst, mir in den Rücken zu fallen, lag es dem Meuchelmörder schon auf der Zunge, aber angesichts der braunen Hundaugen, die in einer Art treuherziger Bewunderung an ihm hingen, schluckte er die Warnung hinunter.

"Sei vorsichtig", flüsterte er stattdessen widerwillig. "Mir gefällt es nicht, und dem Drow auch nicht." Raunir sah ihn an, nickte, und sein Grinsen wurde etwas grimmiger.

Entreri schüttelte den Kopf über sich selbst. Seit wann kümmerte er sich um andere? Unwillkürlich umklammerte seine rechte Hand den Griff seines magischen Schwerts ein wenig fester, und Charons Klaue beantwortete die unausgesprochene Aufforderung mit einem eigentümlichen Zucken und Zerren am Rande von Entreris Bewußtsein, einer klar verständlichen, altbekannten Mischung aus Blutdurst, Kampfesgier und, verborgen darunter, mühsam unterdrückter Wut darüber, daß ein bloßer Mensch wie der Meuchelmörder überhaupt fähig war, eine derart mächtige Waffe zu führen.

Mirlyan Sorrokev hatte die Zeit gut bemessen. Entreri hatte die zweite Gruppe noch nicht lange in Stellung gebracht, als aus dem Tunnel schräg gegenüber die klare, kräftige Stimme der Frau das Angriffssignal gab.

"Für Damara! Für König Gareth!" Die Worte waren noch nicht verklungen, als aus dem Dunkel in unglaublich rascher Folge zwei, drei, vier Wurfdolche in Richtung der Überfallenen schossen, noch ehe diese auch nur eine Bewegung der Abwehr hätten machen können. Fast zeitgleich zischten links und rechts von Entreris Kopf zwei Pfeile vorbei, von den Bögen der Brüder Doubier, und zwei weitere Männer sanken im Licht der Laternen verletzt zu Boden. Entreri und Sevellin sprinteten wie alle anderen los, ehe ihnen diejenigen in der Truppe, die mit Fernwaffen ausgerüstet waren, sämtliche Arbeit abnahmen. Die verdutzten Banditen nahmen eine Kreisformation ein und zückten ihre Waffen, um sich den Angreifern zu stellen. Binnen Sekundenbruchteilen explodierte die vorherige Stille der Tunnel in tosendem Kampfeslärm.

Und das war der Moment, als Entreris Befürchtungen sich urplötzlich bewahrheiteten.

Zunächst erkannte er im Vorwärtsstürmen nur, daß auf der kleinen Plattform, an deren Rand sich die überrumpelten Banditen inzwischen zu einer notdürftigen Verteidigungsposition versammelten, sich irgendetwas am Boden bewegte. Dann hörte er das durchdringende Knirschen verrosteter eiserner Angeln und fluchte leise: es war eine Falltür, die sich langsam von unten öffnete, und dem Geräusch nach war sie offenbar schwer und groß. Und damit nicht genug - auch die Deckel der gewaltigen Truhen, die die Männer der Schmalen Börse anscheinend bewacht hatten, schwangen urplötzlich nach außen auf. Entreri hörte Sevellin neben sich erschrocken die Luft einziehen, als ein halbes Dutzend verwesender, einen fauligen Gestank aussendender Gestalten aus ihren hölzernen Särgen kletterte.

"Zombies", warnte Mirlyans Stimme im selben Moment. "Nehmt Schwerter und Äxte, wenn Ihr habt. Trennt ihnen die Köpfe ab!"

Es war kein schlechter Rat, und Sevellin, der Entreri mit seinen langen Beinen zwei Schritte voraus war, setzte ihn auch sofort in die Tat um, als ein erster Zombie, noch kaum in der Lage, seine Glieder richtig zu gebrauchen, aus einer Kiste taumelte, die scheinbar absichtslos in ihrer Nähe gegen die Wand gelehnt worden war. Ein mächtiger horizontaler Hieb seines Breitschwerts ließ den halb verfaulten Kopf der Leiche vor Entreris Füße rollen, während der Körper der Kreatur in sich zusammensank.

"Ha, ich hatte meinen ersten eher als du!" rief der Blondschopf übermütig in Richtung des Meuchelmörders, ehe er sich den nächsten Gegnern stellte. Entreri ächzte unwillig, und von irgendwo aus dem Getümmel hörte er die spöttische Stimme Fallides kommentieren: "Jetzt wird Raunir sich einen Kalender anschaffen müssen, damit er den Tag jedes Jahr wieder feiern kann, an dem er einmal sein großes Vorbild geschlagen hat."

So sehr der Gedanke, daß jemand sich seine Person zum Vorbild nehmen könnte, ihn auch irritierte, so hatte Artemis Entreri jetzt doch keine Zeit dafür. Seine Aufmerksamkeit wurde von anderen Dingen in Anspruch genommen, etwa der Tatsache, daß die Banditen der Schmalen Börse offenbar von dem Auftauchen der Untoten ebenso überrascht waren wie die damarischen Soldaten. Wer auch immer die Halunken hier postiert hatte, hatte ihnen jedenfalls nicht gesagt, was sie da bewachen sollten. Die Männer waren, ohne es zu wissen, der Brocken Speck in der Falle gewesen, die jemand den Damarern gestellt hatte, und das Entsetzen angesichts der unheiligen Kreaturen, mit denen sie es plötzlich zu tun hatten, stand ihnen ins Gesicht geschrieben. Obwohl die Zombies mit lächerlich langsamen Bewegungen an ihnen vorbei staksten, ohne sie auch nur zu beachten, wichen sämtliche der Halunken entsetzt von ihnen zurück, und etliche zückten die Waffen gegen die Untoten und griffen sie sogar an.

Diese schienen es jedoch nicht einmal zu bemerken, sondern stapften schnurstracks weiter in Richtung der damarischen Soldaten. Um genau zu sein, schnurstracks auf einen ganz bestimmten Soldaten zu. Und es war ganz bestimmt nicht der bunte, gefiederte Hut, der sie anlockte.

Einen Moment lang überlegte Entreri, ob es vielleicht etwas mit dem nekromantischen Stein in Jarlaxles Tasche zu tun hatte, ob der Stein nach den Toten rief oder ob es dem Drow vielleicht sogar gelungen war, mit der Hilfe dieses Artefakts die Kontrolle über die Untoten zu gewinnen. Als er freilich sah, wie der Drow zwei seiner magischen Dolche mit einem simplen Kommandowort zu schimmernden Säbeln verlängerte und sich dank seiner dunkelelfischen Kräfte ein Stück in die Luft hob, um zwei Fuß über dem Boden zu schweben und sich damit im Kampf einen kleinen Vorteil zu verschaffen, wußte er, daß dem leider nicht so war.

Urplötzlich kämpften die Damarer also gegen zwei Feinde, die lebenden Banditen der Schmalen Börse und ihre untoten Helfershelfer, aber dennoch hätte es wenig Zweifel am Ausgang des Gefechts geben können. Zu deutlich war die Überlegenheit der Soldaten, als daß die schwerfälligen Untoten ihnen echte Gegner abgegeben hätten. Es war das noch immer andauernde Knirschen und Quietschen der Falltür, das Entreri die Haare im Nacken zu Berge stehen ließ. Er entging dem plumpen Angriff eines Zombies durch einen gedankenschnellen, beinahe tänzelnden Schritt zur Seite, der ihm gleichzeitig ermöglichte, seinen Dolch zwischen die Schulterblätter eines Banditen zu versenken, ehe dieser einen (vermutlich vergifteten) Wurfpfeil in die Reihen der anstürmenden Soldaten senden konnte, riß die Waffe heraus und fuhr wieder herum, wo der Zombie inzwischen, von seinem eigenen Schwung mitgerissen, so schwerfällig vorwärts getaumelt war, daß Charons Klaue beinahe senkrecht von oben nach unten schwingen mußte, um den Nacken des Gegners zu treffen.

Zwei weitere Gegner - lebendige diesmal - versperrten ihm den Weg zu jener eisernen Falltür, die noch immer in Bewegung war. Es mußten große und schwere Flügel sein, die sich dort öffneten, angetrieben von einer mechanischen Winde, und das ließ darauf schließen, daß das, was aus dieser Pforte kommen würde, ebenfalls nicht von kleinem Kaliber war. Entreri knurrte ärgerlich, als die zwei bulligen Schläger der Schmalen Börse, bewaffnet mit Knüppeln und Holzschilden, ihn am Vorwärtskommen hinderten. Die beiden bereuten es vermutlich bitter, als ein Dolch dem einen in die Kehle fuhr, während eine rote Schwertklinge erst einen Knüppelhieb harmlos nach außen ablenkte und dann wie spielerisch eine Lücke in der Deckung des Angreifers benutzte, um ihm die Brust quer von rechts nach links aufzureißen. Der Meuchelmörder brauchte nicht mehr als zwei oder drei Bewegungen, um sich der beiden Gegner zu entledigen, aber das genügte, damit das gähnende quadratische Loch, das sich in der Plattform aufgetan hatte, seine ersten Insassen ins Freie entlassen konnte.

"Alle Götter", riefen mehrere erschrockene Stimmen - und nicht wenige davon gehörten den überrumpelten Halunken. Entreri starrte die geschuppten Kreaturen, die sich auf fledermausähnlichen Flügeln in die Luft schwangen und sofort anfingen, von dort aus mit ihren Speeren nach allem zu stechen, was in Reichweite war, einen Augenblick ebenso fassungslos an wie alle anderen, dann warf er unwillkürlich einen zornfunkelnden Blick über die Schulter.

Jarlaxle hatte den Blick entweder gespürt oder erwartet. Jedenfalls grinste er seinen Partner verlegen an und zuckte kurz die Achseln, ehe er hastig seinen Levitationszauber beendete und sich zurück auf den Erdboden sinken ließ, wo Mirlyans hochgewachsene Gestalt ihn vor dem Grimm des Meuchelmörders verbarg. Wenn auch kaum vor dem der geflügelten Angreifer: primitiven Kreaturen mit echsenähnlichen Schädeln und Körpern, die mit grünen bis bräunlichen Schuppen besetzt waren, einer seltsamen Form von Mischwesen, von denen Entreri bislang nur als "Drachenartige" hatte reden hören.

Natürlich Drachen. Was hatte Entreri denn bei Jarlaxle auch anderes erwartet? Lebende Drachen hatten sie bereits bekämpft, untote Drachen, warum nicht für zwischendurch einmal eine Horde Mensch-Drache-Hybriden!

Mit dem Bild eines juwelenbesetzten Dolches vor Augen, der den schwarzen Hals eines ganz bestimmten Dunkelelfen durchstieß, rollte Entreri sich unter der Speerspitze eines der Drachenmenschen weg. Das primitive Wesen fauchte und geiferte und schlug mit krallenbewehrten Klauen nach ihm, die er mit der Schwertklinge parierte. Er wollte zum Gegenschlag ausholen, aber der Drachenkrieger ahnte das wohl voraus und hob sich mit zwei raschen Schlägen seiner Fledermausschwingen aus der Reichweite des Menschen. Zwei seiner Gefährten kamen ihm zu Hilfe, und das Trio ließ sich abwechselnd im Sturzflug auf die erschrockenen Soldaten niederfallen, wobei sie mit ihren einfachen Waffen, ihren Klauen und sogar den schuppigen Echsenschwänzen zuschlugen.

Entreri kam nicht einmal dazu, sich eine Taktik gegen die geflügelten Gegner zu überlegen, weil im nächsten Moment etwas geschah, das alle Kämpfe im Nu zunichte machte.

Ein eigentümlicher bläulicher Schimmer verdichtete sich mitten im Raum, und die Magie, die darin lag, bewirkte ein Gefühl, als fahre jemand mit einem Eiszapfen Entreris Rückgrat entlang. Dahinter wurde eine Gestalt sichtbar, ein bärtiger Mann in den langen, wallenden Roben eines Magiers.

Plötzlich passierte vieles zur gleichen Zeit. Entreri duckte sich vor einer weiteren aus der Luft herabfahrenden Klaue und rammte seinen Dolch dabei einem Zombie in die Kniekehle. Jemand schrie und deutete auf den aus dem Nichts aufgetauchten Zauberer, und Mirlyan brüllte ein "Schießt!" in Richtung jener ihrer Soldaten, die Distanzwaffen besaßen. Der bärtige Magier selbst hob die Hand. Jarlaxle hechtete sich zur Seite und riß die Frau mit sich zu Boden, als aus den Fingerspitzen ein Feuerstrahl in ihre Richtung schoß.

Dann hob der Magier die andere Hand, und alle Bewegung erstarb.

Entreri hatte das Gefühl, zu ersticken. Er wußte instinktiv, daß für die Dauer von mehreren Sekunden sein Blut nicht floß und sein Herz nicht schlug, auch wenn sein Verstand ihm sagte, daß das nicht möglich war. Rundum schien alles wie erstarrt - und doch auch nicht -, Jarlaxle war nach seinem Hechtsprung dabei gewesen aufzuspringen und kauerte nun einige Schritt von Entreri entfernt, hingeduckt wie eine Katze, während Mirlyan noch mit der Hand nach ihrem Armeeschwert langte. Eine verschwommene Wahrnehmung, farbige Schatten vor seinen Augen, zeigte Entreri die Umrisse des Zauberers, wie er, in diesen Sekunden, die allen anderen Wesen in diesem Raum fehlten, gemächlich ein paar Schritte tat, einen Stab hob und einige Silben dazu murmelte, aber die Worte erreichten sein Ohr nur als verzerrte, groteske Laute.

Dann war der Zauber zu Ende, die Zeit floß weiter, und ein Knäuel magischer Energien explodierte unvermittelt im Raum und stürzte den Tunnel endgültig ins Chaos. Sevellin, der eben noch neben Entreri gestanden hatte, verschwand unvermittelt, um am Ende des Ganges neben Karol Dor wieder aufzutauchen, Echsenwesen und Banditen waren plötzlich fort, Soldaten der Armee, eben noch in Kämpfe verstrickt, wurden ebenso wie sie regellos quer durch den Raum und in die umliegenden Gänge teleportiert. Auch Entreri fühlte sich urplötzlich, als habe ihn ein gewaltiges Maul erfaßt, das ihn einsaugte und an anderem Ort wieder ausspuckte.

Mit dem kleinen Unterschied, daß dieser Ort eine kostbar eingerichtete Schreibstube war, erhellt von silbernen Leuchtern und dominiert von einem schweren, dunkel gebeizten Eichenholzschreibtisch, hinter dem eben jener Magier saß, dem sie das ausgebrochene Chaos zu verdanken hatten und den Entreri natürlich ebenso im ersten Moment erkannt hatte wie sein Partner, der vom selben Zauber an die Seite des Menschen getragen worden war und sich, während der Meuchelmörder noch dabei war, sich zu orientieren, bereits in einer tiefen Verbeugung den Hut vom Kopf riß.

"Erzmagier Knellict", strahlte der Drow. "Was für eine Freude, Euch wiederzusehen."

Entreri starrte den frustrierenden Dunkelelfen von der Seite an.

Alle Neun Höllen, wie er diesen Kerl verabscheute!

* * *

Natürlich bemerkte Jarlaxle den Groll seines Freundes, aber er hatte jetzt keine Zeit dafür. Das unangekündigte Auftauchen des gefürchteten Erzmagiers, der grauen Eminenz hinter dem Thron des "Großvaters" Timoshenko von der Zitadelle der Assassinen, kam für ihn ebenso aus heiterem Himmel wie für Entreri, und wie dieser auch rechnete er rasch.

Die Banditen der Schmalen Börse, die unwissentlich die eigentlichen Angreifer, nämlich Zombies und Drachenhybriden, bewacht hatten, waren ganz offensichtlich als Lockvögel aufgestellt worden. Aber von wem? Von Knellict? Hatte er keine einfacheren Methoden, mit seinen beiden Spionen Kontakt aufzunehmen? Oder hatte er es nur darauf angelegt, sie mit diesem komplizierten Manöver zu verwirren und zu beeindrucken? Wollte er sie daran erinnern, daß er sie jederzeit und überall finden konnte, selbst im dichtesten Kampfgewühl? - Jarlaxle mußte zugeben, daß er von den Fähigkeiten des Mannes durchaus beeindruckt war. Nur wenige Menschen erwarben je die Fähigkeit, den Fluß der Zeit zu unterbrechen, wie der Erzmagier es gerade so beiläufig getan hatte, und dem chaotischen Teleportationszauber nach zu schließen, der die Tunnel erfaßt hatte, war er in der Lage, den Raum mit ähnlicher Sicherheit zu manipulieren.

Jarlaxle sagte sich, daß sie diesen Gegner nicht unterschätzen sollten.

"Ein hübscher Ort", nickte er anerkennend, während er sich in dem kostbar möblierten "Zimmer" umsah, dessen Wände seltsam gestaltlos in den Schatten verschwanden. "Extraplanar?"

"Ein kleines Beratungszimmer", sagte Knellict sachlich. "Praktisch für kurze Besprechungen."

Der Drow nickte. "Ja, ich erinnere mich. Der Erzmagier von Menzoberranzan pflegte mich in ähnlichen Räumlichkeiten zu treffen."

"Ach, Ihr zählt also noch einen weiteren Erzmagier zu Euren Bekannten? Interessant." Knellict erhob sich und kam um den Schreibtisch herum. "Überhaupt scheint vieles an Euch interessant zu sein. Wir hatten bisher ja leider noch nicht die Gelegenheit, uns ausführlicher zu unterhalten. Zu meinem Bedauern wird das auch diesmal nicht der Fall sein können - der Chaos-Zauber hält lediglich ein paar Minuten. Danach werden Freund und Feind zwar über eine halbe Meile in den Tunneln verstreut sein, aber dennoch könnte es auffallen, falls Ihr zu lange fehlt."

"Ihr habt Euch viel Mühe gemacht, uns zu sehen", bemerkte Entreri aus dem Hintergrund. Der Zauberer warf ihm einen nachdenklichen Blick zu.

"Weniger, als Ihr denkt. Ihr steht unter Beobachtung durch die Krone, falls Ihr es noch nicht bemerkt haben solltet. Hätte ich Euch Athrogate oder sonst einen Verbindungsmann vorbeigeschickt, hätte man zweifellos Verdacht geschöpft. Aber kaum einer wird annehmen, wir hätten uns inmitten eines Kampfes ausgetauscht. Darüberhinaus gibt es gerade zur Zeit gute Gründe, die hohen Herren von Damara daran zu erinnern, mit wem sie es zu tun haben."

"Und worüber wünscht Ihr Euch so dringend mit uns auszutauschen?" erkundigte sich Jarlaxle. Der Magier sah ihn herausfordernd an.

"Nun, zum Beispiel über den Stein, den Ihr vermutlich in einer Eurer Taschen tragt. Den Stein, der die Form eines Drachenschädels hat und den Geist eines untoten Drachens enthält."

Es kostete den Drow echte Mühe, seine Überraschung zu verbergen. Knellict schnaubte kurz.

"Wie gesagt, wir haben nicht viel Zeit. Also in Kürze: Der Drachenkult ist in Heliogabalus. Sie haben - auf welchem Weg auch immer - von der Existenz dieser Phylakterions erfahren und sich deswegen mit der Schmalen Börse in Verbindung gesetzt, die wiederum mich informierte. Auf mein Anraten hin hat die Schmale Börse dem Ersuchen des Kults zum Schein zugestimmt - ein potentieller Verbündeter ist immer noch besser als ein echter Feind. Und natürlich haben diese neuen Informationen es ratsam erscheinen lassen, unsere... Beziehung zu überdenken."

Jarlaxle lächelte. "Natürlich."

Knellict musterte ihn scharf. "Ich schätze es nicht, Drow, wenn man mit mir nicht mit offenen Karten spielt. Und auf Versuche, mich zu hintergehen, reagiere ich sogar ausgesprochen empfindlich."

Der Drow breitete die Arme aus und setzte eine unschuldige Miene auf. "Wer spricht von Hintergehen? Wie Ihr selbst sagtet, hatten wir bisher ja noch kaum Gelegenheit zu sprechen. Und Ihr könnt nicht ernsthaft annehmen, daß ich einen Gegenstand von solcher Macht leichtfertig und ohne Gegenleistung aus der Hand geben würde. Nur ein Narr würde das tun, und für Narren...", er verbeugte sich elegant, "hättet Ihr doch sicherlich keine Verwendung."

Die Augen des Erzmagiers wurden schmal. "Ich warne dich, Drow. Spiel nicht mit mir."

"Aber ganz im Gegenteil. Sind wir nicht desto wertvollere Verbündete für Euch, nun, da Ihr von unserem besonderen Schatz wißt?"

Knellict sah ihn noch einmal kurz an, dann wischte er die Frage mit einer Handbewegung zur Seite. "Ein andermal. Ich gehe davon aus, daß wir einander bald unter anderen Umständen treffen werden, dann können wir all das besprechen. Fürs Erste mag Euch die Warnung genügen. Vor dem Drachenkult, und vor weit gefährlicheren Feinden, die Ihr Euch leicht machen könntet." Er überkreuzte die Handgelenke in Augenhöhe und bewegte die Hände dann rasch auseinander. Ein von magischen Strömen wirbelndes Portal öffnete sich in der Luft hinter den beiden Gefährten.

"Geht hindurch", sagte der Magier wie nebenbei, während er sich wieder an seinem Schreibtisch niederließ, "aber nacheinander und mit ein paar Sekunden Abstand. Es wird Euch an unterschiedlichen Stellen in den Tunneln absetzen, damit die Leute des Königs keinen Verdacht schöpfen."

* * *

Als die gewaltige Faust, von der Entreri sich beim Durchschreiten des Portals ergriffen fühlte, ihn wie beiläufig wieder losließ, fand er sich von einem Moment auf den anderen in absoluter Schwärze wieder. Die feuchte Kühle und der Gestank sagten ihm, daß er sich tief in der Kanalisation befinden mußte, und das unmerkliche Prickeln, das über seine Haut lief, ließ ihn vermuten, daß der chaotische Teleportationszauber noch immer wirkte, aber wohl am Abklingen war.

Er zog sein Schwert und befahl der Klinge wortlos, jenes schwarze magische Licht hervorzubringen, das für Entreri die nähere Umgebung erhellte, während er selbst für alle anderen im Finstern verborgen blieb. Er fand sich an einer Kreuzung von drei Wegen in einem relativ hohen, aus Ziegeln gemauerten Tunnel wieder, dessen runde Decke von Moos bewachsen und von Alter und Nässe schwarz verfärbt war. Die Gänge, die er sah, waren ihm sämtlich unbekannt, und nachdem er einen Blick in alle drei geworfen hatte, entschied er sich achselzuckend für den, der am breitesten war und so aussah, als könnte er allmählich aufwärts führen, und huschte ihn vorsichtig entlang.

Ein unvermitteltes Kreischen über ihm ließ ihn herumwirbeln. Ein Drachenwesen war ein Stück vor ihm aufgetaucht und mühte sich flatternd, sich in dem Tunnel in der Luft zu halten. Es stieß und hieb mit seiner groben Holzlanze nach einem Gegner, den Entreri beim Näherkommen als Sevellin Raunir erkannte. Er beschleunigte seine Schritte. Der junge Soldat konnte sich in der völligen Schwärze zwar buchstäblich nur mithilfe seiner Ohren und seiner Instinkte orientieren, aber offenbar hatte das genügt, damit er seinem geflügelten Feind ein paar kräftige Hiebe hatte mitgeben können, denn wie Entreri erkannte, sobald er nah genug heran war, konnte der Drachenmensch sich nicht nur wegen der Enge des Tunnels kaum noch in der Höhe halten, sondern auch weil sein rechter Flügel zerfetzt und fast nutzlos war. Das Wut- und Schmerzgebrüll, mit dem die dumme Kreatur jeden Angriff einleitete, genügten Raunir als Warnung, damit er die schlimmsten Attacken parieren konnte.

Um nicht dem wild hin- und herfuchtelnden Breitschwert zu nahe zu kommen, umrundete Entreri unbemerkt die Kämpfenden und näherte sich dem flatternden Biest von hinten. Als es zum nächsten Mal auf Raunir herabsegelte, hieb er mit dem Schwert nach dem schuppigen Echsenschwanz. Die rote Klinge trennte ihn glatt durch, und das Vieh kreischte gepeinigt auf und fuhr nach dem neuen Gegner herum, wenn auch langsam und doppelt unstet, da ihm nun obendrein eine weitere Gliedmaße zum Steuern fehlte. Aus der Wunde tropfte grünlich-gelber Schleim auf den feuchten Steinboden.

Entreri machte kurzen Prozeß mit dem tödlich verwundeten Gegner. Dank dem schwarzen Licht von Charons Klaue sah er von allen drei Beteiligten ganz entschieden am besten, und während das Biest noch damit beschäftigt war, ihn zu suchen, fuhr Entreris Dolch ihm auch schon in die Kehle. Es krachte mit einem gurgelnden Geräusch zu Boden.

"Wer ist da?" rief Raunir und wirbelte mit gezücktem Breitschwert in die Richtung, in der er den neuen Gegner vermutete.

"Ich bin's", sagte der Meuchelmörder halblaut und zog seinen Dolch aus der Wunde. Sevellin atmete hörbar auf, gab seine Verteidigungshaltung auf und stützte sich auf seine lange Klinge.

"Entreri! Ilmater sei Dank. Die Biester sind vielleicht nicht die besten Kämpfer vor den Göttern, aber sie haben im Dunkeln entschieden bessere Augen als ich. Selten so froh gewesen, jemanden zu sehen, wie dich. Oder eigentlich eher nicht zu sehen."

Entreri schnaubte spöttisch und packte den Jungen am Ellenbogen, um ihm zu zeigen, wo er stand. "Bist du verwundet?"

Der Bursche grinste. "Ein paar Schrammen. Der Flattermann tot?"

"Ziemlich", nickte Entreri mit Blick auf die Leiche des Drachenwesens. "Irgendeine Ahnung, wo wir sind?"

"Nicht die geringste. Ich taste mich hier schon ewig durch die Gänge, und immer wenn ich dachte, ich kenne mich aus, hat mich dieser verdammte Zauber wieder erwischt."

"Ging mir ähnlich. Aber entweder hat der Zauber inzwischen geendet, oder wir sind außer Reichweite, sonst wäre schon längst einer von uns beiden verschwunden."

"Was ist mit Jarlaxle?"

"Keine Ahnung, wo der Drow steckt. Wir müssen die anderen finden, und dann will ich in erster Linie aus diesen Tunneln. Komm, ich führe dich."

"Soll heißen, du kannst was sehen?" staunte der Junge.

"Ja", sagte der Meuchelmörder knapp und packte den Blondschopf rigoros am Arm, um ihn mit sich zu zerren. "Und jetzt sei so nett und halt den Mund; ich habe keine große Lust, noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf mich zu ziehen. Da vorne war gerade kurz Fackellicht."

Der schwache Lichtschein entpuppte sich als eine Gruppe versprengter Damarer rund um Karol Dor und Fallide Hervensteen, der sie sich anschlossen. Die nächste, die sie fanden, war Mirlyan selbst, und die Oberste, die aus einer Schnittwunde am Oberarm blutete, dieser Tatsache aber keinerlei Beachtung schenkte, hatte ebenfalls schon mehrere Leute bei sich, darunter auch Jarlaxle. Nach etlichen langen Minuten hatte die gesamte Truppe sich tatsächlich wieder gesammelt. Sie hatten etliche Leichtverletzte, das war aber auch schon alles.

"Wißt Ihr, wer das war?" knirschte Mirlyan, als sie die Sicherheit der Wachgänge unter den Stadtmauern wieder erreicht hatten. "Der Magier? - Knellict, der heimliche Herrscher der Zitadelle! Der Erzfeind Seiner Majestät, der Helfershelfer Zenghyis! Und dieser Kerl hat die Stirn, sich unter unseren Augen bis in die Hauptstadt zu wagen!" Sie schlug sich vor Wut mit der Faust auf die Handfläche, ehe ihr einfiel, daß sie sich vor ihren Untergebenen vielleicht besser zusammenreißen sollte. "In Ordnung. Das Unternehmen endet hier. Wir kehren zurück zur Kaserne. Das Auftauchen Knellicts in Heliogabalus muß ich sofort melden. Bringt die Verwundeten ins Lazarett, und alle anderen schaffen ihre Ausrüstung zurück und haben danach dienstfrei bis morgen nachmittag. Abmarsch."

* * *

Als sie die Mauern verließen, stellte Entreri verblüfft fest, daß der Tag bereits graute. Jarlaxle hielt sich neben ihm, als sie zur Kaserne marschierten und sich dort ihrer Uniformen entledigten, aber er war ungewöhnlich schweigsam und schien sehr in Gedanken. Erst, als sie fröstelnd auf der menschenleeren Gasse vor dem Kasernentor standen und einander ansahen, hob er in einer Art Entschuldigung die Achseln.

Entreri schnaubte.

"Was habe ich jetzt wieder getan, um deinen Zorn zu verdienen, mein Freund?" erkundigte Jarlaxle sich auf drow.

"Rote Drachen", zählte der Meuchelmörder prompt an den Fingern seiner Hand ab. "Kupferne Drachen. Dracoliche. Drachenmenschen. Und jetzt der ganze verdammte Drachenkult! Was stimmt bloß nicht mit dir?"

Der Dunkelelf seufzte und zuckte neuerlich die Schultern.

"Halbverrückte, die Drachen zu untoten Drachen machen wollen, um sie anbeten zu können", fauchte der Meuchelmörder weiter. "Klingt ganz nach dir!"

"Ich darf dir aufrichtig versichern, daß ich weder aktives noch passives Mitglied in diesem Kult bin, mein Freund", gab der Drow spöttisch zurück. "Und laß mich nicht glauben, diese lächerlichen Zombies und armseligen Halbwesen wären Gegner, die einen Artemis Entreri schrecken können."

Entreri starrte ihn scharf an. "Vielleicht habe ich einfach genug von all diesen schuppigen Kreaturen, die dank einem gewissen Dunkelelfen ständig in meinem Leben auftauchen."

"Ah", machte Jarlaxle schlau. "Aber bist du nicht dankbar dafür, daß dank diesem Dunkelelfen überhaupt ab und zu etwas in deinem Leben geschieht? - Gut, gut", wehrte er hastig ab, als Entreri prompt nach seinem Dolch langte, "der Drachenkult ist ein neuer Mitspieler, mit dem ich nicht gerechnet hatte. Aber so ist das Leben, Artemis. Voller Überraschungen, und jede einzelne geeignet, von einem guten Spieler zu seinem Vorteil genutzt zu werden."

"Und mit welchem Ziel?"

"Das, mein Freund, gilt es herauszufinden." Jarlaxle lachte, als sein menschlicher Partner eine angewiderte Grimasse zog. "Ist es nicht herrlich? Wie eine spannende Partie _Sava_. Wir haben im Moment mit unserer Drachendame Urshula einen Trumpf in der Hand, um den uns alle beneiden: Gareth, der leider von ihrer Existenz noch keine Ahnung hat, Knellict, der dank des Drachenkults nun von ihr erfahren hat, und der Drachenkult selbst. Bei Lloths ewigem Chaos, selbst dir müßte doch klar sein, in was für eine exzellente Verhandlungsposition uns das bringt."

"In erster Linie bringt es uns in die Position von Gejagten", gab Entreri bissig zurück, sagte aber nichts weiter dazu. Jarlaxle blickte die Gasse hinauf und hinunter. Die Stadt erwachte in diesem von Kasernen und Amtsgebäuden geprägten Viertel nur gemächlich zum Leben; weit und breit war niemand, der ihre Unterhaltung hätte mitanhören können, selbst falls es irgendjemanden in Heliogabalus geben sollte, der den elfischen Dialekt des Unterreichs beherrschte. Eine fahle Sonne stahl sich über die östlichen Dachfirste, und irgendwo öffnete jemand klappernd die Fensterläden.

"Was machen wir jetzt?" fragte Entreri schließlich.

Jarlaxle sah ihn an, grinste und hakte den Menschen kurzerhand unter.

"Jetzt, mein Freund, essen wir Kuchen."


	16. Kapitel 4 Szene 1

**Kapitel 4**

_Piter McRuggles Beste Backwaren_ war ein Kompromiß. Ein Kompromiß zwischen einem ängstlichen rotgesichtigen Menschen, der mit allem Nachdruck, zu dem er sich gegenüber seinem selbsternannten Wohltäter durchringen konnte, darauf bestand, daß er doch bloß ein einfacher Bäcker und sein Laden nichts als eine Bäckerei sei, und einem eifrig gestikulierenden Drow, der in immer neuen theatralischen Redeschüben darauf hinwies, daß Klappern nun einmal zum Handwerk gehöre, daß die Namensgebung eine der wichtigsten Entscheidungen bei der Neugründung eines Ladens sei und es mitnichten eine Tugend, sondern vielmehr blanke Dummheit darstelle, sein Licht unter den Scheffel zu stellen, zumal wenn es derart leuchtend strahle wie das von Piter McRuggle, einem wahren Künstler am Kochlöffel. Die Namen, die Jarlaxle seinerseits für den neu zu gründenden Bäckerladen vorschlug, variierten denn auch zwischen "Piter McRuggle - Köstliche Konditorkünste für Kenner" und "Des zarten Gaumens Zuckrige Zungenzaubereien".

In seiner üblichen vorausschauenden Großzügigkeit hatte Jarlaxle jenem ebenso talentierten wie dicken Bäckermeister, den er und Entreri eher nebenbei aus der Gefangenschaft einer heruntergekommenen Räuberbande befreit hatten, nachdem sie sich ihr für eine Weile angeschlossen hatten, in der Hauptstadt des Reiches einen Laden besorgt, und zwar in bester Lauflage, an einer belebten Straße, die vom Hafen und Markt herauf in ein schmuckes Wohnviertel von wohlhabenden Kaufleuten und Stadtbürgern führte. Das Haus hatte ein großes Fenster zur Gasse hin, angefüllt mit genügend klebrigem Feingebäck, um sich den Magen auf Wochen hinaus zu verderben, und ein steinernes Eingangsportal mit kleinen gemeißelten Säulen neben dem Türstock, über dem ein Schild in vergoldeten Lettern den Namen des Geschäfts verkündete, auf den Geschäftsinhaber und stiller Teilhaber sich am Ende geeinigt hatten. Trotz der frühen Stunde gingen schon eine Menge Kunden ein und aus: Dienstmädchen, die für die Herrschaft das Frühstück besorgten, rundliche Marktfrauen, Mütter mit kleinen Kindern an der Hand. Jarlaxle tippte sich höflich an den Hut, als sie an den übrigen Leuten vorbei in den Laden traten, aber das änderte nichts an den weitaufgerissenen Augen und schreckerstarrten Gesichtern, mit denen er begrüßt wurde.

Entreri war bislang nur einmal hier gewesen, noch bevor Bäcker Piter sein neues Geschäft auch nur hatte eröffnen können, und hatte dabei Gelegenheit gehabt, der umständlichen Verhandlung bezüglich der Namensgebung zu lauschen. Ansonsten vermied er es unwillkürlich, dem dicken Bäcker zu begegnen. Er gestand sich ungern ein, warum, aber es gab einen guten Grund. Piter McRuggle zu sehen, erinnerte Artemis Entreri zu sehr daran, was er selbst vermutlich in Jarlaxles Augen war: ein interessanter Fund oder ein intelligentes Haustier, eine Art wertvolles, lebendiges Kleinod, das viele nützliche Tricks beherrschte und für seinen Besitzer gleichermaßen hilfreiches Instrument und amüsante Unterhaltung sein konnte. Schätze wie Piter den Bäcker oder Entreri den Meuchelmörder, Wesen, die in irgendeiner Form an ihm hingen und von ihm abhängig waren, jene Wesen also, die er so gerne als "Freunde" bezeichnete, sammelte Jarlaxle mit einer Leidenschaft, die schon fast an die Besessenheit erinnerte, mit der Drachen ihre Horte anlegten.

Entsprechend hatte Entreri auch von der Familie des Bäckers, die Jarlaxle samt dem kochlöffelschwingenden Familienoberhaupt nach Heliogabalus hatte schaffen lassen, keinen besonderen Eindruck gewonnen außer dem einiger ängstlicher, schreckerstarrter Figuren, die es kaum wagten, das grauenvolle dunkelhäutige Wesen aus dem Unterreich, das anscheinend beschlossen hatte, ihr Leben in die Hand zu nehmen, auch nur genauer anzuschauen. An die holde Gemahlin erinnerte er sich denn auch nur noch, weil es ihn ziemlich verblüfft hatte, daß jemand tatsächlich in der Lage war, ihren Gemahl tatsächlich noch an Fettleibigkeit zu übertrumpfen. Aber als er jetzt neben seinem Drow-Partner zwischen den ängstlich zurückweichenden Kunden an die zierliche, mit phantasievollen Zuckerbäckereien und Kuchen bestückte Theke trat, konnte er feststellen, daß Valdahildis McRuggle offensichtlich in den letzten Wochen ihr Temperament wiedergefunden hatte.

Sie war zu vertieft in ein Gespräch mit einer Kundin, während sie einige Stücke Mohnstreuselkuchen für sie abwog, um gleich zu bemerken, daß rund um sie alle Gespräche verstummt waren und die Frau, für die der Kuchen bestimmt war, ihr längst nicht mehr zuhörte, sondern stattdessen ebenso wie alle anderen den freundlich lächelnden Dunkelelfen anstarrte. Als ihr die Stille jedoch auffiel und sie den Grund dafür bemerkte, schrak sie zwar sichtlich ebenfalls zusammen, faßte sich dann aber erstaunlich schnell und kugelte ihre breite, in einem adretten rüschenbesetzten Schürzchen steckende Figur in verblüffender Behendigkeit hinter der Theke hervor auf den Drow zu.

"Meister Jarlaxle", begrüßte sie ihn strahlend - auch wenn das Lächeln mehr nach einem Zähnefletschen aussah. "Was für eine Freude, Euch zu sehen." Und hastig, an Ihre Kunden gewendet: "Es besteht gar kein Grund zur Beunruhigung, glaubt mir. Meister Jarlaxle ist ein überaus angesehener und zivilisierter Dunkelelf und hat kürzlich sogar eine Audienz beim König gehabt, müßt Ihr wissen." Und, wieder an Jarlaxle, allerdings mit einem leicht indignierten Zischen in der Stimme: "Aber dennoch meine ich, hatten wir uns eigentlich darauf geeinigt, daß Ihr besser den Hintereingang benutzen solltet, nicht wahr, lieber Meister Jarlaxle?"

Der Drow warf einen grinsenden Seitenblick auf seinen Partner, der bei dem Tonfall der Frau unmerklich die Brauen in die Höhe gezogen hatte, und entschuldigte sich dann mit einer seiner eleganten Verbeugungen. "Ich bitte untertänigst um Verzeihung, gnädige Frau. Ich hatte es vor Freude, Euch und meinen geschätzten Freund Piter wiederzusehen, ganz vergessen. Wie ist denn das werte Befinden? Die Geschäfte gehen gut, ja? Und das liebe Töchterchen? - Ah, ich sehe schon, immer fleißig, immer fleißig, und auf dem besten Wege, selbst die Mutter an Anmut zu übertrumpfen." - Anmut schien in dieser Familie nach Gewicht bemessen zu werden, kommentierte Entreris innere Stimme bissig, und unter dieser Voraussetzung schien das Töchterchen tatsächlich den Ehrgeiz zu haben, ihre Mutter so schnell wie möglich einzuholen. Sie errötete angesichts des Kompliments und der forschenden Musterung durch die beiden Männer bis unter die Haarspitzen, zwirbelte dann kokett die Spitze eines ihrer beiden blonden Zöpfe vor dem Gesicht und lächelte dazu ein Lächeln, das ein Gebiß voll braun verfärbter Zahnstümpfe offenbarte und, wie Entreri annahm, noch Dutzende von Männern in die Fänge eines zölibatären Mönchsordens treiben würde.

"Aber ich sehe schon, daß wir Euch lediglich von der Arbeit abhalten, teure Meisterin", fuhr der Drow inzwischen fort. "Eigentlich sind wir hier, um unseren lieben Freund Piter zu sprechen. Ob er wohl einen Augenblick für uns erübrigen könnte?"

"Er ist in der Backstube", gab die Frau angesichts dieser Nebensächlichkeit ungeduldig zurück und winkte in Richtung einer Tür, die neben der Theke in den hinteren Bereich des Hauses führte. "Wenn Ihr schon dort seid, könnt Ihr ihm gleich sagen, daß er sich besser sputen soll wegen der Bestellung der Maisbrötchen für die Feier der Torbensens; das Dienstmädchen kommt in einer knappen Stunde. Also wehe, Ihr bummelt zu lange herum!" Mit dieser letzten Ermahnung setzte sie urplötzlich ein Lächeln auf, das zuckriger war als die meisten ihrer Waren, und wendete sich wieder der wartenden Kundschaft zu.

Die beiden Söldner machten, daß sie wegkamen.

"Ich sehe schon", kommentierte Entreri, als er hinter seinem Partner aus dem Verkaufsraum in einen halbdunklen, vom Duft frischen Brots erfüllten Gang trat, der zur Backstube führte. "Mit dir kann man wirklich nirgendwo hingehen, ohne einem Drachen zu begegnen."

Jarlaxle lachte herzlich. "Wie unhöflich von dir, mein Freund. So spricht man nicht über eine Dame. Ich bin sicher, in ihrer Brust schlägt ein gutes Herz."

"Verborgen unter dicken Schichten Fett."

"Artemis!"

"Ich wette, diese Ehe ist pure Leidenschaft. Dein Freund Piter kann einem beinahe leid tun."

"Du bist so sentimental heute."

"Nein, nur verblüfft. Darüber, daß Jarlaxle sich tatsächlich von einer menschlichen Bäckerin an den Hintereingang verbannen läßt."

Der Drow lachte erneut. "Ah, mein Freund, urteile nicht zu schnell. Erst mußt du deinen eigenen Kampf ausfechten gegen Valdahildis McRuggle, ehe du mich der Feigheit bezichtigen darfst."

Das kurze Geplänkel endete mit Betreten der Backstube, einem quadratischen, in Gluthitze erstickenden Raum, der dominiert wurde von einem gewaltigen, aus Backstein gemauerten Bäckerofen. Auf langgezogenen hölzernen Tischen knetete ein schwitzender Geselle auf einer mehlbestäubten Platte den Teig für die nächsten Brotlaibe, während ein anderer Eier und Milch in einer Schüssel verrührte, die groß genug war, damit man sie mit Fug und Recht einen Bottich nennen konnte. Prall gefüllte Mehlsäcke stapelten sich in einer Ecke, ihre leeren Gegenstücke in einer anderen, und gewaltige Holzregale enthielten in sorgfältig beschrifteten Keramikbehältern all jene verschiedenen Zuckersorten und sonstigen geheimnisvollen Zutaten, die Piter der Bäcker für seine Kunst benötigte.

Der Meister über dieses mehlstäubende Reich selbst stand im Augenblick am Ofen und spähte durch die offene Luke nach dem Zustand des backenden Inhalts. Die Flammen leuchteten auf seinem runden Gesicht und ließen es noch roter aussehen, als es ohnehin schon war. Selbst Entreri, der weder für Süßigkeiten noch für sonstige Schlemmereien viel übrig hatte, mußte zugeben, daß die diversen Düfte in dieser Backstube ihm das Wasser im Mund zusammenlaufen ließen.

Ein dritter Geselle (oder vielleicht auch ein Lehrling, denn der Bursche war noch kaum sechzehn) kam soeben durch eine andere Tür aus dem Vorratslager, den Arm voller Holzscheite. Er sah Jarlaxle, stieß einen entsetzten Schrei aus und ließ das Ofenholz polternd zu Boden fallen. Die anderen zwei Gesellen, sobald sie von ihren Tätigkeiten aufschauten, wirkten kaum weniger eingeschüchtert und wichen hastig einige Schritte von den beiden Eingetretenen zurück.

Auch Piter McRuggle zuckte sichtlich zusammen, als Jarlaxle sich grüßend mit der Hand gegen die Hutkrempe tippte, aber er seufzte leise und schickte sich dann ins Unvermeidliche, vermutlich, um seinen Angestellten mit gutem Beispiel voran zu gehen.

"Guten Morgen, Meister Jarlaxle."

"Dasselbe wünsche ich Euch, lieber Freund Piter", strahlte der Drow. "Mein Freund Artemis und ich waren gerade in der Nähe, und da konnten wir natürlich gar nicht anders, als bei Euch hereinzuschauen. Wie gehen denn die Geschäfte immer, mein Bester?" Die harmlose Frage schien bei dem armen Mann sofort halb überwundene Ängste wachzurufen, denn er sah den Drow mit einer Miene an, in der deutlicher Verdacht und noch größere Furcht zu lesen standen.

"Gut, gut", sagte der Bäcker gedehnt und warf dem Dunkelelfen einen großäugigen, mißtrauischen Blick zu. "Wart Ihr etwa mit Eurem Anteil letzten Monat nicht zufrieden? Ich kann Euch die Belege einsehen lassen, und Ihr werdet sehen, daß alles genau seine Ordnung hatte. Ich würde Euch ganz bestimmt nicht betrügen, gewiß nicht, ich bin ein ehrlicher Mann gewesen, immer, und ich habe Frau und Tochter, deren Leben mir lieb ist. Aber.. nun ja, wir können uns einschränken, also, wenn Ihr mehr wollt als ausgemacht..."

Entreri schnaubte verächtlich angesichts dieser kleinlauten Kapitulation, noch bevor überhaupt eine Drohung erfolgt war, während Jarlaxle einen Schritt zurück trat und den Dicken aus seinem einen roten Auge heraus empört ansah, ein Ebenbild verletzter Würde. "Piter! Wirklich, mein Freund, Ihr kränkt mich. Haben wir nicht einen ganz klaren Vertrag geschlossen? Nie im Leben würde mir einfallen, Euch um die Früchte Eurer Arbeit zu bringen. Wir sind Geschäftspartner, mein Freund, und eine Partnerschaft muß immer zu beiderseitigem Nutzen bestehen. Ich bin stiller Teilhaber an Eurer wunderbaren Stätte frisch gebackener Gaumenfreuden, und soweit es mich angeht, muß ich sagen, ich könnte nicht zufriedener sein über die bisherige Entwicklung. Und Ihr?"

"Wie?"

"Seid Ihr zufrieden mit Eurem neuen Geschäft?"

Der Bäcker blies die Wangen auf und sah sich in seiner Backstube um. "Ja, doch, schon. Is schon besser hier wie auf dem Dorf."

"Na, seht Ihr. Da haben wir doch beide etwas davon. Weshalb sollte ich dieses glückliche Arrangement aufs Spiel setzen, nur, um Euch ein paar Goldstücke mehr abzupressen? Nein, nein, so kurzsichtig bin ich nicht, mein Freund. Genießt Ihr nur die Früchte Eurer Arbeit, Piter McRuggle. Was ich von Euch bekomme, genügt mir vollauf." Er hob einen Finger, als er, halb an Entreri gewendet, seinen Leitsatz noch einmal verkündete. "Alles zu beiderseitigem Nutzen, sage ich immer. Alles zu beiderseitigem Nutzen."

Entreri seufzte und verdrehte die Augen zur Zimmerdecke, und der Bäcker schien zwar ein wenig erleichtert, aber in seinem Mißtrauen doch kaum besänftigt. "Was führt Euch denn dann her, Meister Drow?" wagte er zu fragen. Jarlaxle strahlte in die Runde.

"Nun, wie ich schon sagte, die pure Laune auf eine kleine Plauderei mit Euch - ah, und Artemis hier lag mir natürlich schon seit Wochen in den Ohren, daß er wieder einmal einen von Euren leckeren Maiskuchen genießen möchte. Man sieht es ihm ja nicht an, aber heimlich ist er eine richtige Naschkatze. Wenn ich nicht auf ihn aufpasse, wird er noch rund und faul werden und seine Tage schnurrend auf der Ofenbank verbringen wie ein grauer fetter Kater."

Der Meuchelmörder sah ihn nicht einmal an, als er antwortete. "Du erinnerst dich, daß ich mir jede Beleidigung merke, nicht wahr?"

"Ich verlasse mich darauf, mein Freund."

"Deine Liste ist schon ziemlich lang. Ich könnte Schwierigkeiten haben, dich lange genug am Leben zu halten, damit ich das Schwert oft genug in der Wunde herumdrehen kann, wenn es einmal so weit ist."

"Ach, ich verlasse mich auf deinen bewundernswerten Einfallsreichtum, Artemis", lachte der Drow und wendete sich wieder dem Bäcker zu. "Aber, lieber Meister Piter, da Ihr schon selbst das Thema Geld angeschnitten habt...", er sah sich nach den Gesellen um und zeigte mit dem Kopf nach der Tür. "Vielleicht hättet Ihr ein wenig Zeit?"

Entreri hätte beinahe laut gelacht, als er die ängstlich-ergebene Miene sah, mit der der dicke Bäcker der Aufforderung nachkam. Piter ging mit dem schweren, schlurfenden Schritt eines Verurteilten auf dem Weg zum Galgen.

"Hört, lieber Piter", erlöste Jarlaxle den armen Mann auf dem Flur von seinen Ängsten. "Es geht uns nur um ein paar Informationen." Der Bäcker atmete auf, denn das kannte er. Die kleine Bäckerei, in der sich allerlei Dienstboten trafen und den neuesten Tratsch austauschten, belieferte Jarlaxle außer mit ein wenig zusätzlichem Gold als Nebeneffekt auch mit jeder Menge Neuigkeiten. Vollkommen unwichtige Neuigkeiten Entreris Meinung nach, aber nichtsdestotrotz Neuigkeiten, die Jarlaxle aufsaugte wie ein Schwamm. Nichts schien so belanglos, daß es den durchtriebenen Drow nicht interessiert hätte, und bei seinen regelmäßigen Besuchen ließ er sich denn auch jedesmal mit dem neuesten Stadtklatsch versorgen.

"Was wollt Ihr denn wissen, Meister Drow? Ihr wißt ja, um das Getratsche kümmert sich immer eher meine Frau, und was sie mir erzählt, davon vergesse ich die Hälfte."

"Nein, nein. Heute geht es mir um Euren - unseren Laden hier. Wir hatten ja bei Gründung des Geschäfts schon darüber gesprochen, wie wir am besten mit den... nun, eher unliebsamen Begleiterscheinungen kaufmännischen Erfolgs umgehen wollen."

"Ihr meint sowas wie Schutzgelder und solche Erpressungen?" vergewisserte der Bäcker sich.

"Eben solche Dinge. Ich gehe davon aus, daß wir davon nicht verschont geblieben sind?"

"Nee, nee, sind wir nicht", gab Piter betrübt zurück. "Das habt Ihr mir ja gleich gesagt, daß sowas bestimmt auf uns zukommt hier in der Stadt. Da waren auch gleich am ersten Abend zwei so Schläger da, die gedroht haben, sie machen Kleinholz aus dem Laden. Aber ich hab gemacht, was Ihr gesagt habt, und hab halt einfach bezahlt, und seitdem haben wir nichts mehr von ihnen gehört. Geht alles ganz einfach, da kommt immer einer am Monatsersten und holt die Summe."

"Und, ist es eine Ausgabe, die wir verschmerzen können?"

"Ja, ist nicht die Welt. Aber ärgern tut's mich schon, wenn ich ehrlich bin."

"Verbucht es unter 'besondere Ausgaben' und denkt nicht weiter daran", riet Jarlaxle verschmitzt. "Auch die hiesige Unterwelt will ja von irgendetwas leben. Aber, lieber Freund, kann es sein, daß vielleicht kürzlich noch andere Erpressungsversuche unternommen worden sind? Ich meine, von anderer Seite?"

"Ja, woher wißt Ihr das denn?" staunte der Bäcker. "Da waren vor kurzem wirklich noch andere Leute da. Ziemlich merkwürdige mit langen Roben, und ganz komisch geredet haben die. Daß sie Gelder sammeln zur Ehre der Heiligen oder der Geheiligten oder so ähnlich... na, ich bin ja nicht auf den Kopf gefallen, ich hab schon verstanden, was die wollten. Schutzgeld halt."

"Und Ihr habt bezahlt?"

Der Bäcker hob kurz die fleischigen Schultern. "Naja, schon. War zwar schon mehr als mir gefallen hat, und dann ja noch zusätzlich zu dem, was die anderen immer einfordern, aber was will man machen, nicht wahr?"

"Was Ihr machen solltet?" Jarlaxle setzte ein gekränktes Gesicht auf und deutete erst auf sich, dann auf Entreri. "Nun, zum Beispiel könntet Ihr Euren stillen Teilhaber aus dem Unterreich informieren, zumal dieser ganz zufällig einen ziemlich talentierten Schwertkämpfer zum Freund hat, und diesen die Sache regeln lassen."

"Ja, aber", machte Piter verwirrt, "ich dachte, wir wollten so Leute nicht auf uns aumerksam machen. Also, Ihr habt doch immer gesagt, es ist weniger Ärger, wenn man ihnen gibt, was sie wollen, als daß man sie ständig auf dem Hals hat."

"Ja, normalerweise, lieber Piter, normalerweise", erklärte Jarlaxle geduldig. "Diesmal handelt es sich aber um außergewöhnliche Umstände."

"Aha", machte Piter verständnislos. Jarlaxle grinste aufmunternd und legte dem Mann vertraulich eine seiner schlanken dunklen Hände auf die Schulter.

"Ich nehme doch an, daß diese neue Partei, die sich den hiesigen Geschäftsinhabern als Beschützer anbietet, nicht mit einem einmaligen Arrangement zufrieden war."

"Nein, nein, war sie nicht. Sie haben gesagt, sie kommen wieder vorbei."

"Großartig", nickte der Drow. "Hört, lieber Freund Piter. Artemis und ich haben guten Grund, uns für diese Leute zu interessieren, und abgesehen davon halte ich es für übertrieben, an mehr als eine Partei gleichzeitig Schutzgeld zu bezahlen. Zu verschenken haben wir schließlich auch nichts. Wir machen also Folgendes: Sobald die Herren wiederkommen, um die vereinbarte Summe aufzutreiben, vertröstet Ihr sie. Sagt einfach, Ihr hättet nicht mit ihrem Erscheinen gerechnet und deshalb nicht genug Geld im Haus. Sagt ihnen, sie sollen am nächsten Abend wiederkommen. Und dann gebt Ihr uns Bescheid."

"Und Ihr?" erkundigte sich der Bäcker ängstlich. Jarlaxle tauschte einen Blick mit Entreri, dessen Lippen sich zu einem grimmigen Schmunzeln verzogen hatten.

"Wir werden uns diese neuen Wölfe im Revier dann einmal genauer ansehen."


	17. Kapitel 4 Szene 2

Artemis Entreri biß bedächtig ein Stück von seinem Brotkanten ab und tauchte den Löffel wieder in seinen Eintopf.

"Schmeckt's?" erkundigte sich die Frau. Sie stand an einem ziemlich einfachen Herd in einer kleinen Küche, in der wie in ihrer gesamten Wohnung nichts verriet, daß Calihye vermutlich in den letzten Monaten Unsummen an Gold bei der Monsterjagd in Vaasa verdient hatte, und schöpfte sich gerade ebenfalls ihr Mittagessen in eine runde Eßschale. "Ich bin nicht unbedingt die beste Köchin auf Faeruns weiter Erde."

Entreri schnaubte. "Schon mal die Junggesellenkost eines Dunkelelfen probiert?"

Calihye lachte leise, und wie schon einmal erzeugte dieser heitere, fast gluckernde Laut ein seltsam wohliges Echo in Entreris Innerem. Er wußte nicht recht, was er davon halten sollte. Fast war er versucht, aufzustehen und nach seinem Schwert zu langen, das er unweit des Eßtisches gegen die Wand gelehnt hatte, in dem sicheren Wissen, daß das vertraute Gefühl des Schwertgriffs von Charons Klaue in seiner Handfläche und des wütenden Widerstands der magischen Waffe in seinem Geist jede derartige Anwandlung im Keim ersticken würden.

Er ließ es bleiben. Schwerbewaffnet gegen eine Schale Eintopf zu Felde zu ziehen, paßte nicht wirklich zu dem Bild, das Artemis Entreri von sich selber hatte.

Auch Calihye hatte sich ihre Portion inzwischen abgefüllt und ließ sich Entreri gegenüber am Tisch nieder. Das Gespräch verstummte vollkommen, während die beiden aßen, und unwillkürlich ließ Entreri Blicke und Gedanken schweifen. Die Situation, so fand er, hatte etwas seltsam Unwirkliches.

Er hatte sie in den letzten Tagen, seit dem überraschenden Zusammenstoß am Fluß, nicht mehr angetroffen. Wie sie ihm gerade erzählt hatte, war sie auf ein paar Tage in den Norden gereist, zurück zu den Toren, um dort einmal nach dem Rechten zu sehen, und hatte seither eine Menge Besorgungen zu machen und Grüße zu bestellen gehabt. Sie war soeben auf dem Rückweg gewesen, als sie Entreri auf der Flöte Idalias hatte spielen hören.

Mehr hatte sie zu dem Vorfall von sich aus nicht gesagt, und Entreri, obwohl er ihr anmerkte, daß sie darauf wartete, hatte nicht gefragt.

Er war wirklich nicht sicher, ob er mehr davon hören wollte.

So kaute er bedächtig sein Essen, ließ die Stille im Raum anschwellen und grübelte. Nicht einmal er selbst hätte sagen können, ob ihm diese seltsame Situation nun unangenehm war oder nicht. Er und die Halbelfe redeten üblicherweise nicht viel. Eigentlich vergingen üblicherweise kaum mehr als ein paar Minuten, die sie dem Anstand und ihrem Stolz schuldeten, ehe sie unweigerlich auf Calihyes (erfreulich weichem und gut gepolstertem Lager) landeten, geradezu, als wüßten beide sonst nichts miteinander anzufangen. Aber als Entreri heute an der Wohnungstür geschellt hatte, hatte die Frau sich eben erst ihr Mittagessen gekocht, und allein schon die Höflichkeit erforderte, daß sie den Mann dazu einlud.

Sie war vermutlich wirklich keine überragende Köchin, aber der Eintopf roch durchaus schmackhaft, und auch Entreri hatte noch nicht gegessen. Also nahm er an, und nun saß er da und fragte sich, was das alles bedeutete. Er wußte nicht, womit er das Tischgespräch hätte bestreiten sollen, darum schwieg er, und er hatte das Gefühl, daß Calihye sich nicht recht traute, die Stille zu brechen, wohl in der nicht ganz falschen Annahme, daß Entreri kein großer Freund von sinnlosem Gerede war. Das Ganze hätte sehr peinlich sein können, aber zu Entreris eigener Überaschung empfand er das nicht einmal so.

Oberflächlich betrachtet erinnerte es ihn an die Stunden, die er im Hinterzimmer in Gegenwart seiner kleinen Halblingsfreundin Dwahvel Tiggerwillies verbracht hatte. Auch Dwahvel hatte viel geschwiegen, und die halben Monologe, die Entreri selbst anschlug, waren nicht viel mehr gewesen als ein unbeholfener Versuch, seine verworrenen Gedanken dadurch zu ordnen, daß er sie laut aussprach. Damals wie heute fühlte er sich zwar angespannt und war auf der Hut, wie er immer auf der Hut war, aber doch zumindest so sicher, daß er seine Deckung bis zu einem gewissen Grad fallen lassen und seine Aufmerksamkeit zumindest zum Teil nicht auf seine Umgebung, sondern auf die Vorgänge in seinem Inneren richten konnte. Beide Frauen waren keine Gegner für jemanden wie Entreri, und der Meuchelmörder war sich selbst gegenüber ehrlich genug, um zuzugeben, daß das der Hauptgrund war, weswegen er sich erlaubte, sich ein wenig mehr gehen zu lassen. Was Calihye anging, so hatte das kurze Geplänkel am Krankenbett von Davis Eng ihr zweifellos gezeigt, daß sie gegen einen professionellen Killer wie Entreri vollkommen chancenlos war, und Dwahvel... nun, es gehörte mehr dazu als eine Handvoll oder auch eine ganze Gilde von nicht ganz drei Fuß hohen Halblingen, um Entreri das Fürchten zu lehren.

Aber die Unterschiede überwogen doch. Denn Dwahvel hatte sich bis zu einem gewissen Grad etwas erworben, das seltener war als die kostbarsten Steine: Artemis Entreris Vertrauen. Er hatte die kleine Halblingsfrau in alle seine Pläne eingeweiht, hatte es tun müssen, da er sie brauchte und ohne ihre Hilfe nichts davon hätte in die Tat umsetzen können. Und obwohl Dwahvel den gefürchteten Artemis Entreri bis zu einem gewissen Grad in der Hand hatte, obwohl eine winzige Andeutung gegenüber Sharlotta oder sonst jemandem, der Kontakt zu den Dunkelelfen in Calimshan hatte, ausgereicht hätte, um den Meuchelmörder zu vernichten, hatte die Halblingsfrau zu ihm gehalten aus keinem anderen Grund als...

Ja, fragte sich Entreri. Warum? War das Freundschaft? Er hatte, zynischer Einzelgänger, der er war, selbst kaum mehr als eine verschwommene Vorstellung von der eigentlichen Bedeutung dieses Begriffs. Alles, was er wußte, war, daß er Dwahvel vertraut und fest darauf gebaut hatte, daß die Halblingsfrau dieses Vertrauen nicht enttäuschen würde. Und das, obwohl durch das Wagnis, das sie für Entreri einging, für sie selbst nichts zu gewinnen war. Ob Dwahvel Tiggerwillies wußte, vor was für ein Rätsel sie mit ihrem Verhalten jenen alternden Menschen stellte, an dem sie zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung zu hängen begonnen hatte?

Und wo auf der Skala von Freundschaft zu Feindschaft stand Entreris Verhältnis zu Calihye? Sicher war, daß er ihr noch lange nicht so vertraute, wie er Dwahvel vertraut hatte. Sicher war, daß er sie noch viel zu wenig einschätzen konnte, um sich ihr gegenüber in ähnlichem Maße zu öffnen, wie er es in Dwahvels Gesellschaft im Hinterzimmer der "Kupferkrone" hatte tun können. Aber konnte er vielleicht dahin kommen? War es nicht mit Dwahvel ähnlich gewesen, zu Anfang, als ihn seine eigenen Sorgen und Befürchtungen, die Schatten der Drow, die ihn in der Hand hielten und von denen er niemandem berichten durfte, immer wieder in das sorgsam abgeschirmte Gildenhaus der Halblinge führten, ohne daß er selbst hätte sagen können, warum? Wie lange hatte es gedauert, ehe er sein düsteres Geheimnis der Halblingsfrau gebeichtet hatte und sie dann in rascher Folge von der Mitwisserin zur Mitverschwörerin machte?

Entreri wußte es nicht mehr, aber er wußte, daß er seine Freundschaft zu Dwahvel Tiggerwillies als etwas sehr Wichtiges und Wertvolles ansah, und daß er die Gespräche mit ihr, ihr aufmerksames Schweigen und ihre klugen Ratschläge vermißte.

Die Halbelfe war anders, vollkommen anders, und doch zog es ihn mit ebensolcher Selbstverständlichkeit immer wieder hierher, wie es ihn damals in die Kupferkrone gezogen hatte. Und irgendwo in den leeren, düsteren Katakomben seines Inneren ahnte Artemis Entreri, daß es damit zusammenhing, daß die Frau so wirkte, als stelle sie sich genau dieselben Fragen über ihn.

"Gibt es etwas Neues von den Toren?" fragte er unvermittelt in die Stille. Sie sah auf und zuckte die Achseln.

"Nicht wirklich. Der König ist noch immer in Dorf Blutstein, und es sieht so aus, als ob er in diesem Jahr gar nicht mehr nach Heliogabalus kommt. Die Höflinge jammern und winseln, daß sie sich in den kalten Wintern in den Galenas die Hintern in den seidenen Hosen erfrieren werden."

Entreri schnaubte. "Ein Grund mehr für Gareth, den Winter dort zu bleiben."

"Das sieht er ähnlich, glaube ich", spöttelte sie und rümpfte die Nase. "Aber als edler Paladin und so weiter darf er es wahrscheinlich nicht zugeben. Oh, und Athrogate ist jetzt wieder an der Spitze der Belohnungslisten."

Was bedeutete, daß er niemand anderen als Calihye von dort verdrängt hatte. Entreri sah die Frau aufmerksam an. "Der Zwerg war fleißig."

"Er muß die Goblins von halb Vaasa niedergemetzelt haben, und die Hälfte aller Oger und Riesen noch dazu", kommentierte sie kopfschüttelnd. "Die dummen Biester können einem fast leid tun."

"Heißt das, du ziehst wieder nach Norden, um ihm Paroli zu bieten?"

"Ich denke nicht", sagte sie nüchtern. "Die dumme Rangliste war vor allem für Parissus wichtig, für mich weniger." Entreri spürte wieder diesen leisen Stich bei Erwähnung der Frau, die durch seine Mitschuld zu Tode gekommen war, aber die Halbelfe nahm sofort jede Spitze aus der Bemerkung, als sie fortfuhr: "Im Moment gefällt es mir hier in der Stadt ganz gut." Sie sah ihn nicht an, als sie es sagte, aber der Mann begriff den Sinn natürlich dennoch. Er wußte nicht, was er entgegnen sollte und fiel wieder in Schweigen. Calihye wartete eine Weile, ehe sie wieder etwas sagte.

"Und wie sieht es hier aus?" Er zuckte die Achseln.

"Nichts Neues." Die hellen blauen Augen musterten ihn fragend.

"Wirklich? Es geht das Gerücht, Knellict sei gesehen worden. Hier in der Stadt. Auf dem Markt reden sie von nichts anderem."

Entreri stieß ein kurzes, grimmiges Gelächter aus. "Dachte ich mir doch gleich, daß aus der Geheimhaltung nicht viel wird. Noch ein Befehl, den unser Offizier sich hätte sparen können."

Calihye stimmte kurz ein, wenn auch zögernd. "Ist doch überall dasselbe." Sie atmete durch und sah ihn gerade an. "Damals, auf dem Weg zurück von Palishchuk, als ich euch vor Knellict und der Zitadelle gewarnt habe..."

Entreris Gesicht war steinern, und Augen und Stimme kühlten fast sichbar aus. "Ja?"

Sie runzelte die Stirn über die vorhersehbare Reaktion, sprach aber weiter. "Ihr seid geflüchtet, du und der Drow. Und ich bin sicher, sie haben Euch verfolgt. Jetzt seid Ihr plötzlich ruhig und sicher im Dienst des Königs. Und niemand behelligt Euch. Also..." Sie nahm ihren Mut zusammen. "Ist es wahr, daß Knellict in der Stadt war?"

Er gab keine Antwort, sondern sah sie nur an. Sie hob hastig die Hand.

"Schon gut." Ihr Lachen klang unecht. "Du hast wahrscheinlich recht. Wahscheinlich will ich es gar nicht wissen." Sie begegnete wieder seinem noch immer starren Blick. "Es ist nur..."

"Was?"

"Diese Leute", sagte sie. "Knellict und die Zitadelle. Sie sind gefährlich. Ich meine, _wirklich_ gefährlich. Ich weiß ja nicht, was dein schwarzer Partner vorhat, aber..." Wieder atmete sie durch. "Es würde mir nicht gefallen, wenn dir etwas dabei passiert."

Er zog spöttisch die Brauen in die Höhe. Spöttisch, aber vielleicht auch ein wenig mißtrauisch.

"Schmeichelhaft. Vor allem wenn man bedenkt, daß du mich vor ein paar Wochen noch am liebsten umgebracht hättest."

Sie runzelte die Stirn, sprang auf und öffnete schon den Mund zu einer heftigen Entgegnung, schien sich dann aber umzubesinnen. Sie kam stattdessen um den Tisch, setzte sich dem verblüfft schmunzelnden Meuchelmörder auf den Schoß und packte ihn am Kragen seines Leinenhemds.

"Damals", sagte sie mit einer Stimme, die rauchig und heiser geworden war, "damals wußte ich ja auch noch nicht, wie gut du..." Sie ließ den Satz vielsagend verklingen und näherte ihr Gesicht dem seinen, die Lippen leicht geöffnet, die Lider halb gesenkt, dann grinste sie plötzlich, und ein schelmisches Glitzern stieg in ihre klarblauen Augen.

"... Flöte spielen kannst", vervollständigte sie mit leisem Lachen. Entreri schnaubte grimmig, aber wieder hörte er aus der Bemerkung heraus, daß sie nicht völlig ohne Hintergrund war. Die Melodie, die sie den Mann auf der Flöte hatte spielen hören, stand in ihren Augen tatsächlich für etwas, und offenbar sah sie ihn seitdem in einem vollkommen neuen Licht. Unwillkürlich hatte der Meuchelmörder das Gefühl, sich rechtfertigen zu müssen.

"Das war nicht ich. Es ist die Flöte", fing er an, und sie schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ich bin ziemlich sicher, daß die Flöte nicht von selbst gespielt hast." Sie lächelte fast trotzig. "Und ich mochte das Lied."

"Es ist ein magisches Instrument", versuchte er zu erklären. "Das Lied... was auch immer aus der Flöte kommt, macht das Ding, nicht ich."

"Ein Zauber braucht immer jemanden, der ihn wirkt", beharrte sie starrköpfig. "Wäre es denn so schlimm, wenn es noch etwas anderes gäbe, das man an dir schätzen könnte, Artemis Entreri, als deine Fertigkeiten mit der Klinge?" Wieder so eine Frage, die ihn sprachlos machte, während in seinem Kopf Nebelfetzen von Gedanken einander jagten.

Hatte sie recht? Hatte so etwas nicht auch Jarlaxle gesagt? Daß die Flöte nichts anderes tat, als zu den Dingen vorzudringen, die Artemis Entreri über Jahrzehnte hinweg hinter unüberwindlichen Mauern eingeschlossen hatte?

Aber was lag hinter diesen Mauern? Und vor allem - einmal befreit, würde es sich wieder bändigen lassen?

Er dachte nicht weiter darüber nach, als er die Hand auf seiner Wange spürte, ehe er sich hinein lehnte und die Augen schloß unter der kaum spürbaren Liebkosung. Erst viel später kam ihm in den Sinn, wie seltsam diesen Geste doch gewesen war, die tröstende Geste einer Mutter gegenüber einem Kind, vollkommen unschuldig und bar aller Lüsternheit.

Was für eine eigenartige Sache dies alles doch war.


	18. Kapitel 4 Szene 3

"Seid Ihr sicher, daß Ihr meine Hilfe dafür benötigt?" fragte Piter McRuggle, während seine beiden ungerufenen Helfershelfer sich in der Vorratskammer verbargen. Der Meuchelmörder schob stirnrunzelnd mit dem Fuß einige leere, staubige Mehlsäcke in eine Ecke, während der Drow schmunzelnd die langen Reihen sorgfältig beschrifteter Blechkästen mit Zutaten, Kuchen und Backwaren begutachtete, ehe er sich zu dem Bäckermeister umdrehte.

"Aber ja, lieber Piter. Bedenkt doch, die Geldeintreiber erwarten schließlich Euch hier zu finden, nicht Euren stillen Teilhaber. Ihr wartet einfach, bis sie kommen, und dann teilt Ihr ihnen mit, daß Ihr nicht bezahlen wollt. Ganz einfach."

"Und wenn sie aber dann anfangen, Krawall zu schlagen."

"Aber das wollen wir doch ganz stark hoffen", lachte der Dunkelelf. Entreri musterte den Dicken über die Schulter und schnaubte, als er ihn sichtlich blaß werden sah. - "Unsere ganze Anwesenheit begründet sich ja in der Annahme, daß unsere potentiellen Beschützer sich gegen uns wenden. Sollten sie unsere Abweisung so einfach hinnehmen und sang- und klanglos wieder abziehen, so empfände ich das als, gelinde gesagt, ziemlich enttäuschend."

Man konnte Piter McRuggle ansehen, daß er über diese Option genau gegensätzlich gedacht hätte. Aber er kam nicht dazu, sich zum Thema irgendwie zu äußern, weil sich in diesem Moment die energische Stimme seiner Ehefrau einmischte.

"Jetzt stell dich nicht so an, McRuggle, geh einfach raus und zeig's den Kerlen, oder erwartest du etwa, daß ich das tue? Und Ihr", sie schob ihre kugelrunde Figur in die kleine Kammer, die damit zum Bersten gefüllt war, so daß beide eher schmal gebauten Söldner in die Ecken unter den Hängeschränken flüchteten, "Ihr achtet mir gut auf meinen Mann." Ein mahnender Zeigefinger streckte sich in Jarlaxles Gesicht. "Daß mir diese Sache ja nicht zu lange dauert. Meister McRuggle muß morgen früh wieder in der Backstube stehen."

"Wir werden unser Bestes tun, die Angelegenheit schnell zu klären, werte Dame."

"Und die Kuchen", sie deutete auf einige der Behälter in den Regalen, "die sind alle abgezählt. Ich kontrolliere morgen. Haben wir uns verstanden?"

"Sehr wohl, Meisterin Valdahildis."

Die Frau nahm diese in untertänigem Ton vorgebrachte Versicherung gnädig entgegen und vollführte dann mit nicht unerheblicher Anstrengung eine Drehung um hundertachtzig Grad, die sie wieder zur Türschwelle brachte und ihr damit Gelegenheit gab, das Kämmerchen zu verlassen. Auch der arme Piter ging, noch immer sichtlich blaß und vor Aufregung schwer atmend, um sich an seinem Backofen zu postieren, aus dessen Nähe er vermutlich ein wenig Trost zog, und das Kommende zu erwarten.

Entreri warf seinem Partner einen zweifelnden Blick zu. "Wenn er uns nur nicht schon am Herzschlag eingeht, bevor die Halunken einen Fuß in die Backstube gesetzt haben."

"Nun unterschätz' unseren guten Bäckermeister nicht", tadelte Jarlaxle kopfschüttelnd. "In dem steckt viel mehr, als man ihm von außen ansieht."

"Von außen sieht man vor allem Fett..."

Der Drow seufzte. "Weißt du eigentlich, daß du dich anhörst wie Rai-Guy?"

"Was?" Ein Schlag ins Gesicht hätte Artemis Entreri nicht mehr treffen können als dieser direkte Vergleich mit dem verhaßten Drow-Priester, der beim Kampf um den Kristall Crenshinibon gefallen war. Jarlaxle sah ihn spöttisch an und schob seine Augenklappe aufs andere Auge.

"O ja. Wenn du wüßtest, wie oft ich zu ihm und Kimmuriel dasselbe gesagt habe: In Artemis Entreri steckt viel mehr, als man ihm von außen ansieht." Er lachte heiter, als die Augen seines menschlichen Compagnons sich prompt in aufkeimendem Ärger zu schmalen Schlitzen verengten. "Aber, wenn ich darüber nachdenke: Das sage ich zu dir auch ständig, und du willst es scheinbar ebensowenig glauben. Nicht wahr, mein Freund?"

Entreri wußte nicht, was darauf entgegnen, also blieb er stumm. Jaraxle schmunzelte.

"Aber natürlich hast du recht. Es ist zu hoffen, daß unsere Freunde bald eintreffen und die Nerven des armen Piter nicht über Gebühr strapaziert werden."

Der Mann stieß einen höhnischen Laut aus. "Hast du nie darüber nachgedacht, die holde Gattin mit den Kerlen verhandeln zu lassen?"

"Doch", gab Jarlaxle zu und wendete sich nach den Regalen um, als habe die Erwähnung der Bäckermeisterin ihn an etwas erinnert. "Aber wir wollen ja etwas über sie herausfinden, und das können wir nicht, wenn sie vor Schreck schon auf der Türschwelle kehrt machen." Er zog ein Blechkästchen aus einem Regal und öffnete es. "Mmh, Maiskuchen... Du auch?"

Zum Glück für die Vorratsbestände der Bäckerei ebenso wie für das Nervenkostüm des zitternden Inhabers ließen die Erwarteten tatsächlich nicht lange auf sich warten. Jarlaxle hatte eben erst seinen ersten Kuchen gegessen, sich genüßlich die Fingerspitzen geleckt und damit begonnen, mit den Augen anhand der Beschriftungen auf den Vorratsbehältern nach dem nächsten Leckerbissen zu suchen, als nebenan in der Backstube eine Tür geöffnet wurde. Wie es sich anhörte, war es die Hintertür, die zum Hof und zur Gasse führte. Entreri schmunzelte grimmig, während er Charons Klaue aus der Scheide zog und sich schon einmal in der Nähe des Duchgangs zur Backstube postierte. Sein Partner warf noch einen bedauernden Blick auf die Süßigkeiten, ehe er sich dem Meuchelmörder gegenüber gegen die Wand lehnte. Leider war die Tür bis auf einen schmalen Spalt geschlossen, und selbst wenn sie offen gewesen wäre, hätte der mächtige gemauerte Ofen doch jeden Blick aufs Geschehen verstellt.

"'n Abend, 'n Abend, Meisterchen", grüßte einer der Neuankömmlinge im lässigen Tonfall eines professionellen Schlägers. Entreris geschultes Gehör konnte ohne größere Schwierigkeiten die Schritte von fünf Männern ausmachen, und er hob eine Hand mit ausgestreckten Fingern in Richtung des Drow. Jarlaxle nickte; offenbar war er zu derselben Einschätzung gelangt.

"Na, habt Ihr das Geld beschafft, das Ihr gestern nicht vorrätig hattet?" Etwas Metallisches, vermutlich ein Schwert oder sonst eine Waffe, wurde bei diesen Worten schwer auf einer hölzernen Unterlage abgelegt, und Entreri konnte sich gut ausmalen, wie das vollmondförmige Gesich des wackeren Bäckermeisters um noch einen Ton blasser wurde dabei. "Oder wollt Ihr etwa Schwierigkeiten machen?"

"Schwierigk... also...", setzte Piter mit zittriger Stimme an.

"Stottert nicht rum, Mann. Ja oder nein?" Offenbar konnte Piter seine Zunge noch immer nicht dazu bewegen, verständliche Laute hevorzubringen, und das nutzte ein weiterer Mann, mit hoher, unangenehm nuschelnder Stimme, zu der Bemerkung:

"Seid versichert, die Geheiligten werden Euch Eure Großzügigkeit dereinst tausendfach vergelten."

"Ja, Meister", wiederholte der erste Sprecher, allerdings in ziemlich gelangweiltem Ton. "Was der Mann gesagt hat. Also schiebt die Münzen über die Theke, wir haben noch ein paar Kunden zu besuchen."

Glücklicherweise war Piter inzwischen wieder Herr über seine Sprechwerkzeuge. "Wirwerdennichtbezahlen", sagte er, so rasch, daß es kaum zu verstehen war.

"Was?" Das war definitiv eine Aussage, mit der Wortführer nicht gerechnet hatte.

"Wir werden nicht bezahlen", wiederholte Piter, diesmal etwas deutlicher.

Einen langen, verblüfften Moment sagte niemand etwas, dann kam so etwas wie ein mitleidiges Knurren vom ersten Sprecher. "Gut. Jungs, macht Kleinholz aus dem Laden hier." In seine Simme schlich sich ein Hauch hämischer Vorfreude. "Für das blaue Auge beim Herrn Bäckermeister sorge ich selbst."

Das war natürlich das Stichwort, auf das die beiden Lauscher in der Vorratskammer gewartet hatten. Jarlaxle konnte schließlich nicht zulassen, daß sein kostbarer "Fund" Piter in irgendeiner Weise beschädigt wurde, dachte Entreri bissig.

"Mein lieber Freund, das solltet Ihr schön bleiben lassen", sagte der Dunkelelf laut, während er, bereits zwei seiner magischen Drow-Schwerter in Händen, neben den Bäcker trat. Entreri huschte hinter ihm aus der Kammer und duckte sich sofort seitlich weg in die Schatten, in deren Schutz er sich an der Wand entlang den Eindringlingen bis in den Rücken pirschte, ohne daß ihn jemand bemerkt hätte, zumal aller Augen noch auf den so unvermutet aufgetauchten Jarlaxle gerichtet waren.

"Der Drow", rief der bisherige Wortführer, mäßig überrascht - offenbar ein Zeichen dafür, daß Entreris Partner inzwischen tatsächlich in der ganzen Stadt eine vielbesprochene Kuriosität war. Der andere Mann, der mit der Fistelstimme, der, wie Entreri jetzt sah, gehüllt war in einen weiten, langen Kapuzenmantel, wurde dagegen richtiggehend aufgeregt.

"Der Ungläubige! Der Frevler! Tötet ihn! Keine Gnade für den Ruchlosen!" kreischte er. Jarlaxle zog spöttisch die Brauen in die Höhe.

"Also wirklich. Gerade Religion ist ein völlig ungeeigneter Grund, sich derart zu echauffieren..."

Weiter kam er nicht, denn die Schläger, ob nun religiös motiviert oder nicht, brachen in wütendes Angriffsgeheul aus und gingen, während der arme Bäckermeister sein Bestes tat, so gut wie möglich unsichtbar zu werden, wie ein hungriges Wolfsrudel auf den einzelnen Drow los.

Ein Wolfsrudel, in das unvermutet der Jäger einfiel, in Gestalt eines doppelt klingenbewehrten, urplötzlich aus dem Schatten hervorbrechenden Wirbelwindes namens Artemis Entreri. Sein erster Hieb traf den lispelnden Kerl im Kapuzenmantel - wohlgemerkt nicht tödlich. Diesen offenbar überzeugten Anhänger des Drachenkults wollte sich der Meuchelmörder gerne genauer ansehen, und nachdem ein Stich in die Schulter den Waffenarm des Mannes (der ohnehin wenig von einem Kämpfer an sich zu haben schien) untauglich gemacht hatte, verpaßte er ihm mit der flachen Seite von Charons Klaue einen kräftigen Hieb, der ihn in die Ecke neben dem Backofen taumeln ließ, wo Piter McRuggle den Überwältigten ängstlich musterte.

Danach ging es Schlag auf Schlag, und obwohl der brave Bäcker seine beiden ungebetenen Wohltäter ja schon einmal in Aktion erlebt hatte (als sie urplötzlich über die Räuberbande hergefallen waren, mit deren Hilfe sie ihn zuvor entführt hatten), wurden seine Augen doch mit jedem Hieb und jeder Bewegung der zwei Kämpfer immer größer und ängstlicher. Entreri entledigte sich seines nächsten Gegners so effektiv wie stets - eine Finte links, ein rascher Schritt rechts, ein erster Hieb, der die Waffe des Schlägers wirkungslos zur Seite trieb, eine blitzschnelle Drehung, die ihn in die unmittelbare Angriffsdistanz brachte, und ein ebenso schneller, gezielter Dolchstoß ins Herz. Der Mann war längst tot, ehe er auf dem Boden aufschlug und schwarzes Blut aus der Wunde auf die Holzbohlen des Fußbodens zu sickern begann. Auch Jarlaxle hatte seinen ersten Gegner rasch kampfunfähig gemacht und sich, während der Verwundete, eine Hand auf seinen aufgeschlitzten Oberschenkel gepreßt, entsetzt rückwärts taumelte, den zwei verbleibenden Schlägern zugewendet. Inzwischen schien ihm der Kampf aber viel zu wenig Aufregung zu bieten, denn anstatt die beiden Halunken, von denen keiner ihm auch nur annähernd gewachsen war, so schnell auszuschalten wie möglich, spielte er sich mit ihnen, verlegte sich auf waghalsige Ausweichbewegungen und brachte sich selbst offenbar absichtlich immer wieder in Bedrängnis, nur um sich anschließend mit breitem Lachen durch irgendein haarsträubendes Fechtmanöver der Schwadroneurs-Schule selbst zu retten.

Stellte sich nur die Frage, wen der Drow mit dieser augenfälligen Demonstration seiner Schwertkünste beeindrucken wollte: Seine Gegner, den schreckerstarrten Piter, oder Entreri, der sich die Vorführung eine Weile mit säuerlichem Gesicht ansah, ehe er ihr ziemlich resolut ein Ende setzte, indem er die Klinge von Charons Klaue in den Rücken eines der beiden Halunken senkte. Jarlaxle begriff den Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl, und sein nächster Hieb, waagrecht vor dem Körper geführt, zerfetzte die Kehle des zweiten Mannes. Der Drow ließ seine beiden magischen Schwerter wieder zu bloßen Dolchen zusammenschrumpfen und drehte sich zu Entreri um.

"Du bist ein Spielverderber, mein Freund", rügte er.

"Aufschneider", hielt der Meuchelmörder dagegen. Der Drow gluckste amüsiert.

"Ich nehme an, du hast auch einen am Leben gelassen?" fragte er, während er sich nach dem ersten seiner Gegner umwendete, der sich noch immer stöhnend in einer immer größer werdenden Blutlache auf dem Boden wälzte. "Der hier blutet ziemlich schnell aus, fürchte ich..."

Ehe Entreri antworten konnte, meldete sich stotternd Piter aus dem Hintergrund, der noch immer in der Ecke in der Nähe neben dem Verwundeten im Kapuzenmantel stand. Er hatte eine zittrige Hand in Richtung der zusammengesunkenen Gestalt ausgestreckt.

"Meister Drow, Meister Entreri... der... der macht irgendwas..."

Fluchend fuhr der Meuchelmörder herum, sprintete zur anderen Seite des Raumes und rammte dem Verletzten, der die Hand um ein Amulett gekrallt und unterdrückt zu murmeln begonnen hatte, den Absatz seines Stiefels in den Magen. Dem hysterischen Gekicher, das dem ersten Schmerzenslaut folgte, konnte er freilich entnehmen, daß er zu spät gekommen war. Entreri sah Jarlaxle an, der zuckte die Achseln, und im nächsten Moment flog die Tür zum Hof erneut auf, und herein staksten zwei schwerfällige Zombies, dicht gefolgt vom eifrigen Flügelgeflatter dreier Drachenmenschen.

"Nicht schon wieder", knurrte Entreri, ehe er sich den neuen Gegnern stellte.

Piter McRuggles Backstube war eigentlich ziemlich geräumig, aber die breiten Fledermausschwingen der Drachenwesen füllten den Raum fast von Wand zu Wand und blockten auch Entreris Sicht auf Jarlaxle. Der Meuchelmörder duckte sich ab unter einem ersten täppischen Ansturm eines der beiden Drakoiden, die sich auf ihn stürzten, während beide Zombies sich gemeinsam mit dem dritten Flügelwesen dem Drow zugewendet hatten. Glücklicherweise war die Decke zu niedrig für die Wesen, um zu fliegen, so daß ihre Schwingen sie im Kampf eher behinderten. Eines der Wesen, ein Weibchen offenbar, den flachen, hängenden Brüsten nach zu schließen, schlug mit einer Keule nach dem Mann. Entreri tat einen raschen Schritt nach links, was ihn auch zwischen die Angreifer und den Backofen brachte, hinter dem noch immer der Bäcker Schutz gesucht hatte, und täuschte mit der linken Hand einen Dolchstoß an, dem das Drachenwesen mit gespreizten Schwingen zu entgehen versuchte, dann kehrte er die Bewegung um, und ließ Charons Klaue von oben nach unten auf einen der fledermausartigen Hautflügel herabsausen. Hätte er den Hieb zu Ende geführt, hätte das Schwert die Gliedmaße vermutlich glatt durchtrennt, aber der Meuchelmörder mußte die Klinge rasch wieder zurückziehen, weil das zweite Drachenwesen sich mit krallenbewehrten Klauen auf ihn stürzte. Entreri blockte und mußte sich sofort weiter zurückziehen, als das Weibchen unter schrillem Schmerzgekreisch zischend und geifernd nun doppelt wütend auf ihn losging. Er täuschte eine neuerliche Ausweichbewegung an, hieb dabei mit dem Schwert nach dem männlichen Drachenmenschen, was diesem eine schwärende Schramme eintrug, und wartete darauf, daß die Verletzungen die primitiven Kreaturen ermüden würden.

Im Hintergrund sah er über den schlaff herabhängenden Flügel des Drachenweibchens hinweg, wie die Tür zur Gasse sich noch einmal öffnete und wieder schloß, aber er hatte keine Zeit, sich darum zu kümmern, weil seine Gegner ihn vollkommen in Anspruch nahmen. Aus Jarlaxles Ecke kamen ein paar unverständliche Silben einer fremden Sprache, dann zischte ein Blitz durch den Raum, und das dritte Drachenwesen kreischte auf und flatterte noch einmal als leuchtend rote Stichflamme in die Höhe, ehe es zu einem schwarzen Aschehaufen auf dem Fußboden zusammensank. Die anderen beiden waren offensichtlich für den Moment geblendet, was Entreri zu einer gedankenschnellen Gegenattacke benutzte, die das ohnehin schwer verletzte Weibchen rückwärts durch den Raum taumeln ließ, wo es blutend zusammenbrach. Das Männchen beschäftigte den Meuchelmörder noch eine ganze Weile weiter, ehe er auch diesen Gegner aus dem Weg räumte. Das Drachenwesen spreizte die Schwingen und sank dann zu Boden und gab damit den Blick frei auf den letzten der zwei Zombies, der soeben zu einer weiteren untoten Fackel explodierte.

Und sobald zu den diversen Blut- und Schleimlachen und bereits existierenden schwarzen Rußflecken (sie konnten von Glück sagen, daß die Einrichtung der Backstube keinen größeren Schaden davongetragen hatte, dachte der Meuchelmörder) noch dieser letzte qualmende und stinkende Aschehaufen dazugekommen war, konnte Entreri auch einschätzen, welchem Zweck dieser zweite Angriff gedient hatte: ein Ablenkungsmanöver. Denn während die beiden Söldner mit ihren geflügelten und vewesenden Gegnern zu tun hatten, waren die zwei Verwundeten, die sie hatten verhören wollen, verschwunden. Selbst die Leichen der getöteten Schläger waren fort.

Entreri fluchte und wendete sich nach Jarlaxle um, der erwartungsgemäß nur die Achseln zuckte.

"Lästig", gab er zu. "Aber kaum von Bedeutung."

"_Dein_ Plan", hielt der Meuchelmörder fest.

Ein neuerliches Heben der schmalen Drow-Schultern, während Jarlaxle sich in der Backstube umsah. Er besaß immerhin soviel Anstand, sich den Anschein von Verlegenheit zu geben, als er sich zu Piter umdrehte. "Tja, ich fürchte, Ihr werdet ein wenig mehr Arbeit haben mit dem Aufräumen als ich ursprünglich dachte - ich bitte Euch, mein Freund, schickt mir die Rechnung. Diese Dielen sind wohl nicht mehr zu retten, und ich würde einen mit Blut buchstäblich getränkten Fußboden für recht unhygienisch halten an so einem Ort." Er warf einen Blick zurück auf die Vorratskammer, in der er sich mit seinem Kameraden zuvor verborgen gehalten hatte. "Ach, und sollte Eure teure Gemahlin etwa einige Kuchen vermissen - richtet Ihr doch bitte meine tiefste Zerknirschung darüber aus, daß es mir leider nicht möglich war, alle diese Räuber und Diebe von den Vorratskammern fernzuhalten."

--

Entreri war noch immer verstimmt, als er eine Weile später neben seinem Partner die Treppen zu ihrer Wohnung emporstieg. Nicht, daß Jarlaxle sich viel darum gekümmert hätte - Artemis Entreri war immer ärgerlich auf irgendetwas oder irgendjemanden, und der Drow hatte gar nichts dagegen, Zielpunkt dieser offenbar einzigen Gefühlsregung des Menschen zu sein. Solange der Meuchelmörder ihm seinen Ärger offen zeigte, bestand kein Anlaß zur Sorge, wußte Jarlaxle. Wirklich gefährlich, so hatte er in den Jahren gelernt, in denen er den Menschen inzwischen kannte, wurde es erst, wenn das Gesicht des Mannes zu einer vollkommen undeutbaren Maske versteinerte, einem absolut glatten, absolut leeren Spiegel aus diamanthartem Glas, der seinem Gegenüber nicht das Mindeste zurückgab.

Es war genau jener Gesichtsausdruck, den Artemis Entreri zeigte, als er die Tür ihrer Wohnung aufstieß und dort, mit bequem übereinandergeschlagenen Beinen und lässig aufgeknöpftem Mantel, einen rundlichen, braunhäutigen Mann im farbenfrohen Seidenturban auf einem Sessel vor seinem Bett sitzen fand.


	19. Kapitel 4 Szene 4

Die Frau schritt mit flatterndem Offiziersmantel immer dieselben drei Schritte vor Celedons Schreibtisch auf und ab, und der Halbelf fing an, erste Anzeichen von Irritation in sich zu verspüren.

"Bitte, Mirlyan", sagte er mit soviel Ruhe, wie er aufbringen konnte. "Ihr tut ja gerade so, als seien Eure beiden... Schützlinge dabei, sich einen Tunnel ins königliche Schloß zu graben, und Ihr könntet es nicht verhindern."

"Eben so fühle ich mich", fauchte die dunkellockige Frau. Um, etwas verschämt, hinzuzusetzen: "Hoheit."

Kierney mußte unwillkürlich lachen. "Nun, es wäre mit Sicherheit ein sehenswerter Anblick. Ich hatte bei keinem der beiden den Eindruck, daß sie viel Wert darauf legen, sich die Hände schmutzig zu machen - zumindest nicht im buchstäblichen Sinn." Er wurde ernst. "Ihr fürchtet also, das Auftauchen Knellicts habe etwas mit den zweien zu tun?"

"Kann ich es ausschließen?"

"Wir können vieles nicht ausschließen, liebe Nichte. Tatsache ist, daß wir nicht wissen, ob Knellict auch nur Kontakt zu dem Drow und dem Meuchelmörder hatte." Er stand auf und schritt ans Fenster, durch das der entfernte Lichtschein der nächtlichen Wachfeuer herein fiel. "Und wir haben hier mindestens ebenso viel Grund zur Besorgnis wie Ihr in der Hauptstadt." Von den Zinnen kam der stündliche Kontrollruf der Patrouille, und Celedon ließ die ebenso routinemäßigen Antworten im Dunkel hinter den Butzenfensterscheiben verklingen, ehe er sich wieder zu Mirlyan umdrehte, die ihn erwartungsvoll ansah.

"Folgt mir", sagte er.

Er führte die Frau an mehreren salutierenden Wachen und eifrig grüßenden Höflingen vorbei durch eine lange Flucht von Kristallüstern erleuchteter Säle, ehe er mit dem Ausdruck von Erleichterung durch eine fast nicht zu erkennende Tapetentür schlüpfte und Mirlyan augenzwinkernd winkte, ihm zu folgen. Dahinter erstreckte sich ein schmuckloser, gemauerter Gang, in dem etliche Fackeln brannten. Auch hier patrouillierten freilich Wachen.

"Geheimgänge im königlichen Palast?" spottete Mirlyan. "Ist das nicht ein Sicherheitsrisiko?"

"Nicht, solange der Spähsang alle überwacht", gab Celedon Kierney zurück. "Und die Vorteile wiegen die Nachteile bei weitem auf. Gut, ab und zu dreht uns die Zentrale durch, wenn Seine Majestät unangekündigt verschwindet und tatsächlich eine Weile niemand weiß, wo er steckt, bevor jemand so schlau ist, sich dezent bei der Kammerfrau der Königin zu erkundigen... aber Ihr glaubt gar nicht, wie praktisch diese Gänge sind, wenn man dringend austreten muß. Abkürzungen zu fast allen wichtigen Punkten im Schloß, und da zähle ich den Abort in jedem Fall dazu."

Zu Mirlyans Erleichterung führte der Halbelf sie freilich nicht Richtung Abtritt, sondern nach mehreren Abzweigungen zu einer geschlossenen Tür, vor der eine bewaffnete Wache stand. Der Mann trug eine am Kragen mit Pelz verbrämte Uniformjacke, die die Armeeoberste natürlich sofort als die des Herzogtums Soravia erkannte.

"Guten Abend, Ritter", grüßte der Baron. "Irgendwelche besonderen Vorkommnisse?"

Der Wächter verbeugte sich und schüttelte den Kopf. "Seine Hoheit ist gerade bei ihm."

Kierney lächelte und drückte die Tür nach innen auf. Die bärbeißige Stimme eines altbekannten Schwarzbarts begrüßte ihn, auch wenn, was sie sagte, nicht ihm galt.

"Na, nun mach dir mal keine Gedanken, mein Junge. Am Ende haben diese verrückten Magier doch einmal etwas richtig gemacht und dir den Kopf endlich durchgeblasen von diesem verfluchten... - Ah, Baron. Läßt du dich auch mal hier sehen?"

"Ich bin sicher, Seine Spektabilität Mor Kulenov wäre überhaupt nicht begeistert davon, als 'verrückter Magier' bezeichnet zu werden", sagte Celedon lachend und wendete sich dem zweiten Mann im Zimmer zu, einem jungen Mann mit bleichen Zügen und etwas rastloser Miene, der beim Eintritt des Halbelfen respektvoll aufgestanden war. "Bitte, lieber Kelliv Peshel, behaltet Platz. Ihr seid der Rekonvaleszent hier. Herzog, Ihr kennt meine Nichte Mirlyan Sorrokev? Mirlyan, das ist Herzog Olwen Waldfreund, unser Mann in Soravia." Er lachte leise, als der Schwarzbart ihm einen mißmutigen Blick zuwarf.

"Sag dem alten Kulenov, er hätte sich mal lieber beeilen sollen mit dem Jungen hier. Hat lange genug gedauert, bis sie ihm das Gedächtnis wiederbeschafft haben."

"Nun, gut Ding will Weile haben, sagt man", antwortete Kierney leichthin und lächelte den jungen Waldläufer aufmunternd an. "Wie geht es Euch denn jetzt?"

"Gut", nickte Peshel sofort. "Ich habe Seiner Spektabilität viel zu danken."

"Und Ihr könnt Euch wieder an alle Details Eurer traurigen Reise erinnern?"

"Nicht an alle, aber ich bin ziemlich sicher, daß ich wieder weiß, wo wir gewesen sind, zumindest die ungefähre Gegend. Und Seine Spektabilität sagt, daß die letzten Erinnerungen sicher auch bald noch zurückkommen werden."

"Sehr gut, sehr gut. Laßt Euch Zeit, setzt Euch nicht selbst unter Druck. Wir sind Euch dankbar für jede Information, die Ihr uns liefern könnt."

Die knochigen Hände des Waldläufers ballten sich zu Fäusten."Oh, ich werde Euch alle Informationen liefern, die Ihr braucht. Und sobald ich mich wieder an alles erinnern kann, werde ich Euch an den Ort führen, und wir werden Knellict bezahlen lassen für das, was er Mai-Ylitt angetan hat!"

Celedon anwortete nicht, sondern legte dem jungen Mann nur aufmunternd die Hand auf die Schulter und winkte dann Mirlyan mit sich nach draußen, zurück auf den Flur. Die Frau sah ihn erwartungsvoll an, als er an einer gut zu überblickenden Stelle stehenblieb und sich zu ihr umdrehte.

"Der Mann, den Ihr gerade gesehen habt, hatte das Pech, vor etlichen Zehntagen zusammen mit einer jungen Angehörigen des Klosters der Gelben Rose direkt in das Versteck von Knellict zu stolpern. Seine kleine Freundin kam gar nicht mehr heraus, und er selbst als willenloses Mordwerkzeug, das einen Anschlag auf den Großmeister des Klosters verübte. Cantoule konnte ihn abwehren, und Kane höchstpersönlich brachte den Jungen danach hierher, damit Hofmagus Mor Kulenov ihn behandeln sollte, denn Kelliv konnte sich an nichts mehr erinnern. Bis vor kurzem schien die Behandlung nicht einmal ansatzweise Erfolg zu haben. Bis vor vier Tagen."

"Das ist die Nacht, in der Knellict in Heliogabalus auftauchte", sagte Mirlyan. Kierney verzog die Lippen zu einem bitteren Schmunzeln.

"Ihr sagt es. Übrigens war kurz zuvor auch Athrogate wieder einmal an den Toren eingetroffen."

"Ihr vermutet einen Zusammenhang?"

Der Baron zuckte die Achseln. "Wer will das wissen? Meine eigenen Kenntnisse auf dem Feld der Magie sind zu vernachlässigen, vergleicht man sie mit denen von Mor Kulenov, und Mor Kulenov gibt offen zu, daß er, was den Zauber angeht, den Knellict auf den Jungen gelegt hat, vollkommen im Dunkel tappt. Kann sein, daß es ein einfacher Vergessenszauber war, der nun allmählich von selbst zusammenbricht. Kann sogar sein, daß Knellicts Nähe irgendwelche Wechselwirkungen mit den Zaubern einging, die er zuvor gesprochen hatte - ich will nicht einmal so tun, als hätte ich ein Wort von den metamagischen Theorien verstanden, mit denen Seine Spektabilität mich überschüttet hat." Er seufzte. "Kann sein, daß der Junge noch immer unter dem Einfluß der Zitadelle steht."

"Es wäre keine schlechte Taktik", gab Mirlyan zu. "Während wir uns auf die beiden farbenprächtigen Vögel konzentrieren, die Knellict uns vor der Nase herumtanzen läßt, hat er in Wahrheit längst einen unauffälligen Spion bei uns eingeschleust." Sie runzelte die Stirn. "Aber ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, daß er den Drow und Entreri für nichts weiter benutzt als für ein simples Ablenkungsmanöver. Er hat bestimmt etwas mit ihnen vor - falls wir überhaupt richtig liegen mit unserer Vermutung, daß die zwei zur Zitadelle gehören."

"Ja, falls." Celedon rieb sich die Nase und sah dann abrupt auf. "Euer Trupp liegt schon ziemlich lange in der Hauptstadt, nicht wahr?"

Mirlyan sah ihn erstaunt an. "Ihr wollt die beiden doch nicht hierher bringen? In Heliogabalus sind sie weitgehend harmlos, und wir haben sie gut unter Kontrolle. Aber hier?"

Celedon lächelte. "Eben, liebe Nichte. Ein wichtiger Lehrsatz beim Spähsang: Wenn du etwas nicht verhindern kannst, dann sorg dafür, daß es unter von dir bestimmten Verhältnissen stattfindet. - Ihr sagt, wir haben die zwei gut unter Kontrolle, und doch fürchtet Ihr gleichzeitig, die Zitadelle habe bereits Kontakt aufgenommen. Also wie gut ist unsere Kontrolle wirklich? - Wenn Knellict tatsächlich mit Entreri und Jarlaxle zusammenarbeit, sind sie hier an den Toren für ihn von weit größerem Interesse als in Heliogabalus. Also bestehen gute Chancen, daß er sie bald und häufig kontaktiert. Was wir hoffentlich überwachen werden."

"Es ist ein Risiko."

Celedon lächelte. "Ist eine kleine Prise Risiko nicht das Salz in unserem Leben?" erkundigte er sich.

Eine Frage, die ein gewisser unter Verdacht stehender Dunkelelf sicher aus vollem Herzen bejaht hätte.


	20. Kapitel 4 Szene 5

Im Augenblick hatte besagter Dunkelelf das Gefühl, auf Messers Schneide zwischen gleich zwei unkalkulierbaren Risiken zu balancieren. Das eine war der braunhäutige Turbanträger mit den protzigen Krummdolchen in der Seidenschärpe, der es sich in der Wohnung des Söldnerpaars auf dem besten Sessel bequem gemacht hatte und aus einem silbernen Pokal genüßlich Jarlaxles Wein schlürfte.

Das andere war sein menschlicher Partner, der mit gezückten Waffen auf der Türschwelle stehen geblieben war, jeder Muskel angespannt und bereit, in Richtung des Unbekannten davon zu schnellen wie ein Pfeil von der Sehne. Und auch wenn für den Moment Artemis Entreris Aggression einzig auf den Eindringling gerichtet schien, konnte Jarlaxle sich schon ausrechnen, daß der Mensch eine Möglichkeit finden würde, den Drow für dessen Auftauchen verantwortlich zu machen.

"Wie seid Ihr herein gekommen?" fragte der Meuchelmörder kalt. Der Mann mit dem Turban strahlte ihn an.

"Nun, durch die Tür", anwortete er mit singendem südländischem Akzent. "Ich muß gestehen, sie war verschlossen, und ich habe mich wohl insofern bei meinem Eintritt des Einbruchs schuldig gemacht. Aber seht Ihr, es ist meine Gottheit, die mir den entsprechenden Zauber gewährt hat, um die Tür zu öffnen. Und wenn ein Gott einen solchen Zauber gewährt, dann will er doch wohl auch, daß man ihn anwendet." Sein Lächeln wurde noch ein wenig breiter. "Und was vermögen wir Sterblichen schon gegen den Willen der Götter, nicht wahr?"

"Ihr seid Priester", hielt Entreri mit angewiderter Stimme fest. Der Blick, der dabei zu Jarlaxle hinüber glitt, verriet dem Drow, daß auch das wohl irgendwie seine Schuld war. Dann wendete Entreri sich um und musterte demonstrativ die kleine silberne Drachenstatue, die mit ausgebreiteten Schwingen noch immer über der Türschwelle angenagelt war. Die Augen glühten blau - und das war auch das Losungswort, das der Mensch gerade genannt hatte, um die Schwelle gefahrlos überschreiten zu können. Der Fremde folgte seinem Blick.

"Ach so", lachte er verstehend. "Das meint Ihr. Oh, ich bin durchaus vertraut mit dieser Form alter Drachenmagie."

"Und woher wußtet Ihr die Farbe?" fragte der Meuchelmörder.

Der Turbanträger nahm einen weiteren Schluck aus dem Pokal und tippte sich nebenbei mit dem Zeigefinger in Augenhöhe gegen seine Schläfe. "Ich kann durch Türen sehen."

"So." Der Blick, der Jarlaxle diesmal traf, hätte um ein Haar ein Loch in Jarlaxles Kleidung geätzt. "Dann gibt es hier ja schon zwei."

Der Drow fand es allerhöchste Zeit, das Heft an sich zu reißen.

"Bitte verzeiht meinem lieben Freund sein harsches Benehmen", sagte Jarlaxle. "Er ist kein großer Freund ungebetener Besucher. Er ist überhaupt kein großer Freund von Überraschungen."

"Eine nicht ungewöhnliche, aber auf Dauer etwas langweilige Einstellung", kommentierte der Fremde. "Wenngleich ich sie nachvollziehen kann. Allerdings scheint mir, daß nicht Ihr diejenigen seid, die sich an diesem Abend über unliebsame Überraschungen beklagen müssen. Es sieht ja wohl eher so aus, als hättet Ihr soeben einer gewissen Gruppe, der dummerweise auch ich nahestehe, selbst eine solche bereitet."

"Ihr gehört zum Drachenkult?" wiederholte Jarlaxle zweifelnd. Der Unbekannte lächelte, stellte den Pokal beiseite und erhob sich.

"In gewisser Weise. Bitte, gestattet mir, mich vorzustellen: Azir-Drak Shandozul, Priester der Dunklen Dame."

Entreri warf einen schweigenden Blick auf Jarlaxle.

"Tiamat", beantwortete der Drow die stumme Erkundigung. "Schätzt Chaos, Unordnung, Echsen und vor allem bösartige Drachen."

Entreris Miene hätte nicht angewiderter sein können.

"Die Dunkle Dame wird häufig mißverstanden", bot der Priester an. Er erhielt keine Antwort auf die Bemerkung, außer daß Jarlaxle endlich die noch immer einen Spalt offen stehende Tür schloß. Die beiden Söldner machten einen Schritt ins Zimmer und standen dort scheinbar entspannt nebeneinander; Jarlaxle mit amüsierter Miene, in die Hüften gestützten Händen und leicht schief gelegtem Kopf und Entreri mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen. Keiner von beiden hatte auch nur nach einer Waffe gegriffen, und doch strahlte das Duo eine derart bedrohliche Aura aus, daß jeder begreifen mußte: Das Leben dieses Eindringlings war im Augenblick keinen Pfifferling mehr wert.

"Mein lieber Herr und Hochwürden", sagte der Drow lächelnd. "Ich hielte es für eine gute Idee, wenn Ihr uns den Grund für Euer Hiersein rasch und detailliert erklärt, bevor mein lieber Freund Artemis hier - dem Ihr vielleicht schon angemerkt habt, daß er für Kleriker egal welcher Gottheiten nicht viel übrig hat - etwa die Geduld verliert. Seht Ihr, ich habe festgestellt, daß er in solchen Situationen für Ratschläge meinerseits ziemlich unempfänglich ist." Er warf seinem Partner einen Blick zu und ergänzte pflichtschuldigst: "Noch unempfänglicher als sonst."

Der Mann im Turban lächelte noch immer, offenbar vollkommen unbeeindruckt von dem bedrohlichen Paar ihm gegenüber. "Ich verstehe. Ein Mann, der gerne seine eigenen Entscheidungen trifft."

"Entscheidungen, die häufig etwas damit zu tun haben, einem Schwätzer die Kehle durchzuschneiden", antwortete der Meuchelmörder prompt, und der Priester strahlte und offenbarte dabei ein perlweißes Gebiß zwischen fleischigen roten Lippen.

"Ein Mann nach meinem Herzen, in der Tat. Aber ja, Ihr wollt Antworten, natürlich. Wobei ich fürchte, daß ich ein wenig weiter ausholen muß als nur bis zum heutigen Abend, und gleichzeitig davon ausgehe, daß meine Anwesenheit für Euch nicht gänzlich unerwartet sein kann. Ich meine, nach dem unangenehmen Zusammenstoß, den Ihr gerade mit einigen unserer... Spendensammler hattet." Entreri stieß ein spöttisches Schnauben aus, und Jaraxle gluckste erheitert.

"Ihr scheint diesen... Zusammenstoß, wie Ihr es nennt, recht gelassen zu nehmen", bemerkte der Drow. "Verglichen zumindest mit jenem Mitglied Eurer Sammlertruppe, das mich als 'ungläubigen Frevler' bezeichnete, wenn ich mich nicht sehr verhört habe."

"Aber auch das kann Euch doch nicht weiter verwundern", antwortete der Priester gelassen. "Ihr habt eines jener Wesen in Eurer Gewalt, die für die... strenggläubigeren Mitglieder unserer Gemeinschaft zukünftige Gottheiten darstellen, und verwehrt ihm, in körperlicher Gestalt unter uns zu wandeln." Er zog die Nase kraus. "Nicht, daß ich Eure Vorsicht diesbezüglich nicht nachvollziehen könnte. Dracoliche sind mit Sicherheit grauenvolle Gegner, und solltet Ihr die untote Dame Urshula freilassen und es ihr dann irgendwie gelingen, das Phylakterion an sich zu bringen und sich damit Eurer Macht zu entziehen - nein, in diesem Fall möchte ich in der Tat nicht in Eurer Haut stecken."

"Droht Ihr uns?" erkundigte Jarlaxle sich freundlich. Shandozul lachte.

"Kaum. Ganz im Gegenteil. Ich bin hier, um Euch meine Hilfe anzubieten."

"Indem Ihr versucht, uns die schwere Last eines Drachenkadavers abzunehmen?" spottete Entreri. Der Priester rümpfte wieder die Nase und streckte alle zehn Finger angewidert von sich.

"Daß die Göttin mich davor bewahre. Es sind die lebenden Drachen, die mir und meiner Dame am Herzen liegen, nicht die toten."

"Was macht Ihr dann beim Drachenkult?"

"Ich spioniere ihn aus."

Entreri und Jarlaxle wechselten einen Blick, ehe sie synchron wieder den Tiamat-Priester ansahen, der erneut ein breites Lächeln aufgesetzt hatte.

"Wirklich. Es muß doch schon zu den Ohren so weltgewandter und weitgereister Abenteurer wie Euch vorgedrungen sein, daß die Gläubigen von Tiamat und die Anhänger des verrückten Sammaster sich spinnefeind sind - oh, bitte verzeiht den Ausdruck, werter Drow."

Jarlaxles Lächeln endete kurz unterhalb seines einen sichtbaren Auges. "Sprecht nur weiter."

"Ihr werdet vielleicht wissen, daß unsere Kirche ihre meisten Anhänger weit im Süden von Faerun hat. Dort operieren auch etliche Zellen des sogenannten Drachenkults - wie Ihr selbst feststellen konntet, handelt es sich dabei meistens um simple Verbrechergruppen, die mit den üblichen Mitteln der Unterwelt zu Werke gehen und für die ihre 'Religion', wenn wir sie denn so nennen wollen, nicht mehr als Mittel zum Zweck und ein willkommener Vorwand ist, sich hemmungslos zu bereichern. Mich hat man nun in dieses kalte Land geschickt, um die hiesigen Splittergruppen dieser seltsamen Organisation im Auge zu behalten. Damara und Vaasa sind Länder, in denen viele unserer verehrten chromatiden Drachenfreunde leben, und wir möchten verhindern, daß sich etwa einige von ihnen tatsächlich überreden lassen, einer Umwandlung in einen Dracolich zuzustimmen."

"Ihr seid wahre Menschenfreunde", kommentierte Entreri bissig, und der Priester lachte leise in sich hinein.

"Bei meiner Ankunft hier", fuhr er dann fort, "konnte ich rasch feststellen, daß die überwiegende Zahl der Anhänger, die sich dem Drachenkult in diesen Ländern angeschlossen haben, eine recht pragmatische Einstellung zu jener Angelegenheit mitbringen. Es gelang mir sogar ziemlich schnell, ihr Vertrauen zu erringen, und ich darf sagen, bis auf wenige Ausnahmen handelt es sich um recht vernünftige Zeitgenossen, deren Hauptinteresse in der Ausweitung ihrer Geschäfte liegt, die aber im allgemeinen wenig Verlangen danach haben, einem leibhaftigen Drachen von Angesicht gegenüberzustehen, schon gar nicht einem untoten. Nun allerdings, da ein solch verehrtes Wesen sich quasi in greifbarer Nähe befindet..."

"Wenn ich korrigieren darf", warf Jarlaxle ein, "nun, da Ihr _glaubt_, daß sich ein Dracolich in greifbarer Nähe befindet. Ich habe nicht gesagt, daß ich tatsächlich das Phylakterion besitze, das Ihr bei mir vermutet."

"Oh, das braucht Ihr mir nicht zu bestätigen", winkte der Priester ab. "Das Erscheinen des gefürchteten Knellict, kurz nachdem ich die entsprechende Information an die hiesige Unterwelt weitergab, hätte mir genug verraten, wenn ich eine echte Bestätigung gebraucht hätte."

"_Ihr_ habt Knellict informiert?" Diesmal war Jarlaxle tatsächlich überrascht, und auch wenn er es nicht so offen zugab wie sein menschlicher Partner, so schätzte er in Wirklichkeit Überraschungen nicht sehr viel mehr als Entreri. Vor allem nicht solche, die ihm das Gefühl gaben, ausmanövriert und für fremder Leute Zwecke benutzt worden zu sein - ein Gefühl, das nur wenige Leute je vermocht hatten, dem findigen Drow zu vermitteln, an vorderster Front natürlich die alte Mutter Oberin Baenre in Menzoberranzan. Aber seitdem die alte Baenre vor etlichen Jahren unter der Axt des Zwergenkönigs Bruenor Heldenhammer ihr ohnehin viel zu langes Leben ausgehaucht hatte, hatte Jarlaxle sich stillschweigend daran gewöhnt, daß es im gesamten Unterreich niemanden mehr gab, der ihm beim Taktieren und Intrigieren im vielfachen Geflecht der verschlungenen Beziehungen unter Dunkelelfen auch nur annähernd das Wasser hätte reichen können. Und der überwiegende Teil der Wesen an der Oberfläche war viel zu naiv und harmlos (Ausnahmen wie Entreri bestätigten dabei die Regel), als daß sie auch nur die Grundlagen dieses lebensgefährlichen Spiels begriffen hätten.

Es gab nur wenige, sehr wenige Wesen in ganz Faerun, die es wagen durften, Jarlaxle ungestraft auf seinem ureigensten Territorium herauszufordern. Und die Begegnung mit einem solchen Wesen führte unweigerlich dazu, daß Jarlaxle Baenre viel von seiner sonstigen schelmischen Jovialität und unverwüstlichen Gelassenheit verlor.

Nicht, daß er sich das hätte anmerken lassen.

"Darf ich mich erkundigen, woher Ihr Eure vorgebliche Kenntnis bezogen habt?"

"O, ich bitte Euch, mein lieber und geschätzter Herr Dunkelelf, lassen wir doch die Spielchen. Ihr wißt, daß Ihr das Phylakterion habt, ich weiß es, und dank einiger gezielter Informationen meinerseits weiß es nun auch die Zitadelle der Assassinen. Die ja vermutlich an Eurem Gefährten ohnehin weiteres Interesse gezeigt hätte; immerhin hat er bereits eine beachtliche Karriere als Auftragsmörder hinter sich." Er nickte anerkennend in Entreris Richtung.

"Ihr wißt in der Tat viel", sagte der Genannte ausdruckslos. "Vielleicht hat man Euch nie gewarnt, daß zuviel Wissen gefährlich sein kann?"

"Das hat man, das hat man", nickte Shandozul belustigt. "Und mehr als einmal. Aber wie so manch anderer hier, vermute ich", er blinzelte vergnügt zu Jarlaxle hinüber, "habe ich leider nie auf diese Warnungen gehört."

"Er erinnert mich an dich", kommentierte Entreri prompt, an Jarlaxle gewendet. "Mit anderen Worten: ich mag ihn nicht. Kann ich ihn jetzt umbringen?"

Der Drow, obwohl ihn ähnliche Emotionen plagten, hob die Hand, um Einhalt zu gebieten. "Einen Moment noch, mein Freund. Zumindest möchte ich erst eine Antwort auf die Frage, die ich ihm gestellt habe: Woher wußtet Ihr von dem Seelengefäß der untoten Drachin Urshula?"

"Ah ja, woher... nun, mit ein bißchen Überlegen könntet Ihr wohl selbst auf die Antwort kommen. Ich nehme nicht an, daß Ihr vielen Leuten von der Existenz dieses Phylakterions erzählt habt. Abgesehen vielleicht von einigen bezaubernden Geschöpfen, die Ihr ein wenig unter Druck setzen zu müssen glaubtet."

"Die Drachenschwestern", resümierte Entreri und verzog ärgerlich die Lippen.

"Ilnezhara und Tazmikella." Jarlaxle seinerseits wußte nicht recht, ob er lachen oder weinen sollte. "Die zwei würden wirklich so tief sinken, den Drachenkult gegen uns zu schicken? - Pfui, und da heißt es immer, Metalldrachen stünden auf der Seite der Guten. Wir werden ein ernstes Wort mit ihnen reden müssen, Artemis."

"Seid nicht zu streng mit den beiden Damen", bat der Priester und legte sein rundes Gesicht in treuherzige Falten. "Ihr habt sie mit Eurem letzten Besuch wirklich zu Tode erschreckt; die beiden wußten sich ganz offensichtlich keinen anderen Rat mehr. Seht Ihr, der Name 'Urshula' ist für die beiden nicht ganz bedeutungslos. Wie ich bei meinen Recherchen erfuhr, überfiel Urshula schon bald nach ihrer Umwandlung in einen Dracolich durch den Hexenkönig Zenghyi die umliegenden Horte anderer Drachen - übrigens ohne irgendwelche Rücksicht auf Art oder Gesinnung zu nehmen. Zu den Überfallenen gehörten nicht nur Ilnezhara und Tazmikella selbst, sondern noch mehrere andere Kupferdrachen ihrer Familie. Die, denen die Flucht gelungen war, schlossen sich in einer für Drachen sonst sehr unüblichen Weise gegen den gemeinsamen Feind zusammen und versuchten, Urshula zu vernichten. Es muß eine wahre Streitmacht gewesen sein, die gegen den Dracolich zu Felde zog, eine kupferrot schimmernde Wolke gefügelter und geschuppter Leiber, die sich am Horizont sammelte und auf kräftigen Schwingen mit dem Wind nach Norden zog, zum Lager der verhaßten Feindin..."

"Und zwar erfolglos, nehme ich an?" warf Entreri ein, da die Rede des Südländers bei den letzten Sätzen derart an Schwung und Pathos gewonnen hatte, daß der Calishit, an ähnliche Erzählungen von seinen eigenen Landsleuten gewöhnt, den Ausbruch eines langwierigen und nicht mehr aufzuhaltenden Redestroms befürchtete. Der Priester runzelte etwas verärgert die Stirn, als er sich derart um seine Pointe betrogen sah, nickte aber.

"So könnte man sagen. Bei dem versuchten Angriff auf die untote Drachin trafen die Kupfernen auf eine kleine Armee von Orks, Untoten und weiteren Drachen, die unter Zenghyis Bann standen und von diesem zur Unterstützung seiner Verbündeten Urshula geschickt worden waren. Die Angreifer wurden vernichtend zurückgeschlagen, und mehrere der ältesten und kräftigsten Kupferdrachen, die die Speerspitze des Angriffs gebildet hatten, fielen, darunter die Eltern Eurer beiden Bekannten." Jarlaxle und Entreri wechselten erneut einen wissenden Blick; beide hatten nach der heftigen Reaktion der Schwestern wohl insgeheim schon mit einer solchen persönlichen Verbindung gerechnet. Der Drow sah den Priester abschätzend an.

"Und daher die besondere Furcht der Schwestern vor diesem Dracolich? Hm. Es erscheint ungewöhnlich, daß Drachen, die selbst lange schon das Erwachsenenalter erreicht haben, noch eine enge Vebindung zu ihren Eltern haben sollten, insofern sehe ich nicht, weshalb ihr Tod die Schwestern derart entsetzt haben sollte."

"Er hätte es vielleicht nicht", gab Shandozul zu. "Wären die beiden tot geblieben."

"Ah", machte Jarlaxle. "Zenghyi fand einen Weg, sie in Dracoliche zu verwandeln?"

"In der Tat. Mit der Hilfe eines überaus mächtigen Magiers. Übrigens desselben, bei dem Ilnezhara Jahre zuvor ihre beachtlichen Fähigkeiten auf dem Gebiet der Verwandlung erlernte, die sie später auch an ihre ältere Schwester vermittelte." Der Südländer lächelte breit. "Ihr wißt natürlich, von welchem Magier ich spreche."

Entreri stöhnte und wendete sich angewidert ab. "Knellict."

"Er ist wirklich ein kluger Kerl, sehe ich", nickte der Priester hinter dem Rücken des Meuchelmörders her. Jarlaxle ging nicht auf die Bemerkung ein.

"Laßt mich kurz resümieren. Unsere beiden Drachendamen hatten in der Vergangenheit ein traumatisches Erlebnis mit der untoten Drachin Urshula. Weshalb sie, sobald sie von der Existenz ihres Seelengefäßes hörten, nach jemandem - nach irgendjemandem - suchten, der es uns abnehmen würde."

"Und deshalb kamen sie zu mir", bestätigte Shandozul freimütig. "Sie hatten - über diverse Spione und Mittelsmänner, über die Ihr vermutlich besser Bescheid wißt als ich - meinen Namen erfahren, auch wenn sie mich nur als Tiamat-Priester kennen, der angeblich mit dem Drachenkult zusammenarbeitet. Und sie nahmen naturgemäß an, daß der Drachenkult versuchen würde, das Phylakterion zu ergattern."

"Und Ihr habt ihnen das zugesichert", fuhr der Drow fort. Sein eines sichtbares Auge funkelte rot. "Während Ihr dem Drachenkult vorspieltet, hinter dem Seelengefäß her zu sein, habt Ihr gleichzeitig Knellict Kenntnis von seiner Existenz verschafft. Der wiederum, wie Euch klar sein mußte, uns informierte. Und nun? Was wollt Ihr nun von uns?"

Der Priester breitete in einer entwaffnenden Geste die Arme aus. "Seht Ihr, ich habe einfach genug von all diesen Heimlichkeiten. Ihr und ich haben ähnliche Interessen, denke ich. Also wozu das umständliche Hin und Her? Warum vereinigen wir nicht einfach unsere Kräfte zum bestmöglichen Ergebnis?"

Jarlaxle zog die weißen Brauen in die Höhe zu zwei vollendet geschwungenen Bögen in seinem schwarzen Gesicht. "Bisher kann ich kein Ergebnis in diesem Konflikt sehen, bei dem sich auch nur Berührungspunkte zwischen unseren Interessen ergäben. Gesetzt den Fall, Ihr arbeitet tatsächlich insgeheim gegen den Drachenkult, so muß Euer Ziel die Zerstörung des Seelengefäßes sein. Solltet Ihr doch für den Kult arbeiten, so wollt Ihr es für Euch selbst. Vielleicht sollten wir die Angelegenheit doch dem allzeit bereiten Dolch meines lieben Freundes Artemis Entreri überlassen."

Shandozul lachte leise. "Aber mein lieber Jarlaxle. Nach allem, was ich über Euch gehört habe, seid Ihr nicht der Mann, der eines eventuellen Risikos wegen auf einen offenkundigen Vorteil verzichtet. Und ich darf Euch versichern, daß ich in der Tat _gegen_ den Kult agiere, nicht für ihn. Im übrigen befürchte ich sehr, Ihr unterschätzt meine Kompromißbereitschaft, was dieses Phylakterion angeht."

"Kompromißbereitschaft ist in der Tat ein Ausdruck, den ich sehr schätze", nickte der Dunkelelf. Der Priester strahlte.

"Ah, dann werden wir uns großartig verstehen."

"Und wie genau hättet Ihr Euch einen Kompromiß vorgestellt?"

"Nun, ich gehe wie gesagt davon aus, daß Ihr und Euer Partner keine Männer seid, die ein Risiko scheuen. Gleichzeitig bin ich mir aber auch sicher, daß Ihr nicht alles auf eine Karte setzt, wenn dafür gar kein Grund besteht." Shandozul legte mit schlauer Miene die Spitze eines Zeigefingers an den Nasenflügel. "Und wie ich die Dinge einschätze, besteht für irgendein Risiko im Falle Eures Dracoliches überhaupt kein Grund. Ihr seid zu klug, um dieses vollkommen unkontrollierbare Wesen tatsächlich in eine körperliche Existenz zurückzurufen, wenn es Euch in körperloser Form von ebensolchem Nutzen ist. Dieses Selengefäß ist für Euch ein Druckmittel und eine Drohung ebenso wie ein Verhandlungsgegenstand und eine Handelsware. Und da mein Hauptinteresse schlicht und ergreifend darin besteht, zu verhindern, daß Urshula wieder körperliche Gestalt gewinnt, macht uns das nicht notwendigerweise zu Gegnern." Er lächelte. "Eine weitere meiner hiesigen Bestrebungen geht dahin, herauszufinden, woher die unseligen Gegenstände und Schriften aus dem Besitz Zenghyis stammen und wie sie nach so langer Zeit derart plötzlich wieder auftauchen konnten. Ich gehe einmal davon aus, daß dieses Wissen auch für Euch nicht ganz ohne Wert wäre."

"Möglich", meinte der Drow zurückhaltend. Der Priester klatschte in offenkundiger Begeisterung in die Hände.

"Aber das ist doch wunderbar! Da haben wir doch schon unser gemeinsames Interesse! Unter uns gesagt, das war mir natürlich längst klar, nachdem Eure beiden entzückenden Drachendamen seit kurzem offenbar alle Hebel in Bewegung setzen, um ebenfalls an entsprechende Informationen zu gelangen. Das bringt uns doch nun in eine wirklich glückliche Lage. Ich sage: Nutzen wir die Gunst der Stunde! Vereinigen wir unser Wissen und unsere Kräfte, und wir werden in kürzester Frist an eben jenem geheimen Ort stehen, der Zenghyis verlorene Schätze und verlorene Kenntnisse für uns bewahrt hat."

Drow und Meuchelmörder warfen einander, am Turban des strahlenden Priesters vorbei, einen langen Blick zu.

"Der Pfaffe weiß entschieden zuviel", sagte Entreri, und ohne daß er eine Bewegung in Richtung einer Waffe gemacht hätte, war selbst Shandozul klar, daß dieser Satz aus Sicht des Menschen ein Todesurteil bedeutete. Jarlaxle hingegen, leidenschaftlicher Händler, der er war, wog den Kopf hin und her.

"Er könnte uns den Drachenkult vom Hals halten", gab er zu bedenken. "Oder ihn sogar für unsere Zwecke einspannen."

"Beides wäre mir selbstverständlich ein Vergnügen", sagte Shandozul.

"Wenn er uns nicht für die Zwecke des Kults einspannt", hielt Entreri dagegen. "Dieser Mensch hat bisher jeden einzelnen hintergangen, mit dem er es zu tun hatte: die Drachenschwestern, den Drachenkult und sogar Knellict. Mit allen im Bund, mit keinem vertraut."

"Klingt doch sehr nach uns, findest du nicht?" lachte Jarlaxle. Entreri runzelte die Stirn.

"Du erwartest doch nicht im Ernst, daß ich diesem Kerl vertraue?"

"Nicht mehr, als du irgendjemandem sonst vertraust, mein Freund." Jarlaxle streckte dem Südländer die Hand hin, und dieser schlug ein. "Auf gute Freundschaft, Hochwürden."


	21. Kapitel 5 Szene 1

**Kapitel 5**

Es war eine reichlich sauertöpfische Miene, mit der der kleingewachsene rundliche Verkäufer im Antiquitätengeschäft _Tazmikellas Silberner Beutel_ den Eintritt der beiden Männer verfolgte, die kurz nacheinander aus einem mit Schneeflocken durchsetzten kalten Regenschauer in den Laden huschten. Er kannte die beiden, natürlich kannte er sie, auch wenn er nicht genau wußte (und ehrlich gesagt auch gar nicht wissen wollte) in welchem Verhältnis sie zu seiner Arbeitgeberin und deren langjähriger Freundin und Rivalin Ilnezhara standen. Jenen beiden Damen also, die im Moment in Tazmikellas sorgfältig abgeschottetem Büro beisammen saßen und aus versilberten Täßchen mit einem dritten Gast teuren Importtee tranken.

Eine Weile hatte er ja spekuliert, der eine der beiden (zweifellos der gefährlichere, alleine schon seiner Hautfarbe wegen), nämlich der Drow, hege eine heimliche Leidenschaft für die schöne Ilnezhara, so wie beinahe sämtliche Kunden bei _llnezharas Goldene Münzen_, dem konkurrierenden Antiquitätenladen am Ort, der pikanterweise dem _Silbernen Beutel_ fast direkt gegenüber lag. Und bisher war er auch immer noch nicht hundertprozentig vom Gegenteil überzeugt; immerhin hatte der Dunkelelf, der inzwischen in weiten Teilen von Heliogabalus zum beliebten Gegenstand des Stadtklatsches avanciert war, sich bereits einen weitverbreiteten Ruf als Charmeur und Frauenheld erworben, und die Art und Weise, wie die rothaarige Schönheit zumindest zeitweilig mit dem Drow umging, legte den Verdacht noch zusätzlich nahe. Dem widersprachen freilich die häufigen Besuche der beiden Männer hier im _Silbernen Beutel_ und die Tatsache, daß Drow wie Mensch offenbar immer wieder im Auftrag der Dame Tazmikella Nachforschungen anstellten oder anderweitig bei der Beschaffung kostbarer Altertümer tätig wurden,denn nach allem, was der brave Verkäufer wußte, waren Tazmikella und Ilnezhara im Geschäftsleben bittere Konkurrentinnen.

Eines jedenfalls konnte der kleine Mann mit Sicherheit sagen: Keiner dieser zwei, weder der Drow noch der schwarzhaarige Calishit mit der seltsamen, immer etwas grau aussehenden Hautfarbe, würden in diesem Geschäft etwas kaufen. Und da der Mann in erster Linie mit Leib und Seele eines war, nämlich Händler, waren die zwei für ihn damit auch schon fast vollkommen uninteressant.

Dabei hatte er auf diesen Morgen eigentlich große Hoffnungen gesetzt. Erstens, weil das Wetter launisch war und plötzliche Regenschauer doch hin und wieder Leute in den Laden trieben. Manche davon - nicht viele, aber es kam vor - fühlten sich irgendwie verpflichtet, auch etwas zu kaufen, wenn sie sich schon gegen das Wetter hier unterstellten. Und Verkäufe waren etwas, das in diesem Haus nicht allzu oft vorkam, insofern gaben sie dem Mann hinter dem Ladentisch immer ein geradezu erhebendes Gefühl.

Und zweitens war da vor einigen Minuten dieser - nach dem äußeren Eindruck zu schließen - unermeßlich reiche Südländer mit dem gewaltigen Turban in den Laden gekommen. Beim bloßen Anblick der teuren Kleidung und sonstigen Kostbarkeiten, mit denen der dicke braunhäutige Mann behängt war, hatte der Verkäufer im Geiste bereits die Kasse klingeln hören. Nur um dann zu seiner maßlosen Enttäuschung von dem Unbekannten darum gebeten zu werden, zur Ladeninhaberin geführt zu werden; er sei ein "alter Bekannter". Der Verkäufer wußte natürlich, was das bedeutete: Wieder kein Kunde.

Und so war seine Miene auch nicht unbedingt heiter, als die zwei neu eingetretenen Männer jetzt, als seien sie hier zu Hause, ihre tropfnassen Mäntel an etliche Haken an der Wand hängten und an ihm vorbei Richtung Kontor schritten, der Drow mit einem beiläufigen fröhlichen Gruß und der Mensch, ohne ihn scheinbar auch nur zu beachten. Der Verkäufer wagte zwar nicht, allzu mürrisch dreinzuschauen (er war ja nicht lebensmüde, und er hatte sowohl die finsteren Blicke wie die Waffen des Calishiten gesehen, von dem Ruf, den die blutrünstige Rasse des Dunkelelfen genoß, einmal ganz zu schweigen), aber glücklich war er auch nicht, und er beschäftigte sich demonstrativ mit irgendwelchen Lagerlisten und zählte Kupfermünze für Kupfermünze das Wechselgeld, bis die Tür des Kontors sich endlich hinter dem seltsamen Paar geschlossen hatte.

--

"Wirklich, Artemis, wir sollten bei Gelegenheit einmal etwas kaufen", meinte der Drow, sobald die Tür ins Schloß gefallen war. "Wir deprimieren den armen Mann."

"Wenn du irgendetwas von dem Plunder gebrauchen kannst, nur zu."

"Nun sei doch nicht so. Gib dir einen Ruck, du hast ihm schon einmal den Kerzenleuchter abgekauft, also hast du wahrscheinlich ohnehin schon einen Stein bei ihm im Brett."

"Solange es kein wirklich teurer und lupenreiner Stein ist, interessiert mich das nicht im mindesten."

"Ich würde sagen, du hast ein Herz hart wie Stein. Aber a propos Stein." Jarlaxle wendete sich nun endlich der kleinen Versammlung zu, die auf schweren geschnitzten Eichenholzmöbeln rund um das silberne Teeservice saß, und schenkte ihr sein strahlendstes Lächeln. "Mir scheint, damit wären wir schon beim Thema des heutigen Tages. Guten Morgen, liebe Freunde und Gefährten, meine Verehrung, die Damen."

Shandozul, der sich auf einem kostbaren, samtbezogenen Prunksessel niedergelassen hatte, erhob sich bei diesem Gruß und verbeugte sich mit einer Miene, in der sich die Fröhlichkeit des Dunkelelfen ohne Abstriche wiederspiegelte. Die beiden Frauen dagegen kopierten mit ihren säuerlichen Mienen in diesem Moment eher den Gesichtsausdruck Entreris.

"Ihr kommt spät", sagte Ilnezhara kühl, und Jarlaxle lachte und warf einen amüsierten Blick auf seinen menschlichen Partner.

"Ich bitte tausendmal um Entschuldigung", erklärte er, nun seinerseits mit einer tiefen Verbeugung, "obwohl ich für die Verzögerung nicht verantwortlich zeichne."

"Tust du wohl", knurrte der Meuchelmörder. "Dreimal weniger hin und her drehen vor dem Spiegel, und wir wären pünktlich gewesen."

"Wir wären auch pünktlich gewesen", gab der Drow prompt zurück, "wenn du darauf verzichtet hättest, das Schloß, die Schwelle und überhaupt jeden Fingerbreit an unserer Wohnungstür mit irgendwelchen Giftpfeilen und sonstigen Fallen zu verunstalten. - Seht Ihr", wendete er sich wieder an die übrigen, "seitdem es Hochwürden Shandozul hier gelang, unsere Wohnung trotz gewisser magischer Vorrichtungen ohne unser Wissen zu betreten, ist Meister Entreri wieder zurückgefallen auf die herkömmlichen, eher handwerklichen Methoden."

"Es sieht ja auch so aus, als wären manche Geschenke bei weitem nicht so wirkungsvoll, wie es den Anschein hatte", sagte der Meuchelmörder mit düsterem Blick auf die beiden Frauen. Tazmikella hob die Brauen und zuckte die Achseln.

"Wenn wir das gewußt hätten, hätten wir es behalten und dich ohne es gegen den Dracolich geschickt."

"Ah, wunderbar, wunderbar", freute sich Shandozul und rieb sich die Hände. "Ich sehe schon, wir sind alle überaus heiter gestimmt an diesem herrlichen Morgen."

Das trug ihm ein neuerliches dreifaches Stirnrunzeln von beiden Frauen und einem Meuchelmörder ein. Selbst Jarlaxle wirkte einen Moment ein wenig pikiert; irgendwie stahl dieser Mensch mit dem Turban ihm die Rolle, die er sonst in Verhandlungen zu spielen gewohnt war. Aber andererseits wäre es unprofessionell gewesen, deswegen Ärger - oder gar Unruhe - zu zeigen. Er zog sich einen weiteren Sessel heran und ließ sich darauf nieder.

"Artemis und ich nehmen gern auch eine Tasse Tee, vielen Dank."

"Ein ordentlicher Kaffee wäre mir viel lieber", kam das vorhersehbare Murren Entreris, während er sich schräg hinter dem Sessel des Drow postierte, stehend und aufmerksam, wie ein Wachsoldat hinter dem Thronsessel eines Regenten. Oder vielleicht auch wie ein sprungbereiter Königsmörder. Jarlaxle, dem eines so recht war wie das andere, strahlte beide Frauen an.

"Ah, also dann Tee für mich, und Kaffee für Meister Entreri, wenn es keine Umstände macht. Ich denke nicht, daß hierzulande diese seltsamen Gewürze aufzutreiben sind, mit denen du dieses braune Getränk zu vermischen pflegst, lieber Artems, aber falls, so besteht zweifellos nirgendwo eine größere Aussicht, sie zu finden, als hier bei unseren verehrten Gastgeberinnen."

Ilnezharas strahlende blaue Augen sprühten puren Zorn, als ihre Schwester prompt und mit steinerner Miene nach einem silbernen Glöckchen griff, um nach dem Hausmädchen zu läuten. "Ein Becher Gift wäre noch zu gut für euch versammelte Betrüger!"

"Aber meine Liebe", tadelte der Drow freundlich. "Spricht man so mit seinen Verbündeten?"

Die rothaarige Schöne wurde einer Antwort enthoben, da sich in diesem Moment eine schmale Gestalt in den Raum schob. Das Mädchen, ein schüchternes, aschblondes und ziemlich reizloses Ding, kam so rasch, als habe es hinter der Tür gewartet, knickste höflich und nahm die Bestellung entgegen, um sich sofort wieder zurückzuziehen.

"Wir haben einen großen Fehler begangen, wie es aussieht", sagte Tazmikella bitter, sobald die Tür sich hinter dem Mädchen geschlossen hatte, "als wir euch beide in unseren Dienst nahmen."

"Allerdings", nickte ihre Schwester haßerfüllt. "Wir wußten, daß ihr durchtrieben und selbstsüchtig seid, aber das wirkliche Ausmaß eurer Falschheit haben wir offenbar nun erst kennengelernt."

"Ich warne Euch: Ihr habt noch nicht einmal begonnen, uns kennenzulernen", antwortete Entreri kalt, und Jarlaxle sah von einem zum anderen, sagte aber nichts, da die Tür sich im selben Moment erneut öffnete, und das Mädchen mit frischem Tee und einer Tasse Kaffee zurückkehrte, die tatsächlich, wie Jarlaxle verlangt hatte, nach Kardamom duftete. Jarlaxle persönlich hielt überhaupt nichts von dieser typisch calishitischen Art, Kaffee zu trinken, und der Geruch beleidigte seine feinen Elfensinne ebenso wie die übrigen kräftigen Gewürze, die Entreri seinem Essen zuzufügen pflegte, wann immer er ihrer habhaft werden konnte. Aber die Art und Weise, wie die beiden weiblichen Drachen, wenn auch mit Fauchen und Knurren, seit Neuestem bestrebt waren, seinen Befehlen nachzukommen, die gefiel ihm sehr.

"Also bitte", sagte er denn auch nur mit milder Entrüstung, als das Mädchen wieder gegangen war, und reichte, ohne hinzusehen, seinem Partner den dampfenden Kaffeebecher über die eigene Schulter nach oben. Er mochte sich verhört haben, meinte aber, von dem Meuchelmörder ein leises zufriedenes Knurren gehört zu haben. "Bitte. Dies ist eine rein geschäftliche Besprechung. Können wir uns dabei nicht zivilisiert benehmen und die gegenseitigen Vorwürfe für ein Weilchen hinunterschlucken? Ja? Vortrefflich. Und verehrte Dame Tazmikella, laßt mich versichern, daß niemand die Absicht hat, Euch zu hintergehen, insofern muß ich die Unterstellung der Falschheit entschieden zurückweisen. Wir Ihr ja selbst sagtet: Ihr wußtet von Beginn an, mit wem Ihr es zu tun habt - und einem Elfen mit meiner Hautfarbe fällt es ja auch nicht gerade leicht, zu verbergen, was er ist. Wir sind hier, um uns gegenseitig noch einmal auf den neuesten Stand zu bringen, bevor Artemis und ich die Stadt verlassen. Also? Was habt Ihr für uns, meine Damen?"

Die beiden Drachenschwestern tauschten einen langen Blick, dann seufzte Ilnezhara und ließ den Kopf resigniert ein wenig nach vorne sinken. Eine Flut rotgoldenen Haars glitt über ihre Schulter und bedeckte halb ihr Gesicht. Entreri und Jarlaxle nippten synchron an ihren Getränken.

"Wir haben mit unseren Agenten in Impiltur gesprochen. Die meisten Artefakte aus dem Besitz Zenghyis, die in jüngster Zeit aufgetaucht sind, ließen sich in ihrer Herkunft nicht weiter zurückverfolgen als bis zu etlichen zwielichtigen Händlern, die ihre Quellen nie preisgeben würden."

"Solche Händler kann man zum Reden bringen", versicherte Entreri, und Jarlaxle nickte unternehmungslustig.

"Sagt uns einfach, was Ihr wißt."

"Darmshall", sagte Tazmikella nach kurzem Zögern. "In dieser Gegend scheinen viele Artefakte aufgetaucht zu sein. Ein Mann namens Kesselin. Aber schwört mir, Jarlaxle, daß Ihr Urshula noch in Eurer Hand habt und sie nicht freizulassen gedenkt. Ihr habt diese Bestie noch nicht wirklich erlebt. Als Ihr gegen sie kämpftet, war sie noch dabei, sich zu regenerieren. Ihr könnt Euch nicht ausmalen, was für Schrecken sie zu verbreiten im Stande ist, wenn sie erst einmal ihre volle Stärke erreicht hat." Jarlaxle mochte sich täuschen, aber für einen Moment lang meinte er aus den Augenwinkeln zu sehen, wie sein Partner bei dieser Bemerkung Tazmikellas unter seinem mit Grau überhauchten dunklen Teint ein wenig die Farbe verlor. Er schmunzelte in sich hinein.

Er war ein kluger Kerl, dieser Mensch. Klug genug, um Furcht zu kennen. Und Jarlaxle freute sich insgeheim diebisch, wenn es ihm gelang, seinen stoischen Freund in Schrecken zu versetzen: Einmal, weil es so selten war, daß überhaupt irgendetwas durch die meterdicken Stahlwände von Artemis Entreris Gefühlskälte hindurch drang, und zum zweiten, weil es ihm etwas verriet. Artemis Entreri war fähig, um sein Leben zu bangen. Nur die, die dem Leben Wert beimaßen, hatten Angst, es zu verlieren. Der Meuchelmörder war also doch nicht vollkommen abgestumpft zu jener anspruchs-, wunsch- und seelenlosen Mordmaschine, die er so lange als Ideal eines Kämpfers propagiert hatte. Er mochte sich noch immer nicht vollständig von dieser Vorstellung gelöst haben, aber er war auf dem besten Weg dazu.

Jarlaxle war insgeheim sehr zufrieden mit seinem Schüler. Sogar wenn er fürchterlich stinkenden Kaffee trank.

"Teure Tazmikella", erklärte der Drow inzwischen laut, in seinem liebenswürdigsten Tonfall, "bitte glaubt mir, wenn ich Euch versichere, daß ich mit der aktuellen Lage überaus glücklich bin und keine Veranlassung sehe, daran etwas zu ändern." Er lächelte. "Für den Moment zumindest." Er drehte sich nach Shandozul um. "Habt Ihr uns auch etwas Neues mitzuteilen?"

Der Priester wiegte bedächtig den Kopf hin und her und rührte mit einem zierlichen silbernen Löffelchen klingelnd in seiner Teetasse. "Wenig wirklich Konkretes, wie ich fürchte. Ich habe die üblichen Kontakte überprüft - Teufelchen und niedere Dämonen befragt und so weiter. Mit geringem Erfolg, wie ich hinzufügen möchte. Zenghyis Name erregt selbst in Abyss und Hölle noch immer etlichen Schrecken, scheint mir, und man ist sich offenbar selbst in den Niederhöllen nicht sicher, inwiefern die Mächte, die hinter ihm standen, tatsächlich endgültig vergangen sind. Ihr wißt ja, wie das mit diesen Dämonenfürsten und Gottheiten ist - tot ist da oftmals ein ziemlich vager Begriff."

"Dafür, daß Ihr nichts zu sagen habt, redet Ihr ziemlich viel", hielt Entreri stirnrunzelnd fest. Ein zähneblitzendes Strahlen anwortete ihm.

"Ah, ich habe nicht gesagt, daß ich mit vollkommen leeren Händen dastehe. Glücklicherweise erwiesen sich die herkömmlichen Methoden als ziemlich erfolgreich. Ich habe etliche Spione des Drachenkults auf jenes Buch angesetzt, mit dem der ganze Ärger anfing, also jenes Buch der Erschaffung, das für den Bau des Zenghyi-Schlosses verantwortlich war. Sie berichten, daß es offenbar zuerst von einem halborkischen Händler namens Wingham besessen wurde, konnten mir aber nicht sagen, woher jener es nun wieder erhalten hatte."

"Das wußten wir bereits", winkte Jarlaxle ab. Der Priester lächelte.

"Nun, dann wird es Euch vielleicht interessieren, daß _Die waffenwirbelnden Vagabunden des vogelwilden Wingham_, wie die Gauklertruppe dieser Halborks sich offenbar nennt, von König Gareth Drachenbann ein Winterquartier innerhalb der schützenden Mauern des Vaasa-Tors zugesichert erhielten. Sie benutzen es nicht jedes Jahr, aber heuer sind sie, wie Gerüchte vermelden, vor etlichen Tagen eingetroffen."

Es dauerte nur einen Herzschlag, dann spiegelte sich das verschmitzte Lächeln Shandozuls eins zu eins auf dem schwarzen Gesicht Jarlaxles. "Da trifft es sich ja wirklich großartig, daß Artemis und ich morgen zu den Toren aufbrechen."

"Eine Fügung der Götter", nickte der Priester, stellte seine Tasse auf den Tisch und legte die Hand auf die Brust. "Ich spüre es: Meine Dame ist mit uns und wird Eure Schritte leiten."

Von Entreris Seite kam ein Raunzen, das auch von einem angriffslustigen Bären hätte stammen können. Der Meuchelmörder verzichtete allerdings darauf, noch einmal laut darauf hinzuweisen, wie wenig er die Einmischung von Drachen in sein Leben schätzte. Was, wie Jarlaxle annahm, wohl auch für ihre Gottheiten galt. Stattdessen sagte er, während er seinen leeren Kaffeebecher beiläufig neben die Teetasse Shandizuls schob:

"Das einzig Gute, das ich an unserer Abreise sehe, ist, daß ich um den Wachdienst morgen herumkomme."

"Wachdienst?" Auch Jarlaxle mußte hastig austrinken und aufstehen, weil sein Partner, ungeduldig wie eh und je, die Versammlung schlicht und ergreifend dadurch für beendet erklärte, daß er sich abwendete und zur Tür schritt. Der Drow seufzte, verbeugte sich tief in Richtung der beiden Frauen und tippte sich kurz an den Hut, um sich von Shandozul zu verabschieden, ehe er seinem menschlichen Freund folgte. "Schon wieder? Ich dachte, den hättest du vorige Woche erst gehabt?"

"Hätte, genau." Die beiden Söldner schritten, ohne dem kleinen Mann hinter dem Ladentisch einen Blick zu schenken, durch den Verkaufsraum und nahmen ihre Mäntel vom Haken, und Entreri schoß einen scharfen Blick in Richtung des Dunkelelfen. "Ich mußte mit Raunir tauschen. Immerhin brauchte ich einen gewissen Abend frei, um eine gewisse Bäckerei zu bewachen."

"Und wie du siehst, wurde diese gute Tat auch sofort belohnt", grinste Jarlaxle. Ein Schwall eisiger Luft begrüßte ihn, als er die Tür aufstieß und neben Entreri auf die Gasse trat, in der es, obwohl es noch recht früh am Nachmittag war, bereits wieder dunkel zu werden begann.

"Raunir wird fluchen."

"Gib ihm ein Bier aus im 'Schlammige Stiefel und Blutige Klingen', und er ist zufrieden. Der Junge vergöttert dich."

Entreri runzelte sichtbar die Stirn auf diese Bemerkung. Die Heldenverehrung, die ihm seitens des lebenslustigen jungen Sevellin zuteil wurde, behagte ihm gar nicht. Er wechselte das Thema. "Traust du dem Pfaffen?"

"Vorerst, ja."

"Und auf welcher Grundlage?"

"Mein jahrhundertealter Instinkt?" schlug Jarlaxle vor, und erhielt, wie nicht anders zu erwarten, ein bitteres Lachen als Antwort.

"Du meinst denselben Instinkt, der dich annehmen ließ, es wäre eine tolle Idee, einen kristallenen Turm mitten in Calimhafen zu errichten?"

Jarlaxle legte eine Hand auf die Brust. "Au, Artemis. Das hat gesessen. - Nein. Glaub mir. Etwas an dem Mann... nun ja. Er spielt mit Sicherheit sein eigenes Spiel, aber er will uns für den Moment gewiß nicht übel." Er blieb stehen. "Was mich auf einen Gedanken bringt. Mein Freund, ich fürchte, ich muß noch etwas erledigen. Geh ruhig schon vor, ich komme nach."

Entreri zuckte die Achseln. "Kann sein, daß ich selbst noch ausgehe heute. Farbe?"

"Blau. Und grüß deine Unbekannte schön von mir."


	22. Kapitel 5 Szene 2

Das düstere Kellergewölbe, das zu einem der wenig genutzten Gebäude der Kasernen von Heliogabalus gehörte, wurde so selten betreten, daß bisher noch nicht einmal jemand bemerkt hatte, wieviele der hier gelagerten Kisten und Kästen bereits von Mäusen angefressen waren und daß hinter den ausgemusterten Armeeschwertern und morsch gewordenen Waffenregalen sich eine ganze Familie von Ratten ein bequemes Nest aus den Überresten zerfetzter damarischer Uniformen gebaut hatte. Eine von ihnen fiepte Jarlaxle bei seinem Eintritt aus einem verbeulten Helm heraus so entrüstet an, als wolle sie sich über die Ruhestörung beschweren.

Hätte der Drow Licht benutzt, eine Lampe oder Laterne vielleicht, so wäre der Nager vermutlich geflohen - diese Tiere waren satt und wohlgenährt und nicht in der Stimmung, sich mit einem Zweibeiner anzulegen. Aber natürlich hatte Jarlaxle das nicht nötig. Für seine funkelnden roten Augen war die hier herrschende tiefe Dunkelheit vielmehr eine Erholung, verglichen mit dem penetranten Sonnenlicht der Oberfläche. Und in umso größerem Maße mußte das für einen Dunkelelfen gelten, der direkt aus dem Unterreich kam und nicht wie sein ehemaliger Hauptmann über Monate Gelegenheit gehabt hatte, sich an das Leben unter dem gewaltigen Feuerball zu gewöhnen.

Zugegeben, es gab auch nicht viele Drow, die das ernsthaft versuchten.

Kimmuriel Oblodra, der gefährliche Psioniker, der seit Jarlaxles Fortgang über die Söldnertruppe _Bregan d'aerthe_ gebot, trat mit wehendem dunklem Piwafwi durch das schimmernde Portal, das er durch einen Impuls seines Geistes gerade selbst geschaffen hatte, verharrte einen Moment, um den kurzen Augenblick der Desorientierung vorbeigehen zu lassen, den das Passieren eines solchen magischen Portals immer mit sich brachte, und sah sich dann mit amüsierter Empörung in dem feuchten Keller um, ehe er sich tief vor seinem früheren Kommandeur verbeugte.

"Ich bin beeindruckt", sagte er auf drow. "Wir haben uns schon an vielen häßlichen Orten getroffen, aber Ihr findet tatsächlich immer wieder neue, die die vorherigen wie Paläste aussehen lassen." Er hatte sich eine neue Frisur zugelegt, stellte Jarlaxle amüsiert fest: Das lange, weiß schimmernde Haar war in sorgfältig drapierten Zöpfen aus dem dunklen Gesicht geflochten, und zwar in einer Art und Weise, die Kimmuriels Stirnpartie und Oberkopf betonte und größer wirken ließ, als wolle der Psioniker dadurch noch zusätzlich auf seine unheimlichen, weitgehend unkalkulierbaren Geisteskräfte hinweisen. Anscheinend hatte der neue Sprecher von Bregan d'aerthe bereits begriffen, worauf es bei den Verhandlungen in Menzoberranzan vor allen Dingen ankam: Eindruck zu machen.

"Hübsch", spöttelte Jarlaxle und tippte sich mit der Hand gegen seine eigene Schläfe. "Ich wette, die Mütter Oberinnen sind sehr glücklich über den Führungswechsel bei Bregan d'aerthe. Mit solchen Spielereien konnte ich bei meiner Haartracht ja leider nicht dienen."

Kimmuriel lächelte etwas säuerlich. "Bis jetzt scheint mir, als legten die Herrscherinnen von Menzoberranzan eher auf andere Dinge Wert als auf bloße Äußerlichkeiten. Obwohl ein gewisses Auftreten sich in vielen Fällen als hilfreich erwiesen hat."

"Nie habt Ihr ein wahreres Wort gesprochen, mein Freund." Jarlaxle grinste breit. "Wir sind eben nichts als simple Männchen, dazu geboren, unsere schwachen Kräfte in den Dienst der Frauen zu stellen, die uns so haushoch überlegen sind. Und dazu gehört natürlich auch, ihnen zumindest etwas fürs Auge zu bieten." Er wurde abrupt ernst. "Genug davon. Wie steht es in unserem turbulenten Städtchen?"

Jarlaxles Gesicht wurde sichtlich nachdenklich, als er dem knappen, aber detaillierten Bericht seines Freundes lauschte, und seine Stirn legte sich, was bei ihm selten war, in ernste Falten.

"Mit einem Wort", resümierte er am Ende, "Baenre schwächelt."

Es kostete Kimmuriel sichtlich Mühe, seinen Gesichtsausdruck gleichmütig zu halten und ein triumphierendes Lachen zu unterdrücken, als er antwortete. "Das tut es, und zwar in noch größerem Ausmaß, als wir vorhergesagt haben." Dennoch gelang es ihm nicht ganz, den Tonfall tiefer Befriedigung völlig aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen. Gerade einmal ein Jahrzehnt, eine verschwindend geringe Zeit nach den Maßstäben der Drow, war es her, daß Haus Baenre das mächtige Haus Oblodra vernichtet hatte. Vernichtet, ausgelöscht, bis auf den letzten erbärmlichen Goblinsklaven, und zwar nicht in einer der häufigen Fehden zwischen einzelnen Adelssippen, sondern man hatte Kimmuriels Familie gebrandmarkt als Abtrünnige und sie mit Lloths Hilfe einer angeblich göttlichen Bestrafung unterzogen. Kimmuriel war durch bloßen Zufall entkommen, da er sich gerade zu Verhandlungen bei befreundeten Illithiden aufhielt. Als er zurückkehrte, fingen ihn Jarlaxles Späher noch vor Durchschreiten der Tore ab, und der von den Neuigkeiten wie erschlagene Drow, der sich urplötzlich nicht mehr als Sohn einer der mächtigsten Adelssippen der Stadt, sondern als verachteter Hausloser wiederfand, war bereits in die Reihen von Bregan d'aerthe aufgenommen, ehe er wirklich verstanden hatte, was geschehen war.

Zurückblickend ließ sich sagen, es hatte sich für ihn ausgezahlt. Was nicht hieß, daß Kimmuriel den Baenre verziehen hätte.

Er begegnete einer sanft nach oben gezogenen Augenbraue neben einer roten Augenklappe, unter der ihn eine ebenso rote Iris nachdenklich anfunkelte. Kimmuriel wußte, daß sein ehemaliger Kommandeur soeben jede seiner Emotionen so exakt erraten hatte, als könne er Gedanken lesen. Und nicht zum ersten Mal, wenn er mit dem umtriebigen Jarlaxle sprach, fühlte der Psioniker sich, als hätte er irgendwie mit seinem Gegenüber die Rollen getauscht: Er, der Psioniker, wurde durch diverse magische Gegenstände, vor allem durch die Kraft der Augenklappe, daran gehindert, in den Geist ihres Besitzers einzudringen, während der andere Drow sich schlicht und ergreifend durch Klugheit und Einfühlungsvermögen in ihn hineinversetzen konnte.

Irgendwie, fand Kimmuriel, war das nicht fair.

"Ihr wißt natürlich", sagte Jarlaxle beiläufig, "daß Bregan d'aerthe traditionell gute Beziehungen zum Haus Baenre unterhielt." Kimmuriel nahm die unausgesprochene Ermahnung mit einer stummen Verbeugung entgegen, auch wenn ihm für einen Moment auf der Zunge lag, daß im Augenblick er, Kimmuriel Oblodra, die Entscheidungen für Bregan d'aerthe traf, nicht Jarlaxle. Der frühere Söldnerhauptmann mochte den Gedankengang des aktuellen auch diesmal wieder erraten haben, denn erneut lag der rot schimmernde Blick seines einen unbedeckten Auges forschend auf Kimmuriel. Dann wendete er sich zur Verblüffung des Psionikers ab und begann, auf den feuchten, modrigen Steinfliesen auf und ab zu schreiten. Seine Hände bewegten sich in lebhaften, fast heftigen Gesten, während er laut zu reden anfing, als halte er eine Ansprache vor weit größerem Publikum als nur seinem derzeitigen Stellvertreter.

"Baenre. Baenre und Menzoberranzan. Baenre ist für die Stadt eine Geißel und eine Gnade. Es war fast allein Haus Baenre, das über Jahrhunderte hinweg die Größe Menoberranzans garantiert hat. Seine Soldaten wären in der Lage, sich zur Wehr zu setzen, selbst wenn sie es mit der Hälfte der niederen Häuser auf einmal zu tun bekämen. Kein Haus stellt so viele Hohepriesterinnen, kein Haus konnte sich je in seiner Macht so sicher sein. Erste Mutter Oberin im Konzil? Eine Baenre. Herrin von Aranach-Tilith? Eine Baenre. Erzmagier der Stadt? Ein Baenre. Baenre ist überall, Baenre bestimmt, was Recht und was Unrecht ist, Baenre erhöht und vernichtet nach Belieben, Baenre gibt und fordert mit tausendfachem Zins zurück. Baenre ist wie eine Mutter, die ihre eigene Brut verzehrt." Er musterte Kimmuriel scharf. "Oder zumindest war es so. Zu Zeiten der alten Mutter Oberin Yvonnel."

"Yvonnel war zweifellos eine machtvolle Herrscherin", sagte Kimmuriel so neutral, wie ihm möglich war. Jarlaxle lachte laut.

"Eine verlebte, hinterhältige alte Hexe war sie", ergänzte er amüsiert, "der die dauernde Anstrengung, ihren eigenen Blutdurst, ihre Grausamkeit, ihre Falschheit und ihren Hang zum Verrat unter Kontrolle zu halten, vermutlich das letzte Bißchen Vergnügen an ihrer Existenz genommen hat. Aber sie war da, und sie garantierte eine Art Stabilität in Menzoberranzan, schlicht und ergreifend dadurch, daß alle Welt gezwungen war, sich ihrem Willen zu beugen. Ihr Wort war Gesetz und schuf Ordnung im Chaos von Menzoberranzan."

"Aber ist Chaos nicht der beste Boden, auf dem Bregan d'aerthe Fuß fassen kann?" wandte Kimmuriel ein.

"In Maßen, mein Freund, in Maßen", nickte Jarlaxle. "Es ist wahr, Bregan d'aerthe ist auf Unruhe angewiesen. Denn die Phase der Unruhe benützen wir, um unsere Preise zu erhöhen, unsere Machtbasis zu erweitern, und sobald die Unruhe verebbt und unsere verehrten Mütter Oberinnen sich umsehen, werden sie feststellen, daß Bregan d'aerthe erneut gewachsen ist und erneut einen höheren Rang im Machtgefüge der Stadt einnimmt. Wir, die Ausgestoßenen, die Hauslosen, profitieren naturgemäß am meisten von den Streitereien der Häuser. Aber beständiges Chaos, beständiger Kampf, ein Zustand beständigen Krieges?" Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Überschätzt unsere Macht nicht, mein kluger Freund. Letzten Endes sind wir nicht viel mehr als hilfreiche Schmarotzer, oder laßt es mich freundlicher formulieren: Wir leben in Symbiose mit der Stadt. Menzoberranzan braucht Bregan d'aerthe, dafür habe ich - haben _wir _- in jahrzehntelanger Arbeit gesorgt. Aber Bregan d'aerthe braucht auch Menzoberranzan. Was haben wir davon, wenn die einzelnen Häuser sich tatsächlich ungezügelt gegenseitig zerfleischen und dabei so sehr ausbluten, daß niemand mehr für unsere Dienste bezahlen kann?" Er machte eine Geste, als wische er etwas vom Tisch. "Genug mit diesen Gedankenspielen. Wie kommt Ihr inzwischen mit Triel zurecht?"

Kimmuriels mißmutiges Gesicht bei der Erwähnung der neuen Mutter Oberin Baenre genügte Jarlaxle, um in heiteres Lachen auszubrechen.

"Haltet Euch an den Erzmagier", riet er. "Ihr müßt ja ohnehin noch bei ihm vorbei schauen, um Erkundigungen über einen gewissen Gegenstand einzuziehen, den Ihr mir eventuell zu liefern habt."

"Eventuell", hielt der Psioniker erheitert fest. "Noch habt Ihr keinen Beweis." Er wurde abrupt ernst. "Seid Ihr noch immer entschlossen?"

"Mehr denn je. Und ich denke, der Punkt wird bald kommen, an dem ich Eurer Hilfe und der von Bregan d'aerthe bedürfen könnte."

Kimmuriel verbeugte sich, um seine Zustimmung anzudeuten, machte sich diesmal aber gar nicht die Mühe, zu verbergen, daß er noch etwas auf dem Herzen hatte. "Ich frage mich, ob Ihr Euch nicht zu große Hoffnungen macht. Auch das Projekt in Calimhafen ist gescheitert."

"Aufgrund meiner eigenen Dummheit", spottete Jarlaxle. "Es war ein Fehler, Euch und so viele Drow an die Oberfläche zu zwingen. Crenshinibon kam noch erschwerend hinzu. Aber die _Idee_, die Idee einer permanenten Verbindung zur Oberfläche, die ist gut. Haben wir in der Zeit, in der die Verbindung nach Calimhafen funktionierte, nicht großartig verdient?"

"Das haben wir", gab Kimmuriel zu.

"Und dennoch glaubt Ihr nicht an ein Gelingen meines Plans."

"Es gibt einen völlig unkalkulierbaren Posten in Eurer Rechnung", sagte der Psioniker angewidert. "Der Mensch. Ihn zu Eurer Marionette zu machen, hat schon einmal nicht funktioniert, eben in Calimhafen."

"Er wird keine Marionette sein", lächelte Jarlaxle. "Ich werde ihn auf den Thron setzen, und er wird ihn ausfüllen. Ihr kennt ihn, und auch wenn Ihr ihn nicht besonders mögt... also gut: auch wenn Ihr ihn verabscheut, so habt Ihr ihn doch nie so unterschätzt, wie es der arme Rai-Guy tat. Ihr wißt, daß er dazu in der Lage ist."

Kimmuriel schüttelte seine langen weißen Haare. "Es wird nicht funktionieren", beharrte er. "Was wollt Ihr tun, wenn er nicht will? Und er wird nicht wollen, weil er gar nichts will. Alles ist ihm gleichermaßen widerwärtig und langweilig. Womit wollt Ihr ihn locken? Gold interessiert ihn nicht, Macht interessiert ihn nicht, alle anderen außer ihm selbst interessieren ihn nicht. Ihr habt nichts, womit Ihr ihn zwingen oder was Ihr ihm bieten könntet."

Jarlaxle lächelte überlegen. "O doch, mein Freund. Das habe ich."

--

"Habt Ihr verstanden?" fragte Erzmagier Knellict mit leicht erhobener Stimme, die unter dem Felsgewölbe der kahlen kleinen Höhle widerhallte - ein bei ihm seltener Tonfall. Aber gegenüber einem bockbeinigen schwarzbärtigen Zwerg, der im Moment trotzig die Unterlippe vorgeschoben (soweit sich das mit Sicherheit sagen ließ, da man von besagter Lippe im dichten Bartgeflecht kaum etwas erkennen konnte) und die stämmigen Arme vor der Brust verschränkt hatte, mochte es die richtige Taktik sein. Erwartungsgemäß wagte Athrogate zwar nicht direkt zu widersprechen, glich das aber in echt zwergischer Sturheit dadurch aus, daß er eine möglichst finstere Miene aufsetzte.

Knellict war fast schon so weit, sich Canthan zurückzuwünschen. Der Zauberer war lästig und allzu häufig inkompetent gewesen, aber immerhin hatte er es dem heimlichen Herrscher der Zitadelle abgenommen, sich persönlich mit unwilligen Hilfskräften wie eben Athrogate auseinandersetzen zu müssen.

"Nun?" wiederholte er, als von dem Zwerg keine Antwort kam.

Athrogate knurrte spontan ein höchst unverschämtes "Bin ja nich' taub, und bin ja nich' dämlich", um dann in wenig überzeugender Unterwürfigkeit ein "Herr" hinterherzuschieben.

Einen langen Moment war der Erzmagier mehr als nur versucht, den Zwerg für seinen Mangel an Respekt zu einem schwarz verkohlten Klumpen Fleisch zu verbrennen. Abgesehen davon, daß er keine Lust hatte, sich mit dem unvermeidlichen Gestank zu befassen, den dieser Zauber immer mit sich brachte, war er auch nicht sicher, ob er auf den lästigen Zwerg wirklich verzichten konnte. Athrogate gehörte zwar nicht wrklich sebst zur Zitadelle im engeren Sinn - und bei seinem Hang, sich in sinnlose Schlägereien verwickeln zu lassen, würde sich daran auch gewiß nichts ändern -, hatte ihr aber in der Vergangenheit gute Dienste geleistet. Der Zwerg war zu laut, zu aufdringlich, zu rauflustig und _viel_ zu unvorsichtig, aber er hatte seine Qualitäten. Die bloße Tatsache, daß viele Leute wußten oder auch nur ahnten, daß ein so gefürchteter Kämpfer wie der schwarzbärtige Haudegen Beziehungen zur Zitadelle hatte, erhöhte bereits deren Ruf - und lenkte so manches wachsame Auge auf den auffälligen Zwerg, das sonst vielleicht anderswohin geblickt hätte. Und es gab natürlich immer wieder Gelegenheiten, bei denen die Zitadelle Leute benötigte, die ihnen in bestimmten Lagen Ohren, Augen und gegebenenfalls Hände und Waffen liehen.

So wie diese. Und für diese war Athrogate zweifellos die richtige Wahl.

"Dann wißt Ihr also, was Ihr zu tun habt?" erkundigte der Erzmagier sich in eisiger Ruhe. Athrogate knurrte wieder.

"Dumm rumsitzen und Wache stehen", reimte er in üblicher Manier, "statt ein paar Hälse umzudrehen." Er war sichtlich nicht zufrieden mit dieser Aussicht.

Aus irgendeinem Grund fand Knellict die Tatsache, daß der Zwerg allen Ernstes wagte, in seiner Gegenwart einen seiner Knüttelverse vorzutragen, noch viel empörender als alles andere. Nur die Erinnerung daran, daß er Athrogate in der Tat für diese Aufgabe brauchte, hielt ihn davon ab, dem Zwerg zumindest eine schmerzhafte Lehre zu erteilen. Das, und das Wissen, daß Athrogate bei jedem gegen ihn gerichteten Angriff sofort brüllend und mit wirbelnden Morgensternen auf den Gegner losgehen würde. Und zu einer solchen Auseinandersetzung hatte der Erzmagier im Augenblick wirklich keine Lust - selbst wenn er sicher war, sie jederzeit bestehen zu können.

"Ihr sollt nicht herumsitzen, Ihr sollt ein Auge auf Eure beiden alten Kampfgenossen haben", korrigierte der Magier brüsk. "Und Euch, wenn möglich, unauffällig mit ihnen besprechen."

"Pah!" schnarrte der Zwerg. "Kampfgenossen, daß ich nicht lache! Die zwei legen's doch nur drauf an, uns alle anzuschmieren, das laßt Euch aber mal von Athrogate gesagt sein. Und ich muß mir den Zirkus mit den beiden Witzfiguren antun, statt daß ich den Orks und Goblins den Garaus mache! Wenn diese Zimmzicke von einer Halbelfe erst wieder zu den Toren kommt und macht mir am Ende die Rangliste streitig, und ich sitze da wegen dem schwarzen Spitzohr und dem Kerl mit dem Salamimesser und kann nix machen, dann seid aber Ihr schuld, das sag ich Euch."

Der sanft seufzende Knellict - der nicht die leiseste Ahnung hatte, von welcher halbelfischen Zicke sein kleingewachsenes Gegenüber sprach, und den es auch nicht einmal ansatzweise interessierte - ließ den Wutausbruch des Zwergs vorübergehen und wartete ab, bis er einer tödlichen Stille gewichen war, angesichts derer selbst dem wütenden Zwerg klar sein mußte, daß er sich gerade im Ton vergriffen hatte.

"Eure lächerlichen Ambitionen", sagte er dann leise, "bezüglich der Belohnungslisten unseres _Feindes_ Gareth Drachenbann, sind für die Zitadelle gerade einmal soviel wert." Er schnippte nachlässig mit den Fingern in der Luft. "Ihr seid unsere Kreatur, Athrogate. Von uns hattet Ihr das Gold, um Euch Eure beiden Waffen leisten zu können. Von uns habt Ihr Eure speziellen Kampftechniken erlernt. Wir haben dafür gesorgt, daß gewisse Feinde, die Ihr Euch in Heliogabalus und anderswo gemacht hattet, verfrüht das Zeitliche segneten, und Euch die Rivalen innerhalb der Schmalen Börse aus dem Weg geräumt. Wir haben Euch gemacht, Athrogate. Wir können Euch ebenso leicht vernichten." Er lächelte. "Also. Werdet Ihr tun, was man Euch befohlen hat?"

Der Zwerg brummte etwas, das sich als Zustimmung deuten ließ.

"Der Drow zieht bestimmt jeden verdammten Spitzel in ganz Damara an", knurrte er anschließend. "Wißt Ihr nich' mehr, der Hut?" Er hielt die Hände so weit auseinander, wie es die Länge seiner Arme zuließ. "Jeden götterverdammten Spitzel, ich hab Euch gewarnt, bei Moradin!"

Knellict dachte, daß jemand wie Athrogate nun wahrlich keine Hilfe brauchte, weder durch Dunkelelfen noch durch deren Hüte, um die Aufmerksamkeit des damarischen Geheimdienstes auf sich zu ziehen. Es gehörte zu den wenigen Qualitäten des Zwergs, die der Erzmagier wirklich schätzte.

"Das laßt einmal unsere Sorge sein. Unsere Pläne sind ein wenig weiter gespannt als die Euren, Athrogate."


	23. Kapitel 5 Szene 3

"Morgen schon?"

Calihyes Stimme klang dunkel und rauchig, und auch noch ein wenig atemlos. Entreri, der sich in ungewohnter Weise noch neben ihr ausgestreckt hatte, den Kopf auf ihrer Schulter, einen Arm quer über ihre Taille gelegt, hatte ihr gerade vom bevorstehenden Abmarsch seiner Einheit zum Blutsteinpaß berichtet. Er sah sie dabei nicht an, sondern blickte aus halb geschlossenen Augen ins Halbdunkel von Calihyes Wohnung, und sein Tonfall war nüchtern und sachlich.

Calihye fragte sich, was er denken mochte.

Es war so schwer, diesen Mann zu lesen. Sein Gesicht, diese seltsam grau schimmernde, sonnenbraune Maske, verriet nichts, und wenn der Mann sich einmal herabließ, eine Emotion zu zeigen, so schienen Hohn oder Geringschätzung die einzigen zwei Möglichkeiten zu sein, die ihm zur Verfügung standen. Auf der anderen Seite sprach er auch so wenig, daß gewiß kein Satz aus seinem Mund kam, der nicht mit Vorbedacht geäußert wurde. Was also bedeutete die kühle Ankündigung seiner morgigen Abreise auf unbestimmte Zeit? War es ein endgültiger Abschied, hieß es, daß die seltsame Beziehung zwischen Entreri und der Halbelfe hiermit endete? Oder war es vielmehr eine Aufforderung, erwartete er heimlich, daß Calihye ihn zum Bleiben zu überreden versuchte?

Es war nichts von alledem, entschied die Frau. Die Bemerkung war nicht mehr als eben das, und in ihr lag weder Hoffnung noch Aufforderung noch sonst ein verborgener Sinn. Allenfalls war es milde Spannung, wie die Frau auf die Neuigkeit reagieren mochte, oder vielleicht, in irgendeiner kaum zu fassenden Form, ein Test.

Alles, was Entreri in Bezug auf Calihye sagte oder tat, war in gewisser Weise ein Test, so empfand es die Frau oft. Als sage und tue er es nur, um herauszufinden, was Calihye darauf sagen oder tun würde. Und während ein Teil von ihr den Mann dafür am Kragen packen und ihm ins Gesicht schreien wollte, was er sich denn einbilde, wofür er sich denn halte und was ihm das Recht gebe, über sie zu urteilen, wünschte sie sich doch gleichzeitig nichts mehr, als diesen Test zu bestehen.

Dabei wußte sie längst, daß das vermutlich ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit sein würde. Entreri hatte sein Urteil über die Welt längst gefällt, und das beste Ergebnis, auf das Calihye hoffen konnte, war, es nicht zu bestätigen. Aber dennoch wünschte sie sich heimlich, hinter die steinerne Fassade des gemütskalten Calishiten blicken zu können, und sei es nur für einen Moment. Einen solch gestohlenen Augenblick der Überraschung wie den, als sie Entreri beim Spiel auf seiner geheimnisvollen Flöte ertappt hatte.

Seitdem wußte sie, daß jeder noch so kurze Blick es wert war, auch wenn Entreri selbst es vielleicht nicht glauben wollte.

Vielleicht war das schon alles, was sie füreinander bedeuteten: ein Experiment. Manchmal schien es der Frau, als sprächen sie und der Mann, ohne ein Wort zu gebrauchen, eine ähnliche Sprache. Die der Verwundeten, Gebrannten und Vernarbten, die der Flüchtlinge. Und beide waren stillschweigend übereingekommen, diese Sache, die sich da zwischen ihnen entwickelt hatte und für die keiner von beiden bis jetzt einen Namen hatte, als Versuch zu nehmen. Ein vorsichtiger, zögernder, tastender Versuch auf einem Terrain, das beiden fremd geworden war.

Vielleicht, wer wollte das sagen, hatte Entreri selbst ebenso das Gefühl, von Calihye vor eine Vielzahl unlösbarer Aufgaben gestellt zu werden, wie es der Frau umgekehrt mit ihm ging.

Sie bemerkte, daß sie lange geschwiegen hatte. Er hatte inzwischen leicht den Kopf gewendet und musterte sie, und um seine Mundwinkel lagen bereits wieder die zwei typischen spöttischen Furchen.

"Verzeih", sagte sie. "Ich habe nachgedacht."

Die höhnischen Gräben vertieften sich. "Das merke ich. Ich habe die Rädchen rattern gesehen."

Sie atmete ein und schluckte eine bissige Entgegnung hinunter. "Wenn ich nun..."

"Was?"

"Wenn ich nach Blutstein käme - würde deine Männlichkeit das noch ertragen, oder würde sie vor Eitelkeit platzen?"

Er rückte von ihr ab, rollte sich auf den Bauch und stützte sich auf die Ellenbogen. In dieser Haltung, mit seinem undeutbaren Gesicht, hatte er unbestreitbar etwas von einer Sphinx.

Es dauerte, bis er etwas sagte.

"Würdest du das wollen?" erkundigte er sich dann. Und erneut lag nichts darin. Kein Wunsch, keine Ablehnung. Allenfalls beiläufiges Interesse. Einen Moment lang keimten Ärger und Enttäuschung in ihr auf und wollten allen guten Willen ersticken. Es bedurfte der Erinnerung an ihre eigenen Worte im _Schlammige Stiefel und Blutige Klingen_, um die Regung zu besänftigen.

_Ich bin nicht die einzige, die sich hinter Narben versteckt._ - Und dieses Spiel verstehst nicht nur du zu spielen, Artemis Entreri.

"Ich wollte ohnehin wieder einmal Parissus' Grab besuchen."

Kein Muskel zuckte auf seinem Gesicht, aber irgendwo hinter den Schleiern, mit denen seine dunklen grauen Augen verhangen schienen, sah sie es bei Nennung dieses Namens kurz aufblitzen. Was war es? Scham? Widerwillen gegen eine unangenehme Erinnerung, Unsicherheit, weil er nicht wußte, wie umgehen mit diesem Thema, das Calihye Schmerz bereitete?

Vielleicht, um sich zu beweisen, daß er diesem Punkt ebenso gleichgültig gegenüberstand wie allem anderen, streckte er sich wieder neben ihr aus, und urplötzlich wußte sie, was sie tun mußte. Es war überfällig, diese steinerne Ruhe zu erschüttern, und etwas sagte ihr, daß sie das nur von ihm erhalten konnte, wenn sie ihm vorher etwas mindestens ebenso Wertvolles von sich gab. Sie holte einmal tief Atem und raffte ihren ganzen Mut zusammen, ehe sie zu sprechen begann.

"Ich bin ihr das schuldig. Sie war über Jahre weg meine Begleiterin. Es war nicht immer leicht mit ihr. Sie konnte aufbrausend sein, stolz und ehrgeizig. Aber sie war diejenige, die zu mir stand. Sie half mir, und sie hinterfragte mich nie."

Er warf ihr einen kurzen, forschenden Blick zu, sagte aber nichts

"Als wir uns begegneten", fuhr die Halbelfe fort, "war ich auf meiner ersten Reise fort von zu Haus. Zu Schiff, auf dem Mondsee. Es gab viele Piraten dort. Wir wurden geentert, und..." Sie holte neuerlich Atem und schluckte die aufkeimende Panik hinunter, bis nichts mehr übrig war als nackte, nüchterne Sätze. "Ich war unter Deck geflüchtet. Einer der Piraten kam mir nach und drängte mich in einen Lagerraum. Er stieß mich zu Boden, und... ich wehrte mich. Er schlug zu, mit seinem Entermesser." Sie fuhr mit einer Hand an der Narbe entlang, die ihr Gesicht spaltete, Auge, Nase, Mund, und er folgte ihren Fingerspitzen mit seinem unbewegten Blick.

"Offenbar störte ihn das Blut nicht, das mir über das Gesicht lief, denn er machte einfach weiter. Er lag noch auf mir, als Parissus dazu kam. An Deck hatte das Blatt sich inzwischen gewendet, ein in der Nähe kreuzendes Kriegsschiff hatte die Explosionen der Feuerbälle gehört und brachte die Piraten auf. Parissus zerrte den Mann von mir weg, und sie tötete ihn. Richtiger, sie schlachtete ihn. Sie nahm mich bei der Hand, half mir, meine Wunde zu versorgen, und kümmerte sich um mich." Sie starrte an die Decke. "Sie hat nie ein Wort darüber verloren. Ich habe mich später, als wir gemeinsam auf Abenteuer gingen, oft über sie geärgert, aber diese eine Sache habe ich ihr nie vergessen. Nicht ein Wort." Sie sah den Mann neben sich an und stellte fest, daß er den Kopf abgewendet und die Stirn gerunzelt hatte, als versuche er sich auf etwas zu besinnen.

"Artemis?"

--

Entreri war sich undeutlich bewußt, daß er gerufen wurde, aber er hatte für diese Nebensächlichkeit (hatte er die Anwesenheit eines Anderen, einer potentiellen Bedrohung also, je zuvor als nebensächlich betrachtet?) jetzt keine Zeit. Als hätte der Klang der Frauenstimme plötzlich ein verschüttetes Traumbild in ihm wachgerufen, ähnlich, wie das Spiel auf Idalias Flöte sie zu vertreiben vermochte, so unvermittelt tauchte das Bild vor seinem inneren Auge auf, so klar und deutlich und in allen Einzelheiten, als habe es nur darauf gewartet, endlich aufsteigen zu dürfen.

Ein nächtlicher, mit Gerümpel verstellter Hinterhof mitten im Gewirr verwinkelter Gassen und einander überragender Flachdächer, unebene Steinplatten unter nackten Fußsohlen, noch warm von der Gluthitze des Tages, und eine hauchfeine Schicht Sand, vom Wind aus der Wüste hereingetragen, der auch den schief gewachsenen Ölbaum so erbärmlich zerzaust hatte. Ein dicker, schwitzender Betrunkener in der langen Robe eines Priesters, und ein dunkelhaariger Junge. Dieses seltsame Kind, das sich in diesem Bild irgendwie nicht fassen ließ, als habe es kein Gesicht, und von dem Entreri nur wußte, daß er es nicht kannte und wohl nie zuvor gesehen hatte.

Das Kind, das sich - wie jedes Mal - wehrte, strampelte und schrie, als der Betrunkene es zu Boden stieß und am Bund seiner Hose zerrte, das ein Schlag mit der flachen Hand gegen den halb verfallenen Mauerrand der leeren Zisterne taumeln ließ und das den Gestank von Schweiß und billigem Fusel einatmete, als der Mann sich anschickte, sich an ihm zu vergehen.

Und dann die andere Gestalt. Ein Mann im Umhang, der sich über die Mauer schwang. Mit dem geschulten Auge eines langjährigen Einbrechers erkannte Entreri selbst in dieser Vision an den Bewegungen und an der Kleidung sofort, daß es sich um einen Berufskollegen handeln mußte, wenn auch kaum um einen besonders geschickten oder geübten. Ein kleiner Taschendieb wohl, oder noch eher ein Trickbetrüger, der eigentlich auf den Straßen die Leute mit dem Hütchenspiel ausnahm, oder der gutgläubigen Ortsfremden Karten zu angeblichen Schatzhorten und geheimen Oasen in der Wüste andrehte und nur nebenbei einmal in fremde Häuser einstieg. Oder hatte er das gar nicht vorgehabt, sondern nur das verzweifelte Schreien des Jungen gehört? - Er war kleiner und weit weniger breit als der betrunkene Priester, aber er griff ihn an mit einer Mischung aus langjähriger Kampferfahrung und blanker Wut.

"Lauf weg", rief er dem Jungen zu. "Renn los, Dummkopf!"

Und der Junge? Er lief wohl. Nicht weit, wie Entreri vermutete, und sicher hatte ihm das Eingreifen des Fremden kaum mehr als einen Aufschub verschafft. Mochte er für diesmal auch darum herum gekommen sein - dieses Haus war ein Wohnhaus. Der Betrunkene war kein Fremder.

Aber das Schicksal des Kindes war nicht weiter wichtig. Denn zu jenem Fremden, der die Mauer überklettert und den Betrunkenen verjagt hatte, gab es noch ein weiteres Bild, wußte er plötzlich. Und das Bild kam, als habe er es tatsächlich nur rufen müssen.

Diesmal war es Tag. Ein Markt in einer südländischen Stadt, flatternde Zeltbahnen, wehende Mäntel, ein Gewirr von Stimmen und Gerüchen. Die Menge drängte sich vor den Stufen das Agatyr-Tempels, wo das Richtgebäude lag. Der Stadtschreier und ein paar Bewaffnete standen dort, zusammen mit einem Mann in Ketten. Es war der Dieb, der das Kind gerettet hatte.

Und auch das Kind war wieder da in diesem Bild, wunderte sich Entreri. Es stand neben einem anderen, reichlich zwielichtigen Mann, der wohl sein Vater sein mochte, denn er hielt den Jungen mit festem, beinahe grobem Griff im Nacken neben sich.

"Hör genau zu", mahnte er.

"Artemis Entreri", verkündete in diesem Moment der Herold. "Für deine vielfachen Betrügereien auf dem Markt, für Falschaussagen unter Eid, für üble Verleumdung angesehener Herren, hat der Rat der Stadt die dafür vorgesehene Strafe über dich verhängt. Dir soll die Zunge mit glühenden Eisen aus dem Schandmaul gebrannt werden, auf daß sie nie mehr ein unwahres Wort spreche."

Das Fauchen der Blasebälge, das Zischen von rotglühendem Stahl im Kohlebecken, das überschnappende, in einem erstickten Gurgeln endende Kreischen und der durchdringende Gestank von verbranntem Fleisch, die vom Podium herunter kamen, verblaßten gegen die seltsam durchdringende Stimme des Mannes mit dem Kind, die wie aus weiter Ferne und doch unglaublich nah und heiß neben seinem Ohr sprach.

"Hast du gesehen? Hast du gesehen, wohin es führt?"

Artemis Entreri. Was war das für eine seltsame Vision? War es ein Blick in die Zukunft? Eine Erinnerung konnte es nicht sein. In Anbetracht der Tatsache, daß er seine Zunge noch besaß, war Entreri sich ziemlich sicher, niemals einer solchen Bestrafung unterzogen worden zu sein, obwohl er zugegebenermaßen aus manchen Lebensabschnitten (insbesondere den traumatischen Wochen, nachdem er aus dem Unterreich entkommen war) nur noch undeutliche Erinnerungen hatte, und noch weniger hatte er je dieses Kind gerettet. Was also sollte dieses unangekündigte Traumbild?

--

"Artemis?" fragte Calihye wieder. Sie stellte fest, daß sie ihn noch nicht oft bei seinem Vornamen genannt hatte - hatte sie das überhaupt schon einmal? Es dauerte lange, ehe er reagierte und langsam und bedächtig den Kopf bewegte, wie einer, der eine leichte Benommenheit abzuschütteln versucht. "Ist etwas?"

"Nein", sagte er tonlos. "Ich habe mich nur gerade an etwas erinnert." Er setzte sich auf, schwang die Beine aus dem Bett und angelte nach seinen Hosen. Sie beobachtete ihn, während er sich anzog. Er schaute sie erst wieder an, als er sich bereits seinen Mantel überwarf und an der Tür stand.

"Vielleicht wäre es eine gute Idee", sagte er, "wenn du ein paar Tage wartest, bis du nach Blutstein nachkommst. Jarlaxle ist die Neugierde in Person, und wenn wir am selben Tag dort eintreffen, wird er sich mit Sicherheit einiges zusammenreimen." Das Lächeln, das plötzlich um seine Mundwinkel zuckte, schien ihn ebenso zu überraschen wie die Halbelfe. "Es macht Spaß, ihn im Dunkeln tappen zu lassen. Ich würde gerne noch ein Weilchen dabei bleiben."


	24. Kapitel 5 Szene 4

Ein Schlafsaal. Ein enger, mit drei Stockbetten vollgepfropfter Raum, in dem gerade noch genug Platz war für drei Truhen, in denen die Insassen dieses muffigen Burgzimmers jeweils zu zweit ihre Habseligkeiten unterzubringen hatten.

"Willkommen im Kasernenleben", sagte Karol Dor trocken, als er Entreris angewiderte Miene sah.

"Wunderbar", knurrte der Meuchelmörder. So hatte er zum letzten Mal gehaust, als er noch ein vierzehnjähriger Niemand in der Basadoni-Gilde gewesen war - und dieser Zustand hatte nicht lange angedauert, dafür hatte Entreri gesorgt.

"Palast ist das wirklich keiner", murrte sogar Sevellin Raunir. Wenn das auch, wie bei ihm nicht anders zu erwarten, nicht lange anhielt. "Naja, müssen wir wohl öfter in die Tavernen ausweichen. Entreri, sicher' dir dein Bett, solange dein Partner noch nicht da ist, sonst mußt du klettern." Sprach's und warf seine Tasche (die mit einer Unmenge Fransen und Lederstreifen besetzt war), auf das untere des nächsten Stockbetts.

Entreri nahm sich den Rat zu Herzen und setzte sich demonstrativ auf den unteren Rand des zweiten Bettgestells, gerade rechtzeitig, um Gregad Mulhony auszuweichen, der sich rigoros an ihm vorbeizwängte und sich das untere des letzten Stockbetts sicherte. Karol Dor, der eben im Begriff gewesen war, seinen Mantel darauf abzulegen, seufzte schicksalsergeben und nahm sich das verbliebene obere Bett.

Endlich trudelte auch der angesprochene Partner des Meuchelmörders ein, schob sich stirnrunzelnd über die Schwelle und blieb am Türstock lehnen wie ein schief abgestellter Besenstiel.

"Neuigkeiten?" fragte Karol Dor. Der Drow nickte, langsam und wie unter Schock.

"Wir haben Ausgangssperre", verkündete er schließlich, offensichtlich von dieser Neuigkeit tödlich getroffen, mit Grabesstimme. Als er von einem zum anderen sah, wirkte seine Miene dabei statt verärgert so verdutzt, daß Dor, Raunir und sogar Mulhony in lautes Gelächter ausbrachen. Der Drow runzelte erneut die Stirn.

"Das ist nicht witzig", erklärte er düster. "Wir sind umringt von einem Elysium aus Tavernen voller guter Weine oder schöner Frauen, und wir dürfen nicht hinein?"

"_Du_ wolltest zur Armee", kommentierte Entreri trocken. Raunir ließ sich rücklings auf sein Lager fallen.

"Seine Majestät hat Besuch", berichtete er, hörbar stolz auf sein Wissen. "Wichtigen Besuch. Deswegen ist der Ausgang komplett gestrichen, und wir sind sozusagen alle ständig in Alarmbereitschaft."

"Sieht man dir an", kommentierte Dor trocken. Raunir verschränkte gemütlich die Arme hinter dem Kopf und grinste in die Runde.

"Woher weiß er sowas eigentlich immer?" wunderte sich Gregad Mulhony laut, während er mit einer schwungvollen Bewegung das einzelne Turmfenster weit aufriß, so daß ein Schwall eisiger Luft, vermischt mit einzelnen Schneeflocken, hereinwehte, der unwillkürlich alle im Raum schaudern ließ. Karol Dor runzelte die Stirn und sah einen Moment so aus, als wolle er etwas sagen, zuckte aber letztlich auf die Frage nur die Achseln.

"Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht geht er seit neuestem mit der Obersten zu Bett?" Sevellin lachte schallend und legte verschwörerisch den Finger an die Lippen.

"Pst. Das sollte doch unter uns bleiben..."

"Nein!" Jarlaxle wich bis an die Wand zurück und preßte sich in theatralischer Geste die Hand auf die Brust. "Bitte nicht. Bitte sag mir nicht, daß sie die bloße Frische der Jugend und einen Haufen Muskeln meiner Eleganz und Weisheit vorzieht."

"Soll noch Frauen mit Geschmack geben", brummte Entreri, was den Blick des Dunkelelfen natürlich sofort zu ihm hinunter gleiten ließ.

"Und natürlich auch solche ohne", ergänzte er genüßlich. "Was uns wieder einmal zu deiner Unbekannten bringt. Ich hoffe doch, du hast dich in Heliogabalus noch zärtlich von ihr verabschiedet?"

"Mindestens so zärtlich, wie ich mich von Mulhony verabschieden werde, wenn er nicht sofort das Fenster schließt", entgegnete der Meuchelmörder, ohne die Stimme zu heben. Der Angeredete drehte sich entrüstet um.

"Ich brauche viel frische Luft, und bei geschlossenen Fenstern kann ich nicht schlafen." Er hatte den Satz noch nicht einmal beendet, als er am anderen Ende des Raums einem Paar eisiger grauer Augen begegnete und sichtbar blaß wurde. Entreri sagte nichts, aber die Mundwinkel des Dunkelelfen neben ihm rannen zu einem breiten Grinsen auseinander.

"Ich habe gehört, eine Klinge zwischen den Rippen kann bei Schlafproblemen wahre Wunder bewirken", merkte er an.

Das Fenster schloß sich knarrend. Sevellin grinste, Dor schüttelte den Kopf, und Jarlaxle wendete sich, als sei nichts geschehen, wieder seinem Partner zu.

"Und wieso habe ich eigentlich das obere Bett?"

"Glaubst du wirklich, ich riskiere, daß du mir von unten eine Klinge durch die Matratze in den Rücken stößt?"

"Artemis!" Der Drow starrte ihn entsetzt an. "Das kannst du nicht im Ernst meinen!"

Statt einer Antwort zog der Meuchelmörder ein Stück schwarze Kreide aus der Tasche, drehte sich zur Wand hinter seinem Bett um und malte, mit wenigen zielsicheren Strichen, die darauf hindeuteten, daß er einige Übung mit dieser Zeichnung hatte, eine umrißhafte Figur mit riesigem Hut auf den rauhen Mauerverputz. Er blickte zurück auf Jarlaxle, zog seinen Dolch und deutete einmal mit dem Griff auf den Drow, ehe er die Klinge mit einer fast beiläufigen Bewegung zwischen die Beine der gezeichneten Figur rammte.

Jarlaxle rümpfte die Nase. Entreri grinste. Alle anderen, die sich sämtlich unwillkürlich vorgebeugt und unter das obere Stockbett gelugt hatten, um zu sehen, was der Calishit da tat, richteten sich wieder auf und tauschten einen langen Blick.

"Bei euch zwei zu Hause möchte ich mal Mäuschen sein", lachte Sevellin schließlich breit.

"Ich nicht", sagte Karol Dor ehrlich und hob beide Hände. Mulhony verzog hämisch die Lippen.

"Gib acht, Raunir. Die zwei benutzen Mäuse vermutlich als Ziel für Wurfübungen."

"Muß die Maus halt ziemlich schnell sein."

"Oder interessante Dinge zu erzählen haben", bot Jarlaxle an, indem er sich endlich von dem höhnischen grauen Augenpaar ihm gegenüber losriß. "Nun laß uns doch teilhaben an deinem Wissen, Freund Raunir. Wer ist denn dieser geheimnisvolle Besucher, dessentwegen uns der König persönlich den Ausgang gestrichen hat?"

Sevellin lachte wieder. "Glaube ich nicht, daß der König was davon weiß", gluckste er. "Und wer zur Zeit im Schloß ist? Hm. Gerüchte aus gut informierten Quellen...", er tippte sich grinsend mit dem Finger gegen die Nasenspitze, "...besagen, es handle sich um keinen anderen als Kane persönlich."

"Kane der Wandermönch?" echote Dor und strich sich nachdenklich den Bart. "Na, deswegen hätten sie uns nicht die Tavernen streichen müssen. Kane könnte wahrscheinlich eher uns beschützen als wir ihn."

"Ein Mönch?" wiederholte auch Jarlaxle, und zwar zu Entreris Überraschung mit deutlich angewidertem Gesicht. "Na, davon konnte vermutlich nichts Gutes kommen."

"Du magst keine Mönche, Schwarzer?" erkundigte sich Dor. Der Drow verzog erneut die Lippen, als habe er in etwas Saures gebissen.

"Was soll man an diesem Völkchen mögen, frage ich euch? Sie unterdrücken sämtliche Leidenschaften, versagen sich alle Freuden, streben nach einer Perfektion, die weder Ziel noch Zweck verfolgt... ja, Artemis, ich finde auch, das klingt sehr nach jemandem, den ich kenne."

Entreri griff wortlos mit der Linken über die Schulter und tat so, als drehe er den Griff seines Dolchs, der noch immer in der Wand steckte, in der imaginären Wunde herum. Jarlaxle hob nur kurz die Brauen und lachte. Der Meuchelmörder musterte ihn in einer Art mißtrauischem Spott.

"Ich kann mich gar nicht erinnern, daß du damals in der Schwebenden Seele gegen diese Danica dieselben Vorbehalte gehabt hättest."

"Die ehrsame Gattin unseres ehrenwerten Priesters hatte einiges, was trotz ihres freudlosen Berufes für sie sprach."

"Zum Beispiel?"

"Brüste."

"Wie konnte ich fragen."

"Und wer ist nun dieser Meister Kane?" erkundigte Jarlaxle sich angelegentlich. Sevellin Raunir grinste ihn an.

"Habt ihr von Kane wirklich noch nie gehört? Den kennt hier jedes Kind, eine wahre Legende."

"Viel zu viele Legenden hierzulande", knurrte Entreri unwirsch, und Jarlaxle lachte in sich hinein.

"Ich fürchte, wir sind immer noch echte Fremde in den Blutsteinlanden. Was also gibt es über diesen Mann denn so Sagenhaftes zu berichten?"

"Patriarch Kane ist der ehemalige Vorsteher des Klosters der Gelben Rose", berichtete Raunir bereitwillig, und Entreri runzelte die Stirn.

"Das ist dieses große Kloster mitten in den Galenas?"

"Nur ein Orden von humorlosen Selbstquälern könnte auf die Idee kommen, sich an einem so unwirtlichen Ort zu verschanzen", raunzte Jarlaxle unwillig. "Bitterkalt jahrein, jahraus, Schnee, Wind, Fels. Wahnwitzige Idee. Betrachten sie sich denn als Untertanen von Damara?"

"Ja und nein", sagte Sevellin. "Viele Mönche sind natürlich Damarer, und wohl auch einige Vaaser darunter. Aber ebensoviele kommen wohl von außerhalb. Wichtiger ist, daß Kane ein enger Vertrauter von König Gareth ist - einer seiner alten Mitkämpfer von damals, als es gegen Zenghyi selber ging. Und seitdem arbeitet er heimlich noch immer für ihn, heißt es, während er durch die Galenas wandert."

"Hm. Ich nehme an, er beschafft Informationen für die Krone?"

"Ich vermute mal. Obwohl er auch ein gefürchteter Kämpfer ist, trotz seines Alters. Ich würde mich als Ork oder Goblin jedenfalls nicht an ihn trauen."

In Entreris Augen trat für einen Moment ein winziges Glitzern. So klein es war, konnte es dem aufmerksamen Jarlaxle doch nicht völlig entgehen, und der Drow schmunzelte in sich hinein. So sehr der Mensch in den letzten Wochen und Monaten über das Bedürfnis hinweggekommen zu sein schien, sich selbst im Kampf zu beweisen, das ihn seinerzeit in die verhängnisvolle Rivalität mit Drizzt Do'Urden hatte gleiten lassen - ganz ließen sich die Kämpferinstinkte des Mannes eben doch nicht verleugnen. Und die Bemerkung Raunirs schien bei Artemis Entreri sofort den Wunsch zu wecken, zu zeigen, daß _er_ durchaus kein Ork oder Goblin war.

Nun, wie auch immer. Wenn Jarlaxles Pläne Wirklichkeit wurden, mochte Artemis Entreris unvermitteltes Bedürfnis, sich mit jemandem zu messen, nur zu bald erfüllt werden.

"Hier sind sechs Betten", wechselte er abrupt das Thema und deutete mit ausgestreckter schwarzer Hand nacheinander auf die drei Stockbetten. "Aber ich zähle nur fünf von uns."

"Wir bekommen Verstärkung." Wieder war es Sevellin Raunir, der über die Neuigkeit Bescheid wußte, und diesmal fing er sich dafür nicht nur von einer Seite einen schrägen Blick ein. Entreri lachte spöttisch.

"Allmählich glaube ich wirklich, Raunir führt Kopfkissengespräche mit der Obersten."

"Tut er nicht", beharrte Jarlaxle und setzte eine beleidigte Miene auf, während er dem grinsenden Blondschopf heimlich zuzwinkerte. "Niemals würde eine Frau von der Klasse und der überwältigenden Schönheit von Mirlyan Sorrokev-Parnell ihn mir vorziehen."

"Jedem das Seine", brummte Entreri, und für einen Moment blitzte ein schiefes Grinsen in Richtung Sevellin Raunir. "Wenn du es tust, hast du ein Bier bei mir gut." Er deutete mit dem Daumen auf seinen dunkelelfischen Compagnon. "So einen Dämpfer bräuchte er schon lange."

Was auch immer Jarlaxle an Bissigkeiten zu entgegnen gehabt hätte, er schluckte es hinunter, als auf der Türschwelle Schritte zu vernehmen waren. Der junge Mann, der sich ein wenig zögernd und mißtrauisch hereinschob und beim Anblick des Dunkelelfen natürlich prompt stehenblieb wie angewurzelt, war braunhaarig und sonnengebräunt, wirkte aber abgemagert und ausgezehrt, wie einer, der eine lange Krankheit hinter sich hat. Er starrte Jarlaxle einen langen Augenblick an, dann ließ er den Blick in die Runde gleiten und hob einmal kurz die Hand zu einem allumfassenden Gruß.

"Ah", strahlte Sevellin, ohne mehr als den Kopf von seinem Ruheplatz zu heben. "Du bist dann der Neue, oder?"

"Kelliv Peshel", sagte der junge Mann wortkarg. Die anderen errieten mit ein wenig Nachdenken, daß es sich bei den vier Silben wohl um seinen Namen handeln mußte. Er trug auffälligerweise keine Uniform, sondern die Leder- und Pelzkleidung eines Waldläufers. Sein Blick glitt unruhig immer wieder zu Jarlaxle hinüber, während er seinen abgetragenen braunen Mantel auf dem letzten verbliebenen Bett ablegte.

"Ist also wahr", murmelte er undeutlich und deutete mit dem Kopf schräg rückwärts auf den Drow.

"Was, mein Freund?" erkundigte Jarlaxle sich freundlich. Der Neuzugang drehte sich nicht um, als er antwortete.

"Daß ein schwarzer Elf für Gareth kämpft."

Der besagte schwarze Elf lachte triumphierend. "Ah. Mein Ruf eilt mir voraus."

"Kann man so sagen", spottete Karol Dor aus seiner Ecke. "Unten an der Treppe hat mich schon der Erste gefragt, ob wir die mit dem Drow sind." Er drehte sich Peshel zu. "Kannst beruhigt sein. Er ist harmlos."

"Also, ich muß doch sehr bitten", protestierte der Dunkelelf prompt. Von Entreri kamen gleichzeitig ein spöttisches Schnauben, das für die anderen, und ein lauernder Blick, der für Jarlaxle bestimmt war.

_Das ist genau, was du willst, nicht wahr? Harmlos. Keine Gefahr für irgendjemanden. Und sie sind vertrauensselig genug, dir das abzukaufen._

Jarlaxle schenkte seinem Compagnon ein liebenswürdiges Lächeln, wohl wissend, daß dieser den Hauch von Siegesgewißheit herauslesen würde.

_Charme ist eine Fähigkeit, die man lernen kann, mein Freund. Erinnerst du dich?_

"Ich bin alles andere als harmlos", beteuerte er laut. "Ich möchte diese Unterstellung entschieden von mir weisen."

"Schon recht", lachte Sevellin. "Sagen wir: harmlos für alles, was keinen Rock anhat. Jedenfalls hat er bis jetzt noch keinen gefressen." Er streckte den Kopf halb unter dem oberen Bett hervor und musterte eingehend den Habitus des Neuzugangs. "Du bist nicht in der Armee?"

"Jäger von Soravia", lautete die knappe Antwort, und Raunir nickte, seinerseits mindestens ebenso gesprächslustig wie der Andere einsilbig.

"Jaja, hab ich schon gehört, daß die Truppen des Herzogs eher selten Uniform tragen. Leuchtet vermutlich einfach zu sehr im Gestrüpp und lockt die Bären an, wie?" Diese Bemerkung erschien dem Soravier offenbar keiner Antwort würdig, es sei denn, man wollte das kaum sichtbare Achselzucken als solches begreifen.

"Er und du, ihr werdet euch großartig verstehen", sagte Jarlaxle auf drow zu Entreri. "Ihr habt genau dasselbe sonnige Gemüt." Um in der Gemeinsamen Sprache hinzuzusetzen: "Was führt dich denn zu uns, junger Freund? Ich meine, was hat dich bewogen, dich von der herzoglichen zur königlichen Truppe versetzen zu lassen?"

Peshel musterte ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn. "Bin nur vorübergehend hier. Bis die Sache vorbei ist."

"Sache?" wiederholte Raunir natürlich sofort mit funkelnden Augen. "Was für eine Sache?"

"Hat dir das dein Betthäschen nicht erzählt?" spottete Mulhony. "Sag nur, da weiß tatsächlich mal einer mehr als du."

"Komm schon, Peshel, laß dich nicht betteln", beharrte Sevellin, ohne das Gefrotzel zu beachten. "Ich hab mir ja gleich gedacht, daß sie uns nicht ohne Grund aus der Hauptstadt abgezogen haben. Weißt du etwas darüber, was wir hier sollen?"

Der Waldläufer sah den Blondschopf, der sich inzwischen zum Sitzen aufgerichtet hatte, mißmutig an. "Ihr werdet's schon erfahren. Kann nicht mehr lange dauern. Kane ist nicht umsonst hier."

"Kane?" staunte Dor, und sein Bart zuckte heftig, als seine Lippen sich zu einem freudigen Strahlen verzogen. "Kane wird mit uns kommen?"

"Haha, auf sie mit Gebrüll", lachte Raunir übermütig. "Vaasa, wir kommen!"

"Das wird alles immer besser", knurrte Jarlaxle. "Eine Unterkunft wie im Kerker, keine Frauen, die Tavernen gestrichen, und dann vielleicht noch Dienst unter der Führung eines Mönchs..."

"_Du_ wolltest zur Armee", wiederholte Entreri grinsend. "Und eins hast du sogar noch vergessen."

"Und das wäre?"

"Du hast das obere Bett und darfst jede Nacht zum Schlafen klettern."

Jarlaxles Gesicht hätte nicht verächtlicher sein können, als er nachlässig mit einer Hand nach den Drow-Insignien langte, die ihm zwischen unzähligen Goldkettchen auf die Brust baumelten, prompt abhob und lautlos aufwärts schwebte, um sich auf seinen Schlafplatz zu schwingen.

--

"Was also ist Eure Einschätzung?" erkundigte sich die Oberste.

"Sie schienen einander nicht zu kennen", antwortete Sevellin Raunir ungewohnt ruhig und abgeklärt. "Der Drow ist nicht zu lesen und Entreri fast noch weniger. Aber sie müßten sich hervorragend verstellen können, um so überzeugend zu schauspielern."

"Ich denke, Ihr könnt bei beiden davon ausgehen, daß sie gute Schauspieler sind", entgegnete Mirlyan trocken. "Wie hat Peshel auf sie reagiert?"

Raunir schmunzelte. "Wie man eben reagiert, wenn man aus heiterem Himmel einem leibhaftigen Dunkelelfen gegenübersteht, von dem einem gesagt wird, er sei freundlich: ungläubig und ziemlich nervös." Er runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. "Und sogar wenn ich annehme, daß sich hinter den Gesichtern von Entreri und Jarlaxle Mordgedanken tummeln - jemand wie dieser kleine Waldläufer kann sich nicht derart verstellen. Er war reserviert, ein wenig fahrig und schien keinem von uns zu trauen. Entreri und Jarlaxle traue ich Hintergedanken zu. Dieser Peshel ist für ein solches Theater nicht intelligent genug."

"Ihr fällt Euer Urteil reichlich schnell."

"Bei manchen Menschen sind nicht viele Blicke nötig."

"Auch, soweit es Entreri angeht?"

Sevellin lachte abrupt wieder sein typisches, übermütiges Lachen. "Den könnte man vermutlich jahrelang beobachten und würde doch nicht schlau aus ihm werden. Alles was ich von ihm sagen kann, ist, daß er ein großartiger Schwertkämpfer ist. Ihn auf unsere Seite zu ziehen wäre das Risiko gewiß wert."

"Ihr träumt, Raunir. Dieser Mann ist ein Meuchelmörder, ein Krimineller der übelsten Sorte, ein eiskalter Killer." Mirlyan ging ein paar Schritte auf und ab. "Es heißt, der König persönlich habe in ihren Seelen gelesen. Mich schaudert bei der Vorstellung, was er dort gesehen haben mag."

"So schlimm kann es nicht gewesen sein", gab der Blondschopf seelenruhig zurück, "wenn er sie danach noch in die Armee aufgenommen hat."

"Ein Paladin, der die Domäne eines finsteren Halbgottes besuchte und das Urböse dort selbst kennenlernte, mag die Bedeutung allgegenwärtiger Schlechtigkeit anders einstufen als wir gewöhnlichen Menschen", dozierte die Oberste etwas steif. "Aber es obliegt uns wohl kaum, die Entscheidungen Seiner Majestät zu hinterfragen. Unsere Aufgabe ist es, alle potentiellen Bedrohungen für das Reich als solche zu erkennen und frühzeitig auszuschalten."

"Ich weiß, Oberste", seufzte Sevellin etwas ungeduldig. "Ich bin nicht erst seit gestern beim Spähsang."

"Dann seht zu, daß Euer Interesse an Entreris Schicksal Euch nicht unvermittelt an seiner Schwertspitze enden läßt."

Raunir lache leise. "Ich danke Euch herzlich für Eure Besorgnis. Was mich zu einem weiteren Punkt bringt. Die Geheimhaltung betreffend." Seine Augenwinkel verbargen sich in einem heiteren Geflecht von kleinen Fältchen, und die der Obersten taten fast sofort dasselbe. Allerdings resultierten die verengten Augen bei ihr mehr aus einer Mischung von Argwohn und Besorgnis.

"Was meint Ihr?"

"Nun, die Kameraden fangen allmählich an, sich zu wundern, wie ich immer an all diese interessanten Gerüchte komme, die ich überall aufzuschnappen scheine", spöttelte Raunir und legte den Kopf schief. "Nun sind sie auf die Idee verfallen, Ihr könntet sie mir vielleicht bei einem heimlichen Tete-à-Tete zugeflüstert haben..."

"Und Ihr habt nicht widersprochen?"

"Wäre das nicht fast einem Eingeständnis gleichgekommen?" Er lachte. "Abgesehen davon schien es Jarlaxle sehr zu treffen", ergänzte er mit einem Zwinkern. Mirlyans Gesicht nahm einen nachdenklichen Ausdruck an, als habe sie diesen Aspekt der Sache noch gar nicht betrachtet.

"Ich erzähle das nur", fügte Sevellin übermütig hinzu, "um Euch Gelegenheit zu geben, diese Verschleierungstaktik eventuell weiter auszubauen. Also, falls Ihr etwa vorhaben solltet, mich zu einem Mondscheinspaziergang in trauter Zweisamkeit abzukommandieren, oder falls die Kameraden uns einmal in leidenschaftlicher Umarmung..." Er brach mit halb hustendem Lachen ab, als ein ausgestreckter Zeigefinger erst warnend eine Handbreit vor seinem Gesicht auftauchte und dann sehr entschieden Richtung Ausgang wies.

"Das war alles, Soldat. Und nehmt Euch besser in Acht, daß ich Euren Namen nicht gleich neben den Jarlaxles auf die Liste derer setze, die im nächsten Kampf das aussichtsloseste Kommando erhalten..."


	25. Kapitel 5 Szene 5

Entreri duckte sich beinahe spielerisch unter einer horizontal geschwungenen Holzkeule ab. Der stämmige und überraschend große Goblin, der das schmale Ende der Keule umklammerte, grunzte vor Verblüffung, als der Mensch so mühelos unter seinem heftigen Hieb hindurchglitt, und änderte hastig seinen Griff um den Schaft der groben Waffe, um sie wieder über seinen massigen Schädel emporzubringen und auf den seines Gegners niedersausen zu lassen.

Er schaffte nichts mehr davon, denn eine dunkelrote Klinge bohrte sich im selben Moment in seine Brust, in der der Mensch wieder aufgesprungen war. Die schwere Gestalt des tödlich getroffenen Monsters sackte in sich zusammen und landete mit einem dumpfen Schlag auf dem gefrorenen, blutbedeckten Grund. Schnee färbte sich rot.

Entreri richtete sich auf und schaute sich nach seinem nächsten Gegner um, fand aber keinen mehr. Unweit von ihm verstrickte Sevellin Raunir gerade einen weiteren Goblin in ein ziemlich überflüssiges Täuschungsmanöver, das der Calishit aus den Übungsstunden von Heliogabalus so genau kannte, daß er exakt die Zahl der Bewegungen einschätzen konnte, die es dauern würde, bis das Schwert des Blonden dem Goblin den Schädel spalten würde. (Es waren drei.) Etwas weiter hinten standen die Brüder Doubier mit dem jungen Waldläufer Peshel und verschickten ihre Pfeile in alle Richtungen. Jarlaxle war nicht zu sehen; vermutlich hatte er sich Fallide und Jetta angeschlossen, die einige flüchtende Goblins nach rechts hinüber verfolgt hatten. Weit entfernte der Drow sich ja nie von irgendwelchen Frauen. Etwas abseits vom Geschehen stützten, zerrten, schleiften und trugen weitere Soldaten die Verwundeten zurück zu den Mauern.

Im allgemeinen ließ die Armee von Damara sich längst nicht mehr selbst auf Scharmützel mit den wilden Bewohnern Vaasas ein. Die unmittelbare Umgebung des Vaasa-Tors war ohnehin beinahe leergefegt von den Orks, Goblins und sonstigen ungeschlachten Wesen, die die Felsklüfte der Galenas und die Weiten der Tundra sonst als ihr Zuhause betrachteten, und was der Winter an hungrigen oder einfach nur kampfeslustigen Feinden in die Nähe der Befestigungen führte, damit wurden jene Abenteurer, die sich auf Gareths Proklamationen hin hier eingefunden hatten, normalerweise spielend fertig. Es bedurfte schon der Mithilfe von solch hoffnungslosen Möchtegern-Monsterjägern wie denen, die gerade in die Sicherheit der Vaasa-Tore abtransportiert wurden (nach Entreris Einschätzung eine Gruppe verwöhnter Kaufmannssöhne aus Impiltur, die vermutlich gedacht hatten, die hiesigen Orks und Goblins würden sich von ihren blitzenden feinen Waffen so sehr beeindrucken lassen, daß sie schreiend das Weite suchten), damit die zu Hilfe gerufenen Angehörigen der damarischen Truppen sich auch einmal persönlich ins Kampfgetümmel stürzen durften.

Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, waren solche Anlässe bei den sonst zu Kasernendienst verdonnerten Soldaten heißbegehrt, und so hatte sich Entreris Trupp, der zum Zeitpunkt, als ein verwundeter Flüchtling sich ans Tor rettete, gerade Wachdienst hatte, denn auch begeistert an die Rettungsmission gemacht.

Neben Entreri ging Raunirs letzter Hieb wie prophezeit senkrecht auf den Schädel des Goblins nieder, und graue Gehirnmasse verteilte sich auf dem schneebedeckten Boden. Damit war auch der letzte Gegner beseitigt. Zum sichtlichen Bedauern der Soldaten, die sich, ebenso wie der Calishit, sämtlich sehnsüchtig nach mehr Feinden umsahen.

Und tatsächlich gab es noch einen weiteren Goblin. Er hatte freilich längst Fersengeld gegeben und rannte im Zickzack, um seinen Feinden kein Ziel für einen Pfeilschuß zu bieten, einen kleinen Hang hinab und verschwand um einen Felsblock.

Sevellin warf Entreri von der Seite einen unternehmungslustigen Blick zu. "Wo der hinrennt, gibt's bestimmt noch mehr von seiner Sorte."

Der ehemalige Meuchelmörder zögerte fast einen Wimpernschlag lang. "Wir haben nur Befehl, diese armseligen Abenteurer zu bergen."

"Stimmt natürlich", sagte Sevellin mit breitem Grinsen. Der Calishit schnaubte spöttisch, zuckte die Achseln, und die zwei machten sich wie auf Kommando an die Verfolgung des geflüchteten Goblins. Es dauerte nicht lang, ehe die übrigen Mitglieder des Trupps bemerkten, was die zwei vorhatten, und ihnen eilig folgten.

Die Gelegenheit, einmal das Schwert aus der Scheide zu ziehen, hatte sich in den letzten Wochen selten genug geboten.

Der schmale Weg, den der flüchtende Goblin entlang rannte, verlief im Zickzack zwischen scharfkantigen Felsblöcken und über tückische Geröllhalden, über die die Verfolger eher stolperten denn liefen. Dennoch hatten sie ihre Beute beinahe eingeholt, als der Pfad sich unvermutet in einen beinahe kreisrunden Felskessel öffnete, in dem Dutzende von Goblins lagerten. Die Höhlen, die sich in der hinteren Felswand auftaten, mochten noch weitere Massen der kleinen Monster beherbergen.

Entreri fing seinen rasenden Lauf ab mit der ihm eigenen Eleganz und einem halblauten Fluch seines calishitischen Heimatdialekts. Sevellin, dessen lange Beine und jüngeres Alter ihn problemlos hatten mit dem Meuchelmörder mithalten lassen, stoppte zwar ebenfalls, strahlte dagegen übers ganze Gesicht.

"Hierher", brüllte er begeistert über die Schulter zurück. "Schwerter und Pfeile raus, Kameraden, hier sind ganze Horden von den Biestern!" Sprach's und stürzte sich mit wirbelndem Breitschwert ins Gemenge.

--

Es mochten in der Tat an die hundert oder mehr Goblins sein, die in dieser Talsenke lagerten, aber die gut aufeinander eingespielten Soldaten schienen dennoch beschlossen zu haben, kurzen Prozeß mit ihnen zu machen. Zu Entreri und Raunir gesellten sich Karol Dor und Jetta mit ihrer Axt sowie einige weitere Nahkämpfer, die den schmalen Hohlweg blockierten und die hinter ihnen positionierten Schützen abschirmten, die ihrerseits ungehindert ihre Pfeile in alle Richtungen verschickten, und bei der dicht gedrängten Masse an Feinden mußte jeder Schuß treffen. Goblins galten bei den Menschen in allen Ländern, in denen sie ihr Unwesen trieben, als ausgesprochen feige, und diese hier machten dabei keine Ausnahme: Kaum sahen sie die ersten Kämpfer ihrer Front fallen, als ihr eben noch so wütender Angriff auch schon in sich zusammenfiel, und die ersten fingen bereits an, nach Schlupflöchern aus dem Talkessel zu suchen, der für sie so unvermittelt vom Lagerplatz zur Falle geworden war.

Die damarischen Soldaten machten sich so schnell zum Herrn der Lage, daß Entreri es sich leisten konnte, aus der geschlossenen Formation auszubrechen, sich von seinem eigenen Angriffsschwung forttragen zu lassen mitten unter die Feinde und dort so zu kämpfen, wie er es am liebsten und am besten tat: allein.

Und während er sich, zum ersten Mal seit langem, wieder einfangen ließ von diesem Spiel, das er beherrschte wie kaum ein anderer, jenem präzise ausgeführten, eleganten und tödlichen Tanz aus Finte, Attacke und Konterattacke, während rund um ihn verwundete Goblins zu Boden sanken und ihre entsetzten Gefährten zu flüchten versuchten, fragte er sich unwillkürlich, was er hier tat. Wann war er zum Vorkämpfer des _Edlen und Guten_ geworden, zum aufrechten Soldaten, der für einen Paladinkönig in die Schlacht zog? Was hatte ihn dazu gebracht, sein Schwert und seinen Dolch, Waffen, die in ganz Faerun kaum ihresgleichen hatten, gegen diese erbärmlich kreischenden Kreaturen zu wenden? Was gingen ihn diese armseligen, stinkenden Goblins an?

Was wollte er hier?

Die Antwort war klar und war dieselbe wie immer: Jarlaxle. Jarlaxle war es, der ihn durch Bitten, Drängen und Spötteleien zu immer abwegigeren Dingen verleiten konnte, der ihn beinahe mit einem Fingerschnippen zu manipulieren verstand. Aber zum ersten Mal gestand Entreri sich auch ein, daß das nur die halbe Wahrheit war. Der wirkliche Grund, weswegen der Drow ihn so mühelos zu manipulieren vermochte, lag in einer Schwäche Entreris, die der ehemalige Meuchelmörder bisher nie als eine solche gesehen, sondern im Gegenteil stets als seine größte Stärke betrachtet hatte: Seiner Einsamkeit.

Es war für die Goblins rund um Artemis Entreri ein sehr ungünstiger Umstand, daß dem Calishit diese ärgerliche Einsicht gerade jetzt kam. Unangenehme Erkenntnisse steigerten traditionell noch die kalte Wut, die seit fast vier Jahrzehnten das einzige Gefühl war, das er für die Welt noch übrig hatte, und die armen Goblins waren es, die das in diesem Moment zu spüren bekamen. Entreris Waffen arbeiteten mit der tödlichen Präzision einer Maschine und ließen nichts als Leichen und Sterbende zurück. Das Angriffsgeknurr der Goblins ging binnen Minuten von erschrockenem Blöken in entsetztes Quieken über.

Am Ende standen die Frontkämpfer unter den Damarern auf einem Platz, der einem blutgetränkten Schlachthof ähnelte. Goblinleichen stapelten sich um sie her. Ein guter Teil der Gegner mochte zwar noch in oder durch die Höhlen weiter oben im Fels entkommen sein, aber einzelne, viele von ihnen verwundet, mühten sich noch immer, den übermächtigen Angreifern zu entwischen und kletterten und stolperten über die unebenen Gesteinsmassen auf der Suche nach einem sicheren Zufluchtsort. Die Soldaten trieben die wimmernden, zischenden Feinde zielstrebig zusammen, um ihnen den Gnadenstoß zu versetzen. Entreri sah eine lange Weile angewidert zu, dann bemerkte er im Augenwinkel eine Bewegung und fuhr instinktiv herum, das Schwert bereits gezückt.

Der geduckte, zusammengekauerte Goblin, der hinter dem Felsblock zum Vorschein kam, starrte ihn so entsetzt an, daß es keine Frage darüber geben konnte, ob er ihn wiedererkannt hatte. Im Nachhinein war Entreri fast sicher, daß das auch der Goblin gewesen war, den sie zuvor über Stock und Stein bis in diesen Felskessel verfolgt hatten.

Im Wegrennen hatte er schließlich Übung.

"Bitterserrschön, bitterserrschön!" Der Goblin quiekte förmlich, als er mit weit aufgerissenen Augen vor dem Menschen auf die Knie fiel, und raffte dabei sichtlich alle Begriffe zusammen, die er jemals aus der Menschensprache aufgeschnappt und in seinem beschränkten Hirn behalten hatte.

"Oh, halt die Klappe!" sagte Entreri.

"Bitterserrschön!" Zu allem Übel flankte soeben Sevellin Raunir lässig über einen niedrigen Felsblock und schlenderte auf den Meuchelmörder zu.

"He, Entreri, hast du noch einen entdeckt?"

"Bitterserrschön, nix totmachen armer Goblin! Gutt Freund gewest, bitterserr lieb-gut Mensch mit böse Schwert!"

"Man könnte meinen, der kennt dich", staunte Raunir gutgelaunt, während er sich zu dem seltsamen Paar gesellte. Entreri wollte das soeben entschieden von sich weisen, als er - wie konnte es auch anders sein - von einer begeisterten Stimme aus dem Hintergrund daran gehindert wurde.

"Aber, das ist ja Gools!" Jarlaxle tauchte im unpassendsten Moment urplötzlich aus dem Nirgendwo auf, wie das eben so seine lästige Gewohnheit war, klatschte vor Freude in die Hände und schob sich rigoros an Entreri vorbei, um sich lachend zu dem knieenden Goblin hinunter zu beugen. Entreri konnte deutlich sehen, wie der Kreatur beim Anblick des Drow sämtliche Farbe aus dem grünstichigen Gesicht wich. Die restlichen Soldaten wurden angesichts von Jarlaxles enthusiastischem Ausruf natürlich aufmerksam und scharten sich um die kleine Gruppe - teils verblüfft, teils amüsiert. Jarlaxle schien es nicht zu kümmern. "Gools!" begrüßte er den Goblin. "Wie geht es dir denn, mein kleiner Freund?"

"Bitterserr", stammelte der Goblin. "Bitterserr, Drow-Herr nix sein bös mit Gools. Nix machen Hirn von Gools laufen aus Ohren, bitterserr! Gools getan, was soll. Sein gekommt zu Treffpunkt, jeder Tag. Aber Drow-Herr nix gekommt, und ein Tag dann Gools vergeßt, und Gools nicht hingegangt, und..." Er stutzte und sprach langsamer, als werde ihm erst im Reden etwas klar. "... und Gools nicht hingegangt, und trotzdem nix gekommt böse Spinnengottfrau und nix gefreßt Gools und macht Gools Hirn laufen heraus bei Ohren, und... und... du mir angelügt!" Die Empörung über diesen soeben erst entdeckten Betrug reichte aus, um den kleinen Kerl in offener Entrüstung auf die Füße springen zu lassen. Jarlaxle lachte herzlich.

"Aber Gools", hielt er dem Goblin engegen, "wäre es dir denn lieber gewesen, ich hätte tatsächlich einen so entsetzlichen Fluch auf dich gelegt und dir ein so schreckliches Schicksal beschert?" Ein gefährliches Glitzern trat in sein eines sichtbares rotes Auge. "Denn wenn du darauf bestehst, könnte ich das natürlich durchaus noch immer tun..."

"Neineinein!" Die Umstehenden - außer Entreri - brachen in lautes Gelächter aus, als der Goblin, sobald sein Peiniger die Hand ausstreckte und einen Schritt auf ihn zu tat, eilig nach rückwärts außer Reichweite stolpern wollte und dabei vor Schreck und Hast auf den Hosenboden fiel. "Nix böse sein mit Gools, wo Gools so froh wiedersehen lieb-gute Drow und lieb-gute Mensch mit groß-böse Schwert!"

"Keine Angst, mein schreckhafter Freund, ich mache doch nur Scherze", versicherte der Dunkelelf leutselig, packte die Kreatur am Kragen ihres zerfetzten Fellgewands und stellte sie auf die klauenähnlichen Füße. "Wir freuen uns auch sehr, dich wiederzusehen." An die restlichen Soldaten gewendet, setzte er in erklärendem Tonfall hinzu: "Verehrte Damen, werte Herren, ich fürchte, wir sind hier auf einen alten Bekannten gestoßen. Seht Ihr, als Meister Entreri und ich anfingen, uns unter die Abenteurer am Tor zu mischen, da war unser kleiner Gefährte Gools hier als eine Art Spion und Kundschafter für uns tätig - wenn wir ihn auch ab und an zu seinem Glück zwingen mußten." Er warf einen heiteren Seitenblick auf den noch immer zitternden Goblin, während er kurz zusammenfaßte, wie er damals Gools vor Entreris Klinge gerettet und ihn mittels eines kleinen Schauspiels (er hatte dem Goblin vorgemacht, er habe ihn mit einem schrecklichen Fluch der Drow-Gottheit Lolth belegt) und durch das Versprechen reichhaltiger Goldgaben dazu gebracht hatte, sie zu den Verstecken der ortsansässigen Goblins, Orks und sonstiger Monster zu führen. Für deren abgeschnittene Ohren Jarlaxle und Entreri dann die ausgesetzten Belohnungen einstrichen.

"Ihr seid vielleicht Gauner", sagte Fallide bewundernd und blickte von Entreri auf Jarlaxle und weiter auf den - jetzt vorsichtig grinsenden - Gools. Raunir lachte laut.

"Dann stimmte das mit dem Spion tatsächlich? Gerüchte gab's ja schon immer euretwegen", fügte er hinzu. "Ich hatte damals Dienst an den Toren, wißt ihr. Das könnt ihr euch nicht vorstellen, was damals über euch alles getuschelt wurde."

Entreri verzog das Gesicht, aber Jarlaxle lachte mit. "Das will ich doch wohl hoffen, daß man von uns geredet hat. Nun, worauf ich eigentlich hinaus will - liebe Freunde, wäre es wohl möglich, im Falle dieses Goblins eine Ausnahme zu machen und ihn am Leben zu lassen? Zugegeben, er riecht nicht besonders gut, wie das bei seiner Art nun einmal nicht anders zu erwarten ist, und natürlich ist er ein ebenso verlauster Halunke wie alle seine Kameraden, aber immerhin hat er sozusagen, wenn auch aus purer Goldgier, über mehrere Monate für König Gareth gearbeitet. Es wäre gewiß sehr undankbar von uns, diese Dienste nun übel zu vergelten."

Diesmal lachten alle, in erster Linie über die Vorstellung, die kümmerliche Kreatur vor ihnen könnte tatsächlich Gareth Drachenbann irgendwelche Dienste geleistet haben. Gools, der sicher nicht einmal die Hälfte des Gesagten begriffen hatte, sah angesichts der heiteren Stimmung hoffnungsvoll in die Runde und machte unwillkürlich einen zutraulichen Schritt näher zu Entreri hin, der diesen Schritt prompt mit einem drohenden Zucken seiner Schwertklinge beantwortete.

"Also, wenn er nur aus Goldgier bei der Monsterjagd mitgemacht hat", spöttelte Raunir fröhlich, "dann ist euer kleiner Kumpel aus genau demselben Grund hier wie zwei Drittel aller unserer Monsterjäger am Tor." Er zuckte die Achseln und schob sein Breitschwert demonstrativ in die Lederscheide auf seinem Rücken. "Von mir aus laßt ihn laufen."

Die übrigen Soldaten äußerten sich ähnlich, bis zum Schluß nur noch ein grimmiger Meuchelmörder mit gezückten Waffen vor dem Gefangenen stand. Der Goblin sah trübselig zu dem Calishiten hinauf. Sogar seine großen, spitz zulaufenden Ohren hingen traurig abwärts.

"Artemis?" fragte Jarlaxle. Entreri knurrte.

"Ich kann ihn nicht ausstehen", murrte er. Der Drow zuckte die Achseln.

"Es ist deine Entscheidung. Du hast ihn gestellt. Dein Feind, deine Beute." Er wollte sich abwenden, und Gools sah ihm aus entsetzten, vorquellenden Augen hinterher.

"Bitterserr, lieb-gute Drow..."

"Bitte nicht mich", unterbrach Jarlaxle und machte eine dramatische, bedauernde Geste in Richtung seines Compagnons. "Dein Schicksal liegt in der Hand jenes Mannes."

"Bitter-...", wollte der Goblin prompt ansetzen, aber ein einziger Blick des Menschen ließ ihn verstummen.

"Halt die Klappe." Entreri sah Jarlaxle etwas verwirrt an. "Du brauchst ihn noch?" vermutete er, und zwar in der Sprache der Drow, so daß die Soldaten nichts verstanden. Wieder zuckte der Dunkelelf nur die Schultern.

"Ich kann alles und jeden für irgendetwas brauchen, _usst'abbil_." Wieder das Glitzern der roten Iris, das Entreri daran erinnern sollte, daß dieser Satz durchaus auch für ihn selbst galt. "Aber es gibt nichts, wofür er unbedingt notwendig wäre."

"Das heißt, es ist dir egal, ob ich ihn töte?" In Entreris Stimme lag unvermittelt etwas Lauerndes, aber natürlich erhielt er keine Antwort auf seine unausgesprochene Frage.

"Ich halte das Wohl und Wehe eines Goblins nicht für einen Grund, mich mit dir zu streiten. Ja, es ist mir egal. Tu, was du willst."

Entreri richtete seinen Blick wieder auf den Goblin, der mit leisem Winseln den Kopf zwischen die Schultern zog. Die Soldaten, die zwar das Zwiegespräch ihrer beiden seltsamen Kameraden nicht verstanden hatten, begriffen anhand dieser Reaktion sehr wohl, worum es ging, und traten wieder näher.

"Ach, komm, Entreri", sagte Sevellin.

"Gib dir einen Ruck", ermunterte Fallide.

Entreris Miene wurde immer mißmutiger, je länger er den zitternden Gefangenen anstarrte, aber er schlug nicht zu. Schließlich seufzte er.

"Du bist widerlich", belehrte er den Gefangenen und ließ seine Klingen in ihre Scheiden zurückgleiten. Gools strahlte ihn an und sprang vor Freude auf und ab.

"Ja, Herr, serr, Herr, serr recht hat, Herr. Gools sein lieb-gute Mensch serr serr viel dankerbar..."

"Halt einfach nur den Mund, oder ich schneide dir die Zunge heraus und stopfe sie dir in den Hals." Der Meuchelmörder stakste davon, und Jarlaxle schaute Gools bedeutungsvoll an.

"Er macht keine Witze, weißt du?" sagte er in der kehligen Sprache der Goblins. Gools nickte hastig, und sein dürrer Hals bewegte sich in einem nervösen, trockenen Schlucken. Jarlaxle warf einen nachdenklichen Blick auf seinen Partner, ehe er den Goblin wieder ansah. "Er hat dich am Leben gelassen, aber du weißt, daß er es jederzeit von dir fordern könnte, nicht wahr? Du weißt, daß er ein stärkerer Kämpfer ist als jeder Ork oder Goblin in ganz Vaasa, und daß sein Schwert selbst einem Riesen den Garaus machen könnte?"

"Ja, Herr", beteuerte der Goblin, froh, in seinem eigenen Idiom sprechen zu können. "Ich weiß das sehr gut, Herr."

"Dann denke immer daran, wenn du in Zukunft mit einem von uns beiden verhandelst. Und Gools: Sei morgen ab Mitternacht an dem Ort, an dem wir uns schon früher getroffen haben. Wenn Meister Entreri und ich bis zum Morgengrauen noch nicht dort sind, so darfst du gehen. Aber eher nicht! Oder du wirst sehen, daß der Mensch Artemis Entreri dir das Hirn beinahe ebenso zu zu den Ohren herauslaufen lassen kann wie ein Fluch der Spinnenkönigin."

Der Goblin wurde unter seiner grünlich-violetten Haut noch einmal sichtlich fahl, dann raffte er seinen ganzen Witz zusammen, schnatterte noch ein paar hastige Dankesbezeugungen in Richtung Jarlaxles und machte, daß er fortkam.

Die Soldaten sahen ihm lachend hinterher.

--

Als sie zurückkehrten ans Vaasa-Tor, um ordnungsgemäß Meldung zu machen, fanden sie dort alles in bester Stimmung vor: Die Ausgangssperre war beendet - gerade rechtzeitig zur Feier ihres glorreichen Sieges, wie Jarlaxle in altbekannter Theatralik verkündete.

"Ein glorreicher Sieg über ein paar verlauste Goblins", korrigierte Entreri nüchtern, der schon wieder Anstalten machte, in Richtung jener Treppe zu stapfen, die zu ihrem Schlafraum führte. Jarlaxle schlang ihm in einer gedankenschnellen Bewegung den Arm um die Schulter und drehte ihn zurück.

"Ein Sieg", hielt er dem mürrischen Menschen entgegen. "Und zwar einer, der gefeiert zu werden wünscht." Er zog eine weiße Augenbraue einen Moment amüsiert ein wenig in die Höhe, und Entreri seufzte. Er kannte diesen Gesichtsausdruck.

"Freund Raunir, Freund Peshel, teure Jetta und bezaubernde Fallide", holte der Dunkelelf sich Unterstützung, "was sagt Ihr?"

"Ich sage, Entreri hat uns die Hälfte der Goblins weggeschnappt", spottete Jetta und deutete mit dem Stiel ihrer Pfeife auf den Meuchelmörder. "Ich finde, er ist uns eine Runde schuldig."

"Da hörst du's", kommentierte der Drow und schaute den wie üblich schweigsamen Neuzugang an. "Kelliv Peshel, Ihr kommt doch ebenfalls mit?"

Entreri unterdrückte ein zweites Seufzen, das allzu verräterisch hätte sein können. Natürlich hatte Jarlaxle wie bei allem, was er begann, auch diesmal wieder einen Hintergedanken, neben seinem sicherlich ehrlichen - und offenbar nie erlöschenden - Wunsch nach Amüsement. Ein feuchtfröhlicher Abend in der Taverne mochte genau die richtige Gelegenheit sein, um etwas mehr zu erfahren über den eigentümlichen Neuzugang, der ihrem Trupp seit der Übersiedlung and Vaasa-Tor zugeteilt worden war.

Bisher hatten sie aus dem schweigsamen Waldläufer nicht viel herausgebracht - und das lag sicherlich nicht an Sevellin Raunir oder Jarlaxle, die den jungen Mann beide in unterschiedlicher Manier von allen Seiten bearbeitet hatten, ohne viel herauszufinden. Daß seine Zugehörigkeit zur königlich-damarischen Armee nicht von Dauer sein würde, sondern nur bis zur Erledigung eines nicht näher definierten Auftrags anhalten würde, hatten sie ihm immerhin entlockt. Auch, daß er offenbar eine längere Zeit krank gewesen war und dabei auf irgendeine Weise mit dem sagenumwobenen Kane in Kontakt gekommen war. Aber darüberhinaus stellte der wortkarge Soravier selbst jemanden wie Jarlaxle vor eine echte Herausforderung.

Was Entreri heimlich nicht wenig genoß.

Und so waren es halb Jarlaxles Überredungskünste und halb die Aussicht darauf, daß die Neugierde des Dunkelelfen sich an Kelliv Peshel erneut die Zähne ausbeißen würde, die Artemis Entreri dazu bewegten, sich der Truppe tatsächlich anzuschließen und sich, eingekeilt zwischen die beiden selbsternannten hilfreichen Quälgeister Sevellin Raunir und Jarlaxle, in Richtung "Schlammige Stiefel und Blutige Klingen" schleifen zu lassen. Er bereute es freilich sofort, kaum hatte er einen Fuß über die Schwelle gesetzt und mit jenem raschen, forschenden Blick, der in einem Sekundenbruchteil den gesamten Raum bis ins Detail erfaßte und so typisch für ihn war, das altbekannte Gesicht in der Menge entdeckt.

Um genau zu sein, er war kurz davor, auf dem Absatz kehrt zu machen.

"Da soll mir doch einer nen Goblin braten.

Wie sin' denn die zwei Kerle hier reingeraten?"

Athrogate grinste so breit, als er den Reim von sich gab, daß unter dem buschigen schwarzen Schnauzbart sein ganzes Sortiment großer, schief sitzender und teilweise abgesplitterter gelblicher Zähne einzusehen war. Er hatte sich, als habe er nur auf seine beiden ehemaligen Reisegefährten gewartet, an einem der vordersten Tische plaziert, und zwar so breitbeinig und mit ausgefahrenen Ellenbogen, daß jeder, der an ihm vorbei in den hinteren Bereich der Taverne wollte, fast gezwungen war, gegen ihn zu stoßen. Was Athrogate, wenn er es darauf anlegte, sicher als willkommener Vorwand für eine Kneipenschlägerei dienen würde. Entreri wendete sich, ohne den Zwerg eines Grußes zu würdigen, wortlos und mit Augen, die nur noch schmale Schlitze waren, nach Jarlaxle um. Der Drow hob freilich nur hilflos die Schultern, um anzudeuten, daß er auch keine Ahnung von der Anwesenheit des verseschmiedenden Zwergs gehabt hatte.

"Freund Athrogate!" strahlte er dann, mindestens ebenso breit wie der Angeredete. "Was für eine Überraschung!"

"Ihr kennt Athrogate den Zwerg?" raunte Sevellin Raunir Entreri verblüfft ins Ohr. Der Meuchelmörder sah ihn mißtrauisch an.

"War mit im Zenghyi-Schloß", anwortete er knapp. Raunir nickte, als habe er sich an etwas erinnert.

"Richtig, hatte ich ganz vergessen. Meinen Glückwunsch, daß ihr da wieder rausgekommen seid. Athrogate ist ein harter Brocken." Er legte Entreri kurz eine Hand auf die Schulter, dann folgte er Karol Dor und Fallide an einen anderen Tisch und konnte darum das leise Murmeln des Calishiten wohl nicht mehr hören.

"So hart auch wieder nicht." - Entreri hatte ein (soweit sich das bei seiner üblicherweise steinernen Miene sagen ließ) ausgesprochen mißmutiges Gesicht augesetzt, als er neben Jarlaxle Aufstellung bezog. Er strich sich den dicken Wintermantel über die Schultern zurück, so daß die blanken Griffe seiner Waffen deutlich darunter hevorblitzten, und musterte den Zwerg und dessen bissiges Grinsen so lange, daß es schon an Beleidigung grenzte, ehe er sich schließlich zu einer Art Gruß bereitfand. "He, Häßlicher."

Das zerfurchte Gesicht des Zwergs, oder zumindest der Teil, der zwischen ungekämmtem Haar und ungezähmtem Bart hervorlugte, brachte erstaunlicherweise noch ein paar Falten mehr hervor.

"Das hätt' ich mir ja nie gedacht,

daß der Mensch es so lang macht.

Aber so soll's mir schon auch recht sein.

Am liebsten ist's mir eh', ich schlag ihm selber die Fresse ein."

Jarlaxle lachte leise, als Entreri angesichts der Verse angewidert die Stirn runzelte, und sah amüsiert auf den Zwerg hinunter. "Wir sind mindestens ebenso froh, Euch wiederzusehen, mein Freund. Sagt, seid Ihr schon lange wieder hier? Was führt Euch denn wieder zu den Toren? Kommt, setzt Euch. Auf dieses Wiedersehen müssen wir doch anstoßen." Von der Seite traf ihn, wie nicht anders zu erwarten, ein wahrer Giftpfeil von einem Blick für diese Einladung, aber Entreri begriff natürlich auch, daß der Zwerg, ein Vertrauter Knellicts, kaum zufällig hier war, und fügte sich seufzend in das Unvermeidliche.

"Na, das läßt sich hören, Schwarzer", grunzte der Zwerg, während er einem Gast am Nachbartisch unsanft den Ellenbogen zwischen die Rippen rammte, um ihn zum Aufstehen zu bewegen, den Stuhl des Mannes kurzerhand zu den zwei bereits vorhandenen an den eigenen Tisch zog und den beiden Söldnern bedeutete, sich zu setzen. Der Vertriebene schien kurz zu überlegen, gegen dieses Verfahren zu protestieren, aber angesichts der beiden schweren Morgensterne, die Athrogate selbst in die Taverne mitgenommen hatte, sah er davon ab. Athrogate sah ihn im übrigen nicht einmal an. "Zeit wird's auch für ein kühles Naß", reimte er stattdessen. "Geht doch nix über'n Zwergenbier vom Faß."

Entreri orderte, sobald die Bedienung sich bis zu ihrem Tisch durchgekämpft hatte, prompt ein Glas Rotwein (und das, obwohl er erst am Vortag die Weine hier im Norden als völlig untrinkbar bezeichnet hatte), während Jarlaxle, der Bier ansonsten mied, sich dem Zwerg zuliebe auf einen Krug einließ und sogar die Bezahlung übernahm.

"Zur Feier unseres Wiedersehens", bemerkte er mit leisem Zwinkern, und Athrogate grinste zurück. "Wie ist es Euch denn inzwischen ergangen?"

"Besser als Euch, da möcht' ich aber wetten!" lachte der Zwerg heiser und ließ den steinernen Henkelkrug auf die Tischplatte krachen, daß der Schaum überschwappte. "Ha! Mir sagt keiner, wann ich in der Früh aus den Federn muß. Mich steckt keiner in so 'nen lächerlichen Anzug..." Er nickte in Richtung der grauroten damarischen Armee-Uniform, die beide Männer noch immer trugen.

"Also, ich bin eigentlich mit den Bekleidungsvorschriften bislang recht zufrieden", lächelte der Drow und rückte seinen Hut auf dem kahlen Schädel zurecht. Entreri schnaubte einmal, verbiß sich aber jeden weiteren Kommentar, zumal der Zwerg plötzlich eine ernste Miene aufsetzte und sich mit wild gesträubten Brauen und betont geheimnisvoller Miene halb über den Tisch beugte.

"Kann schon sein, daß du zufrieden bist, Schwarzer. Kann aber auch sein, daß ihr bald wieder abhaut aus der Armee, was? Kann man ja nie wissen. Könnte ja was passieren, was einen praktisch dazu zwingt. Was?"

Entreri starrte sein schwarzbärtiges Gegenüber wortlos an. Jarlaxle dagegen schmunzelte und senkte die Stimme zu einem ebenso verschwörerischen Bühnengeflüster, wie der Zwerg es gebraucht hatte. "Die Zukunft liegt gehüllt in ein Dunkel, das nicht einmal die Augen eines Drow zu durchdringen vermögen", stimmte er zu, dramatisch wie eh und je. "Die einzigen, die solches vermögen, sind Magier, und selbst von ihnen nur die besten und klügsten."

Athrogate zwinkerte, zweimal, ehe er den Sinn des Gesagten erfaßte und sich vergnügt mit der flachen Hand auf den Schenkel schlug. "Magier!" johlte er begeistert. "Das ist gut! Da hast du was gesagt, Spitzohr! Hab ich doch gleich gewußt, daß du einer bist, der einen begreift, was?"

"Ohne mich selbst loben zu wollen", nickte der Drow prompt, "aber ich bin mit meiner Auffassungsgabe ziemlich zufrieden." Er beugte sich ebenfalls nach vorne über den Tisch, dem vor Aufmerksamkeit halb offenstehenden Mund des Zwergs entgegen. "Also, wenn natürlich ein solch unendlich mächtiger Magier an uns ein Interesse hätte und bei Gelegenheit einmal einen Blick in seine große kostbare Glaskugel würfe...", begann er dramatisch und malte dabei mit beiden Händen einen kopfgroßen Ball in die Luft, "... dann bekäme er gewiß Dinge von höchstem Interesse zu sehen."

"Nackte Halblingsmädchen?" kam die hoffnungsvolle Frage, die Jarlaxle vor Verblüffung in seinem Redefluß verstummen und Entreri in ein bissiges Lachen ausbrechen ließ, ehe der Zwerg sich fing und den Gedanken aufgriff. "Ach so. Ja. Interessante Sachen, aber das glaub' ich auch. So interessante Sachen, was vielleicht noch alles kommen kann."

"Das würde ein solch mächtiger Magier dann wissen", wiederholte Jarlaxle und setzte probehalber hinzu: "Und vermutlich würde er es den Betroffenen - also Meister Entreri und mir - dann auch sagen wollen, nicht wahr?"

"Sagen", wiederholte Athrogate. "Sagen. Das ist gut. Ja, das würde er bestimmt."

"Und er würde Wege finden, das zu tun."

"Würde er. Na klar würde er. Aber da kannste wetten, kannste da drauf." Er grinste breit. "Aber sowas macht er am liebsten persönlich, so'n Magier. Wenn er Lust hat. Hat er aber bestimmt. Könnte sogar sein, daß es bald soweit ist." Er atmete kräftig durch, langte wieder nach seinem steinernen Krug und tat einen schier endlosen Zug, angesichts dessen Jarlaxle wie Entreri die Augen aus dem Kopf fallen wollten. Als das Gefäß erneut auf die Tischplatte geknallt wurde, war es leer bis zur Nagelprobe. "Also, bin ich jetzt schon froh, daß wir da drüber geredet haben", erklärte der Zwerg, während er von seinem Stuhl rutschte und seine Waffen schulterte. "Dann schätze ich mal, sehen wir uns ja demnächst öfter." Er nickte Jarlaxle kurz zu und fixierte Entreri mit einem finsteren Blick, ehe er ging. "Hab noch was zu tun. Bin immerhin die Nummer eins hier, was? Und man weiß ja nie, ob sich nicht diese Halbelfe wieder hier sehen läßt..."

Jarlaxle wunderte sich, daß für einen Moment ein leichtes Flackern wie von Besorgnis über Entreris Gesicht ging, beschloß aber, für den Moment nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken. Zumal die Miene des Menschen sofort wieder zu einer höhnischen Maske gefror, sobald der Rücken des Zwergs zwischen den übrigen Tavernengästen verschwunden war.

"Er ist so diskret wie ein Oger", stellte Entreri fest. "Wir hätten eine Bekanntmachung im Thronsaal von Gareth aufhängen sollen, daß wir vorhaben, uns mit seinem Erzfeind zu treffen."

"Da kann ich dir nicht widersprechen", nickte der Drow und nippte, mit einer Miene, in der sich eine Art angewiderte Neugier spiegelte, an seinem Bier. Er nahm einen Schluck und verzog das Gesicht. "Vergorenes Getreide und bitterer Hopfen. Wirklich ein Gebräu für Zwerge. Und ja. Man sollte meinen, jemand wie Knellict hätte mehr Verstand, als uns einen so auffälligen Boten mit einer so unwichtigen Nachricht zu schicken."

Die Lippen des Menschen verzogen sich in einer Art lautlosem Zähnefletschen, das dem Athrogates zuvor nicht einmal unähnlich war, aber ein deutlich besseres Gebiß offenbarte. Jarlaxle nahm an, daß zur Sucht nach Perfektion, die seinen Partner auszeichnete, wohl auch perfekte Zahnpflege gehörte, ließ den amüsanten Gedanken aber angesichts des unheilschwangeren Blicks, mit dem besagter Partner ihn musterte, rasch wieder fallen.

"Gibt es etwas Schöneres, als Lockvogel zu sein?" fragte Entreri. Seine Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus. Jarlaxle seufzte, mußte ihm aber im Stillen recht geben. Athrogate war nicht grundlos zu ihnen geschickt worden. Das auffällige Söldnerpaar aus Drow und Meuchelmörder, das alleine eine ganze Kompanie von Spitzeln beschäftigen konnte, war vermutlich die beste Ablenkung, die jemand wie Knellict sich wünschen konnte.

Und wenn er ehrlich war, so schätzte der Dunkelelf Jarlaxle es ebensowenig, für fremder Leute Zwecke benutzt zu werden, wie sein menschlicher Partner. Aber wie stets, sah er auch diesmal das Positive an der Situation.

"Es kommt immer darauf an, was man daraus macht", lächelte er. "Wir werden in unserem Gespräch mit unserem mächtigen neuen Freund hoffentlich mehr über seine Pläne erfahren als er über unsere."

"Haben wir denn welche?"

"Aber natürlich. Wir wollen unsere Position verbessern, ehe wir in neue Verhandlungen eintreten."

"Verhandlungen. Mit Knellict?"

"Mit wem es sich gerade anbietet. Komm schon, mein Freund, das System sollte dir doch bekannt sein: Tauschen und Verkaufen. Man gibt, man nimmt. Eine Hand wäscht die andere."

"Auge um Auge, Zahn um Zahn?"

"So ähnlich." Jarlaxle lächelte breit. "Und vor allem: Alles zu beiderseitigem Nutzen."

Er schob seinen Krug entschieden quer über den Tisch und langte stattdessen nach Entreris Wein.


	26. Kapitel 6 Szene 1

Es war eine wirklich schauderhafte Nacht. Wind fegte in schneefeuchten Böen aus der Tundra heran, heulte um die Felsen der Galenas und pfiff zwischen den Zinnen der gewaltigen Befestigungsmauern des Vaasa-Tores. Die Fahnenmasten mit dem Drachenbanner von Damara bogen sich unter den Orkanböen und ächzten, daß zu befürchten war, sie würden brechen.

Die wenigen Wachen, die ihren Dienst auf den Mauern tatsächlich ernst genug nahmen, um sich in diese Nacht hinauszuwagen und sich nicht in einem Mannschaftsraum am Kaminfeuer zu verkriechen, hatten die Pelzkrägen ihrer Uniformmäntel vors Gesicht geschlagen und suchten in Nischen und Mauervorsprüngen Schutz gegen den eisigen Wind. Sie bewegten sich höchstens, um sich durch Bewegung etwas Wärme zu verschaffen, oder um ihre Mäntel von den dichten Schneeschichten zu befreien, die sich darauf angesammelt hatten. Von den Kontrollrufen, auf die sie von Zeit zu Zeit zu antworten hatten, hörten sie ohnehin nichts, sie wurden wie alle Geräusche vom Heulen der Böen verschlungen.

In einer Nacht wie dieser mochten sogar die griesgrämigsten Unteroffiziere Verständnis haben für Wachposten, die ihre Dienstpflicht ein wenig arg lässig nahmen - oder auch nicht. Sicherlich hätten sie sich aber gewundert über einen Soldaten, der ohne Not freiwillig zu den Zinnen hinaufstieg, um sich dort dem Wetter auszusetzen. Zumal der breitkrempige Hut des besagten Soldaten irgendwie nicht die geringsten Anstalten machte, sich durch das penetrante Zerren der Naturgewalten beeindrucken zu lassen und scheinbar nur noch fester auf dem vollkommen kahlen Schädel seines Trägers saß.

Artemis Entreri, der zu den wenigen Wachhabenden gehörte, die tatsächlich auf ihrem Posten standen, wunderte sich natürlich über gar nichts.

Der Drow schlenderte heran, so lässig, als teile sich der Wind um ihn und flaue freiwillig ab zu einer freundlichen Brise, gerade genug, um Mantel und Hutfeder malerisch wehen zu lassen. Entreri wischte sich geschmolzenen Schnee aus dem Gesicht. Seine Laune hatte eine ähnliche Temperatur wie die Luft hier oben auf den Mauern.

"Amüsierst du dich gut?" erkundigte Jarlaxle sich, als er sich Entreri gegenüber gegen eine schneeverkrustete Wand lehnte. Da der Mann die Frage keiner Antwort für würdig befand, grinste er und fragte weiter: "Wann kommt die Ablösung?"

"Sonnenaufgang."

"Und die nächste Kontrollrunde?"

"Ich schätze, in einer guten Stunde."

Jarlaxle schüttelte traurig den Kopf. "Ich fürchte, du irrst dich, mein Freund. In Wirklichkeit wird heute wohl gar kein Kontrollgang mehr erfolgen. Eine Schande. Die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen werden immer mehr ausgehöhlt, findest du nicht auch?"

Entreri richtete einen mißtrauischen Blick auf ihn, und der Drow hob beide Hände - die, wie Entreri bemerkte, in feinen bestickten Wildlederhandschuhen steckten. Er zog ein gewisses Maß an Genugtuung aus der Tatsache, daß der Drow also _doch_ zumindest ein wenig von den Unbillen des Wetters bemerkte.

"Ich habe damit fast gar nichts zu tun", sagte Jarlaxle. "Aber du kennst mich. Wenn ich einem armen, überarbeiteten Unteroffizier in einer so scheußlichen Nacht ein wenig heißen Honigmet besorgen kann, dann lasse ich mich nicht lumpen. Und er wollte auch gar nicht wissen, woher die Gabe kam, als er sie nach dem letzten Kontrollgang in seinem Raum fand."

"Was war drin?"

"So gut wie nichts. Das wäre mir ein Soldat, der einen unbekannten Trank schluckt, ohne ihn vorher auf Gift zu testen! Nein, es war feinster, bester Met. Stark, aber ungiftig. Gerade stark genug, um ihn ein wenig müde zu machen." Er faßte unter seinen Mantel und holte einen langen, geschnitzten Spazierstock hervor, dessen Knauf die Form eines Frettchenkopfes hatte, mit zwei eingesetzten Opalen als Augen. Entreri wußte, daß es sich bei diesem Ding, das aussah wie das Spielzeug eines luxusverliebten Lebemannes, in Wirklichkeit um eine Waffe handelte, die winzige, mit dem Schlafgift der Drow getränkte Pfeile verschoß. "Für den Rest hatte ich das hier. Er kann den Pfeil kaum gespürt haben, ehe er einschlief, und die Wunde ist so klein, daß sie morgen früh schon niemand mehr sehen wird. Er wird einfach glauben, das Getränk habe ihn übermannt."

Entreri nickte. "Und?"

Jarlaxle breitete die Arme aus, drehte sich leicht im Kreis wie ein Tänzer und deutete mit weitausladender Gestik um sich. "Das fragst du noch? Schau dich doch um. Ist das nicht eine herrliche Nacht für einen Ausflug in die freie Natur?"

Der Mensch schnaubte. "Was hast du mit dem Goblin besprochen, als du in seiner Sprache gekrächzt hast?" Jarlaxle lachte, als er sich so rasch durchschaut sah.

"Ich habe nur gesagt, wir würden ihn heute noch aufsuchen." Er zwinkerte. "Nun komm, mein Freund, wir wollen Gools doch nicht warten lassen."

Der Meuchelmörder warf einen raschen Blick in Richtung eines schwach erleuchteten Wachraums, dann hinaus in die an- und abschwellenden Schwaden naßkalter Flocken. "Wir werden nie vor der Ablösung zurück sein."

Jarlaxle klopfte leicht gegen seine Gürteltasche. "Schwarzfeuer?" erinnerte er, und der Mensch seufzte. Das Wort war die magische Losung, die ein Paar schwarzer Statuetten im Besitz des Drowelfen in Nachtmahre verwandelte, pferdeähnliche dämonische Kreaturen, die sich, für jemanden, der verrückt oder todesmutig genug war, sich ihnen anzuvertrauen, durchaus als Reittiere eignen konnten. Die Beschwörung hielt nicht lange an, aber in jedem Fall bis zum Morgen, und die Kreaturen liefen bedeutend schneller als wirkliche Pferde.

"Und wie kommen wir von der Mauer?"

Statt einer Antwort holte der Dunkelelf die Drow-Insignien unter seinem Mantel hervor und streckte einladend den Arm aus. Entreri verdrehte die Augen, und der Drow gluckste. "Natürlich können wir auch warten, bis du dich mit deinem Einbrecher-Harnisch an sämtlichen Wachen vorbei bei diesem Wetter von der Mauer hinuntergelassen hast. Dann allerdings werden uns selbst die Nachtmahre nicht mehr viel helfen, um rechtzeitig anzukommen. - Nur Mut, mein Freund. Sei nicht schüchtern. Umarm mich!"

Der Wind verschluckte Entreris geknurrte Entgegnung, was, wie Jarlaxle annahm, vermutlich auch besser so war. Der Mensch hielt sich an ihm fest, und Jarlaxle schlang ihm den linken Arm um die Hüfte und faßte gleichzeitig mit der rechten Hand nach den Insignien. Seine Füße lösten sich vom Boden, und er zog Entreri mit sich in die Luft.

Sich bei diesem Wetter schwebend fortzubewegen, war ein Versuch, bei dem man sich leicht den Hals brechen konnte. Jarlaxle benutzte, wo immer möglich, den Windschatten von Türmen und Vorsprüngen in den verwinkelten Befestigungsanlagen, aber dennoch trieb mehr als einmal ein heftiger Windstoß die beiden Gestalten ab und schleuderte sie hart gegen die rauhen Steinmauern. Von Entreri kamen dann jeweils ein wütendes Grollen und ein tödlicher Blick in das lächelnde Gesicht des Dunkelelfen (der es irgendwie immer zu schaffen schien, sich rechtzeitig so zu drehen, daß nicht er den Löwenanteil des Aufpralls abbekam), aber natürlich konnte man sich bei jemandem wie dem Menschen darauf verlassen, daß er sich auch weiterhin an dem Drow festkrallen würde - vermutlich ewig, falls nötig, und falls man ihm nicht vorher die Arme brach.

Als sie endlich auf dem gefrorenen Grund zu Füßen der Befestigung aufsetzten, huschten beide Männer hastig davon in die Deckung von Felsblöcken und -überhängen und lauschten in die Nacht. Aber kein Warnruf kam von den Zinnen, man schien sie nicht bemerkt zu haben.

"Wir sollten ein Stück Weg hinter uns bringen, ehe wir die Rosse rufen", bestimmte Jarlaxle und schlüpfte davon in die Nacht, ein resignierter, zerschundener, durchnäßter und durchfrorener menschlicher Mörder dicht auf seinen Fersen. Schon nach wenigen Schritten verschluckten Sturm und Schnee die gewaltigen Mauern des Tors nach Damara so gründlich, als hätten sie nie existiert, und rund um die beiden Söldner gab es unvermittelt nichts mehr als das tobende Chaos aus Dunkelheit und Wildnis. Jarlaxle holte die beiden schwarzen Statuetten aus ihrem magischen Behältnis hervor und drückte eine davon Entreri in die Hand, der sie wiederum sorgfältig auf dem Boden abstellte, ehe er das Beschwörungswort aussprach.

"Schwarzfeuer."

Die Nacht schien unvermittelt noch ein wenig schwärzer und stürmischer zu werden, so dicht gepackt mit Energie, daß sie dunkle Funken sprühte. Aus dem Dunkel wuchsen die schattenhaften Umrisse des Dämonenhengsts, gezeichnet von Flammen aus eisiger Schwärze, gegen die selbst der Schneesturm der Galenas in seiner Wut verblaßte. Der Nachtmahr schnaubte, fixierte den Menschen, der es gewagt hatte, ihn zu rufen, mit vor Wut sprühenden Augen und stampfte den Grund mit Hufen, die aus nichts als konzentrierter Dunkelheit zu bestehen schienen, konnte aber gegen die Macht der Magie, die ihn an die Statue fesselte, nicht an.

Entreri warf einen Blick in den tosenden Schneesturm, während Jarlaxle sich bereits auf sein eigenes Reittier schwang, das er zwischenzeitlich auf dieselbe Weise beschworen hatte. "Ein Ritt in finsterer Nacht durch unbekanntes Gelände bei diesem Wetter ist nahe am Wahnsinn."

"Oh, mir würde nicht allzuviel passieren", lächelte der Drow und deutete wieder auf seine Brust, wo er die zum Schweben nötigen Drow-Insignien inzwischen sicher unter dem wärmenden Wintermantel verstaut hatte. "Zumal die Nachtmahre magische Kreaturen sind. Sie treten nicht fehl. Aber wenn du tatsächlich stürzen und dir den Hals brechen solltest, dann kann ich mithilfe des Nekromantensteins in meiner Tasche einen hilfreichen Untoten aus dir machen."

"Beruhigend", murmelte der Meuchelmörder und schwang sich ebenfalls in den Sattel seines Nachtmahrs. Sofort hatte er das Gefühl, von kaltem Feuer umzüngelt zu werden, das nur kraft Zauberei davon abgehalten wurde, ihn vollends zu verschlingen.

"Ich würde dir trotzdem raten, dich gut festzuhalten", sagte der Drow. "Zombies sind ziemlich langweilige Gesellschafter. Also laß die Zügel besser nicht los, und bleib mit den Füßen in den Steigbügeln."

"Eine Lehrstunde im Reiten? Und das von jemandem, der vor ein paar Monaten noch kaum wußte, wo bei einem Pferd vorne und hinten ist, und der mir die Vorzüge von Reitechsen nahezubringen versucht hat..." Entreri trieb sein Tier ohne weitere Vorrede an, und die Kreatur stieß ein Kreischen aus, das an den heiseren Schrei eines Falken erinnerte, der auf seine Beute herabstieß. Einen Wimpernschlag später flog die Tundra unter den Hufen des Biests davon, und auf Entreris Gesicht verwandelten Flocken sich in scharfe, spitze Nadeln. Schwarze Funken sprühten von den Felsen, wo immer die Hufe den Grund berührten. Der Drow war einen Augenblick später an der Seite seines Partners. Vermutlich wollte er den Vorwurf mangelnder Reitkunst nicht auf sich sitzen lassen, aber zu Entreris Erleichterung hinderte das Brüllen des Schneesturms ihn an jedem verbalen Protest.

Als sie die Nachtmahre endlich zügelten, waren Entreris Hände so steifgefroren, daß er Mühe hatte, sie von den schwarzen, aus unwirklicher Materie bestehenden Zügeln zu lösen, um seinen scheinbar bleischweren Körper überhaupt aus dem Sattel hieven zu können. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, war der kleine felsige Platz am Fuße des Abhangs, über den Entreri Gools einmal gejagt hatte, vollkommen leer. Immerhin hielten die Felswände ein wenig den beißenden Wind fern, wenn auch nicht den Schnee.

"Gools", rief Jarlaxle in die Nacht, noch ehe er ganz abgestiegen war. Selbst er schien inzwischen von diesem Ausflug genug zu haben. "Komm heraus. Wir haben keine Zeit für Versteckspiele!"

"Finsterroß nix freßt Gools?"

"Nicht, wenn du dich sofort hier vor uns sehen läßt. Sonst schon."

Der zitternde, von Kopf bis Fuß durchweichte Goblin erinnerte im Moment am ehesten an eine Ratte, die jemand vergeblich zu ertränken versucht hatte, als er sich zögernd heran wagte. Seine Furcht war nicht unbegründet, denn die beiden Nachtmahre gebärdeten sich beim Anblick dieser möglichen Beute sofort wie wild und ließen sich von ihren beiden Reitern kaum am Zügel halten.

"Kannst du uns an einen trockenen Ort bringen?" fragte Jarlaxle und rückte ungnädig an seinem Hut herum, in dessen Krempe sich Schnee sammelte. "Dies ist ein sehr ungemütlicher Ort für eine Unterhaltung, will mir scheinen."

Der Goblin schluckte trocken. "Gools kennt gut Platz. Aber nix bring böse Viech, bitterserr, lieb-gute Herrs."

Jarlaxle winkte Entreri, den Nachtmahr ein wenig zur Seite unter einen überhängenden Felsen zu ziehen, und brachte einen schmalen Stab aus einer seiner zahllosen Taschen zum Vorschein. "Ich habe einen Zauber, der sie für ein Weilchen festhalten wird. Wir sollten uns allerdings beeilen und nicht zu lange säumen." Er schwenkte den Stab und murmelte dazu einige Silben in seiner gleichermaßen kehligen wie melodischen Muttersprache. Die Kreaturen erstarrten wie vom Donner gerührt, allerdings zitterten sie vor Wut, während sie den Effekt des Zaubers abzuwerfen versuchten, und ihre Augen sprühten rotes Feuer.

"Ja, wir sollten schnell sein", wiederholte Jarlaxle und drehte sich nach Gools um, der bereits in Richtung eines kleinen Höhleneingangs voraus gelaufen war.

--

Im vorderen Bereich der Höhle schwelte ein Feuer. Es war vermutlich in der Nähe des Eingangs angelegt worden, damit der Rauch durch die Öffnung besser nach draußen abziehen konnte, aber davon war wenig zu spüren. Das feuchte, ungeschickt gestapelte Holz erzeugte einen Qualm, der Entreri in Nase und Rachen kitzelte und sich schwer auf die Lungen legte. Viel Helligkeit spendeten die hin und wieder aufglimmenden Flammen nicht, aber immerhin genug, um die Gestalt eines zweiten Goblin aus dem Dunkel aufleuchten zu lassen, der dort, umgeben von etlichen seltsamen, sich zum Teil bewegenden Lumpenbündeln, auf einem alten Wolfsfell saß. Er stieß beim Eintreten der beiden Männer einen unglaublich hohen, quiekenden Entsetzensschrei aus, raffte eines der Bündel an die Brust und schnatterte und quäkte eine Menge hastiger Silben in seiner unverständlichen Sprache.

Er? - Entreri runzelte die Stirn und sah genauer hin, denn die Stimme war in ihrer Tonlage so hoch, daß er seine erste Einschätzung revidieren mußte. Und in der Tat, auf den zweiten Blick zeichneten sich unter dem fleckigen Mantel und einer Art Fellkleid auch deutlich ein Paar Hängebrüste ab, und die Knochen und Tierzähne, mit denen die Kreatur über und über behängt war, mochten unter Goblins durchaus denselben Wert haben wie anderswo Armspangen und Diamantknöpfe. Es dämmerte dem Meuchelmörder, daß er hier eine Goblindame in vollem Geschmeide vor sich hatte.

"Wer ist das?" fragte er nicht eben freundlich. Gools zog den Kopf zwischen die Schultern, machte aber nichtsdestotrotz einen zaghaften Schritt zwischen die keifende Goblinfrau und den Mann.

"Sein Weib von Gools", antwortete er, und es hörte sich an, als könne er sich nicht recht entscheiden, ob er nun mehr Besitzerstolz oder mehr Angst vor den Waffen des unberechenbaren Menschen in seine Stimme legen wollte. Jarlaxle nahm ihm die Entscheidung ab, indem er hell auflachte.

"Gools! Du hast Familie? Davon hast du uns nie erzählt." Er machte ein paar schnelle Schritte an Meuchelmörder und Goblin vorbei, zu schnell, als daß das Goblinweib hätte in die hinteren Tunnelregionen flüchten können, was sie zweifellos am liebsten getan hätte, und riß sich dabei den Hut in einer seiner dramatischen Verbeugungen vom Kopf. "Meine untertänigste Verehrung, werte Dame." Dann beugte er sich interessiert über die jetzt vor Entsetzen verstummte Kreatur und beäugte die diversen zappelnden Bündel, die in ihrer Nähe herum lagen. "Reizende Sprößlinge, reizend, wirklich, und sehr vielversprechend."

Entreri wendete den Blick von dem noch immer wie erstarrten Gools, gönnte sich einen langen Moment angewiderten Zögerns und trat schließlich doch neben den Drow. Tatsächlich. Was sich in den zusammengewickelten, bräunlich verfärbten Lumpenbündeln rührte, waren offenbar Goblin-Säuglinge. Für den Meuchelmörder sahen sie am ehesten aus wie eine Kreuzung aus Sumpfmolchen und Bisamratten.

"Alle Neun Höllen", murmelte er. "Der Kerl vermehrt sich."

"Und zwar rasant, wie es aussieht", lächelte Jarlaxle und zählte mit ausgestrecktem Finger die zappelnden, stinkenden Lumpenhaufen ab. "Ein halbes Dutzend, mein Freund, wenn wir das Kleine mitrechnen, das Frau Gools da gerade so mütterlich zärtlich an ihre Brust preßt. Kann natürlich auch sein, daß sie es dabei schon erdrückt hat, dann wären es nur noch fünf." Er blinzelte den Menschen an. "Dennoch. Meinst du nicht auch, daß dieses Land alleine schon genug Vorkehrungen getroffen hat, um unserem Freund Gareth Drachenbann bei seinen hochgespannten Plänen Steine in den Weg zu legen, ganz ohne unsere Mithilfe?"

Entreri lächelte ein Lächeln, in dem keinerlei Humor mitschwang. Er war nicht umsonst im Unterreich gewesen und hatte dort die ungeheure Fruchtbarkeit von niederen Monstern wie Goblins, Kobolden und Orks erlebt, die von den Drow als Sklaven gehalten und regelrecht gezüchtet wurden. Er wußte gut, daß die Pläne des Paladinkönigs wahnwitzig waren.

"Sind das tatsächlich alles deine, Gools?" erkundigte der Drow sich inzwischen. "Das kann man ja kaum glauben."

"Ich glaub's unbesehen", murmelte Entreri angewidert und warf einen letzten Blick auf die nackten Würmer, die sich halb blind und ziellos in ihren Lumpenhüllen hin und her wanden.

Der Goblin, jetzt sichtlich stolz, watschelte herüber und beäugte seine Brut ebenfalls. "Alles Kinds von Gools", bestätigte er. Seine Gemahlin unterbrach ihn mit einem neuen, schnatternden Wortschwall in spitzen Tönen. Jarlaxle beugte sich ein wenig zu Entreri hinüber.

"Sie ist nicht glücklich mit unserer Anwesenheit", übersetzte er.

"Das dachte ich mir fast."

Gools schnatterte ein paarmal eine kurze Entgegnung, wurde aber jedesmal prompt von einem neuerlichen Ausbruch der Gattin übertrumpft, dann drehte er sich mit unbehaglichem Gesichtsausdruck nach den beiden Eindringlingen um. "Weib sagt, nix gut bring Drow-Herr und Mensch-Herr hier. Weib sagt, wir gehen sollt."

Jarlaxle öffnete zwar noch den Mund zu einer Entgegnung, aber Entreris Antwort kam blitzartig, bevor der Drow hätte reagieren können: Charons Klaue war aus der Scheide, ohne daß er den Menschen danach hätte greifen sehen, und die blutrote Klinge fuhr auf die Goblin-Säuglinge nieder in einer Folge so unglaublich rascher Hiebe, daß sie wie eine einzige Bewegung aussahen. Jeder Stoß ließ einen schwarzen Schleier zurück.

"Sag ihr, daß ich keine Befehle akzeptiere."

Fassungslos starrten beide Goblins auf die Wände aus Asche, die wie geisterhafte Vorhänge in der Luft hingen. Dann fingen hinter den Ascheschleiern die Säuglinge, die sich plötzlich von den schwarzen, schwebenden Käfigmauern eingekerkert fanden, die der Mann mit seinen gedankenschnellen Hieben in die Luft gezeichnet hatte, gellend an zu kreischen. Der weibliche Goblin warf einen letzten entsetzten Blick auf den Menschen und zerteilte dann hastig unter heftigem Gefuchtel die Aschewände, um ein weiteres ihrer Kinder an sich zu raffen.

Jarlaxle schnalzte einmal mißbilligend mit der Zunge. "Also wirklich, Artemis." Der Meuchelmörder zuckte mit den Achseln und steckte das Schwert weg, seine Miene ebenso angewidert wie zuvor. Der Drow lachte leise. Heimlich dachte er, daß der Mensch sich nicht besser hätte betragen können, hätte Jarlaxle mit ihm vorher das ganze Unterfangen abgesprochen.

"Ich glaube, du hast deinem Weib nicht richtig erklärt, mit wem sie spricht", wendete er sich freundlich an Gools. Der Goblin erwachte aus seiner Erstarrung und begann nun seinerseits, unter heftigem Gestikulieren auf seine holde Gemahlin einzuschnattern.

"Wundervoll", kommentierte Entreri trocken. "Ehestreit im Hause Gools. Ich dachte mir gleich, daß es etwas ungeheuer Wichtiges gibt, weswegen wir von der Truppe desertieren."

"O, das tut es, mein Freund, das tut es", zwinkerte Jarlaxle unternehmungslustig. Ein Blick aus mißtrauisch verengten grauen Augen streifte ihn, aber er ignorierte ihn und lenkte stattdessen die Aufmerksamkeit des zankenden Goblinpärchens durch ein betontes Hüsteln wieder auf sich. Gools scharrte mit den Füßen.

"Gools hat sagt Weib."

"Vortrefflich", strahlte der Drow. "Und glaubt sie es?"

Gools nickte so heftig, daß es aussah, als sei sein Kopf in Gefahr, vom Hals zu fallen. "Glaubt. Viel glaubt. Bitte nix totmach Kinds von Gools, dauern bis nächste Winter bis wieder neue Kinds kriegen..."

"Noch ein Wort über die Paarungsgewohnheiten von Goblins, und ich verfüttere alles, was in dieser Höhle ist, an unsere dämonischen Gäule draußen", raunzte ein mißgestimmter Meuchelmörder und streckte seinem Partner einen Zeigefinger unter die Nase. "Und mit dir fange ich an."

"Wir haben den Menschen-Herrn verärgert", sagte Jarlaxle, jetzt im Idiom der Goblins, zu Gools. "Und das ist nicht gut. Der Mensch wütet fürchterlich in seinem Zorn. Er ist ein sehr strenger König."

"Der Mensch ist ein König?" wiederholte Gools andächtig und warf Entreri einen fuchtsamen Blick zu. "Wessen König?"

"Nun, der deine, für den Anfang", sagte Jarlaxle. Der Goblin riß die Augen auf und starrte ihn an.

"Betrachte es einmal so", lächelte der Drow. "Wenn jener Mensch sich zu deinem König erklären würde - würdest du ihm widersprechen?"

Gools richtete seine blinzelnden Triefaugen kurz auf Entreri - vor allem auf dessen Waffen -, sah dann hastig wieder auf Jarlaxle und schüttelte den flachen Schädel, daß die Ohren flatterten. "Niemals!"

"Na, siehst du. Und dein Weib würde es gewiß auch nicht?" Diesmal kam von beiden Goblins ein unterwürfiges Kopfschütteln. "Dann wird euch der König bestimmt auch nicht vernichten. Und wenn ihr es eurem Stamm weitersagt, was für ein gewaltiger Kämpfer der König ist, dann würden sie ihm doch gewiß auch folgen?"

Gools legte sein Gesicht in grüblerische Denkfalten, was an einem Goblin unglaublich drollig aussah. "Ja, bestimmt. Aber Gools hat keinen Stamm mehr."

"Wie das denn, mein einsamer kleiner Freund?"

"Die anderen Goblins haben gesagt, Gools bringt Unglück, weil überall, wo Gools ist, bald Feinde kommen und alle totmachen." Er schaute von Jarlaxle auf Entreri und zurück und wechselte, dem Menschen zuliebe, wieder in das schwer verständliche Kauderwelsch, das er sich aus Brocken der Handelssprache zurechtgelegt hatte. "Gools zeigt König und Freund von König, wo alte Stamm von Gools, damit König alle totmachen und sagt, Gools wieder nehmen in Stamm?"

Ein eisgrauer Blick streifte Jarlaxle bei dem Wort "König" und hätte die Luft um ihn eigentlich zu winzigen Kristallen gefrieren lassen müssen. Aber, alle Achtung, der Meuchelmörder sagte nicht eine Silbe. Jarlaxle wußte nicht, was ihn mehr amüsierte, das tödlich-ernste Gesicht seines Partners oder Gools' Eifer, seine ehemaligen Stammesgenossen zu verraten. Laut sagte er, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen, und wieder in der Goblin-Sprache:

"Ich glaube nicht, daß das nötig ist, Gools. Deine Freunde werden dich auch ohne das bald wieder in ihren Stamm aufnehmen."

"Werden sie das?" wiederholte der Goblin erstaunt. "Da wäre ich aber froh. Mein Weib hat sich gar nicht gefreut, daß wir weggehen mußten aus der Höhle von den Anderen, und hat Gools sehr ausgezankt deswegen."

"Das wird sie nicht mehr lange tun, mein kleiner Freund", zwinkerte der Drow. "Ganz gewiß nicht, jetzt, wo sie weiß, daß du ein Freund vom König bist. Und schon gar nicht, wenn sie sieht, was für ein nützlicher Diener du für ihn sein kannst. Wofür wir dich natürlich auch reich belohnen werden."

"Belohnen? Gold für Gools? Was soll Gools machen?"

"Nun, für den Anfang könntest du wieder einmal als Späher für uns arbeiten. Allerdings suchen wir diesmal nicht nach Banden streunender Goblins und Orks, sondern nach etwas ganz Speziellem." Jarlaxles rotes Auge funkelte aus dem schwarzen Gesicht. "Nach dem Skelett eines großen, möglichst alten Drachen."

"Ein Drache?" Gools wurde sichtlich blaß unter seiner grünstichigen Haut.

"Ein toter Drache, mein furchtsamer Freund."

"Ein toter Drache, von dem bloß noch Knochen übrig sind? Wofür braucht der König so etwas?"

"Das muß dich nicht kümmern, mein kleiner Freund. Aber es wird ihm - und uns allen - zu großer Macht verhelfen, wenn du uns ein Drachenskelett zeigen kannst. Also, weißt du, wo in den zahllosen Höhlen eurer Berge man die letzte Ruhestätte eines Drachen finden kann?"

Die Stirn des Goblins legte sich erneut in tiefe Falten, als Gools das harte Geschäft des Nachdenkens wieder aufnahm, und er zupfte mit den Fingern der rechten Hand so wild an seiner vorstehenden Unterlippe, als wolle er sie abreißen. Schließlich zuckte er betrübt die Schultern. "Gools weiß nicht, wo man alte Knochen von Drachen finden kann. Gools kennt nur einen Ort, wo am Anfang des Winters ein Drache gestorben ist. Ein sehr alter schwarzer."

"Wirklich?" Jarlaxle wagte seinen Ohren kaum zu trauen und pries im Stillen das Glück, das Artemis Entreri hatte im letzten Jahr hinter diesem herrlich einfältigen Goblin herjagen lassen. "Das wäre ja noch besser, lieber Gools. Kannst du uns an diesen Ort führen?"

"Jetzt gleich?"

"Nein, keine Angst, nicht jetzt gleich. Ich möchte, daß du mit deinem Weib vorerst hier an diesem Ort bleibst. Wir werden zu dir kommen, wenn wir deiner Dienste bedürfen." Der Drow warf einen etwas besorgten Blick über die Schulter. "Und nun sollten wir uns beeilen, damit wir zurückkehren zu unseren Reittieren, ehe sie den Zauber abwerfen, den ich auf sie gelegt habe, und sich an deinem Nachwuchs gütlich tun."

Das ließ beide Goblins in hastiges Kopfnicken ausbrechen, und sie verabschiedeten den Dunkelelfen und noch mehr den Menschen mit unterwürfigen Verbeugungen, die Entreri neuerlich mit steinernem Gesicht zur Kenntnis nahm.

--

Draußen tobte der Sturm mit unverminderter Heftigkeit, und die beiden wütenden Nachtmahre schnaubten schwarze Funken in die wirbelnden Flocken zu ihrer Begrüßung. Jarlaxle wollte nach den Zügeln der vorderen Kreatur langen, fühlte sich aber schmerzhaft durch eine braune Hand daran gehindert, die mit eisernem Griff seinen Bizeps umfaßte. Die starren grauen Augen, denen er sich im Umdrehen gegenüber fand, wunderten ihn eigentlich nicht wirklich.

"König", kam Entreri ohne Umschweife zum Thema. Jarlaxle strahlte ihn an.

"Aber ja, mein Freund. Habe ich dir nicht gesagt, daß dieses Land, das Land Vaasa, dringend einen Herrscher braucht? Nun, warum verschleiern, was man ist? 'König' ist nun einmal von Alters her der Titel, der einem wahren Herrscher gebührt."

"König zweier armseliger Goblins?" Entreri spuckte zur Seite aus.

"Sowie fünf bis sechs ihrer vielversprechenden Nachkommen", korrigierte Jarlaxle lachend. "Und glaub mir, mein Freund, es ist nur der Anfang."

Entreri starrte ihn an. "Seit wann ist Jarlaxle so tief gesunken, daß er eine Herausforderung darin sieht, sich zum Herrscher derart erbärmlicher Kreaturen aufzuschwingen?"

"Ich?" Jarlaxle lachte, als er die Erkenntnis auf dem Gesicht seines Freundes aufkeimen sah. "Aber mitnichten. Habe ich nicht gesagt, ich würde deinem richtungslosen Dahinwandern ein neues Ziel setzen?"

"Du bist vollkommen verrückt geworden", resümierte der Meuchelmörder zornig.

"Weißt du, wie oft man mir das vorgeworfen hat?" spottete Jarlaxle. "Zaknafein, der Vater deines früheren Erzfeindes Drizzt Do'Urden, hielt mich auch für verrückt, als ich ihm sagte, ich würde einmal mächtiger in Menzoberranzan sein als so manche Mutter Oberin. Nun, hatte ich nicht recht?" Er legte dem Menschen, der bereits wütend den Kopf schüttelte, eine beruhigende Hand auf die Schulter. "Überleg doch, mein Freund. Diese Goblins sind doch nur der Anfang. Das restliche Vaasa wird folgen. Und niemand, kein Goblin, kein Ork und erst recht kein Mensch in ganz Vaasa würde einen Drow wie mich akzeptieren. Akzeptanz aber ist etwas, das die Untertanen ihrem Herrscher bis zu einem gewissen Grad entgegenbringen müssen, soll die Herrschaft von Dauer sein." Er zuckte die Achseln. "Dazu kommt, daß du zum Herrscher weit geeigneter bist als ich."

Der letzte Satz bewirkte, daß Entreri vor Überraschung um einen halben Schritt zurück prallte. "Der Sturm muß mir auf die Ohren geschlagen sein. Hast du gerade eben zugegeben, ich wäre in einer Sache besser als du?"

"Sagen wir: geeigneter." Der Drow machte eine Geste, als werfe er etwas in die Luft, und unwillkürlich geriet ein ungewohnt ernster, fast wehmütiger Unterton in seine Stimme. "Für Jarlaxle ist das Leben ein Spiel, Artemis Entreri. Ich bin ein Geschöpf des Unterreichs, ich habe gelernt, mein Vergnügen allein schon daraus zu ziehen, daß ich dem unweigerlichen Verderben täglich neu ein Schnippchen zu schlagen vermag. Ich bin ein Drow, eine Kreatur Lolths, ich lebe, denke und atme Chaos. Und ich mag nicht viel von dem begreifen, was in dir vorgeht, mein Freund, aber eines erkenne ich ganz klar: Du bist anders als ich. Und ich weiß, daß du Großes zu bewegen vermöchtest, wenn du nur endlich den Mut fassen würdest, etwas zu _wollen_." Er begegnete dem zutiefst argwöhnischen Blick seines Compagnons und setzte, wieder mit der alten spitzbübischen Miene, hinzu: "Natürlich rechne ich damit, daß du dich nach deiner Krönung deinen Helfern der ersten Stunde gegenüber dankbar erweisen wirst. Du weißt schon: bevorzugte Beziehungen, exklusive Handelsverträge... natürlich alles zu beiderseitigem N..."

"Du brauchst wieder eine Marionette", unterbrach der Meuchelmörder barsch, und diesmal lachte Jarlaxle laut.

"Ja, natürlich. Weil das ja bisher auch bei dir so hervorragend geklappt hat."

"Ich war deine Marionette in Calimhafen", hielt ihm Entreri entgegen. "Und schon zuvor in Menzoberranzan, als du Do'Urden von den Baenre entkommen lassen wolltest."

"In Menzoberranzan hatte ich dich in der Hand", gab Jarlaxle zu. "Aber in Calimhafen? Artemis, du warst keinen Tag länger meine Marionette, als es dir in den Kram paßte, oder wir wären beide heute noch dort und würden fröhlich lange Ketten von Kristalltürmen in der Sandwüste bauen."

"Du manipulierst mich", widersprach der Mensch. "Es ist dasselbe wie mit Idalias Flöte."

"Und? Hat dir das Spiel auf der Flöte etwa geschadet?" Das sture Schweigen des Mannes sagte Jarlaxle genug und machte ihn lächeln. "Artemis. Ich bin dein Freund, wann willst du das endlich einsehen? Was ist dir bisher denn unter meiner Fittiche so Schlimmes widerfahren?"

"Rote Drachen", zählte der Mann prompt wieder einmal auf, "kupfernde Drachen. Liche. Dracoliche..."

"Du bist noch am Leben, nicht wahr?"

"Mit knapper Not."

"Mit dem Bewußtsein, einer gewaltigen Gefahr getrotzt zu haben. Etwas, worauf du mit Recht stolz sein kannst."

"Lenk nicht ab. Du spielst ein Spiel mit mir, eines, bei dem ich nie irgendeinen deiner Züge im voraus erfahre."

"Zugegeben." Jarlaxle hob die Hände. "Aber ändert das etwas daran, daß ich nur dein Bestes im Sinn habe?"

"Genau so lange, wie das Beste für mich auch das Beste für dich ist."

"Ist das nicht der Inhalt unserer Freundschaft, Artemis Entreri?"

Entreri starrte ihn an. Dann sagte er: "Was hast du mit Gools besprochen?"

Der Drow sah ein, daß es besser war, die Wahrheit zu sagen. "Er wird uns, auf meine Bitte, zum Leichnam eines kürzlich verstorbenen schwarzen Drachen führen."

Entreri sah ihn erneut an. "Du scherzt."

"Es ist mein Ernst."

"Nein."

"Knellict?" erinnerte Jarlaxle. "Denkst du wirklich, er wird sich von deinem Schwert oder meinem Charme beeindrucken lassen? Es wird uns alles kosten, was wir haben, um ihn zu bezwingen, und der Weg führt nur über ihn. Wir wären Narren, unsere stärkste Waffe nicht zu nutzen."

"Erinnerst du dich vielleicht, wieviel es uns beim ersten Mal gekostet hat, diese 'Waffe' zu bezwingen?" Gift träufelte in seinen Ton. "Ah, ich vergaß. _Du_ hattest dich ja bereits in einen Rauchschwaden verwandelt und warst dabei, davonzuwehen."

"Das hängt dir immer noch nach", stellte Jarlaxle verwundert fest. "Mein Freund, ich bin, was ich bin."

"Ein verdammter Drow", spie Entreri aus.

"Ganz genau. Aber ein Drow, der es gut mit dir meint. Und der einzige weit und breit, der das tut." Er sah den Menschen an in einer Mischung aus Unverständnis, Amüsement und Besorgnis. "Artemis. Urshula ist unserem Willen auf Gedeih und Verderb unterworfen. Wenn wir ihr Seelengefäß zerstören, zerfällt ihre untote Existenz binnen Sekunden zu Asche. Und sie weiß das."

Entreri stand da und schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

"Es wird ein gewaltiger Spaß sein, mein Freund." Das trug ihm einen fassungslosen Blick ein, und Jarlaxle lachte schallend. "Du weißt, daß ich recht habe, Artemis. Und jetzt komm, steig in den Sattel, oder wir werden trotz unserer schnellen Rosse nicht rechtzeitig zurück sein, bevor die Wachablösung dich vermißt."

--

Die Wachablösung kam noch vor dem ersten Morgengrauen in höchstpersönlicher Gestalt einer schwer besorgten Obersten und fand einen durchfrorenen, durchnäßten und mit dicken Schneekrusten bedeckten Posten brav an seinem Platz vor.

"Entreri!" rief sie fassungslos. Der Meuchelmörder richtete seinen steifgefrorenen Körper zu einer Art Salut auf.

"Ihr seid nicht wirklich die ganze Nacht bei diesem Wetter draußen gewesen?"

Sie erhielt ein - reichlich schwerfälliges - Achselzucken zur Antwort. "Befehl ist Befehl", brachte der Mann zwischen blau verfärbten Lippen hervor. Mirlyan starrte ihn an.

"Ihr seid bei Ilmater nun wirklich der seltsamste Mensch, der mir je untergekommen ist", sagte sie schließlich. "Jeder Posten mit einem Funken Verstand hätte sich in so einer Nacht ans Ofenfeuer verzogen, Befehl hin oder her! Was ist los mit Euch, sonst tut Ihr doch auch nie, was man Euch sagt?" Sie packte den um einen Kopf kleineren Mann rigoros bei der Schulter und schob ihn in Richtung der Treppe, die von den Zinnen ins Innere der Mauern führte. "Ihr seht jetzt sofort zu, daß Ihr aus diesen Kleidern kommt. Ihr nehmt ein heißes Bad, und danach legt Ihr Euch ins Bett und bleibt dort. Das ist _auch_ ein Befehl, verstanden! Ihr habt bis morgen früh dienstfrei, und wehe, ich sehe euch vor heute Abend auf den Beinen! Ab mit Euch, Soldat!"

Es gab wenige Gelegenheiten, zu denen Artemis Entreri Gehorsam ähnlich leicht gefallen war.


	27. Kapitel 6 Szene 2

Der frühe Nachmittag sah den Calishiten freilich bereits wieder befehlswidrig außer Bett und in Gesellschaft seines dunkelelfischen Partners unterwegs auf der weiten, öden Ebene, die sich zwischen Vaasa-Tor und dem allmählich ausufernden Dorf Blutstein erstreckte. Dort, zwischen Geröllbrocken aus den Galenas und unter windschiefen Kiefern, entstand während der kurzen Sommermonate die chaotische Zeltstadt der Abenteurer, die durch die Aussicht auf schnelles Gold und schnellen Ruhm angelockt worden waren. Inzwischen waren die meisten von ihnen abgezogen, zurück nach Damara oder noch weiter nach Süden, oder hatten sich, sofern sie es sich leisten konnten, für den Winter in einer der vielen Tavernen eingemietet, um nach der Schneeschmelze zurückzukehren und ihr Geschäft vom Vorjahr wieder aufzunehmen.

Natürlich waren nicht alle gegangen. Die Unerfahrenen und die ganz Hartgesottenen oder allzu Ehrgeizigen, die, die gewohnt waren, in denselben Verhältnissen zu leben wie die primitiven Kreaturen, die sie jagten, oder denen die Rangliste der Monsterjäger wichtiger war als dieser Umstand, waren geblieben, und hatten ihre aus dicken Tierfellen errichteten Zelte so gut als möglich winterfest gemacht oder durch notdürftig aus Brettern und Balken zusammengezimmerte Verschläge ersetzt. Die dunkelgrauen Schwaden von Holzfeuern waberten gemächlich dem fast gleichfarbigen Himmel entgegen, und einzelne Reittiere, Maultiere meist und auch ein paar struppige Gäule im Winterfell, die hinter den Behausungen ihrer Herren angebunden waren, schnaubten in die kalte Luft und scharrten mit den Hufen unter dem Schnee nach vereinzelten Grashalmen. Riesige schwarze Krähen stolzierten pompös dazwischen auf und ab, so selbstsicher, als seien sie die wahren Herren dieses Orts.

Das seltsame Paar aus Drow und Krieger, das über den schneebedeckten, von zahllosen Trittspuren gekreuzten Boden schritt, zog nicht wenige mißtrauische Blicke auf sich, aber die wohlbekannte damarische Uniform hielt die Hände der Abenteurer von ihren Waffen. Vermutlich war sogar bis hierher schon die Kunde von dem Dunkelelfen gedrungen, der sich Gareths Armee angeschlossen hatte, und vielleicht erinnerten sich einige auch noch an ihn aus der Zeit, als Entreri und Jarlaxle selbst hier ihr Zelt aufgeschlagen gehabt hatten. Immerhin lag diese Zeit erst wenige Monate zurück, und im Grunde hatten die beiden dunklen Gestalten, die da bedächtig durch den Schnee stapften, genau jene schnelle Karriere gemacht, von der die meisten derer, die hier hausten, träumten.

Erbärmliche Träume, dachte Entreri. Und eine leise innere Stimme, in der irgendwie der Tonfall eines schmunzelnden Dunkelelfen mitschwang, setzte hinzu: Aber immerhin haben sie welche, mein Freund.

--

Das winterlich trostlose Bild änderte sich abrupt, sobald das Paar die letzten Fellwigwams hinter sich gelassen hatte: Ein halbes Dutzend knallbunt bemalter Wagen trotzte mit fröhlich flatternden Zeltleinwänden und Aufschriften in gewaltigen, nicht immer fehlerfreien Lettern der tristen Stimmung, und zwei wild bellende junge Wolfshunde lieferten sich davor eine schwanzwedelnde Balgerei. Das leicht quäkende Spiel einer schlecht gestimmten Fidel vor einem der Wagen mischte sich mit Kinderlachen und munterem Gemurmel, und auf dem leeren Gelände vor der Wagenburg waren einige Männer, gekleidet in eine recht lächerlich anzusehende Kombination aus Gaukler-Trikots und Winterjacken, dabei, eine Pyramide zu bilden, indem sie einander auf die Schulter stiegen. Und hätten die bunten Anpreisungen an den Wagen es nicht getan, so hätten die flachschädligen Gesichter dieser Turner, mit ihren breiten, platten Nasen, wulstig vorgeschobenen Unterlippen und wie Hauer aus dem Unterkiefer vorspringenden Eckzähnen, jedem Besucher einen deutlichen Hinweis gegeben, mit wem er es zu tun hatte: Dies waren die Halborks aus der fahrenden Truppe der_ Waffenwirbelnden Vagabunden des vogelwilden Wingham_.

Jarlaxle lachte leise in sich hinein, als er das Training der Gaukler beobachtete, denn sobald der Oberste der Pyramide, ein gedrungener kleiner Halbork von affenähnlichen Reflexen, den Drow vor dem weißen Hintergrund der schneebedeckten Ebene bemerkt hatte, krachte die ganze sorgfältige Konstruktion natürlich prompt erschrocken in sich zusammen. Bis die Halborks sich aufgerappelt und ihre Glieder wieder auseinander sortiert hatten, waren die beiden Männer auch schon heran. Der Dunkelelf schwenkte grüßend seinen unverkennbaren Hut, und der Anblick dieses Markenzeichens bewirkte den Ausbruch begeisterter Begrüßungsrufe - natürlich erinnerten die Männer Winghams sich noch an den Drow und den Menschen, die zusammen mit Winghams Nichte Arrayan im Zenghyi-Schloß gewesen waren und seitdem schon in mehreren Balladen der Barden, die zur Truppe gehörten, die glorreichen Helden verkörpert hatten.

Das zumindest versicherte der Herr über das Wagenrund den zwei Gästen unter breitem Lachen, als er ihnen nacheinander die Hände schüttelte. Entreri hatte von Anfang an nicht recht gewußt, woran er mit diesem Wingham wirklich war. Auf der einen Seite weigerte sich sein ausgeprägter Stolz, einen bloßen Händler, einen Krämer, dem das schüttere ergrauende Haar in ein paar letzten dünnen Strähnen von seiner Glatze in den Hemdkragen hing, auch nur als potentiellen Gegner wahrzunehmen, und das umso mehr, wenn man berücksichtigte, daß dem Mann Hauer aus dem Unterkiefer wuchsen und sein Vater vermutlich ein Ork gewesen war. Auf der anderen verriet vieles an Wingham dem erfahrenen Beobachter Entreri, daß es falsch gewesen wäre, sich hier zu lange beim gängigen Klischee aufzuhalten.

Kaum etwas an Winghams Truppe entsprach wirklich dem Klischee, oder vielmehr: beinahe alles tat es, aber nur dem Anschein nach. Hinter den dümmlichen Clownerien der Spaßmacher, von denen selbst jetzt einer oder zwei im Wagenrund einen Pulk Leute unterhielten, verbargen sich scharf beobachtende Augen und flinke, geschickte Hände, und ihre Kunststücke, so tolpatschig sie wirken mochten, verlangten nicht selten eine Gewandtheit und Körperbeherrschung, die derjenigen Entreris in nichts nachstand. Das Dutzend Händler, das den Hauptanteil der Truppe stellte, tat zwar bei jeder Gelegenheit so, als könnten sie buchstäblich nicht bis drei zählen (Entreri hatte gesehen, wie sie in Verhandlungen mit Kunden beim Rechnen demonstrativ unter reichlich Stirnrunzeln die Finger zu Hilfe nahmen), aber im Augenblick saß einer, ein Rechenbrett auf die Knie gestützt, auf den Trittstufen eines der Wagen und ließ, während er sich mit einer Hand Notizen machte, die plumpen Finger der anderen in lässiger Beiläufigkeit über den Abakus huschen wie ein Musiker über die Tasten eines Instruments, das er schon von Kindesbeinen an gespielt hat. In der Tat wußte jeder, der schon einmal mit Wingham und seinen Gefährten zu tun gehabt hatte, daß die Halborks trotz ihres dümmlichen Gehabes in Wirklichkeit ausgefuchste Händler waren, bereit, noch um die letzte Kupfermünze zu feilschen. Und mit Sicherheit hatte diese Truppe des fahrenden Volks nicht allein durch ihr sagenhaftes Glück so lange in einer Welt überlebt, die anderswo kaum weniger Gefahren bereithielt als in ihrer trostlosen Heimat.

"Ah, ich wußte, ich würde mich auf Euch verlassen können", kommentierte Jarlaxle inzwischen breit lächelnd die Bemerkung Winghams über die Bardengesänge. "Jemand von Eurer Lebenserfahrung weiß, daß nichts so wichtig ist, wie eine gut erzählte Geschichte - vor allem, wenn sie dazu dient, den eigenen Ruhm zu vergrößern." Er zwinkerte dem alten Halbork zu und warf einen schelmischen Blick auf Entreri. "Und irgendwann, ich bin sicher, wird das auch unser Freund hier begreifen."

"Ah, das wird er gewiß", strahlte Wingham. "Er ist immerhin der Held der Geschichte, der Drachentöter, der Überwinder der untoten Bestie! Und Arrayan hat uns alles so genau geschildert, wie sie nur konnte, auch darüber, wie Ihr sie vor den Angriffen des Magiers beschütztet und wie Ihr Olgherkan vor dem sicheren Tod errettet habt..." Er brach ab und musterte den dunkelhaarigen Menschen nachdenklich. "Wißt Ihr, sie erzählt natürlich ihrem alten Onkel nicht alles, was sie bewegt, aber... nun ja, wenn Ihr die Meinung eines alten Mannes hören wollt: Gäbe es da nicht ihren Liebling Olgherkan, dann hättet Ihr ihr ziemlich gefallen können. Immer, wenn sie von Euch redete, geriet sie regelrecht ins Schwärmen."

Man mußte es Artemis Entreri zugute halten: Er zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper bei diesen Worten, dachte Jarlaxle. "Ja, unser Freund hat in letzter Zeit erstaunliche Erfolge bei den Damen", sagte er laut und erhielt von der Seite einen bitter spöttischen Blick als Antwort.

"Das mußt gerade du sagen. In wie vielen Nächten, seit wir hier sind, warst du eigentlich in deinem eigenen Bett?"

Wingham bellte ein heiseres Lachen, und der Dunkelelf breitete vorwurfsvoll die Arme aus. "Ist es meine Schuld, wenn du aus deinen Möglichkeiten so wenig machst? Ich gebe mich nun einmal nicht damit zufrieden, von weitem bewundert zu werden."

"Allzeit bereit für alles, was einen Rock trägt", kommentierte Entreri, an Wingham gewendet.

"Allzeit bereit, meine schwachen Kräfte in den Dienst jenes Geschlechts zu stellen, von dem ich als Drow ganz genau weiß, daß es das klügere, weisere und stärkere ist", entgegnete der Dunkelelf mit einer ironischen Verbeugung. Wingham lachte wieder.

"Ihr beiden seid wundervoll. Ich hoffe sehr, Eure Dienstpflicht bei König Gareth erlaubt Euch, uns im Frühjahr in Palishchuk zu besuchen. Wir alle würden uns sehr freuen, unsere Retter wiederzusehen. - Sagt, Meister Jarlaxle, da Ihr von Eurer Herkunft spracht: Ist es Eurem Kontaktmann in Eurer Heimat denn gelungen, zu jenem Ring, den ich Euch bei unserem Abschied aushändigte, ein Gegenstück anzufertigen? Ich würde Euch für ein vollständiges Paar Ringe einiges bezahlen..." In die Augen des alten Halborks trat ein leises Glitzern, als er zum Geschäftlichen kam.

Entreri spitzte die Ohren bei dieser Frage. Im Gegensatz zu Wingham wußte er, daß von dem Ringpaar, auf das der Händler anspielte - zwei Fingerringe, durch deren Magie die Träger ihre Lebenskraft miteinander teilen konnten - durchaus kein Stück verloren gegangen war. Jarlaxle hatte den einen Ring im Zenghyi-Schloß heimlich in seinen Besitz gebracht und dem halborkischen Händler unter dem Vorwand, er könne den verlorenen vielleicht ersetzen lassen, den anderen abgeschwatzt. Der Calishit fand es recht interessant, ob der Drow nun die ergaunerten Ringe für teures Geld zurückverkaufen, oder ob er sie lieber behalten würde. Heimlich rechnete er mit Ersterem, sah sich aber getäuscht. Er schloß daraus, daß die Ringe in der Tat selbst aus der Sicht eines Drow, für den Magie etwas Alltägliches darstellte, einen bedeutenden Wert hatten.

"Er arbeitet noch daran", seufzte der Drow bedauernd. "Die Magie, die sich in diesen Ringen verbirgt, ist doch sehr verschieden vor der meines Volkes. Aber vielleicht, guter Meister Wingham, habt Ihr ja in der Zwischenzeit etwas erworben, an dem treue Soldaten der Krone vielleicht Gefallen finden könnten? Mächtige Schwerter, flinke Dolche, kostbare Kleinodien?"

"Ihr kennt mein Sortiment gut", spöttelte der Halbork augenzwinkernd.

"Euer Ruf durcheilt das Land."

"Dann wollen wir doch einmal sehen, ob wir etwas Besonderes für Euch finden", nickte der alte Händler und hinkte davon in Richtung eines der Wagen, aus dem er gleich darauf mit einer Decke zurückkam, auf der er nacheinander ein ganzes Sortiment magischer Kostbarkeiten ausbreitete, von Ringen und Amuletten, die kleinere Schutzzauber enthielten, bis hin zu kostbaren magischen Hieb- und Stichwaffen. Natürlich war nichts darunter, was es an Macht mit Entreris Schwert und Dolch aufnehmen konnte, und auch Jarlaxle war vermutlich nicht ernsthaft daran interessiert, irgendetwas von dem zu erwerben, was er da interessiert begutachtete - zumindest nicht, wenn er Gold dafür ausgeben mußte. Dennoch kaufte der Dunkelelf am Ende eine Reihe von Lederbeuteln voller seltsamer glitzernder Puder, ein goldenes Armkettchen, das sich unverzüglich zu jenen Unmengen gesellte, die ihm bereits um die Handgelenke klimperten, ein aus Horn geschnitztes Pfeifchen und noch eine ganze Reihe anderen Kram, den Entreri zweifelnd beäugte. Die ganze Zeit über fachsimpelten und feilschten er und der alte Halbork dabei um die Wette, und Entreri konnte nicht anders, als leise zu seufzen: Hier hatten sich zweifellos zwei verwandte Seelen gefunden.

Schlimm genug, aus seiner Sicht, daß es mehr als eine davon gab.

"Was mir auffällt, Meister Wingham", bemerkte der Drow schließlich wie nebenbei, "wenig Schriftrollen habt Ihr hier, verglichen mit der Menge Eurer sonstigen exzellenten Ware. Oder", er lächelte, "hat Euer Erlebnis mit dem alten Folianten aus Zenghyis Besitz Euch von Eurer Leidenschaft in dieser Hinsicht geheilt?"

In die schmalen, tiefliegenden Augen des alten Händlers trat sofort ein zurückhaltender, mißtrauischer Zug. "Würde Euch das etwa wundern? Ich hätte beinahe meine eigene Nichte - die ich wie eine Tochter liebe, das möchte ich dazu sagen - zu einem Werkzeug des Bösen gemacht und ihr einen grauenvollen Tod bereitet!"

Jarlaxle setzte eine betroffene Miene auf und hob hastig in einer entschuldigenden Geste die Hand. "Verzeiht, verzeiht, mein bester Wingham, es war nur so dahingesagt. Ich wollte Euch weder zu nahe treten noch schmerzliche Erinnerungen bei Euch wachrufen. Bitte vergebt einem alten Drow, dessen Geschwätzigkeit allzu oft mit ihm durchgeht."

"Wovon manche Leute ein trauriges Lied singen können", warf Entreri ein. Das brachte Wingham bereits wieder zum Lachen.

"Ihr habt gar keinen Grund, Euch zu entschuldigen, werter Drow. Ich weiß schon, wie Ihr es meint. Ich bin nur ein wenig übermäßig empfindlich, was jenes vermaledeite Buch angeht. Hätte ich es nur nie in meine Hände bekommen, wieviel Leid wäre meiner armen Nicht erspart geblieben!"

"Und doch, wieviel Freude wäre ihr vielleicht entgangen", gab Jarlaxle nachdenklich zurück. "War nicht der Anblick des sterbenden Olgherkan nötig, damit sie ihre Liebe zu ihm erkannte? Ist nicht somit das, was Ihr als einen schlimmen Fehler bedauert, vielleicht der Grundstein ihres Glücks gewesen? - Aber ich schweife schon wieder ab. Sagt, es muß wohl sehr schwierig sein, an Eure auserlesenen Waren zu kommen, vor allem im öden Vaasa, Meister Wingham? Gerade solche arkanen Schriften können sich in Eurer Heimat doch kaum lange erhalten..."

Erneut faßte der alte Halbork den Drow scharf ins Auge, und jetzt stand deutliches Mißtrauen in den faltigen, breiten Zügen. Jarlaxle senkte wie in Resignation den Kopf, seufzte einmal schwer und hob wieder die Hände.

"Und neuerlich muß ich um Verzeihung bitten", sagte er kopfschüttelnd. Er hob zerknirscht den Kopf und schaute Wingham in entwaffnender Offenheit ins Gesicht. "Wenn Lolth, die Herrin der Intrige, oder eine ihrer Dienerinnen mich so sehen könnte, sie würden mich den Spinnen zu Fraß vorwerfen", seufzte er. "Aber ich fürchte, ich kann niemanden hinters Licht führen, an dem mir soviel liegt wie an Euch, Meister Wingham."

Das Stirnrunzeln des halborkischen Händlers vertiefte sich. "Was wollt Ihr von mir?"

"Informationen", sagte Jarlaxle ehrlich. "Jeder weiß, daß ein Händler von seltenen Gütern, wie Ihr es seid, seine Bezugsquellen niemals offenlegen würde. Aber dieses Buch, das Ihr gefunden habt, Wingham - es war mehr als nur eine kostbare Handelsware. Es hätte ganz Vaasa, vielleicht ganz Damara in Gefahr bringen können. Und Meister Entreri und ich stehen nun im Dienst dieses Landes."

"Ihr wollt wissen, woher ich das Buch hatte", resümierte der Halbork. Der Drow nickte ernst.

"Man hoffte, daß wir durch unsere Bekanntschaft mit Euch vielleicht am ehesten eine Chance hätten, Euch das Geheimnis durch ein wenig Täuschung zu entlocken, von dem Ihr Euch gewiß nur ungern trennen würdet. Bitte seid mir wegen des Versuchs nicht böse, Meister Wingham. Wir sind nun einmal Soldaten der Krone und gehorchen Befehlen. Und ich bin eigentlich einer Meinung mit allen, die sagen, daß Schriften wie jener Foliant zu gefährlich sind, als daß man sie liegen lassen dürfte, wo sie liegen, vielleicht offen für jeden armen Narren, der einen Blick hinein tut", setzte er ernst hinzu. Wingham sah auf seine Füße, die in seltsamen, spitz zulaufenden und nach oben gebogenen Stiefeln steckten.

"Kommt mir mir", sagte er schließlich. Er führte sie quer durch die Wagenburg, hinkte grüßend vorbei an den lachenden Besuchern, die inzwischen den dressierten Hunden eines anderen Gauklers zusahen, und kletterte schwerfällig über eine Wagendeichsel, ehe er schließlich, am äußersten Ende des Platzes, stehenblieb. "Ich will nicht, daß irgendjemand mithört. Und", fügte er rasch hinzu, "ich möchte nicht, daß mein Bekannter aus Vaasa Schwierigkeiten bekommt."

"Nichts läge uns ferner", beteuerte der Drow. "Es geht uns um die Herkunft der Artefakte aus Zenghyis Besitz, um nichts weiter."

"Gut, gut." Wingham seufzte. "Ich kann mir auch nicht vorstellen, daß der König einen armen Halbork, der versucht, an ein bißchen Gold zu kommen, verurteilen würde." Er schaute von Jarlaxle auf Entreri und zurück. "Der Name meines Kontaktmanns lautet Darraluk. Ein halborkischer Waldläufer, der häufig mit seinen orkischen Verwandten zu tun hat. Ich nehme an, er bekommt nicht wenige Hinweise von ihnen, wenn er die Artefakte nicht sogar direkt von ihnen bezieht. Mehr weiß ich selbst nicht. Ihr müßtet ihn selbst fragen, was er entdeckt hat."

"Wo können wir ihn finden?"

Wingham hob ein wenig hilflos die krummen Schultern. "Er ist Jäger. Fallensteller. Er streift durch die Tundra. Manchmal kam er zufällig zu uns, wenn wir auf dem Weg nach Damara waren, oder er besuchte uns ihn Palishchuk. Ich meine, daß es auch rund um Darmshall einige Leute gibt, mit denen er sich abgibt. Oder eher, die sich mit ihm abgeben." Es zuckte kurz auf seinem Gesicht. "Halborks wie wir sind nicht überall gern gesehen."

"Nun, mit Vorurteilen habt gewiß nicht nur Ihr zu kämpfen", lächelte Jarlaxle und deutete an sich hinunter. "Und doch kann ich mir kaum vorstellen, daß sie für Euch und Eure Gefährten lange gelten, bester Wingham. Nicht länger, als bis man Euch näher kennengelernt hat."

Das durchtriebene Funkeln war in die kleinen alten Augen zurückgekehrt, als der Händler antwortete. "Noch mehr Schmeicheleien? Was wollt Ihr denn noch, hm?"

"Noch mehr Lobpreisungen in den Gesängen Eurer Barden?"

Entreri schnaubte, und Wingham lachte, als er neben dem Paar wieder zurück zu den übrigen Besuchern schlurfte. "Wie ich Euch beide einschätze, werdet Ihr diesen Ruhm kaum nötig haben. Wer soviel erlebt hat und so weit gereist ist wie Ihr..." Er unterbrach sich und warf einen raschen Blick auf den dunkelhaarigen Menschen neben ihm. "Da fällt mir etwas ein. Wartet noch einen Augenblick, bitte." Er drehte sich um und hinkte, so schnell seine alten Beine es erlaubten, zurück zu einem der Wagen, den er mithilfe eines gewaltigen Schlüssels entriegelte, um hineinzuklettern.

Als er mit verschmitztem Lächeln zurückkam, hielt er in der Hand ein längliches hölzernes Gestell, das einige sorgfältig verschlossene, aus gestanztem Blech gefertigte Dosen beherbergte. Er nahm eine davon heraus und hielt sie Entreri hin mit der Bemerkung:

"Seht Ihr, Euer Freund hier", er deutete mit dem kahlen Schädel auf Jarlaxle, "erwähnte in Palishchuk einmal, daß Ihr in der Küche hierzulande ein wenig die kräftigen Gewürze Eurer Heimat vermißt. Nun, riecht einmal hieran." Er öffnete die Dose einen Spalt und hielt sie dem Calishiten unter die Nase. Der unverkennbare Geruch von Koriander entstieg dem kleinen Behälter. Entreri sog ihn ein, schaute dann Wingham an und zog überrascht die Brauen in die Höhe.

"Ich dachte mir, womit könnte ich dem Retter meiner Nichte wohl eine größere Freude bereiten, als mit ein paar Köstlichkeiten aus Calimshan", grinste der Halbork breit. Jarlaxle nieste demonstrativ.

"Und womit könntet Ihr die Nase eines Elfen, dessen Geschmackssinn noch nicht durch übermäßigen Gebrauch solch teulischer Essenzen abgetötet wurde, wohl mehr quälen?"

Entreri schnaubte spöttisch und drückte die Hand des Halborks, die den Deckel hielt, wieder auf die Dose. "Der Unwillen meines Partners ist natürlich ein zusätzlicher Bonus", kommentierte er trocken. "Ich danke Euch, Meister Wingham. Ich würde diese Gewürze in der Tat sehr gerne kaufen, selbst wenn sie nicht aus Calimsham kommen."

"Nicht?" wiederholte der Halbork mit allen Anzeichen der Überraschung. Der Meuchelmörder schnaubte erneut.

"Sie sind aus Amn, wie Ihr zweifellos genau wißt. Ich mag vielleicht kein Kenner magischer Spielzeuge sein wie mein Partner, aber ich weiß, wie der Gewürzmarkt von Calimhafen riecht."

Wingham lachte herzlich, eine altersfleckige, an einigen Stellen von krausem Haar bedeckte Hand auf der rechten Brust. "Ach, es war einen Versuch wert. Immerhin kommen wir in manchen Jahren tatsächlich bin hinunter nach Calimshan. Meistens nur bis Memnon allerdings."

"Bis nach Calimshan?" Entreri gab einem kaum wahrgenommenen Impuls nach, als er fragte: "Könntet Ihr, wenn Ihr das nächste Mal dorthin kommt, wohl etwas für mich erledigen?"

"Gern", sagte Wingham sofort. "Eine Besorgung?"

"Ein Brief", sagte der Calishit und ignorierte das wissende Lächeln, das auf dem Gesicht des Dunkelelfen neben ihm aufflackerte. "An eine Halblingsfrau in Calimhafen."

"Aber selbstverständlich", nickte der Halbork. "Bringt das Schreiben vorbei, wann es Euch paßt. Selbst wenn wir nicht selbst bis nach Calimhafen kommen, haben wir doch genügend vertrauenswürdige Kontakte, die Eure Botschaft besorgen können."

"Ich danke Euch. Wieviel für die Gewürze?"

"Ich biete das Doppelte, wenn Ihr sie ihm _nicht_ verkauft", sprudelte Jarlaxle dazwischen. Wingham lachte wieder.

"Ich mag Wingham", stellte Jarlaxle fest. Seine behandschuhte Linke spielte mit einem Leinensäckchen, in dem sich ein Teil seiner neu erworbenen Zauberspielzeuge befand, warf es hoch und fing es lässig wieder auf, während sie gemächlich über die verschneite Ebene zurück zu den Toren schritten. Entreri schnaubte.

"_Du_ magst auch Gools."

"Ich finde Gefallen an den absonderlichsten Wesen", gab Jarlaxle zu und strahlte seinen Compagnon in bezeichnender Weise an. "Aber unsere Bekanntschaft mit Wingham kann uns in der Tat noch sehr von Nutzen sein."

"Du willst noch mehr Bücher voller untoter Drachenleichname aufstöbern?"

"Wenn sich davon noch mehr finden lassen." Er lachte, als er Entreris Gesicht sah. "Wir wandeln auf interessanten Pfaden, mein Freund, aber diese Pfade sind vor uns schon andere gegangen, und ihren Spuren zu folgen, wird uns zu Großem führen. Fürs Erste genügt es mir, wenn Winghams Barden ihre Heldengesänge auf uns dichten."

"Deine Eitelkeit ist unübertroffen."

"Ah", machte der Drow. "Aber hat nicht auch Artemis Entreri eingesehen, daß ein berühmter Name mehr bringt als nur die Befriedigung eitlen Stolzes?" Er sah den Calishiten lächelnd von der Seite an. "War es nicht inzwischen auch deine Auffassung, daß die Furcht, die die ehrfürchtig geraunten Berichte über deine Taten in die Herzen deiner Feinde säen, bereits gleichbedeutend seien mit dem ersten Hieb, den du nach diesen Herzen führst?"

Entreri starrte ihn mißtrauisch an. Er war nicht sicher, bei welcher Gelegenheit er eine solche Bemerkung gegenüber dem Drow gemacht hatte, oder ob Jarlaxle vielleicht tatsächlich, wie er ihn manchmal im Verdacht hatte, in der Lage war, seine Gedanken zu lesen. "Furcht zu erwecken ist eine Sache", sagte er schließlich. "Furcht, Respekt, erwirbt man sich durch Taten. Von einer Bande vagabundierender Halborks besungen zu werden, kann Respekt ebenso leicht kosten wie bringen."

"Du bist unverbesserlich, Artemis. Was könnte wohl ruhmvoller sein, als der Held eines nach dir benannten Liedes zu sein? Eines Epos? Oder noch besser, der gefürchtete Missetäter, der dunkle Held, in einem Theaterstück auf der Bühne, vor der sich Hunderte von Zuschauern drängen, die bei Nennung deines Namens schaudernd zusammenzucken?"

"Ich habe einmal ein Theaterstück gesehen, in dem ein Mörder mit meinem Namen auftrat", sagte der Calishit ungerührt. "Es war grauenvoll."

"Und hat dennoch deinen Namen noch weiter bekannt gemacht", hielt Jarlaxle fest.

"Mit Sicherheit. Man fand den Autor des Stücks am nächsten Tag erdolcht in seinem Blut."

"Artemis", rügte der Drow väterlich und gluckste leise, als er den Menschen bei diesem Ton prompt die Stirn runzeln sah.

"Ich habe eine Reputation, und ich weiß sie zu wahren."

"War der arme Mann vor seinem Ende wenigstens geschmeichelt, vom Bösewicht seines eigenen Stücks ermordet zu werden?"

"Er hat es mir wohl nicht geglaubt. Als ich ihm erklärte, wer ich sei, meinte er, das sei unmöglich. Artemis Entreri müsse mindestens sechs Fuß groß sein." Der Mörder zuckte die Achseln.

"Wie tragisch", resümierte Jarlaxle. "Aber da wir gerade von kleingewachsenen Helden reden - ist das nicht Freund Athrogate, der uns da entgegengestapft kommt?"

"Hat dir Wingham zufällig auch einen Feuerball verkauft?" fragte Entreri, ehe er auch nur den Blick auf die Stelle richtete, auf die sein Gefährte deutete.

Als er es doch tat, war die wilde, schwarzbärtige kleine Gestalt mit den zwei Morgensternen freilich unverkennbar. Sie schritt - nein: stampfte in einem Tempo den beiden Soldaten entgegen, daß links und rechts der Schnee von den Hacken der schweren Zwergenstiefel stob, und schimpfte und wetterte dabei unter wütendem Rudern der muskulösen Arme vor sich hin. Er wäre vermutlich an den zwei Männern vorbeigestürmt, ohne sie auch nur zu beachten, hätte Jarlaxle sich nicht schon von weitem erkennbar gemacht.

"Freund Athrogate! Wohin so eilig an diesem schönen Nachmittag?"

Der Zwerg stutzte, schlitterte ein wenig über eine Eisplatte, stemmte die Fersen seiner genagelten Stiefel entschieden gegen den glatten Untergrund und kam abrupt zum Stehen. Die dornenbesetzten Köpfe seiner Morgensterne klimperten mit metallischem Klang gegeneinander.

"Schöner Tag, wie, schöner Tag?" grollte er aufgebracht zurück. "Ein Tag zum Verprügeltwerden, wenn man's mag!" Er sah ganz so aus, als sei er bereit, der gereimten Drohung Taten folgen zu lassen, und aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte Jarlaxle eine jener unmerklichen Bewegungen an Entreri, die man kaum als solche bezeichnen konnte, eine winzige Verlagerung des Gewichts von einem Fuß auf den anderen, die Drehung einer Schulter oder das Anspannen eines Muskels, die anzeigten, daß der Meuchelmörder kampfbereit war. Gleichermaßen beruhigt wie belustigt durch diese Tatsache konnte er seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Zwerg zuwenden.

"Aber mein liebster, bester Zwerg", lachte der Drow heiter zurück. "Was hat Euch denn so in Aufregung versetzt? Ihr werdet doch nicht die armen Halborks unseres Freundes Wingham zum Ziel Eurer treuen Waffen haben?"

"Ah, bah!" Athrogate spuckte verächtlich in den Schnee. "Was jucken mich die Dummköpfe. Proviant und Verpflegung muß ich aufstocken, bevor's hinaus geht."

"Hinaus?" wiederholte Jarlaxle stirnrunzelnd. "Ihr meint, wieder auf Jagd nach Monstern? Ich vermutete, Eure Geschäfte würden Euch noch ein wenig länger am Vaasa-Tor festhalten?"

"Geschäft, Geschäft, was will das heißen? - Das Spitzohr soll sich bloß zusammenreißen!" grollte der Zwerg, bereits wieder am Reimen, und seine schwarzen Brauen sträubten sich heftig. "Meinen Rang mir streitig machen, da kann ein alter Zwerg nur lachen! Der geb ich Monster satt zu schlucken, da wird die Heulsuse schön gucken!" Sprach's und stürmte, bereits wieder heftig vor sich hin schimpfend und gestikulierend, davon Richtung Winghams Wagenkolonne. Ein ziemlich erstaunter Drow blickte ihm ratlos hinterher.

"Mein Freund", sagte er, an Entreri gewendet, "ich fange an, deiner Einschätzung recht zu geben, daß bei diesem Zwerg ein paar Rädchen im Kopf nicht mehr an den Orten sind, an die sie gehören." Als von Entreri keine Antwort kam, warf er ihm einen Seitenblick zu, gerade rechtzeitig, um zu seiner Verblüffung einen leisen Anflug von Besorgnis in den steinernen Zügen des Menschen zu erhaschen. Er legte die interessante Beobachtung ab unter die Dinge, die in letzter Zeit seltsam waren an dem Meuchelmörder und die dringend näherer Begutachtung bedurften.

Nur nicht im Moment. Denn kaum waren sie ein paar Schritte weiter gegangen, als ihnen ein aufgeregt winkender Sevellin Raunir im Laufschritt entgegen eilte. Der Blondschopf bremste gerade genug ab, damit er sich mit einem Arm bei Jarlaxle und mit dem anderen an Entreris Schulter festklammern konnte, zu begeistert offensichtlich, um die verärgerte Miene Entreris auch nur zu beachten.

"Neuigkeiten!" keuchte er. Sein Atem stand als weiße Dampfwolke in der Luft. "Wir marschieren morgen ab."

"Abmarsch?" fragte Jarlaxle verblüfft. "Wohin?"

"Darmshall", sagte Raunir mit einem leichten Winken der Hand, als sei das Ziel dieses Marsches doch völlig unwichtig. "Aber ratet mal, unter wessen Führung!"

"So begeistert, wie du bist, muß es mindestens Gareth Drachenbann höchstpersönlich sein", gab Entreri wenig enthusiastisch zurück. Sevellin lachte.

"Das wäre wirklich das einzige, was noch besser wäre. Nein, nicht der König."

"Die Königin?" fragte Jarlaxle hoffnungsvoll, was dem Blondschopf das nächste Lachen entlockte.

"Scherzbold. Nein, besser! Ein echter Held, einer von Gareths besten Freunden." Im schwarzen Gesicht des Drow zuckte es ahnungsvoll.

"Bitte sag nicht, der Mönch."

"Kane, jawohl!" Raunir strahlte wie ein glückseliges Kind. "Und nur wir und noch eine Einheit werden dabei sein. Wird natürlich ein schauderhafter Marsch bei dem Wetter hinüber nach Darmshall, aber wenn sie uns mitten im Winter in die Berge schicken, kann das eigentlich nur heißen, daß es etwas ganz Großes gilt." Seine schweren Hände klatschten den beiden Männern noch einmal auffordernd auf die Schultern, ehe er sich umdrehte und sich wieder in Trab setzte, diesmal in Richtung Vaasa-Tor. "Beeilt euch besser, Antreten in einer Stunde, dann sagen sie es uns offiziell!"

"Wunderbar", grollte Jarlaxle, kaum war Sevellin wieder verschwunden. Entreri zog die Brauen in die Höhe.

"Ich dachte, Darmshall war sowieso eines unserer Ziele? Tazmikella und Ilnezhara haben uns schon darauf hingewiesen, und nun auch noch Wingham."

"Ja, natürlich." Jarlaxle wirkte immer noch ausgeprochen mißmutig. "Aber ein Marsch über die Berge unter Führung eines Mönchs..."

Entreri warf dem Drow einen erstaunten Blick zu. "Macht der Mann dir Angst?" Heimlich wunderte er sich wirklich. Es waren Jahre, die er diesen eigentümlichen Dunkelelfen nun kannte, und in all dieser Zeit war Jarlaxle ihm - vielleicht mit Ausnahme der Wochen, in denen er zu stark unter Crenshinibons Einfluß gestanden hatte - praktisch unantastbar erschienen. Nichts konnte scheinbar die penetrant gute Laune dieses Drow erschüttern. Und nun sollte ausgerechnet ein bloßer Mönch dazu in der Lage sein?

"Angst", wiederholte Jarlaxle prompt geringschätzig, und eine schwarze, langfingrige Hand schob die Augenklappe von einer Seite auf die andere. Hätte Entreri es nicht besser gewußt, hätte er das als ein Zeichen von Nervosität gedeutet. "Ich mag Mönche nun einmal nicht."

"Weshalb nicht?"

"Ich verstehe sie nicht", gab Jarlaxle nach kurzem Zögern zu. Es klang ehrlich, und es war wohl mehr dieser Tonfall als der Satz an sich, der den Menschen aufmerken ließ. Jarlaxle sah ihn von der Seite an mit einem Ausdruck ratloser Verwunderung, so als erhoffe er sich von Entreri Aufklärung über diese Sache, die er nicht begriff.

"Du verstehst _mich _auch nicht", gab der Meuchelmörder stattdessen zurück. "Zumindest behauptest du das immer."

"Stimmt", nickte der Drow, und immerhin lächelte er jetzt wieder.

"Dennoch ziehst du seit Monaten mit mir herum."

Jarlaxle strich sich nachdenklich mit der Hand über das Kinn. "Ich will nicht behaupten, daß ich dich völlig verstehe, mein Freund", gab er langsam zurück, "aber du und ich denken und handeln in vielen Belangen ähnlich." Er sah Entreri unmerklich nicken bei diesen Worten und schmunzelte. "Ich vermute, daß die Motive hinter unseren Taten vollkommen unterschiedlich sind, aber die Ähnlichkeit ist dennoch vorhanden. Und wir sind Freunde, mein _abbil_. Es gibt Dinge, die du für mich tun kannst, es gibt Dinge, die ich für dich tun kann. Wir können einander brauchen."

"Und ein Mönch?"

"Braucht nichts."

Irgendetwas sagte Entreri, daß dieser Satz, der in einem eigenartigen Ton aus Jarlaxles Mund kam, gleichermaßen verständnislos wie vorwurfsvoll und - ängstlich? - daß diese zwei Worte also von größerer Bedeutung waren, als es den Anschein hatte. Er schwieg einen Moment und zuckte dann die Achseln.

"Umso besser", meinte er trocken. "Wenn dieser Mönch dich unruhig macht, werde ich wohl desto besser schlafen."


	28. Kapitel 6 Szene 3

Es war dann freilich nicht der sagenumwobene Kane, sondern viel prosaischer die Oberste Mirlyan Sorrokev, die die Neuigkeit verkündete. Vom berühmten Mönch selbst war nicht einmal der Faden einer Kutte zu entdecken, aber daß er mit von der Partie sein würde, war in der Mannschaft bereits ein offenes Geheimnis und Anlaß für großes Hallo. Termin des Abmarsches sollte in zwei Tagen sein, um allen noch ausreichend Gelegenheit zu geben, sich im Zeughaus mit der benötigten Winterausrüstung einzudecken.

Für die beteiligten Soldaten bedeutete der Aufschub freilich eher Gelegenheit zu einem feuchtfröhlichen Abschied im _Schlammige Stiefel und Blutige Klingen_, und so polterten nach Dienstschluß eine Menge Armeestiefel nacheinander die ausgetretenen Steinstufen von den Mannschaftsräumen in die unteren Gänge der Festung hinunter.

"Glaub's mir, Schwarzer, du wirst noch froh sein um jede noch so häßliche Barhure, die du hier zu Gesicht bekommst", spottete Raunir, an den Dunkelelfen gewendet, als er ihn unterhakte und Richtung Taverne zog. "Darmshall ist berüchtigt dafür, daß dort chronischer Frauenmangel herrscht. Sie schicken Werber durch Damara jedes Jahr auf der Suche nach heiratswilligen Frauen."

"Diese Sache wird immer besser", stöhnte Jarlaxle theatralisch. Von irgendwo hinter ihnen auf der Treppe kam noch kurz Entreris knappes schadenfrohes Gelächter, aber als Raunir sich am Fuß der Stufen nach dem Calishiten umdrehen wollte, war der plötzlich wie vom Erdboden verschluckt.

"Laß ihn", seufzte Jarlaxle, als der Blondschopf ihn verblüfft anschaute. "Er ist ein hoffnungsloser Fall. Wenn es eine Gelegenheit gibt, vor seinem Vergnügen davonzulaufen, wird er sie nutzen." Er wendete noch einmal den Kopf zurück und rief aufs Geratewohl Richtung Treppe: "Aus _dir _hätten sie einen Mönch machen sollen!"

Sevellin grinste breit und bemerkte ein weiteres bekanntes Gesicht ein Stück entfernt. "Peshel? Komm mit, wir gehen unseren letzten Abend hier genießen!"

Jarlaxle drehte sich ebenfalls nach dem Waldläufer um und notierte mit Interesse, wie sehr die Ankündigung des bevorstehenden Aufbruchs den bisher so reservierten jungen Mann verwandelt zu haben schien: Die bleichen Wangen hatten Farbe gewonnen, und in die erloschenen Augen war ein bisher unbekanntes Feuer getreten. Er zögerte zwar kurz, kam dann aber mit einem leichten Lächeln und einem kurzen Nicken, das eher ihm selbst als Sevellin zu gelten schien, zu den zwei anderen Männern herüber.

"Laßt uns lieber unseren Aufbruch feiern!" sagte er und ballte beide Fäuste in ungewohnt heftiger Gestik. "Ich kann es kaum mehr abwarten."

Sevellin Raunir und Jarlaxle tauschten einen kurzen Blick, und beide dachten dasselbe. Der Jäger wußte etwas, und da er sich heute in so unerwartet gesprächiger Stimmung präsentierte, war das die ideale Gelegenheit, ihm sein Geheimnis endlich zu entlocken. Die zwei nahmen den Waldläufer in die Mitte und wanderten schnurstracks Richtung Taverne.

Das _'Schlammige Stiefel und Blutige Klingen'_ war so überfüllt wie eh und je; einige bedauernswerte Wachen, Kollegen ihrer feiernden Kameraden, hatten für Ruhe zu sorgen. Der Unterschied zu den Sommermonaten war, daß sich statt müder, zerschundener Abenteurer vor allem gelangweilte, angetrunkene Abenteurer und ein großer Teil Soldaten hier einfanden - nicht unbedingt die ungefährlichste Mischung. Aber die Soldaten unterstanden den strengen Regeln ihrer Armeeführung, und auch dem volltrunkensten Monsterjäger mußte klar sein, daß er sehr schnell die Gunst der hiesigen Behörden verlieren und sich statt als geachteter Helfer der Krone in Acht und Bann als Verbrecher wiederfinden konnte. Für nicht wenige der Möchtegern-Helden war das exakt der Punkt, an dem sie ihre Karriere begonnen hatten, und kaum jemand hatte Lust, sich dort wiederzufinden.

Die meisten Tische waren belegt, aber Karol Dor, Fallide Hervensteen und noch einige andere hatten sich bereits Plätze gesichert und winkten die Neuankömmlinge eilig herüber. Jarlaxle am Tisch zu haben, war aus der Sicht eines durstigen Soldaten stets von Vorteil; die offenbar unerschöpfliche Börse des Drow war schon für so manche Lokalrunde gut gewesen.

Wie in geheimer Absprache nahmen Jarlaxle und Sevellin Raunir den heute so erstaunlich umgänglichen Kelliv Peshel in die Mitte. Jarlaxle winkte einem der Serviermädchen (von denen, wie Entreri gelegentlich spottete, den Drow vermutlich jede einzelne weit besser kennengelernt hatte, als schicklich war), das denn auch sofort mit breitem Strahlen an mehreren anderen rufenden Gästen vorbei an ihren Tisch eilte, und gab unter reichlich Schäkern und Augenzwinkern die Bestellung auf. Die Bedienung lachte so herzlich, daß Grübchen auf ihren runden Wangen entstanden.

Der Drow seufzte dramatisch, sobald sie wieder Richtung Theke und Küche verschwunden war. "Und darauf werden wir nun vielleicht wochenlang verzichten müssen."

Raunir grinste und tauschte einen Blick mit Peshel. "Ab und zu kann man Entreri fast verstehen, nicht?" Er zog überrascht die Brauen in die Höhe, als das Mädchen praktisch im selben Moment mit einem Tablett voller steinerner Krüge bereits wieder an ihren Tisch kam, ganz offensichlich eifrig bemüht, dem dunkelhäutigen und spitzohrigen Stammgast gefällig zu sein. Der Drow winkte sie ein wenig zu sich herunter und fing an, ihr eifrig ins Ohr zu flüstern. Sie kicherte, errötete sichtlich und drohte dem Dunkelelfen scherzhaft mit dem Finger.

"Ja, kann man", nickte Peshel, als die Frau wieder verschwunden war, und Jarlaxle lachte heiter zur Antwort.

"Ah, aber es hat seine Vorteile, sich mit wichtigen Leuten gut zu stellen. Und niemand kann ernsthaft von mir erwarten, daß ich Artemis' selbstquälerische Askese zum Maßstab nehme. Das wäre zuviel verlangt von Mensch, Drow oder Dämon." Er grinste Peshel an. "Wie sieht es eigentlich bei dir aus? Von Raunir weiß ich ja, daß er sich einbildet mir bei unserer Obersten Konkurrenz machen zu können. Aber wie steht es bei dir? Keine Frau, kein Mädchen, das irgendwo auf dich wartet?" Er nahm einen Zug aus seinem Krug, so daß sein Gesicht verborgen war, während er die Reaktion des Waldläufers scharf aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete. Und er täuschte sich nicht, als er annahm, daß die scheinbar unschuldige Frage eine heftige Reaktion auslösen würde, denn die Hand des Waldläufers krallte sich so fest um den Henkel seines Kruges, daß die Haut sich über den weißen Knöcheln spannte.

"Es gab jemand", sagte Peshel dann, und er hob seinerseits sein Getränk an die Lippen und tat einen tiefen Zug.

Sevellin Raunir wartete, bis der andere den Krug wieder abgestellt hatte, ehe er einhakte.

"Was ist aus ihr geworden?"

"Sie ist tot", kam erwartungsgemäß die Antwort, gefolgt von einem geknirschten: "Und bei Mielikki, ich werde sie an Knellict rächen!"

"Knellict?" wiederholten sowohl Raunir wie Jarlaxle, und beide lehnten sich synchron nach vorn und stützten die Ellenbogen auf die Tischkante. Peshel sah von einem zum anderen. Vielleicht ahnte er, daß die zwei ein abgekartetes Spiel spielten, in dem es nur darum ging, ihn auszuhorchen, aber wenn, so machte es ihm wohl nichts mehr aus, denn er zuckte die Achseln und ließ sich ohne viel Nachhaken dazu bewegen, die ganze traurige Geschichte zu erzählen.

Jarlaxle fand die Erzählung simpel genug. Der junge Waldläufer hatte sich, verleitet durch eine tragische Liebe, auf ein Spiel eingelassen, für das er ganz eindeutig nicht gerüstet gewesen war, und nach allem, was man aus seinem Bericht schließen konnte, wohl auch seine bedauernswerte Freundin nicht wirklich, ihrem heroischen Einsatz für König Gareth zum Trotz. Nun sann Kelliv auf Rache, und das schien alles zu sein, wofür es in seinem verdüsterten Denken noch Platz gab.

Die Zerbrechlichkeit menschlicher Seelen, dachte der Drow nüchtern. Kein Wunder, daß so wenige von ihnen sich einem Dunkelelfen gewachsen zeigten.

Er überließ es im wesentlichen Raunir, die passenden Entsetzens- und Beileidsbekundungen zu äußern und nebenbei alle richtigen Stichworte zu liefern, damit Kelliv Peshel in seinem Bericht fortfuhr, und ließ sich, was er hörte, in Windeseile noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen.

Die kaltschnäuzige Brutalität, mit der Knellict gegen das Mädchen Mai-Ylitt vorgegangen war, war beachtenswert. Entweder der weibliche Mönch war ein gefährlicherer Feind gewesen, als aus Peshels Bericht hervorging, oder Knellict verfolgte mit diesem Mord einen ganz eigenen Plan. Zudem fragte der in Zauberei nicht unerfahrene Drow sich sofort, weshalb ein Magier von der Macht Knellicts ein Risiko eingegangen war, als er das Gedächtnis des Waldläufers manipulierte. Alle Zauber, die den Geist anderer Wesen betrafen, waren notorisch wankelmütig, insbesondere, wenn ihre Wirkung lange andauerte. Wieso hatte Knellict Peshel nicht einfach mental befohlen, Hand an sich selbst zu legen, sobald er seinen Auftrag, den Patriarchen des Klosters der Gelben Rose zu ermorden, erledigt hatte? Wieso ein Mordwerkzeug zurücklassen, das vielleicht Hinweise auf den Täter geben konnte?

Vielleicht, weil man wollte, daß diese Hinweise gegeben wurden. Jarlaxle brauchte nicht viel Scharfsinn, um sich auszurechnen, daß am Ende der Reise, auf die die Truppe sich demnächst machen würde, ein hervorragend vorbereiteter Erzmagier mit einem Trupp großartig geschulter Kämpfer lauerte. Kämpfer von der Stärke eines Athrogate.

Oder gar Kämpfer von der Stärke eines Artemis Entreri? Jarlaxle verzog das Gesicht bei dieser Vorstellung. Er hatte, auch wenn er ihm das selten genug ins Gesicht sagte, gewaltigen Respekt vor den Schwertkünsten seines menschlichen Freundes, und er konnte sich durchaus vorstellen, dem Meuchelmörder in einem bloßen Kampf Mann gegen Mann zu unterliegen - das kam in erster Linie darauf an, wieviele seiner magischen Spielzeuge er zu einem solchen Kampf würde mitbringen dürfen, dachte er lächelnd. Aber mehrere Dutzend Gegner vom Schlage eines Entreri, wie sie vielleicht in dieser Attentäter-Vereinigung warteten, würden sich vielleicht auch für die mächtigsten Gegenstände in Jarlaxles Besitz als zu stark erweisen.

Nein. Es mußte andere Möglichkeiten geben, sich die Dienste der Assassinengilde zu sichern. Auch wenn, da machte Jarlaxle sich keine großen Illusionen, der Weg letztlich immer über den gefährlichen Knellict führen mußte.

Der zweite Punkt, der der Aufmerksamkeit des findigen Drow nicht entging, war die Haltung von Sevellin Raunir gegenüber dem jungen Kelliv Peshel. Jarlaxle hätte nicht einmal sagen können, was genau ihn an der Reaktion des blonden Soldaten störte. Vielleicht kamen Raunirs Erkundigungen einfach ein wenig zu schnell und zu präzise und vielleicht zeigte er seine Erschütterung ein wenig zu offen, als daß sie Jarlaxle nicht als eigenartig aufgestoßen wäre. Vielleicht kam ihm Sevellin Raunir einfach ein bißchen zu wenig überrascht und zufrieden vor, als Peshel endlich mit der Sprache herausrückte.

Es würde eine interessante kleine Reise werden, resümierte er in Gedanken, während er an dem bitteren Bier der Gaststätte nippte. Ob nun mit oder ohne Mönch an der Spitze.

--

Sie faltete ein weiteres leinenes Hemd zusammen und legte es in ihre Kleidertruhe, richtete sich auf und drehte sich um, und da stand er.

Es kostete sie ihre ganze Geistesgegenwart als Kämpferin, vor Schreck nicht ein sehr unheldenhaftes Quietschen auszustoßen. Ihr Zusammenzucken entging ihm trotzdem nicht, und das winzige höhnische Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht wurde breiter.

"Tu das nicht!" herrschte sie ihn statt eines Grußes an. Er runzelte die Stirn, und sie erinnerte sich, mit wem sie sprach.

"Du hast mich erschreckt", sagte sie, als bedürfe das tatsächlich noch der Klärung, und deutete in Richtung der verschlossenen Tür. "Wie bist du überhaupt hereingekommen?"

Sein dunkelhaariger Kopf ruckte einmal kurz zum Fenster. Auch das war natürlich verriegelt gewesen, sogar mit einem schweren, knirschenden Eisenriegel. Es war es auch jetzt, obwohl die Anwesenheit des Calishiten im Zimmer bewies, daß es sich kurz einmal lautlos geöffnet und wieder geschlossen haben mußte.

Natürlich erklärte das noch nicht, wie der Meuchelmörder an den kahlen, eisverkrusteten Burgmauern empor überhaupt bis an dieses Fenster gekommen war. Calihye sagte sich, daß sie eine solche Erklärung wohl auch nicht erhalten würde.

"Du bist ein sehr gefährlicher Mann, Artemis Entreri." Sie sagte es spielerisch, verführerisch, während sie auf ihn zutrat und sich an ihn schmiegte, aber er durchschaute den Ernst dahinter.

"Vergiß das nie", bestätigte er hart, und als er ihr Kinn zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger seiner linken Hand nahm und ihr mit diesem tödlich kalten, stahlgrauen Blick in die Augen sah, fragte sie sich, ob er die Besorgnis in seinem eigenen Tonfall wohl gehört hatte.

Sie lächelte in der Hoffnung, dem Moment ein wenig von seiner Spannung zu nehmen. "Woher wußtest du, daß ich angekommen bin?"

Zu ihrer Verwunderung vertieften sich die Furchen auf seiner Stirn. "Athrogate."

"Der Zwerg?" Es gefiel auch Calihye nicht, daß der unberechenbare Kämpe offenbar von ihr Notiz genommen hatte, zumal sie sich den Grund dafür nicht erklären konnte. Sie schüttelte sich das glänzende schwarze Haar über die Schulter zurück und schaute den Mann fragend an.

"Die Rangliste." Entreri hatte eine Hand an ihrer Wange liegen und zeichnete mit dem Daumen gedankenverloren die zornige rote Narbe nach, die das Gesicht der Frau spaltete. Sie zuckte innerlich zusammen, als die Berührung sie an ihre eigene Entstellung erinnerte, aber er schien es tatsächlich nicht zu bemerken. "Du hast ihn schon einmal darin geschlagen."

Calihye lachte leise. "Ja, ich nehme an, das ist Athrogates Art zu denken", spottete sie. "Was hat er getan?"

"Gereimt", antwortete der Mörder, und ein schmerzliches Zucken lief kurz über sein Gesicht. "Und danach ist er aus den Toren nach Vaasa hinausgestürzt, wahrscheinlich, um alles kurz und klein zu schlagen, was er findet."

"Sei es ihm vergönnt", seufzte die Frau. "Es wird wohl genug Monster geben für uns beide in Vaasa. Parissus und ich sind dem Zwerg auch früher schon aus dem Weg gegangen."

"Wenn er dich läßt", warnte Entreri. "Ich rate dir gut, begegne ihm nicht allein."

Calihye zuckte die Achseln.

"Er war wütend im Extrem. Ich bin sicher, er hat gegen geltenden Befehl gehandelt, als er in die Tundra gegangen ist", sagte der Mörder nach kurzem Zögern. Die Halbelfe brauchte nicht lange, um den Sinn der Worte zu begreifen.

"Er war euretwegen hier", stellte sie fest. "Um dich und den Drow zu beobachten. Beauftragt von der Zitadelle." Er machte sich nicht die Mühe, es abzustreiten. Sie nahm sein Gesicht in beide Hände, kopfschüttelnd.

"Was soll ich sagen? Artemis, du wanderst auf gefährlicheren Pfaden, als du dir ausmalen kannst."

In seinem Lächeln lag nicht eine Spur von Humor. "Glaub mir, diese Pfade kenne ich von klein auf."

"Aber wohin führen sie dich?" Sie stieß heftig den Atem aus, ehe sie ihn ansah. "Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?"

Er bewegte rigoros den Kopf hin und her. "Nein."

"Ich bin eine unbekannte Größe, ich könnte..."

"Nein." Die Wiederholung erfolgte nicht eine Spur lauter als vorher, aber in einem Ton, der Eiskristalle durch Calihyes Adern wandern ließ.

"Hältst du mich für zu dumm? Zu unerfahren?" fragte sie in einer Anwallung von Trotz. Die grauen Augen fixierten sie kalt.

"Erinnerst du dich an unser Gefecht in Palishchuk?" fragte er zurück. Sie errötete unwillkürlich, denn er hatte natürlich recht: Es hatte ihn nicht mehr als drei Schwerthiebe gekostet, sie zu besiegen. Er schaute sie an, und seine Miene verlor etwas an Härte.

"Du tötest Goblins und Orks und Oger und von mir aus sogar Riesen, um dir deinen Lebensunterhalt zu verdienen, und ich weiß, daß du es kannst. Mir ist nicht bange, wenn du vorhast, morgen oder übermorgen in die Tundra zu gehen. Aber ich will nicht, daß du Leuten wie Athrogate oder Knellict oder Jarlaxle in die Quere kommst." Sie fand es seltsam, daß er seinen Partner in diese Aufzählung miteinbezog, aber gleichzeitig war es wohl alles andere als falsch.

"Und du?" erkundigte sie sich. Er hob kurz die Schultern, und alles Weiche verschwand wieder aus seinen Zügen.

"Ich tue, was zu tun ist."

Sie zögerte, nickte dann aber. Es gab nichts, was sie ihm hätte erwidern können. Er und sein Drow-Freund hatten vermutlich, seitdem sie den Boden Damaras betreten hatten, im Blickpunkt von Leuten wie Knellict und Timochenko gestanden. Wenn es tatsächlich zur Konfrontation käme, würde er sich ihr nicht entziehen können, selbst wenn er es wollte.

Sie faßte ihn am Kragen seines Hemds. "Bleibst du hier heute nacht?"

Er verzog das Gesicht. "Ein ebenso guter Grund, von der Armee zu desertieren, wie jeder andere, nehme ich an. Aber ich muß zurück zur Kaserne." Er beugte sich ruckartig vor und preßte seine Lippen auf die ihren. "Eine Weile kann ich bleiben", flüsterte er in den Kuß. Sein Atem lief heiß über ihre Wange, als er sie an sich preßte und sein Gesicht in die Masse ihres schwarzen Haars tauchte. Sie hielt ihn eine Weile fest, aber von Anfang an spürte sie, daß etwas nicht stimmte.

"Was ist geschehen?" fragte sie leise.

Er rückte ein Stück ab, zögernd. "Wir brechen übermorgen in die Galenas auf."

Und es war nicht die Tatsache des Aufbruchs, die ihm zu denken gab, erkannte Calihye. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, ehe sie begriff, was sie heute so an ihm verstörte: Irgendwo hinter seiner unnahbaren, steinernen Miene keimte ein Unkraut, dessen Saat er noch nicht einmal bemerkt zu haben schien.

Artemis Entreri hatte Angst.

Und nichts, dachte Calihye, während sie sich erneut an ihn preßte und anfing, mit fliegenden Fingern die Schnallen seiner Uniform zu öffnen, während er, plötzlich ungeduldig, ihr Hemd ruckartig aus ihrem Gürtel zerrte, nichts hätte sie selbst mehr ängstigen können als diese Erkenntnis.

--

Mirlyan Sorrokev fühlte sich mehr als nur ein wenig verlegen in Gegenwart des berühmten Wandermönches. Dabei spielte es keine Rolle, wie still und bescheiden sich der hagere weißhaarige Mann in ihre Schreibstube geschlichen hatte, und daß er seitdem in seinen zerfetzten Kleidern mit stillem Lächeln auf dem härtesten und ältesten Schemel saß, der sich darin hatte auftreiben lassen, und nichts hatte annehmen wollen außer einem Tonbecher mit Wasser. Mirlyan fühlte sich diesem Helden des Landes gegenüber dennoch unwillkürlich wie ein Schulkind, das seine Lektionen nicht gelernt hat.

Sie atmete beinahe erleichtert auf, als die Tür sich öffnete und ihr Vorgesetzter endlich eintrat, um dem alten Mönch, der sich stumm und lautlos von seinem Sitz erhob, krachend auf die Schulter zu klopfen.

"Kane! Immer in der Nähe, wenn die Dinge knifflig werden!"

"Immer in der Nähe, um dir beim Rätsellösen zu helfen", gab der Angeredete munter zurück. Die Mundwinkel Kierneys zuckten spöttisch.

"Meine Motive, die Lösung auf ein Rätsel zu finden, sind allerdings stets ein wenig... praxisbezogener gewesen als die deinen."

"Du meinst, in meinem Fall der brennende Wunsch, den Urgrund des Daseins zu finden", spöttelte der Mönch, "und in deinem... pure Neugierde?"

"Der brennende Wunsch, König und Vaterland zu schützen", verbesserte der Halbelf ein wenig pikiert. "_Und_ pure Neugierde."

Kane lachte, und Celedon wendete sich Mirlyan zu.

"Hat er sich ordentlich benommen, liebe Nichte? Seht Ihr, ich traue diesen angeblichen Asketen nicht so recht..."

Die Oberste schüttelte vorwurfsvoll den Kopf. "Ich bitte Euch, Oheim!"

Celedon hob beide Hände. "Ihr werdet Euch seiner auf Eurer Reise zu erwehren haben, nicht ich." Sein Grinsen verschwand abrupt und machte einem sorgenvollen Ausdruck Platz, als sein Blick zu jenem schmalen Fenster glitt, das hinunter in einen der Exerzierhöfe führte. "Du hast das Antreten beobachtet, Kane?"

Der Mönch nickte nachdenklich.

"Und? Das Rätsel schon gelöst?"

"Du verwechselst mich mit einem Wahrsager", lächelte der ehemalige Patriarch. "Ich nehme an, es sind der Dunkelelf und der Calishit, die dir Sorgen machen? Ein beeindruckendes Paar, soviel ist sicher."

"Und schlagkräftig noch dazu. Du hast von der Replik des Zenghyi-Schlosses gehört?"

Wieder nickte der Mönch. "Sie und Athrogate, ja?"

"Von allen Leuten, die hineingingen, mußten ausgerechnet die drei zwielichtigsten wieder herauskommen", stimmte Kierney zu.

"Hat der König das Schloß bereits in Besitz nehmen lassen?"

"Das wird wohl nicht geschehen vor der Schneeschmelze", antwortete der Halbelf. "Die Versorgungslage ist nicht einfach, obwohl Palishchuk nicht weit entfernt liegt, aber die Halborks werden kaum begierig sein, eine ganze damarische Garnison mit durchzufüttern. Und jetzt einen Schock Soldaten hinzuschicken, nur damit diese vielleicht von beutegierigen Orks eingekreist und abgeschnitten werden, ohne daß wir von Damara aus rechtzeitig Entsatz senden könnten, das würde Gareth niemals tun."

"Es patroullieren aber wohl Wachen aus Palishchuk immer wieder hinaus", wagte Mirlyan einzuwerfen. Die beiden Männer nickten, und Kane warf einen langen, sinnenden Blick hinaus in den verschneiten Hof, ehe er sagte:

"Ich ziehe es vor, die großen Probleme vor den kleinen anzugehen. Wir haben da draußen in der Tundra ein Vermächtnis des Hexenkönigs persönlich. Es liegt unbewacht, und Ilmater allein weiß, was für schreckliche Überraschungen es für den Finder bereithalten mag. Und wir haben da draußen die Zitadelle der Assassinen. Ich bezweifle, daß Knellict den gesamten Winter vergehen lassen wird, ehe er sich näher mit diesem Erbe seines früheren Herren und Meisters beschäftigt. Wenn sich irgendjemand als der rechtmäßige Nachfolger auf dem Thron Vaasas empfinden dürfte, dann ist das Knellict."

"Wir nehmen an, daß der Drow und sein Helfershelfer mit Knellict im Bund stehen", sagte Mirlyan. Kane drehte sich halb nach ihr um.

"Eine logische Schlußfolgerung, aber dennoch. Unser wahres Problem ist Knellict. Wenn dieses Paar in der Lage ist, uns zu Knellict zu führen, so soll es mir recht sein. Wenn wir uns täuschen und sie nicht auf der Seite der Zitadelle stehen, soll es mir noch eher recht sein." Er starrte wieder nach draußen, wo der Schnee wieder zu fallen begann.

"Es ist ein kleines Wunder, wie es Knellict so lange gelungen ist, unseren Nachforschungen zu entgehen", bemerkte Celedon aus dem Hintergrund. Kane hob die Schultern.

"Er ist geschickt und weiß, was er tut. Offenbar hat er bei Kelliv Peshel tatsächlich seinen ersten kleinen Fehler seit langer Zeit gemacht. Wahrscheinlich muß das selbst einem Genie ab und zu passieren."

"Dir geht immer noch jedes Verständnis für Zauberei ab", spöttelte Kierney, und der Mönch grinste ihn an.

"Weil sie ein Verstoß gegen die natürliche Ordnung ist. Ah, ich wünschte, ich könnte dir begreiflich machen, wie deine Magie auf den Kosmos wirkt. Es ist, als würde ein ungeschicktes Kind mitten durch einen sorgfältig gepflegten Blumengarten trampeln. Oder mit beiden Füßen in Pfützen springen."

"Welches Kind tut das nicht gern?"

Kane hob mit resigniertem Kopfschütteln die Hand. "Keine Grundsatzdiskussionen heute, bitte, Celedon. Ich habe morgen einen harten Tag vor mir."

"Zugegeben. Ich beneide euch beide nicht", sagte der Baron. "Es wird euch einiges kosten, nach Darmshall zu marschieren. Dabei lasse ich die Begleitung noch völlig außer Acht. Und wenn ihr angekommen seid, wird sich erst herausstellen, ob Peshel sich tatsächlich an alles erinnert."

"Der Junge ist sich ganz sicher", gab Mirlyan zurück. "Ich war selbst nie lange genug in Darmshall, um mit der Gegend ausreichend vertraut zu werden, aber Patriarch Kane meinte, daß die Geländebeschreibungen Peshels schlüssig waren."

"Kane, bitte", sagte der Mönch fast schüchtern. "Und ja, er hat die Gegend ganz exakt beschrieben. Er wußte, wovon er sprach."

"Knellict wird kaum dort auf dich gewartet haben."

"Kaum. Aber wenn er nicht weiß, daß sein Zauber nachgelassen hat, ist es gut möglich, daß er auch nicht völlig aus der Gegend verschwunden ist, sofern er dort tatsächlich einen seiner Schlupfwinkel hat."

Kierney tauschte einen Blick mit seiner Nichte.

"Es würde passen", sagte die Oberste. "Ein Ort, der zumindest zeitweise zwei Dutzend Männern Zuflucht bietet, muß in der Nähe irgendeiner Siedlung sein, von der aus er sich verpflegen läßt."

"Und in Darmshall muß es demnach Verbündete der Zitadelle geben", sagte Kierney ernst. Kane seufzte.

"Wir haben einen großen Fehler gemacht, damals in der Schlacht, in der Timochenkos Vorgänger fiel. Statt uns auf den 'Großvater der Assassinen' zu konzentrieren, hätten wir darauf bedacht sein müssen, das letzte Werkzeug Zenghyis zu zerstören. Mit Knellict steht und fällt die Macht der Zitadelle."

"Sicher", sagte der Baron leise. "Aber man kann nicht immer alles erreichen, was man sich wünscht."

Heimlich gingen seine Gedanken freilich noch viel weiter. Anders als Kane, anders als vielleicht selbst Gareth Drachenbann persönlich, begriff Baron Celedon Kierney die komplizierten Mechanismen um Macht und ihre Balance in allen Einzelheiten. Und er begriff auch, wie wichtig Knellict und die Bedrohung, die die Zitadelle der Assassinen noch immer darstellten, für die Entwicklung des Landes Damara gewesen waren. Hätten die diversen Landesfürsten der damarischen Lande sich wohl so schnell hinter dem Emporkömmling Gareth vereint, wäre da nicht der unkalkulierbare Feind im Norden gewesen? Hätten sie jemals dem schier wahnsinnigen - und wahnsinnig teuren - Plan zugestimmt, die beiden gewaltigen Festungsanlagen der Vaasa- und Damara-Tores zu erbauen, ganz zu schweigen von den Horden angeheuerter Abenteurer, deren Erfolge beim Abschlachten von Orks und Goblins bis zum heutigen Tag die Steuerkassen des Staates leerten?

Und galt dasselbe nicht ebenso für Timochenko und Knellict? Wie hätten sie ihre völlig skrupellosen Truppen und Verbündeten unter Kontrolle halten können ohne den gemeinsamen verhaßten Feind, Gareth Drachenbann?

Es war traurig, dachte Kierney, aber es war eine Tatsache, daß die Krone von Damara und die Zitadelle einander bis zu einem gewissen Grad brauchten. Das Gleichgewicht der Kräfte hatte beide über die letzten Jahrzehnte am Leben erhalten. Aber das war nun zu Ende. Der Bau des Vaasa-Tors war beendet, der des Damara-Tors stand kurz vor dem Abschluß. Die nähere Umgebung des Vaasa-Tors stand längst vollkommen unter der Kontrolle der Damarer. Es war Zeit vorzurücken, vielleicht schon im Frühjahr einen militärischen Stützpunkt einige Wegstunden im Landesinneren von Vaasa zu errichten. Siedler und Händler würden folgen, und ein neues Gemeinwesen unter dem Schutz Damaras konnte entstehen. Vaasa stand vor der Zähmung.

Die Zitadelle hatte ihre Schuldigkeit getan.

--

Sie erwartete ihn im Halbdunkel des Ganges, der hinüber zu den Mannschaftsräumen führte, und verhielt sich dabei so ruhig, daß Jarlaxle, dessen Gedanken noch ganz von angenehmen Erinnerungen in Anspruch genommen waren, sie tatsächlich erst bemerkte, als er sie fast erreicht hatte. Ihr Haar und ihre dunkle Kleidung verschmolzen mit der Dunkelheit um sie herum, und er sah trotz seiner großartigen Drow-Augen von ihr kaum mehr als das bleiche Gesicht mit der zornigen roten Narbe.

So überrascht er über das Auftauchen der Halbelfe war, so wenig ließ er es sich anmerken. Er schlenderte lässig auf sie zu, blieb vor ihr stehen und schwenkte seinen Hut in einer seiner patentierten eleganten Verbeugungen vor ihr bis zum Boden.

"Werte Dame Calihye! Welchem Glücksfall verdanke ich dieses überaus erfreuliche Wiedersehen?" Er hatte seine Stimme freilich zu einem Flüstern gedämpft in der Annahme, daß es seinen Grund haben würde, warum die Frau ihn heimlich nachts im Flur abfing, statt sich ihm offen am Tag zu nähern. Und der Drow war ziemlich gespannt auf diesen Grund, hatte er doch bis zu diesem Moment nicht einmal geahnt, daß die Halbelfe, die beinahe das Opfer von Entreris Schwert geworden wäre, das Söldnerpaar aber später dennoch vor Knellict und der Zitadelle gewarnt hatte, sich überhaupt noch in Dorf Blutstein aufhielt.

Die von ihm beschworene Wiedersehensfreude war ihrem verschlossenen Gesicht jedenfalls nicht anzumerken. "Kein Zufall", sagte sie spitz, aber ebenso leise, und er hörte das deutliche Lispeln, das von ihrer durch die Narbe gespaltenen Unterlippe herrührte. "Und sicher kein Glück. Ich hörte, Ihr wäret zuletzt auf dem Weg in die Bettkammer eines der Serviermädchen gesehen worden. Der Weg von dort zu Eurem eigenen Lager führt hier vorbei."

"Und Ihr habt mich hier erwartet", stellte der Drow fest. "Ich nehme an, wohl kaum, um mir Euer eigenes Bett als weiteres Nachtquartier anzubieten?" Er erhielt nicht einmal eine Antwort auf diese spöttische Frage und seufzte schwer. "Wie schade. Eine Nacht der Völlerei vor den langen Tagen der Entsagung wäre durchaus nach meinem Geschmack gewesen. Aber sagt mir, was ich für Euch tun kann, liebste Dame."

"Ich will Euch einen Handel anbieten", sagte Calihye. Jarlaxle hob die Brauen.

"Ihr habt prinzipiell mein Interesse. Worin handelt Ihr denn?"

"Informationen", gab die Frau zurück. "Ich konnte Euch immerhin schon einmal den Hals damit retten, nicht wahr?"

"Das ist richtig", nickte der Drow, ein wenig perplex.

"Ich bin nicht dumm", sagte die Frau, ohne zu lächeln. "Ich kann mir an fünf Fingern abzählen, daß jemand wie Ihr sich nicht zum reinen Amüsement in König Gareths Armee einreihen läßt. Ihr verfolgt irgendeinen persönlichen Plan, ein eigenes Ziel. Aber Ihr seid ein Drow, und Ihr mögt noch so charmant sein und Euren Witz ausspielen: Vor Euch hüten sich die Menschen und überlegen sich zweimal, was sie sagen. Vielleicht höre ich aber zufällig Dinge, die für Euch von Interesse sind."

"An Informationen welcher Art hattet Ihr gedacht?"

Sie zuckte die Achseln. "Was ich bekommen kann. Es ist ruhig hier an den Toren um diese Zeit, die Abenteurer sitzen in den Schenken und prahlen. Frauen sind rar, und so manch ein betrunkener Prahlhans sucht, die, die er findet, durch Geschichten zu beeindrucken. Gerüchte kursieren. Ich kann Euch mitteilen, was ich höre, wenn ich etwas höre." Ein zweites Achselzucken. "Ein unverbindliches Angebot, bei dem Ihr nichts zu verlieren habt. Ich weiß nicht, was Ihr vorhabt und was Ihr in der Gegend wollt, und ehrlich gesagt, ich will es auch gar nicht wissen. Daß es nichts Gutes sein kann, ist mir klar. Aber ich habe Augen und Ohren und verkehre in vielen Kreisen. Ich kann Euch von Nutzen sein."

Jarlaxle legte den Kopf ein wenig schief. "Eine klare Aussage. Ihr habt mir eventuell etwas zu geben, und es ist Euch nicht weiter wichtig, wofür ich es verwende. Ich höre noch nichts von einer Gegenleistung?"

"Ich verlange keine."

Der Drow rieb sich das Kinn. "Werte Dame, seid Ihr sicher, daß Ihr das Konzept des Handelns zur Gänze begriffen habt?"

Sie sah ihn an, ohne zu zwinkern. "Ich verlange keine Gegenleistung."

"Dann, liebe Freundin, müßt ihr mir wohl oder übel den Grund für Euer Angebot erläutern."

Einen Augenblick zögerte sie und senkte den Blick zu Boden, ehe sie ihn hob und Jarlaxle gerade ins Gesicht starrte. "Es geht mir um Artemis."

_"Ah."_ Ein geradezu beseligtes Strahlen, als würden die wenigen Fackeln im Gang plötzlich doppelt hell leuchten, breitete sich auf dem Gesicht des Drow aus, als er in Sekundenschnelle alle Teile des Puzzles in die richtige Ordnung brachte. "Natürlich! Ihr!" Er schüttelte den Kopf und gluckste erheitert in sich hinein. Wie viele Menschen in ganz Faerun nannten den Calishiten wohl je, wenn sie über ihn sprachen, beim Vornamen? - "Ich muß zugeben", gestand er, "Euch hatte ich gar nicht auf der Rechnung. Aber ja, selbstverständlich. Artemis hatte schon öfter Schwierigkeiten, auseinanderzuhalten, ob er eine Frau nun in ihr Grab oder in sein Bett bringen möchte..."

"Ich bin nicht hier, um über Artemis und mich zu diskutieren", unterbrach die Frau ihn barsch.

"Natürlich nicht." Jarlaxle schaute die Halbelfe spöttisch an. "Und natürlich hat er keine Ahnung, daß Ihr hier seid."

"Ich will ihm helfen."

"Obwohl Ihr wißt, daß er es als Verrat betrachten würde, wenn er wüßte, daß Ihr hinter seinem Rücken mit mir verhandelt."

Sie zuckte die Achseln. "Ich will, daß es ihm gut geht."

"Glaubt mir, meine Liebe, dasselbe will ich auch."

"Jarlaxle will, daß es Artemis Entreri gut geht, weil es dann Jarlaxle gut geht", widersprach sie heftig. "Das ist ein gewaltiger Unterschied. Alles, was nicht Jarlaxle ist, ist für ihn nur Mittel zum Zweck."

Der Drow musterte sie einen langen Moment stumm, dann hob er die Schultern. "Ihr mögt recht haben. Dennoch ist, wie ich meine, die Unterscheidung im Augenblick belanglos, nicht wahr? Ihr habt es ganz richtig erkannt: was gut für Artemis ist, ist im Moment auch gut für mich. Euer neuer Freund, für den Ihr so leidenschaftlich eintretet, ist ein ganz zentrales Element meiner zukünftigen Pläne. Insofern sind, denke ich, unsere Interessen im Moment dieselben."

Sie schnaubte verächtlich - eine ganz ähnliche Reaktion, wie Jarlaxle sie unter solchen Umständen von Entreri erwartet hätte, und er mußte lächeln über diesen Umstand. Die Sache war wirklich spaßhaft.

"Ich glaube Euch, daß Ihr nicht einmal den Unterschied begreift", sagte sie bitter. "Sagt mir einfach, ob Ihr zustimmt."

Der Drow verbeugte sich erneut. "Wie könnte ich einer so bezaubernden Dame auch irgendetwas abschlagen?"

Sie starrte ihn an, dann nickte sie, drehte sich um und schritt wortlos davon, hielt aber nach zwei Schritten noch einmal an.

"Ich warne Euch", sagte sie über die Schulter. "Ich werde tun, was ich für nötig halte, um Artemis zu schützen. Auch vor Euch."

Jarlaxle strich sich schmunzelnd das Kinn, als ihre Schritte auf der Treppe verhallt waren.

"Artemis Entreri", flüsterte er zu sich selbst, und ein breites Grinsen erschien auf seinem schwarzen Gesicht. "Wer hätte gedacht, was für einen Eindruck du auf deine Frauen machen kannst..."


	29. Kapitel 6 Szene 4

Kaum eine halbe Stunde nach der ersten Mittagsrast mußten sie schon wieder aus den Sätteln steigen. Die schmalen Gebirgspfade wären sicher im Sommer schon gefährlich gewesen, jetzt, teilweise tief verschneit, stellten sie ein nahezu unkalkulierbares Risiko dar. Entreri mußte der zähen kleinen Fuchsstute, die man ihm in den Stallungen zugeteilt hatte, widerwillig zugestehen, daß sie sich gut hielt und sich ihren Hafer verdiente. Es war ein ruhiges, fast behäbiges, kurzbeiniges Tier, dem das Winterfell im Moment in zottigen Büscheln um die Flanken hing, wodurch es fast doppelt so breit wirkte, wie es in Wahrheit war, aber es setzte seine kleinen Hufe zielsicher und genau selbst auf den tückisch verwehten Höhenpfaden und zeigte trotz der steilen Anstiege keinerlei Zeichen von Ermüdung.

Dennoch kamen sie immer wieder an Stellen, an denen die Reiter ihre Pferde entlasten mußten, wollten sie nicht einen Sturz riskieren, und so glitt Entreri auf das Kommando der Obersten hin aus dem Sattel und packte die Stute am Zaumzeug, während er ihr mit der anderen Hand beruhigend über die Nüstern strich. Das Tier - vielleicht in Erwartung eines Leckerbissens - schmiegte sein rundes, festes Maul in die Handfläche und schnaubte einmal warm auf die halb steif gefrorenen Finger seines Reiters, als wolle es dem Calishiten mitteilen, daß er sich keine Sorgen zu machen brauchte; immerhin war das Pferd in dieser Gegend zu Hause.

Nicht alle Mitglieder des Trupps verstanden sich mit ihren Reittieren so gut. Jetta bekannte freimütig, daß ihr im Zweifelsfall ein Ringkampf gegen einen Bären lieber war als ein Tag im Sattel, und auch Karol Dor entpuppte sich als überzeugter Fußwanderer. Sevellin Raunir schließlich hatte Beine, die fast länger waren als die seines etwas störrischen Reittiers, lehnte es aber trotz häufiger Spötteleien durch Fallide ab, stattdessen das Pferd huckepack zu nehmen. Das Wetter war gut, kalt, aber ohne Schneefall, und Kelliv Peshel, der sich ab und zu den Spähern anschloß, die von Mirlyan auf Erkundung geschickt wurden, versicherte Entreri, daß das vermutlich sogar noch die Nacht hindurch so bleiben würde. Auch die Stimmung im Zug war gelöst, fast heiter. Man befand sich noch nahe genug am Vaasa-Tor, um davon auszugehen, daß sich wenig Feinde in der Nähe aufhalten konnten, und auch wenn diverse Kundschafter dem Zug voraushuschten, so rechnete doch niemand ernsthaft mit einem Überfall.

Entreri tat sein Bestes, sich aus allem herauszuhalten und die Rufe und Scherzworte, die über seinen Kopf hinweg ausgetauscht wurden, zu überhören. Es traf sich aus seiner Sicht hervorragend, daß die halsbrecherischen Bergpfade, die der Trupp beschritt, an den meisten Stellen ohnehin zu schmal waren, als daß zwei Männer und ihre Tiere nebeneinander darauf Platz gehabt hätten, und selbst an den Stellen, an denen der Weg breiter wurde, hielten die übrigen Soldaten unwillkürlich Abstand von dem ganz in düsteres Schweigen versunkenen Calishiten. Selbst Jarlaxle hatte sich ein wenig zurückfallen lassen und gewährte seinem Partner eine seltene Erholungspause von seinem sonstigen unaufhörlichen Geschwätz, für die der Meuchelmörder aufrichtig dankbar war. Entreri hatte wenig Lust auf sinnloses Geplauder; sie befanden sich in Feindesland, und wenn ein Angriff erfolgte, so wollte er sich lieber auf seine eigenen hellwachen Sinne verlassen als auf die der vorausgeschickten Späher. Immerhin hatte sich beim letzten Ausflug, den der Meuchelmörder unter dem Drachenbanner König Gareths unternommen hatte und der ihn und Jarlaxle zu jenem verfluchten Zenghyi-Schloß und dem untoten Drachen geführt hatte, sogar die Voraussicht des sagenumwobenen Mariabronne als ziemlich unzureichend erwiesen.

Der Gedanke lenkte Entreris Erinnerungen zurück zu jenem unglückseligen Tag, dem Calihyes Freundin Parissus zum Opfer gefallen war, und folgerichtig weiter zu eben jener schwarzhaarigen, durch die Narbe entstellten Halbelfe, die sich jetzt vielleicht vom Vaasa-Tor aufmachen mochte, um in der Wildnis nach Orks und Goblins zu jagen. Es wunderte ihn selbst, wie heftig er reagiert hatte, kaum hatten Athrogates Knüttelreime ihm einen Hinweis darauf gegeben, daß Calihye an den Toren eingetroffen war. Er hatte gerade noch das offizielle Antreten abgewartet, ehe er verschwunden war, um sie aufzusuchen. Und er bedauerte sogar ein wenig, daß ihnen nicht mehr Zeit geblieben war.

Und, was ihn am meisten verwunderte: Er war besorgt. Daß Calihye kaum wie eine treusorgende Ehefrau in Dorf Blutstein sitzen würde, um auf Entreris Rückkehr zu warten, war dem Mann klar. Sie würde tun, was sie zu ihrem Beruf gemacht hatte, und da sie darin ganz offensichtlich gut war, würde sie das über kurz oder lang in Konflikt mit Athrogate bringen. Der Calishit knirschte mit den Zähnen bei dem Gedanken, daß die Halbelfe dem unberechenbaren Zwerg allein in der Tundra begegnen könnte - kein Gott konnte voraussehen, wie Athrogate darauf reagieren würde. Und so effektiv Calihye bei der Jagd nach Monstern auch sein mochte, in einer Auseinandersetzung gegen so erfahrene und skrupellose Mörder wie Athrogate oder Entreri war sie hoffnungslos überfordert.

Immerhin - inzwischen sollte sie das wissen.

Auf der anderen Seite bestand eine gewisse Chance, daß Calihye einem gewissen Goblin begegnete, ihn einen schnatternden Kopf kürzer machte und damit unwissentlich Jarlaxles Pläne auf Eis legte. Entreri unterdrückte ein Grinsen bei dem Gedanken, so unwahrscheinlich dieses Szenario zu seinem Bedauern auch war, und warf unwillkürlich einen Blick zurück über die Schulter, wo der Drow ein Stück weiter hinten im Zug neben Jetta marschierte, eifrig gestikulierend, den Zügel seines Tiers locker um ein Handgelenk gewickelt. Der stämmige Braune stapfte brav hinter ihm her - so gefügig, daß Entreri unwillkürlich vermutete, das Pferd stünde unter dem Einfluß irgendeines weiteren Gegenstands aus der bodenlosen magischen Trickkiste des unverwüstlichen Dunkelelfen.

Er zuckte innerlich die Achseln. Als ob es irgendeinen Sinn machte, über Jarlaxle und sein Inventar an magischem Krimskrams auch nur nachzudenken.

Und dennoch, zur Ruhe kommen wollten seine Gedanken auf diesem Marsch nicht, als hätten die zu beiden Seiten aufragenden Felswände, die schneebedeckten Hänge, in die sich einzelne verkrüppelte Fichten krallten, die zu stur waren, um einzusehen, daß die Natur an diesen Orten keinen Bewuchs vorgesehen hatte, und das endlose Stampfen und Schnauben der Pferde zugauf, zugab in seinem Inneren einen Prozeß ausgelöst, der sich nun nicht mehr aufhalten ließ.

Er dachte an den Brief, den er am Vortag bei einem weiteren Ausflug hinüber zum Wagenlager der halborkischen Gauklertruppe dem alten Wingham in die Hand gedrückt hatte. Er verließ sich fest darauf, daß das Schreiben die Adressatin auch erreichen würde; für einen Händler von der Reputation Winghams (nun ja, zumindest in diesem Teil Faeruns) war eine solche Besorgung eine Ehrensache, und das Wissen darum, daß Dwahvel Tiggerwillies, ihres Zeichens Leiterin der Halblingsdiebesgilde von Calimhafen und nebenbei das einzige Wesen in ganz Faerun, das Artemis Entreri vielleicht - _vielleicht! _- mit dem Ehrentitel "Freund" betraut hätte, noch einmal von dem früheren Meuchelmörder hören würde, der ihr soviel verdankte, dieses Wissen ließ ihm seltsam warm ums Herz werden.

Selbst wenn er nie aus dieser Schnee- und Felswüste zurückkehrte, Dwahvel würde seinen Brief erhalten, und sie würde wissen, daß Artemis Entreri sich ihrer erinnert hatte, und all dessen, was sie aus purer Freundschaft für ihn getan hatte.

Es war ein anderer Punkt, der ihm zu denken gab: Wie schmerzhaft bewußt er sich in letzter Zeit seiner eigenen Sterblichkeit war. Vielleicht war es nur eine ganz natürliche Reaktion seines Verstandes auf ein Übermaß an Lebensgefahr, dem Entreri sich dank seines unternehmungslustigen schwarzhäutigen Compagnons in den letzten paar Monaten ausgesetzt gesehen hatte. Aber für Artemis Entreri war es dennoch etwas vollkommen Neues. Er hatte Zeit seines Lebens dem Tod in irgendeiner Form ins Auge gesehen: immer wachsam, immer auf dem Sprung, immer mit dem Gedanken an Gift im Hinterkopf, sobald er ein Glas an die Lippen setzte, immer wartend auf einen lauernden Attentäter, sobald er ein Hauseck umrundete oder eine Hand auf eine Türklinke legte. Es hatte ihn nie gekümmert. Er wußte, daß der Tod eines Tages ebenso in der Form eines Feindes zu ihm kommen würde, wie er in Gestalt von Artemis Entreri zu so vielen ungezählten Anderen gekommen war.

Aber nie war er morgens aufgestanden in den Bewußtsein, daß dieser Morgen wirklich sein letzter sein könnte. Und, noch schwerwiegender vielleicht: Nie hatte er seine Umgebung betrachtet und überlegt, wie es wäre, all das nicht mehr zu sehen. Zu hören, zu riechen, zu spüren, zu schmecken.

Nie hatte er bei einem solchen Gedanken Bedauern empfunden. Das war neu, und es gefiel dem Meuchelmörder kein bißchen. Er wünschte sich, er könnte Idalias Flöte hervorholen und sich selbst etwas vorspielen, stellte sich vor, wie die Melodie des geheimnisvollen Instruments durch seine Seele strömen und alle düsteren Gedanken davonspülen würde wie ein Guß klaren, plätschernden Quellwassers. Vielleicht würde sich am Abend eine Gelegenheit ergeben, sich vom Lagerplatz davon zu stehlen und sich in das Lied der Flöte zu versenken. Artemis Entreri konnte es sich nicht leisten, sich von solch verstörenden Betrachtungen ablenken zu lassen, er hatte einen ständig planenden und intrigierenden Dunkelelfen an der Seite und, nach bisherigen Erfahrungen zu schließen, vermutlich eine Horde angriffslustiger Drachen als Ziel irgendwo hinter dem Horizont vor sich.

Und, in etwas näherer Zukunft, offenbar ein vermutlich überaus bedeutsames Gespräch in Aussicht. Denn daß die hochgewachsene hagere Gestalt mit dem flatternden weißen Haar und dem simplen Birkenstab ganz allmählich immer weiter im Zug zurückfiel und sich dabei immer mehr dem einsam vor seinem Pferd dahinstapfenden Meuchelmörder näherte, hatte wohl kaum etwas damit zu tun, daß der alte Wandermönch bereits müde wurde.

Kane nickte dem stummen Calishiten kurz zu, als er neben ihm angelangt war, aber ansonsten schwieg er für ein ganzes Stück des Weges ebenso wie der Meuchelmörder, der den Gruß ebenso knapp erwidert hatte. Als er endlich sprach, war das erste, was er sagte, eine Entschuldigung.

"Es tut mir leid, daß ich Eure Ruhe störe."

"Ruhe?" Entreri deutete spöttisch mit der Hand den Zug entlang. "Kaum. Ein Teich voller Frösche ist ruhiger als das hier."

Der alte Mönch lachte leise. "Wahr. Und dennoch wißt Ihr, was ich meine. Ein Mann kann vollkommene Ruhe inmitten des größten Lärms finden, wenn er die nötige Konzentration aufbringt." Er musterte den Meuchelmörder aufmerksam. "Ihr scheint über diese Konzentration zu verfügen."

Entreri zuckte die Achseln. "Sollte ein Kämpfer nicht immer in der Lage sein, die Ruhe zu bewahren, egal, wem er sich gegenübersieht?"

"Das ist wohl die Idealvorstellung", nickte der Mönch. "Allerdings schaffen es nur wenige, sie tatsächlich zu verwirklichen. Wir Mönche gehen durch eine harte, auch spirituelle Schule, um unseren Geist entsprechend zu formen. Darf ich fragen, ob Ihr eine ähnliche Schule durchlaufen habt?" Entreri sah ihn mißtrauisch an, und Kane lächelte. "Verzeiht, falls Euch die Frage aufdringlich erscheint. Aber Eure ganze Haltung und Erscheinung ließ mich einen verwandten Geist vermuten. Einen ehemaligen Klosterzögling, vielleicht?"

Entreri schnaubte höhnisch. "Ich muß Euch wohl enttäuschen. Meine geistige Schule, wie Ihr es nennt, war einzig und allein das Leben selbst."

"Ah", machte Kane. "Nun, das ist in der Tat wohl der wirkungsvollste Lehrmeister. Wenn auch mitunter sicher der grausamste."

Ein neuerliches Achselzucken war die einzige Antwort.

"Ihr habt zu denen gehört, die bei der Erkundung des Zenghyi-Schlosses in der Nähe von Palishchuk dabei waren, nicht wahr?" folgte der nicht ganz unerwartete Themenwechsel. Entreri nickte.

"Unter Kommandantin Ellery, ja."

"Würde es Euch etwas ausmachen, mir davon zu berichten?"

"Warum sollte es? Allerdings tätet Ihr wohl besser daran, Euch an den Drow zu wenden", meinte Entreri mit Blick über die Schulter. "Er ist der weit bessere Erzähler als ich. Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, Ihr werdet Mühe haben, ihn wieder zum Schweigen zu bringen, wenn er erst einmal angefangen hat zu reden."

Der Mönch lächelte, und kleine Fältchen legten sich um seine schmalen, mandelförmigen dunklen Augen. "Ich hätte nie gedacht, das über einen Dunkelelfen sagen zu können, aber Euer Freund scheint ein recht netter Kerl zu sein. Eure Kameraden waren des Lobes voll über ihn."

"Ihr zieht Erkundigungen über uns ein?"

"Schuldig", gestand der Alte schmunzelnd, der es offenbar nicht einmal für nötig hielt, seine Absichten bezüglich des Söldnerpaars zu verheimlichen. Wieso auch? Er war Kane, einer der sagenumwobenen Helden dieses Landes. Vermutlich hielt er es für sein gutes Recht. Entreri runzelte die Stirn, ließ sich dann aber doch herab, die Bemerkung zu beantworten.

"Er ist ein netterer Kerl als ich, falls Ihr das meint. Vermutlich etwa genauso tödlich, falls Ihr das Pech habt, seinen Weg zu kreuzen. Und niemand weiß wohl genau, was ein Drow tatsächlich unter einem Freund versteht."

"Dennoch seht Ihr ihn als solchen?"

Wieder das vielsagende Heben und Fallen der Schultern. Kane sah interessiert auf den soviel kleineren Mann hinunter.

"Das Schloß", erinnerte er. "Erzählt mir davon, ich bitte Euch, in Euren knappen Worten. Die wortgewaltigen Schilderungen Eures Freundes werde ich mir später anhören."

Während der Zug sich gemächlich über die verschneiten Bergpfade aufwärts wandte, gab Entreri dem aufmerksam lauschenden Mönch einen kurzen Bericht dessen, was sich im Schloß ereignet hatte - natürlich die "offizielle", von Jarlaxle geschönte Variante. Kane hörte zu, hielt dabei aber die meiste Zeit den Blick zu Boden gesenkt und warf nur höchst selten eine Frage ein. Er schwieg noch eine ganze Weile, nachdem der Meuchelmörder geendet hatte, und Entreri ließ ihn, unbehelligt von der schwer zu deutenden Stille.

"Wußtet Ihr, daß man den Magier Canthan mit der Zitadelle der Assassinen in Verbindung brachte", sagte Kane dann. "Ich nehme an, Ihr habt von dieser meuchlerischen Bande gehört."

"Das haben wir", sagte Entreri, um wahrheitsgemäß hinzuzufügen: "Aber als wir aufbrachen, ahnten wir nichts davon. Man hat uns erst später gewarnt."

"Dann ist Euch auch der Name Knellict ein Begriff?"

"Natürlich", schnaubte Entreri und deutete mit dem Kinn in Richtung einer hochgewachsenen, dunkelhaarigen Gestalt weiter vorne im Zug. "Laut Oberst Sorrokev war das der Magier, der unseren Angriff auf die _Schmale_ _Börse_ in den Kanälen unter Heliogabalus vereitelt hat. Angeblich ist er so etwas wie der heimliche Anführer der hiesigen Unterwelt."

"Das ist er", nickte der Mönch nachdenklich. "Und ein eingeschworener Feind seiner Majestät König Gareth. Wir bekämpfen die Zitadelle bereits seit dem Fall Zenghyis. Damals gelang es uns, ihnen eine vernichtende Niederlage zuzufügen. Doch anstatt zu zerfallen, wie wir annahmen, daß es nach dem Tod des sogenannten 'Großvaters des Assassinen' geschehen würde, hat sich die Zitadelle unter Knellicts Führung reorganisiert."

"Es gelang Euch, den damaligen Anführer der Zitadelle auszuschalten?" Entreri horchte auf, denn das war ein Teil der Geschichte um den Hexenkönig, der ihm noch unbekannt war.

"Ja", sagte der Mönch nur. "Ich habe ihn getötet."

Gegen seinen Willen mußte Entreri zugeben, daß er beeindruckt war. Es war für einen altgedienten Krieger wie ihn nicht besonders schwer, hinter dem ärmlichen Habitus und der dürren, hageren Gestalt des alten Mönchs jene besonderen Reflexe, den unbeugsamen Willen und die unnachgiebige Zähigkeit zu entdecken, die einen wahren Kämpfer ausmachten. Aber der oberste Anführer einer Gilde von Meuchelmördern erwarb sich seinen Rang im allgemeinen nicht dadurch, daß er einfach nur ein Kämpfer war. Er mußte von allen hinterlistigen, skrupellosen und kaltblütigen Mördern schlicht und ergreifend der hinterlistigste, skrupelloseste und kaltblütigste sein. Der Beste in einem Rudel eiskalter Killer. Wenn es diesem alten Wandermönch an Entreris Seite tatsächlich gelungen war, einen solchen Menschen im Kampf Mann gegen Mann zu überwinden, so sprach das Bände über die Gefährlichkeit des Alten.

Vielleicht hatte Kane die Gedanken des Calishiten an seiner Seite erraten. Jedenfalls lag ein Hauch amüsierter Bosheit in seinem sanften Lächeln, als er Entreri kurz eine altersfleckige Hand auf die Schulter legte und dabei sagte: "Ich nehme an, so ungern ich das von mir selbst zugebe: Auch ich kann durchaus tödlich sein, wenn man meinen Weg kreuzt. Und nun will ich Euch nicht weiter stören und stattdessen ein wenig Eurem schwarzhäutigen Gefährten zur Last fallen." Er zwinkerte, fast unmerklich, zum Abschied, eine Geste der Selbstsicherheit, die in Entreri unverzüglich den Wunsch weckte, dem Mönch die Zähne einzuschlagen.

Und das Schlimmste, wie Entreri annahm, war, daß sie vermutlich nicht einmal unbegründet war.

Zum wiederholten Mal fragte der Meuchelmörder sich, ob Jarlaxle auch nur die leiseste Ahnung hatte, auf was für ein gefährliches Spiel er sich diesmal eingelassen hatte.

Weiter kam er in seinen Überlegungen nicht, weil in diesem Moment am Ende des Zuges gellende Warn- und Alarmrufe laut wurden. Hornsignale mischten sich darunter, und weiter vorn konnte Entreri sehen, wie Mirlyan Sorrokev mit der wütenden Eleganz einer gereizten Tigerin herumfuhr, Waffen bereits in Händen.

"Die Nachhut wird angegriffen!" klang ihre kräftige Stimme zwischen den Felswänden. "Dor, Gordanev, Hervensteen - zurück, kommt ihnen zu Hilfe. Entreri, Jarlaxle, Raunir - zu mir, und hinauf in die Hänge. Fallt ihnen in die Flanke!"

Soviel zur Tauglichkeit der ausgesandten Späher, war Entreris erster Gedanke. Sein zweiter galt seinem Reittier, dessen Zügel er dem alten Wandermönch in die Hand drücken wollte, aber letzterer war bereits nicht mehr an Ort und Stelle, sondern war, mit einer Behendigkeit, die seinem Alter Hohn sprach, den Bergweg zurück geeilt, um den Überrumpelten beizustehen.

Fest entschlossen, sich nicht von einem zerlumpten weißhaarigen Bettler ausstechen zu lassen, ließ Entreri die Zügel fahren und hastete eilig bergan. Der Befehl Mirlyans machte Sinn, wie ihm rasch klar wurde, sobald er die ersten Schritte hinter sich gebracht hatte. Es waren kaum mehr als ein oder zwei Dutzend Orks, die sich irgendwie an den Kundschaftern des Trupps vorbei geschlichen hatten und nun waghalsig genug waren, die Nachzügler anzugreifen. Von weiter oben kamen die ausgetricksten Späher heran, schon beinahe in Reichweite ihrer Kurzbögen, Kelliv Peshel an vorderster Front. Entreri sah Jarlaxle, der näher am Geschehen gewesen war, bereits ein Stück voraus und beeilte sich, zu dem Drow aufzuschließen, der bereits mit leisem Klicken die ersten seiner magischen Wurfdolche aus den Armschützern gleiten ließ, die er um seine Handgelenke trug.

"Interessante Unterhaltung gehabt?" erkundigte der Dunkelelf sich mit spöttisch noch oben gezogenen Brauen, als der Mensch an ihm vorbei fegte.

"Nimm dich in Acht!" knurrte der Calishit, und das amüsierte Lachen seines Freundes folgte ihm, während er unter über den nächsten Felsblock flankte, um sich dem ersten heranstürmenden Ork zu stellen.

"Ich bin gerührt. Du bist besorgt um mich? Ich wußte, irgendwo in deiner Brust schlägt ein Herz, mein Freund." Zwei Dolche flogen links und rechts an dem Calishiten vorbei und trafen zwei Bogenschützen, noch ehe sie ihre grob geschnitzten Pfeile hätten auf Entreri anlegen können.

Zwei Herzschläge später fand sich der Meuchelmörder bereits im Gefecht mit einem grunzenden, stinkenden Keulenschwinger, dem Hauer wie bei einem Keiler aus dem Unterkiefer standen. Zwei andere Orks stürmten brüllend den Hang herauf auf ihn zu, fanden ihren Kameraden aber bereits sterbend auf dem schneebedeckten Fels. Ein weiterer von ihnen war bereits tot, ehe mehr Soldaten zu Entreri aufschlossen.

"Ich beschwere mich jetzt dann bei Mirlyan", spottete Raunir über die Schulter, während er sein Breitschwert kreiseln ließ. "Es gibt bestimmt irgendwo einen Passus in den Armeevorschriften, nach dem ihr zwei uns auch ein paar Feinde übrig lassen müßt."

"Man sollte meinen, mit Beinen so lang wie den deinen wärest du schneller bei der Schlacht", gab der Meuchelmörder trocken zurück. Raunir lachte laut, und zusammen mit den jetzt regelmäßig fliegenden Pfeilen und Wurfdolchen aus den hinteren Reihen machten sie kurzen Prozeß mit den noch verbliebenen Gegnern.

Das Eintreffen der Unterstützung erlaubte Entreri, einen Blick hinunter zu werfen auf den Bergpfad, auf dem die Soldaten mit den restlichen Orks zu Gange waren. Die hochgewachsene Gestalt des alten Mönchs mit dem weißen Haar zeichnete sich deutlich vor den Felsen ab. Er kämpfte auf die typische Art seines Standes: im einen Augenblick fast vollkommen bewegungslos, geradezu träge, um dann im nächsten in einem urplötzlichen Ausbruch purer Kraft zu explodieren. Jeder seiner knappen, kaum sichtbaren Handkantenschläge schaltete in tödlicher Präzision einen weiteren Ork aus, und nicht ein einziges Mal kam eine Waffe auch nur in die Nähe des Alten.

Ja, sagte sich Entreri. Sie würden sich in Acht nehmen müssen.

* * *

Darmshall war alles, was man den neuen Soldaten vorher prophezeit hatte, nur noch ein gutes Stück trostloser. Zumindest galt das aus der Sicht eines Dunkelelfen, der an die gewaltigen, bis ins letzte Detail verzierten und mit magischen Lichtern geschmückten Familienfestungen des Drowadels im Unterreich gewöhnt war.

Nun hatte Jarlaxle natürlich im Laufe der Zeit, die er bereits an der Oberfläche verbracht hatte, längst gelernt, seine ästhetischen Ansprüche ein wenig herunterzuschrauben. Dennoch deprimierte ihn der Anblick der gewaltigen, vollkommen kahlen Wallanlage, deren braune Konstruktion aus Felsmauern, Pallisaden und tiefen Gräben sich im Moment unter einer schmutzigen Schicht Schnee verbarg, und die holprigen, ungepflasterten Straßen des Städtchens dahinter, im Moment gefroren zu einem Sortiment tiefer Rillen, die im Herbst die Marktkarren der Bauern in den Morast gezogen hatten, deprimierten ihn noch viel mehr. Der Ort bestand aus einer Vielzahl verstreut liegender Bauernhäuser, in deren Höfen Hunde und Katzen streunten, umgeben von Stallungen, umzäunten Viehweiden, einigen Obstgärten voll halbwilder, krummer Apfelbäume sowie den kleineren Hütten der Jäger und Fallensteller, die nur zeitweise bewohnt waren, dann folgten weiter im Zentrum etliche gemauerte Ziegelhäuser mit spitzen Giebeln, in denen Handwerker, meist Schmiede und Werkzeugmacher, ihre Werkstätten eingerichtet hatten, und ein paar Läden, deren Auslagen vor allem durch staubige Leere glänzten. Schornsteine und Herdfeuer qualmten in den eisigen Nachmittag, und über der ganzen Stadt lag eine brenzlige, rußige Dunstglocke aus Rauch.

Der Kasernenblock, der einen großen Teil des Stadtgeländes beherrschte, bestand aus niedrigen, langgezogenen Gebäuden aus Bruchstein, karreeförmig angeordnet um einen Exerzierhof und bewacht von vier steinernen Wachtürmen. Der Größe der Anlage nach zu schließen, mußte mindestens ein Zehntel der gesamten Stadtbevölkerung aus Soldaten bestehen, schätzte Jarlaxle; später erfuhr er, daß er damit goldrichtig gelegen hatte. Kommandant der Stadt war ein grauhaariger wettergegerbter Recke namens Gelgar Klauenwacht, der ganz danach aussah, als könne er es an Sturheit und Humorlosigkeit selbst mit Artemis Entreri aufnehmen, und der so etwas wie Oberbefehlshaber der Truppen, Bürgermeister und Stadtplaner gleichzeitig zu sein schien. Er begrüßte die Verstärkung aus Damara in rauher Herzlichkeit, entschuldigte sich aber im selben Atemzug, daß er sie nicht in ihrer Gesamtheit in seinen Kasernen unterbringen könne. Um diese Jahreszeit habe man einige der im Sommer besetzten Außenposten in den Bergen aufgelöst, und die Kasernen hätten kaum genug Raum, alle Mannschaften aufzunehmen. Aber er werde gern private Quartiere in den Gaststätten Darmshalls organisieren.

Die anfängliche Erleichterung darüber, nicht in den düsteren und, dem Anschein nach, zugigen und feuchten Kasernen nächtigen zu müssen, wich nicht nur bei Jarlaxle angesichts des Gasthauses "Zum röchelnden Ork" rasch einer gewissen Ernüchterung. In einer Gegend wie dieser mochte die Entscheidung, überhaupt eine Unterkunft für Reisende zu errichten, irrsinnig genug sein, denn daß sich überhaupt viele Besucher freiwillig an diesen Ort aufmachten, selbst wenn er für die Gehöfte der Umgegend so etwas wie ein regionales Zentrum bildete, konnte der Drow sich wirklich nicht vorstellen. Aber selbst wenn tatsächlich hin und wieder Händler oder Abenteurer wagemutig genug waren, die halsbrecherischen Bergpfade zu beschreiten, tage- und nächtelang im eisigen Wind der Galenas zu frieren und sich dabei noch der Horden blutrünstiger Orks zu erwehren, selbst dann hätten die meisten es wahrscheinlich vorgezogen, auf der Straße zu schlafen, als in diesem muffigen, düsteren Steinhaus mit dem eingesunkenen Dach, vor dessen Eingang eine schummrige Laterne im Wind quietschte und aus dessen Inneren das lautstarke Gröhlen einer ganz offensichtlich stockbetrunkenen Meute von Gästen kam.

"Ja, das mag in der Tat ein Etablissement sein, das selbst einen Ork zum Röcheln bringen könnte", spottete der Drow, während er vor Entreri die drei ausgetretenen Stufen zum Eingang empor stieg. Mirlyan, die voran ging, mußte sich unter der Tür bücken, was den beiden klein gewachsenen Söldnern hinter ihr immerhin erspart blieb.

Das Innere bestätigte den ersten Eindruck, den man auf der Straße gewann. Eine winzige, stockfinstere Diele, auf deren unebenem Bretterfußboden sich ein unachtsamer Gast jederzeit die Beine brechen konnte, führte durch eine zweite, ebenso niedrige Tür in einen verrauchten, voll besetzten Schankraum, dessen Fenster offenbar seit Jahren weder geputzt noch geöffnet worden waren. Eine Theke an der rückseitigen Wand schien vor allem aus alten Fässern, hölzernen Kisten und losen Brettern zusammengebastelt zu sein, über die jemand ein fleckiges Leintuch gehängt hatte, dahinter hatten zwei hochgewachsene, unrasierte Burschen sich Schürzen umgebunden und starrten so grimmig in den Saal, als wollten sie jeden von vornherein abschrecken, der etwa erwägen sollte, sie deshalb tatsächlich um ein Bier anzugehen. Der Wirt, wohl der zugehörige Vater dieser beiden Aushilfskellner, war irgendwo im Hintergrund damit beschäftigt, den Inhalt eines offenbar frisch angestochenen Fasses vorzukosten, und schien dabei sehr gründlich vorzugehen, seiner roten Säufernase nach zu urteilen.

Das tosende Gegröhle, das den Schankraum erfüllte, verstummte beim Eintritt der voll bewaffneten und uniformierten damarischen Truppen nach und nach ziemlich rasch und wich verlegenem Erstaunen. Selbst das dichte Knäuel um zwei besonders belagerte Tische in der Mitte des Saals löste sich auf und gab den Blick frei auf zwei leicht geschürzte, stark geschminkte Damen in tiefroten Miedern und hochgeschlitzten rüschenbesetzten Röcken, die auf den hölzernen Tischplatten saßen und kokett die Beine übereinandergeschlagen hatten - wohl die bedauernswerten Huren dieses Etablissements, die hier vermutlich kaum unter Arbeitsmangel litten. Anders als mit ihrer Seltenheit ließ sich das starke Interesse der männlichen Gäste auch kaum erklären, denn beide Damen waren weder sonderlich jung, noch sonderlich ansehnlich oder auch nur reinlich, und Jarlaxle brauchte sich nicht umzudrehen, um zu wissen, daß ein grinsender menschlicher Meuchelmörder neben ihm gerade abzuschätzen versuchte, ob sein schwarzhäutiger Gefährte wohl tatsächlich so dreist wäre, sich wegen eines solchen potentiellen Gewinns mit einem Nest voller ungehobelter Hinterwäldler anzulegen.

Um ihren Auftritt perfekt zu machen, ließ einer der Doubier-Brüder, die den Schluß des Trupps bildeten, die Tür zum Schankraum hinter sich absichtlich so laut ins Schloß fallen, daß man es in der plötzlichen Stille vermutlich noch bis auf die Gasse hinaus hören konnte. Mirlyan, die den Blick zuvor in einer Art entsetzter Faszination hatte über den Raum gleiten lassen, nahm das zum Anlaß, mit hallenden Absätzen die zwei Stufen nach unten in den Schankraum zu treten.

Von irgendwo aus der Schar der Gäste kam ein anerkennendes Pfeifen. Die Oberste blieb stehen und wendete den Blick langsam in die Richtung, aus der der Laut gekommen war.

Eine ganze Schar Betrunkener, hinter denen der Schuldige sich verbarg, zog sicherheitshalber den Kopf ein.

"Sie ist einfach wundervoll", flüsterte Jarlaxle unter sehnsüchtigem Seufzen.

"Was gilt die Wette, daß unsere Mädels heute abend nicht allein zu Bett gehen?" wisperte Karol Dor zurück. Jetta rammte ihm einen Ellbogen in die Rippen.

"Wirt!" befahl Mirlyans Stimme inzwischen hörbar angewidert. Der Aufgerufene schien noch derjenige zu sein, der sich vom Eintritt der damarischen Soldaten am wenigsten beeindrucken ließ, jedenfalls beeilte er sich nicht sonderlich, hinter seiner Theke hervorzukommen. Als er endlich vor Mirlyan stand, bequemte er sich schließlich zu einem mißmutigen "Zu Diensten." Es wirkte wenig überzeugend, zumal er nicht aufhörte, dabei an der gewaltigen Portion Tabak zu kauen, die er im Mund zwischen braungefleckten Zähnen hin und her schob.

"Stadtkommandant Klauenwacht hat uns zwecks Quartiersuche an Euch verwiesen." Und würde sich deswegen wahrscheinlich noch ein paar harsche Worte von Oberst Sorrokev Parnell anhören dürfen, vervollständigte der Drow amüsiert in Gedanken. Der Wirt ließ den Blick an Mirlyan entlang gleiten, dann weiter über die wartenden Soldaten und wieder zurück zur Anführerin.

"Aye", nuschelte er. "Hat's mir sagen lassen. Quartiere sind da." Ein stoppelbärtiges Kinn zuckte einmal kurz in Richtung Jarlaxles. "Bloß für den da nicht."

In den Reihen der Soldaten entstand bei diesen Worten sofort leise Unruhe, registrierte der Dunkelelf mit Befriedigung. Dieses ausgeprägte Zusammengehörigkeitsgefühl war eines jener Details an menschlicher Gesellschaft, die er wirklich schätzte. Nun, manchmal zumindest. Entreri machte sogar eine unmerkliche Bewegung nach vorn neben seinen Partner und hatte die Hand dabei deutlich sichtbar auf dem Schwertgriff liegen, ein verengtes Paar grauer Augen starr auf den Wirt gerichtet.

"Wie meintet Ihr?" erkundigte Mirlyan sich schneidend. Die Eiseskälte in ihrem Ton schien dem Wirt allerdings nicht aufzufallen.

"'n stinkender Drow kommt mir nich' unter mein Dach." Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und bewegte langsam den Kopf hin und her.

"Aber bitte, liebster, bester Herr Wirt", strahlte Jarlaxle vergnügt. "Ihr würdet doch wohl einen harmlosen Untertan seiner Majestät König Gareths nicht von Eurer Schwelle weisen? Zumal ich kaum glaube, daß ein mir etwa anhaftender Geruch bei den zahlreichen bereits vorhandenen Ausdünstungen Eures Heims noch viel Unterschied machen würde."

"Stinkender Drow kommt mir nicht unter mein Dach", wiederholte der Mann stur und unterstützte diese Aussage, indem er eine Ladung braunen, mit Tabak versetzten Speichels in einen auf dem Boden stehenden Blechnapf spie. "Mit oder ohne Uniform. Genug von dem seiner Sorte in der Gegend, schlimm genug, daß sie einen wie den in die Stadt lassen."

"Drow? Hier?" Mirlyan runzelte einmal kurz die Stirn und warf einen Blick auf Jarlaxle, der aber auch nur die Schultern hob. - "Wie auch immer. Der schwarze Elf ist Soldat der damarischen Armee, und Ihr seid aufgefordert worden, für uns alle Quartiere zu stellen. Das gilt auch für ihn."

Wieder das sture Kopfschütteln. "Nicht der Dunkelelf. Nur über meine Leiche."

"Das läßt sich arrangieren", sagte Entreri endlich, der sich merklich schon lange in die Diskussion hatte einschalten wollen. Hinter seinem kalten Ton schwelte mühsam unterdrückter Ärger, und Jarlaxle sah ihn spöttisch von der Seite an.

"Deine Fürsorge rührt mich zu Tränen, _usst'abbil_", sagte er leise auf drow und erhielt prompt einen wütenden Blick zur Antwort.

Mirlyan ließ den Blick von Entreri auf den Wirt gleiten und nickte leise. "Hört zu, Mann", sagte sie sachlich. "Ich habe hier ein Dutzend hervorragend bewaffneter und ausgebildeter damarischer Soldaten. Darunter ein paar Kämpfer, wie sie dieses Nest vermutlich noch nie zu Gesicht bekommen hat. Wir sind hungrig, und wir sind müde, und wir sind alles in allem sehr schlecht gelaunt. Und solltet Ihr tatsächlich so dumm sein, einem Soldaten der Krone von Damara sein wohlverdientes Nachtlager verweigern zu wollen, dann werdet Ihr sehr schnell feststellen, daß wir es dennoch jederzeit mit einer Taverne voller betrunkener Säufer aufnehmen können." Sie gab Entreri einen Wink, der einen Schritt nach vorn machte und Charons Klaue dabei halb aus der Scheide zog. - "Entscheidet Euch."

Der Wirt mochte starrköpfig sein, aber nicht lebensmüde. Er machte einen Schritt zurück, bedachte den grinsenden Dunkelelfen noch mit einem wütenden Blick und stapfte dann voraus in Richtung einer baufälligen Holztreppe, die ins obere Stockwerk führte. "Quartiere sind oben."

Die Räumlichkeiten entsprachen in Sauberkeit und Ausstattung exakt dem ersten Eindruck, den man im Schankraum hatte gewinnen können, und dem Drow und den übrigen Soldaten bot sich in der Folge das überaus amüsante Schauspiel eines wutentbrannten calishitischen Meuchelmörders, der einen der bedauernswerten Wirtssöhne, eingewickelt in ein Knäuel aus von Dreck und Ungeziefer starrender Bettwäsche, mit einem Fußtritt die Treppe hinunterbeförderte und die Strohmatratzen nach kurzem Überlegen gleich hinterher warf, verbunden mit dem strikten Befehl, die Dinge entweder zu säubern oder noch besser zu verbrennen, in jedem Fall aber binnen einer halben Stunde für frischen und sauberen Ersatz zu sorgen. Das Gewünschte wurde denn auch mit verblüffender Eilfertigkeit herbeigeschafft.

Dennoch hielten die Soldaten sich nicht sonderlich lange in den Schlafräumen auf; im Schankraum war das Abendessen angerichtet. Zwei langgezogene Tische waren auf der einen Seite des Raums mit den Schmalseiten aneinander gestellt, um allen Platz zu bieten, und die übrigen Gäste hielten auffallenden Abstand von dieser Tafel und hatten sich, zusammen mit den beiden dienstfertigen Damen, in die jenseitige Ecke zurückgezogen, wo sich der Lärmpegel aber, verglichen mit zuvor, deutlich in Grenzen hielt. Möglicherweise hatte auch der Betreiber dieser Taverne inzwischen eingesehen, daß es wenig Sinn machte, es sich mit der damarischen Armee und dem Stadtkommandanten gleichzeitig zu verscherzen, denn das Essen war reichlich und zu Jarlaxles echter Überraschung sogar genießbar.

Mirlyan hatte Jarlaxle demonstrativ beim Essen den Platz neben sich zugewiesen, und der Dunkelelf beklagte sich naturgemäß nicht darüber. Daß die Oberste damit nicht ganz ohne Hintergedanken gehandelt hatte, wurde ihm freilich ebenfalls rasch klar.

"Wir werden nicht lange bleiben", sagte sie über einen Brocken Speck hinweg, den sie auf die Spitze ihres Messers gespießt hatte. "Zwei Tage, damit die Pferde sich ein wenig ausruhen können. Länger will ich in diesem Nest nicht verlieren." Ihr Blick glitt zu Jarlaxle. "Drow in dieser Gegend. Was wißt Ihr darüber?"

"Nicht das Geringste, eigentlich", antwortete der Drow ehrlich. "Es sind jetzt... hilf mir, Artemis, wieviele Jahre, seitdem ich das Unterreich verlassen habe? Vier, fünf?"

Entreri hob die Schultern. "Jede Stunde, seitdem du mir damals aufgelauert hast, war eine zuviel in deiner Gesellschaft."

"Ah, du hättest mir sagen sollen, wie sehr dir meine Gesellschaft verleidet ist. Ich hätte dich am Tag unseres Wiedersehens auch einfach deinen Feinden überlassen können..."

"Ich wäre schon irgendwie herausgekommen."

"Aber gewiß. Auf einer Bahre, als Haufen verkohlter Knochen und Asche." Er lachte leise und sah wieder Mirlyan an. "Jedenfalls bin ich schon mehrere Jahre mit Artemis zusammen an der Oberfläche. Wir Drow messen die Zeit zwar in anderen Maßstäben als Ihr Menschen, aber etliche Jahre genügen doch, damit Pläne gefaßt und ausgeführt werden können."

"Und in all dieser Zeit hattet Ihr keinen Kontakt mehr zu Eurer Heimat?" Man konnte der Frau anhören, wie wenig sie dieser Behauptung glaubte. Jarlaxle lächelte sein entwaffendes Lächeln.

"Nun, _keinen _wäre vielleicht nicht ganz richtig. Aber mein Einblick in alle Vorgänge in meiner von Lolth, der Herrin des Chaos beherrschten Heimat, ist bei weitem nicht mehr so gut wie früher. Was ich sagen kann, denke ich, ist, daß keine Drow aus Menzoberranzan, meiner Heimatstadt, gemeint sein dürften."

"Woraus schließt Ihr das?"

"Zu weit weg", sagte Entreri an Jarlaxles Stelle. "Es ist nicht leicht, die Geographie von Unterreich und Oberfläche miteinander in Übereinstimmung zu bringen. Aber wenn ich mich nicht sehr irre, müßte Menzoberranzan sehr viel weiter im Westen liegen."

"Und sehr viel weiter unter unseren Füßen", ergänzte der Drow boshaft. Ihm gegenüber legten Fallide, Raunir und Karol Dor unterdessen fast synchron ihr Eßbesteck weg und starrten Entreri an.

"Du warst im Unterreich?" platzte Sevellin heraus. Um Entreris Mundwinkel zuckte es grimmig.

"Kurz", sagte er. Und sein Tonfall belehrte selbst den neugierigsten damarischen Soldaten, daß Artemis Entreris keine weiteren Auskünfte zu geben wünschte.

"Zu meinem Bedauern muß ich sagen, es hat ihm wohl nicht besonders gefallen", erläuterte Jarlaxle dagegen bereitwillig. Ein mörderischer Blick traf ihn von der Seite, aber er wischte ihn wie üblich mit einem Lächeln beiseite.

"Und woher stammen diese Drow nun Eurer Meinung nach?" erkundigte sich Mirlyan. "Nicht, daß es wohl besonders wichtig wäre."

"Wer kann das sagen?" Jarlaxle seufzte. "In der abgrundtiefen Lichtlosigkeit meiner Heimat ist alles stets im Fluß, nichts von Dauer. Viele Drow werden als Hauslose geboren oder verlieren die Zugehörigkeit zu den Familien, denen sie entstammen. Gruppen davon ziehen durchs Unterreich, gründen kleine Siedlungen, überfallen Karawanen, verdingen sich als Söldner... kommen vielleicht auch als Plünderer an die Oberfläche, wer weiß?" Mirlyan runzelte nur die Stirn, aber der Mann neben Jarlaxle wirkte noch weit skeptischer. Vermutlich glaubte er seinem Partner nicht, daß er wirklich so wenig wußte.

Kluger Entreri.

"Ched Nasad?" erkundigte er sich kauend und nannte damit den Namen einer Nachbarstadt Menzoberranzans - soweit bei den gewaltigen Entfernungen, die zwischen den beiden Drow-Siedlungen lagen, noch von Nachbarn gesprochen werden konnte. Jarlaxle lächelte, denn so wenig der Meuchelmörder über die Geographie des Unterreiches wissen konnte, hatte er vermutlich dennoch genau ins Schwarze getroffen.

"Ich bin so schlau wie du", gab er zurück. "Aber es wäre am wahrscheinlichsten, ja. Meine... Quellen in Menzoberranzan haben mich wissen lassen, daß es einiges an Unruhe gegeben hat. In Ched Nasad und anderswo."

Entreri nahm diese Neuigkeit schweigend zur Kenntnis.

"Nun gut", sagte Mirlyan wieder. "Und diese Drow, aus dieser anderen Stadt - sind das Freunde, Verwandte, Verbündete von Euch? Versteht mich recht, Ihr seid jetzt ein Soldat des Königs. Ich möchte nicht erleben, daß Ihr plötzlich anfangt, in Loyalitätskonflikte zu geraten, sobald wir uns einer Gruppe Drow gegenüber sehen."

Jarlaxle lachte, und in seine gleichermaßen kantigen wie feinen Elfenzüge trat unvermittelt etwas Scharfes, eine Gefährlichkeit, die er sonst so großartig zu verbergen verstand. "Wie, dachtet Ihr etwa, ich hätte mehr Skrupel, Leute meiner eigenen Rasse zu töten als die einer fremden? Glaubt mir, schöne Oberste, ich habe in den Jahrhunderten meiner Existenz gewiß zehnmal öfter das Blut eines Drow auf meinen Händen gehabt als das eines Menschen. Ich müßte wirklich hart arbeiten, um die Waagschalen in dieser Hinsicht auszugleichen."

Es gab wohl niemanden, der sich herausnehmen wollte, diese Aussage anzuzweifeln, und der Rest des gemeinsamen Abendessens erfolgte weitgehend schweigend.

* * *

Wie sich herausstellte, genügte die grau-rote damarische Uniform als Ausweis, damit man Entreri trotz der späten Stunde am Tor zu den Kasernen passieren ließ. Oder vielleicht hatte sich der kleine Zwischenfall im "Röchelnden Ork" auch schon so weit in diesem Nest herumgesprochen, daß keine der Darmshaller Torwachen mehr wagte, einen der übel gelaunten Damarer genauer zu inspizieren.

Die Stallungen waren dunkel und warm, wärmer und sauberer vermutlich als Entreris Schlafkammer für diese Nacht. Ein Stallbursche ordnete beim Licht einer kleinen Laterne Striegel und Hufkratzer in einem Regal, ein anderer war damit beschäftigt, Reitdecken zu säubern und ledernes Sattelzeug einzufetten. Beide sahen kaum auf, als der fremde Soldat an ihnen vorbei ging.

Entreris kleine Stute erwartete ihn in einer ordentlichen, mit Stroh ausgelegten Box neben dem Braunen Jarlaxles, sauber gestriegelt und gefüttert, wie es aussah, begrüßte ihren Reiter mit einem erkennenden Schnauben und nahm huldvoll den Brotkanten entgegen, den Entreri ihr vom Abendessen mitgebracht hatte. Das zweite Schnauben, das sie ausstieß, war eine Warnung. Eine überflüssige, denn Entreri hatte die hagere weißhaarige Gestalt, die ihm über den Hof in die Ställe gefolgt war, natürlich längst bemerkt.

"Ein freundlicher Zug an einem Mann, sich gut um sein Tier zu kümmern", bemerkte Kane. Entreri drehte sich nicht nach ihm um, sondern streichelte ungerührt weiter den plumpen Schädel seines Pferds.

"Ein Gebot der Notwendigkeit", korrigierte er kühl. "Nach dem Zustand unserer Taverne hielt ich es für angeraten, mich zu überzeugen, daß wenigstens unsere Pferde gut versorgt sind. Oberst Sorrokev will in zwei Tagen weiterziehen, dann können wir keine ausgezehrten Reittiere gebrauchen. Es kann leicht das eigene Leben daran hängen."

Der Mönch kam einen Schritt näher und musterte den Calishiten von der Seite. "Und Ihr selbst gönnt Euch keine Ruhe?"

"Ich brauche nicht viel Schlaf."

"Das habe ich bereits auf unserem bisherigen Marsch bemerkt", nickte der Alte. "Ihr erwecktet manchmal den Anschein, als würdet Ihr Euch absichtlich selbst körperlich erschöpfen während des Tages, nur damit Ihr Ruhe finden würdet in der Nacht."

Ein dunkler Blick aus grauen Augen traf ihn. "Ist es eine Gewohnheit Eures Standes, fremde Leute derart zu taxieren, oder nehmt nur Ihr Euch dieses Recht heraus?"

Kane hob spöttisch die Brauen. "Ah. Und schon wieder habe ich meine Grenzen überschritten, nicht wahr? Ich denke, es ist eine Gewohnheit, die die Jahre mit sich bringen. Man erwartet einfach, daß die Leute Nachsicht haben mit einem neugierigen alten Mann."

"Nachsicht ist nicht jedermanns Stärke."

"Die Eure wohl nicht?" Er erhielt keine Antwort darauf. "Aber ich kann verstehen, falls Ihr dem Lärm in der Taverne ein wenig entfliehen wolltet."

Auch darauf ging Entreri nicht ein. "Was tut Ihr selbst hier? Ich dachte, Ihr wolltet bei einem Bekannten in der Stadt nächtigen?"

"Ein kleiner Besuch bei meinem alten Freund Gelgar. Es gibt immer Neuigkeiten auszutauschen, und sei es nur über die Gefahren, die vor uns liegen mögen bei unserem Weitermarsch. Ich wollte die Kasernen gerade verlassen, als ich Euch über den Hof gehen sah."

"Und da konntet Ihr es nicht lassen, mir nachzugehen."

"Nein", gab der Mönch vergnügt zu. "Ich gebe zu, Ihr interessiert mich. Selbst das kurze Scharmützel gegen die Orks unterwegs hat mir gezeigt, daß Ihr in der Tat ein beeindruckender Kämpfer seid."

Der Meuchelmörder zuckte die Achseln. Er hatte noch nie viel auf Komplimente gegeben. "Und? Was meinte der Kommandant? Welche Gefahren stehen zu erwarten?"

"Die üblichen", sagte Kane schmunzelnd. "Orks, Goblins, hungrige Winterwölfe... hin und wieder tauchen Drow auf, oder Tundra-Yetis verirren sich aus den Eisfeldern in die Täler. Nichts, womit wir nicht fertig werden könnten. Zumal ich die Wege rund um Darmshall recht gut kenne."

"Ihr scheint weit herum zu kommen."

Der Mönch lachte leise. "Das sagt Ihr? Ich bin kein Experte, was die Volksstämme Faeruns angeht, aber daß Ihr wohl kaum hier aus dem Norden stammt, wage selbst ich zu behaupten."

Entreri drehte sich um und betrachtete den weißhaarigen Wandermönch eingehend, ein unmerkliches Lächeln um die Lippen, das die Augen tot ließ.

"Ja? Nun, laßt mich den Spieß einmal umdrehen. Kane, ehemaliger Patriarch des Klosters der Gelben Rose. Man redet ja auch von Euch recht viel. Man sagt zum Beispiel, Ihr wäret mehr als nur ein einfacher Bettelmönch."

"Tut man das? Ich bin mit der Bezeichnung Bettelmönch nämlich durchaus zufrieden. Was sagt man denn, wer ich sei?"

"Ein Spion für Euren König", sagte Entreri halblaut. "Und wenn dem wirklich so ist, so wißt Ihr wahrscheinlich sehr genau, wer ich bin und woher ich stamme."

Kane schürzte kurz die Lippen, dann lächelte er. "Ah, unsere Möglichkeiten sind nicht unbegrenzt. Aber ja, es sind Gerüchte zu uns gedrungen über einen gewissen Artemis Entreri, der es in den Ländern im Westen wohl zu einer gewissen... Berühmtheit gebracht haben soll... ein sicher sehr gefährlicher Mann. Seid Ihr dieser Mann?"

"Und wenn ich es wäre?" Etwas Höhnisches glitt in Entreris Tonfall. "Wäre das Grund genug, mich - wartet, wie war das Wort doch gleich... 'unwürdig' zu machen, in der ehrenwerten Armee des ehrenvollen Paladinkönigs zu dienen?"

"Kaum", entgegnete Kane achselzuckend. "Ich habe keine Ahnung, inwieweit der König über Euch Bescheid weiß, aber er hat im allgemeinen Besseres zu tun, als sich um das Vorleben seiner Soldaten zu kümmern. Was Ihr getrieben habt, bevor Ihr hierhergekommen seid, interessiert mich nicht. Nicht einmal, was Euch hierher gebracht hat, interessiert mich wirklich. Oder richtiger, es interessiert mich zwar, weil ich ein neugieriger alter Mann bin, aber Ihr könnt mit Recht behaupten, daß es mich nichts angeht." Er wurde ernst, auch wenn die Art, wie er Entreri ansah, nicht ganz ohne Wohlwollen war. "Einzig, was Ihr hier sucht, dafür interessiere ich mich tatsächlich."

"Wer sagt, daß ich etwas suche?" gab Entreri trotzig zurück. "Wer sagt, daß ich aus freiem Willen hier bin, mit einer bestimmten Absicht, und nicht etwa einfach nur auf der Flucht? Wer sagt, daß ich auch nur jener Mann bin, auf den Ihr Euch zu beziehen scheint?"

"Niemand", sagte Kane. "Aber wenn es so wäre. Wenn Ihr jener Artemis Entreri wärt und wenn jener Artemis Entreri vielleicht tatsächlich auf der Suche wäre nach etwas - vielleicht nach dem Grund für seine Rastlosigkeit, die ihn des Nachts nicht in den Schlaf finden läßt."

"Was dann?"

"Dann würde ich ihm vielleicht sagen, daß dieser Ort, dieses Land, das ihn nicht kennt und ihm noch nicht mehr entgegenbringt als ganz gewöhnliche Neugierde, ein guter Platz ist, um sich zu überlegen, welchen Pfad er einschlagen will."

Entreri musterte den Mönch in einer Mischung aus Mißtrauen und Verachtung. "Soll das eine Predigt werden, alter Mann? Laßt Euch gesagt sein, ich halte nicht viel von Leuten, die mir vorschreiben wollen, was ich zu tun und zu lassen habe."

"Das lag nicht in meiner Absicht. Was ich Euch sagen wollte, ist, daß ich Euch und Euren Partner beobachte. Genau beobachte, wie viele andere es auch tun. Solltet Ihr und Euer Drow-Freund ein falsches Spiel spielen, werdet Ihr merken, was es heißt, sich mit Gareth Drachenbann und seinen Freunden anzulegen. Aber solltet Ihr es ehrlich meinen... dann wäre das, denke ich, ein Anlaß zur Freude, nicht nur für Damara. Es liegen vielleicht noch mehr solcher Wegkreuzungen auf Eurem Pfad. Worum ich Euch bitte, ist, nachzudenken, ehe Ihr eine Abzweigung wählt."

"Wählen." Entreri spie es fast aus. "Ihr tut, als stünden einem Menschen alle Wege offen. Vielleicht gilt es für Euch, für mich galt es nie."

Das ließ den Mönch einen Moment zögern. "Ich bin mir bewußt, daß jeder von uns auf Pfaden wandelt, die vor ihm schon manch Anderer gegangen ist. Ganz egal, welchen Pfad er einschlägt. Und viel zu oft haben Andere uns auf den Pfad gesetzt, den wir beschreiten. Aber dennoch. Es gibt eine Wahl."

"Ja", sagte Entreri höhnisch. "Die zwischen Sieg und Niederlage. Zwischen Stärke und Schwäche. Zwischen Leben und Sterben."

Der ernste Blick traf ihn und hielt ihn lange fest. "Das ist möglich", nickte der Mönch dann. "Aber es ist eine Wahl. Manch einer hat sich sehenden Auges für das entschieden, was Ihr Schwäche nennt."

"Die Wahl eines Narren."

Kane seufzte. "Vielleicht müßt Ihr das so sehen. Nun gut. Ich habe Euch mitgeteilt, was ich Euch mitzuteilen hatte. Ich wünsche nicht, Euer Feind zu sein, Artemis Entreri, oder der Eures flinkzüngigen Freundes, aber ich wäre bereit, es zu werden, sollte ich etwas verteidigen müssen, das Ihr bedroht."

"Und ich habe nie gewünscht, irgendjemandes Feind zu sein", sagte Entreri, heftiger, als er vorgehabt hatte. "Alles, was ich wünsche, ist in Ruhe gelassen zu werden."

Das entlockte dem alten Mönch ein Lächeln. "Nun, ich denke, wenn das Euer ehrlicher Wunsch ist, dann werden wir auf dieser Basis gut miteinander auskommen. Ich wünsche Euch eine gute Nacht, Artemis Entreri, und daß Ihr in ihr ein wenig von der Ruhe findet, nach der Ihr Euch sehnt."

-------

Der Meuchelmörder blieb noch ein wenig, an die hölzerne Tür der Box gelehnt, und streichelte scheinbar geistesabwesend sein Pferd, bis er sicher sein konnte, daß der weißhaarige Alte den Stall tatsächlich verlassen hatte. Dann näherte er sich einem der Stallburschen, die noch immer in ihre diversen Tätigkeiten verstrickt waren. Er warf ihm ein Goldstück zu, und der Junge fing es mit wissendem Grinsen mit einer Hand aus der Luft und steckte es in den Gürtel.

"Was wollt Ihr wissen, Herr?"

"Kennst du einen Mann namens Kesselin?"

Der Bursche rümpfte die sommersprossige Nase. "Jau, Herr, ist'n Händler am Nordost-Tor. Übler kleiner Kerl, trifft sich viel mit zwielichtigem Gesindel. Halborks und so."

Entreri nickte. "Vielleicht auch mit einem Halbork namens Darraluk?"

"Weiß nicht, Herr. Hab den Namen nie gehört, Herr."

"Ein Fallensteller, Halbork. Zieht viel durch die Tundra."

"Kann ich echt nicht sagen, Herr. Sache ist, hier kommen so viele Halborks durch..."

Ein zweites Goldstück flog durch die Luft. Der Junge fing es auf und sah es verlegen an.

"Ich weiß es wirklich nicht, Herr. Sind am Ende vom Sommer manchmal Hunderte von Fremden hier." Er warf einen hoffnungsvollen Blick von der Münze auf den Mann. "Ich könnte mich vielleicht ein wenig für Euch umhören?"

"Tu das", sagte Entreri. Der Bursche grinste und verstaute die Münze ebenfalls in seiner Tasche.

Der Meuchelmörder seufzte leise in sich hinein, als er ging. Im Grunde hatten die Worte des Mönchs in ihm ein lauteres Echo gefunden, als er wahrhaben wollte, wenn auch kaum jenes, das Kane sich erhofft hatte. Was tat er hier eigentlich, was brachte ihn dazu, dieses Spiel zu spielen, das nicht wirklich seines war, sondern stets das Jarlaxles? Welchen Sinn hatte das alles? Ein verkommenes Militärnest im Nirgendwo, zwei Namen, die sie vielleicht zu irgendwelchen Schätzen führen konnten, an denen Artemis Entreri nicht einen Hauch von Interesse hatte, ein riesiges leeres Land und auf allen Seiten potentielle Feinde.

Wozu?

Vermutlich, damit sich noch ein paar Leute mehr, neben dem unerträglichen Jarlaxle, um Artemis Entreris Seelenheil Gedanken machen konnten. Der Meuchelmörder schnaubte wütend.

Ich hätte eine verdammte Auktion für meine Seele eröffnen sollen, dachte er.


End file.
